Rescuing Him, Rescuing Myself
by TraceyVamp1211
Summary: I saved him from the sun, He saved me from serving the Queen against my will, but is it all enough?
1. Chapter 1

I knew that it was stupid to go and see Eric, but I had to know if I could really trust Bill. I loved him, but I was having some serious doubts. He had cheated on me with that bitch Lorena. How was I suppose to get over that? I knew that I shouldn't get over it, but Bill was my first love. You can forgive anything with your first love, can't you?

Seeing Eric just made me even more confused. Then when he kissed me I was in utter bliss. Bill had never kissed me like that before and the fact that Eric was saying goodbye to me caused this ache deep down inside of me. I didn't know what he was going to do whether he was going to leave or meet his final death, but I had a feeling it was the latter and not the former.

I let that thought wash over me and I realized that I didn't want anything to happen to Eric. He had tricked me into drinking his blood, he locked my friend Lafayette in a basement to torture for weeks, then he locks me in the same basement. I should be angry and welcome the fact that he was probably going to meet his final death, but I just couldn't. The thought of this world without Eric in it broke my heart.

When Eric and Russell Edgington had flown down in front of my car I knew that things were going to get a whole lot worse before they got better. Russell was pulling me into Fangtasia while spouting about anarchy and him taking over the world. I wasn't really listening. I was focusing on what Eric and Bill were doing. Thanks to my recent infusion of vampire blood I was able to hear Eric tell Bill to hit him. Luckily Russell was too busy spouting nonsense to notice. Maybe he really didn't do any of this to hurt me. Maybe he was trying to help me. I just wish I knew what he had planned.

I watched them chain Bill to a chair and Eric, Pam and Russell were surrounding us. Even with mostly vampire blood flowing through me there was no way that I could make an escape. I listened to them inform me that my blood with allow them to walk in the sunlight. That was something that I really found hard to believe. I was just a telepathic barmaid with a touch of fairy. There was no way that it was possible.

When Russell said that the only way that he would do it was if Eric did it first, I noticed that his smile really didn't mean that he was happy about it. That face made me more frightened than anything else that had happened lately.

I bitched Bill out and said that I hated all the vampires, but as I looked up at Eric I knew I was telling a lie. Bill had betrayed me time and again and so had Eric. There was just something different about Eric.

As Eric looked down at me and brushed his finger against my cheek I caught my first glimpse into his head. _Oh Sookie, I am so sorry. If there was any other way I would do that in a heartbeat. I would rather give up my life than have Russell kill her. I'm doing this just as much for myself as much as her. If I make it through this I will never bother her again no matter how much I care about her. She will never go back to Compton when she finds out what he's done, but I only want her if she comes to me willingly. I will always care for her no matter what._

I didn't have time to react to hearing those thoughts that made my heart soar. I was left with so many questions. Did Eric really care about me? Would he really let me be after this was over? What had Bill done that would make me never forgive him? Was he really going to give up his life for me? Could I really let him? Before I could say or do anything Russell grab my arm, pulled it to him and bit hard into my arm. I couldn't stop the scream that escaped my lips. I knew it was pointless to fight, but I wanted to get away from him.

I was about to start fighting back when Eric sank his fangs into my neck. For some reason there was no pain then. If hadn't been for Russell drinking from my arm it would have been almost pleasant. He was stroking my hair and trying to comfort me. I wanted to turn and look into his eyes, but I couldn't.

When they finished drinking I was light-headed and fighting to stay conscious. They laid me down on the table and I watched as Eric headed for the door. I wanted to scream and tell him not to do it, but oblivion took me over before I could utter a syllable.

When I came to the world was slightly fuzzy all around me. I looked over at Bill and he was fighting to get up and begging Pam to untie him. She had her back to us and was watching the video surveillance of the parking lot. I squinted my eyes to make them focus. I saw two fingers kneeling outside with smoke rising up around them. I knew that one of them was Eric and he was burning the bright sunlight. "Eric." It was barely more than a whisper, but the both turned to look at me.

I forced my legs to move to get off the table. I had to go out there and save Eric. He was willing to save me by risking his life, so I had to save him. I managed to get my feet on the floor, but they weren't willing to hold up my weight. I would have crumpled onto the floor, but Pam came over and grabbed me. "Sookie, what are you doing?"

I looked up into her eyes and saw the bloody tears streaming down her face. She and I had never been friends, but seeing the sadness there I knew that I was doing the right thing. "I have to go help Eric. I can't let him die because of me."

I watched a new stream of bloody tears flow down her face. "You want to save Eric, even after what he's done to you?"

"He was doing it to save me." I was fighting to stay conscious. "Do you have any blankets or anything I can use to cover Eric with?"

"We have some Fangtasia blankets. I'll go get them." She took off at vampire speed and was back in seconds. The speed of her movements made me dizzy and I felt the world fading away again. Pam caught me again and before I could refuse I heard a crunching sound and I felt something cold and metallic pressed to my mouth. Pam was giving me her blood! I tried to push it away, but she wouldn't let me. "Sookie, you need blood. You are going to pass out if you don't. You are going to save my master, this is the least I can do."

I couldn't argue with her logic. I latched on to her wrist and with each mouthful I could feel my head clearing and my strength returning. After about half a dozen mouthfuls Pam pulled her wrist away. I knew I had to hurry. I looked out into the parking lot and I could tell that Russell wasn't burning as fast as Eric and we couldn't let him live.

I grabbed the closest chair and with my new infusion of vamp blood I easily snapped off one of the legs into a makeshift stake. I picked up the blankets and made my way outside.

As I opened the door I was overwhelmed with the pain that Eric was suffering. If felt like my face, neck and hands were on fire. I pushed those feelings down and ran over to him. I could see that Russell was writhing in pain, so I quietly covered Eric from the scorching sun. I held my hand up to make sure he stayed quiet. He tried to smile up at me through the pain, but it didn't work too well. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

I tiptoed over to Russell and knelt beside me. With a speed that I didn't know I possessed, I slammed the make shift stake into his chest. His face contorted in even more pain as he turned into a big pile of bloody goop.

I felt relief wash over me, but it was short lived as I heard Eric moaning under his blanket. I went over and knelt beside him. I lifted his blanket so that I could look at his face, but still hide him from the sun. "Do you think that you can walk?"

"Yes." I watched as he tried to stand and he winced in pain. I slid my arm around him and was able to get him to his feet. "Why did you do it? Why did you come to save me after what I did to you?"

I wanted to tell him that I had heard his thoughts, but I knew that if I did I would pretty much be forfeiting my life. Vampires are extremely private and even a glimpse inside their minds would be a danger to them. I wanted to believe that Eric would be different, that his thoughts were true and he did care about me enough to not want to kill me, but I still had this nagging doubt in the pit of my stomach. "You were willing to risk your life to save me. It was the least that I could do."

It looked like he wanted to say more, but he was in too much pain. We hustled inside and when the door closed behind us Pam was in front of us in an instant. "Oh Master, I am so glad that you are all right. You are all right, aren't you?"

"After a few bloods and my daytime rest I should be good as new."

I looked up at Eric with his arm around my shoulder. He was looking between Bill and Pam and I got another glimpse inside of his mind. _Human blood would help me heal faster, but I won't feed in front of or on Sookie. She has been through enough in the past few days. Maybe there is something I can do to make it up to her._

I didn't know what to think of the thoughts going through Eric's mind. These were not the thoughts of the Eric Northman that I know. There was something almost human about his thoughts. That was what caused me to help him sit down and put my wrist to his mouth. "Drink."

He looked up at me like I had just lost my mind. "No Sookie. You've been practically drained twice in the past few days. You need time to heel. I will not take anymore of your blood."

"Eric, you won't heal as fast without human blood. Please let me do this for you."

I looked in his eyes and I saw the suspicion there. I could feel my panic building, but I kept my face neutral. The disappeared as quickly as it appeared, but I knew that the suspicion was still there below the surface. "Pam, can you bring me half a dozen O positive True Bloods?"

"Of course Master."

We watched Pam go to work heating up the True Bloods. I tried to offer him my wrist again and this was when Bill decided to speak up. "Sookie, do you have a death wish? And why am I still tied up?"

I didn't want to leave Eric's side for some strange reason, but I forced myself to go and untie Bill. I knew that I should have asked him if he was okay, but I just couldn't make myself say it. Instead I went over and helped Pam to carry over the True Bloods to Eric. He looked up at me like I'd grown a second head. "Sookie, you should be resting not waiting on me."

Bill decided to chime in again. "Don't pretend like you care Eric. The only person you care about is yourself."

I knew that Eric was more than capable of and prepared to take Bill down a few notches, but I couldn't stop myself from doing it for him. "Bill, whatever you think of Eric, just keep it to yourself. He has been nothing but honest with me since we met. He almost died trying to save my life. Everything he has done as been to protect me."

Bill walked towards me trying to put his arms around me. I didn't want him to touch me, so I put my hand on his chest to halt him and I was let inside his mind. _I've risked my life just as much as him. My original reasons for coming here were not what she thinks, but that was before. I hope Eric keeps his mouth shut about the Queen's orders sending me to procure Sookie for her retinue. If she ever were to ever find out the truth, she would never trust me again._

I pulled my hand away from him as if touching him was burning me. I couldn't stand being here any longer. I turned and ran out of Fangtasia as fast as I could. I got in my car and thankfully Eric had left the keys inside from the night before. I closed the door and drove as fast as I could back to Bon Temps.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This is my first story and i just couldn't help myself. I saw the latest episode of True Blood and I just felt inspired. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It it like crack to me and makes me want to keep writing. I'm just sort of winging it, but I will keep chugging along.

I own nothing, I just like to take these fantastic characters out to play!

* * *

As I drove I felt like my whole world was crashing down around me. Bill was sent to _**procure**_ me for the Queen. What the hell does that even mean? Was I going to be dragged down to New Orleans and chained up and forced to do the Queen's bidding? That was not an option.

And then what Bill thought about Eric. He knew and he didn't tell me! How long had he kept this from me? How could I believe anything that came out of any of their mouths ever again?

As I pulled into my driveway my head was swimming with thoughts. I needed sleep to try to settle myself, then maybe everything would make better sense.

I went into my house and it was thankfully clean and free of stray dead bodies. I was tempted to head straight upstairs to bed, but my stomach had other ideas. I went into the kitchen, inhaled two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and a tall glass of milk. That made me feel a little better, but it also brought forth the exhaustion that I had been fighting. I barely made it upstairs, kicked my shoes off and collapsed on the bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I was lying outside in the sun and was enjoying the warmth shining down on me. It was a beautiful day, there was no one after me for the moment and things were peaceful. Just as I said that a car pulled into my driveway. It was a bright red corvette that I didn't recognize. I knew I should have been suspicious, but I was curious to see who it belonged to.

I got up and made my way to greet my visitor. I watched the door open and a very tall blonde stepped out into the sunshine. I felt a wave of joy pass over me which quickly turned into panic. I ran over to him as fast as I could and tried to get him out of the sun. "Eric, what are you doing? Do you have a death wish? We have to get you out of the sun." I tried to push him as hard as I could, but he wouldn't move. I looked up at him and he was smiling down at me. His blonde hair was shining bright in the sun and he looked even more handsome than usual. There was something different about him, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Sookie, I can be out in the sun now as long as I want and the only burn I could possibly get is a sun burn."

"How is that possible?" I reached up and put my hand to his face and he immediately started to burn. His screams were ripping through me enough to wake me from my own dream screaming just as loudly.

I felt a pair of hands gripping my arms, but I was still in the haze between being asleep and totally awake. "Sookie, sweetheart, it's okay. You're safe. It was just a bad dream."

I focused on the voice and it pulled me fully awake and anger started to take over. I ripped my arms away from him and scrambled off the bed. "You stay away from me Bill Compton. I want you out of my house right now!"

"Sookie I don't understand…"

"You were sent here to _**procure**_ me for the Queen! When we you planning on telling me this? Before or after we got 'married'? We you planning on a honeymoon in New Orleans were you could just drop me of in the servitude of the Queen?"

"Sookie, please let me explain…"

"No, I am done with your explanations and your excuses. I don't want to hear it anymore. Bill Compton, I rescind your invitation into my house." I watched as he was magically pulled out of my house and I got a strange sense of satisfaction at seeing it.

I slammed the door behind him and I felt a smile spread across my face. It only lasted for a second until the scenes of my dream came flooding back. "Eric." I was wondering how he was feeling tonight. I was tempted to change and head to Fangtasia, but I was more tempted to see if he would follow through with his thoughts and really not bother me.

I puttered around the house cleaning things that weren't really that dirty. I had become a bit obsessive-compulsive since Maryanne had been in my house. My Gran would have rolled over in her grave if she had seen her home that way. I'm glad that it was finally back to normal.

No matter how much I scrubbed and polished I still couldn't stop thinking about Eric. I was so worried about him and I didn't understand what my dream earlier meant. I was determined not to chase after him like a typical fang-banger, but maybe I could at least call Fangtasia and found out how he was doing. Yes, I could do that.

I had barely taken a step towards the phone when there was a distinctive popping noise. My defenses went up as I scanned the room. I heaved a sigh of relief when I saw that it was Claudine standing there. "Claudine, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. I'm sorry that I couldn't come and help you earlier today and I really shouldn't be here now, but there are some things that you need to know."

I couldn't read her mind, but I could tell that she was very anxious about something. "What is it Claudine?"

"You saved the Northman today."

It wasn't a question, but I really didn't know what to say. "Yes I did." I didn't know where Claudine was going with this, but maybe I could get my worries alleviated. "He's all right isn't he Claudine?" I looked at her with concern on my face and she was smiling at me. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"You love him don't you?"

That was not what I expected to hear from her right now. Did I love Eric? I guess that was the million dollar question right now. I did care for him in some respect. I wouldn't have saved him if I didn't. He was a good kisser and he was absolutely gorgeous, but I didn't think that was enough. "I don't love him."

She looked at me like she thought I was lying. I wasn't lying, at least I didn't think that I was lying. "All right, but you care for him very much. You need to stay close to him for the next few days."

I couldn't stop my mouth from dropping open as she said that. I was catching flies as Gran always used to say, but I really didn't know what else to do. "Is this some kind of joke? I want to stay away from vampires for a little while to try to get some sense of normalcy in my life." Another lie. My life was never going to be normal and I needed to learn to accept that. Now was obviously not that time.

"No Sookie, this is not a joke. There is more danger coming sooner than you think. Now I suggest that you change, pack a bag and head to Fangtasia before trouble lands at your door."

Before I could object to that she disappeared. I knew that I should have thought about what Claudine had said, but my gut was telling me to do as she said.

I made my way upstairs, showered, changed into a t-shirt and jeans, then packed a bag. I was going on auto pilot, not really thinking about what I was packing until I noticed that I had packed the white dress with the red flowers that I had worn the first night I went to Fangtasia. I don't know why I picked that particular dress, but it just seemed right to pack it. I closed up my duffel bag and made my way out to my car.

I stepped outside and was shocked to find that my car was gone and shiny red mustang was in it's place with a big silver bow on the hood and a card on the windshield. I went cautiously over to the car to make sure it wasn't a trap.

I checked the inside of the car and there was no one waiting inside which was a good thing. Everything seemed fine so far, so I went and opened the envelope. Inside was a beautifully hand written note and a set of keys to the car. "Dear Sookie, There are no words to express how happy I am that you were brave enough to save my master from his certain final death. I would be so happy if you would except this token of my appreciation. (Your car was a bit of a death trap anyway.) I hope to see you soon and know that any time that you ever need help, I will be at your disposal. Pam"

Well, this was definitely an unexpected turn of events. I really didn't feel like it was an appropriate gift for me to except, but who knows what she had done with my car and I had a feeling that it would be less hazardous to my health to be around vampires. Pushing my pride aside I removed the bow, put it and my bag in the back seat and made my way towards Fangtasia.

As I got closer to Shreveport, an ominous feeling started to grow in the pit of my stomach. I had a feeling that the danger that Claudine had warned me about was closer than any of us expected.

When I reached the turn to Fangtasia I was tempted to just keep driving right on by, but I knew that no matter where I went trouble would just find me anyway. I decided to face trouble head on for a change. Maybe I could head off the beating that I knew would come.

I pulled into the parking lot and found Eric pacing back and forth. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face, but it didn't last long when I saw the look on his face. The look on his face was a cross between anger and fear. That was not a look that brought me comfort. I stopped my new car and was about to get out and find out what the matter was, but he was inside next to me before I could even shut the car off. His arm brushed against mine as he turned to look at me and it sent a wonderful shivers through me. I knew this was not an appropriate time for those feelings, but I couldn't help me.

"Drive." It was a command and I was tempted to fight him on it, but by the way he was looking at me and my gut instinct I knew just to go with it. I pulled out of the parking lot and made my way out onto the highway.

"Eric, what's wrong? Where are we going?"

"Sookie, I asked you to trust me before. Do you still trust me?"

Without even thinking about it I knew the answer. "With my life."

That made a smile appear on his face, but it didn't go up to his eyes. I wanted to know how I could change that, but now wasn't the time. "We need to hide out for a little while Sookie. I know this is inconvenient to you, but it is for your own safety that we did this."

"Someone is coming for me aren't they?"

"It's not just you."

I started to feel sick to my stomach. I didn't care what they did to me, but I would die if anything happened to Eric. Oh my God! Realization hit me like a ton of bricks and it couldn't have come at a worse time. I was in love with Eric Northman.


	3. Chapter 3

I was driving on auto pilot, turning when Eric told me to. Other than that there was no other conversation. I didn't know what to say and my mind was trying to process my latest realization. I was in love with Eric Northman. I was trying to convince myself that it was a lie, but I couldn't.

The feelings that I was having for Eric since I'd heard his thoughts were a hundred times, no a thousand times different than what I felt for Bill. I think that I fell in love with Bill for the silence that his presence gave me and the attention that he paid me. After being single all your life, any type of attention that someone pays you makes you think that it is love.

I definitely didn't love Bill anymore. I don't even think that I liked Bill anymore. He had lied to me, cheated on me and had practically killed me and that was just in the few days. Someone who loves you doesn't do that to you.

The vampire next to me wasn't much better, but at least he was honest with me. The fact that he was a walking Adonis was just icing on the cake. Maybe if we were alone long enough away from vampire politics we could get to know each other and something good might come from all of this. But I definitely wasn't ready to reveal my feelings just yet. I'd burned that bridge once, I wasn't ready to do it again.

After driving for over an hour, most of which seemed like we were going around in circles, we pulled in an open garage door that started to close as soon as we stopped. I looked over at Eric and I could see that some of the tension had left his face. I pushed aside my muddled and confused thoughts and decided to break the silence. "Where are we?"

"This is one of my safe houses." He got out of the car and as I reached for the door, it was opened before I could even reach for the handle. He was standing there holding his hand out for me to take. I felt like I had stepped into the Twilight Zone. Since when had Eric Northman become chivalrous?

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Eric Northman?" That comment got me a genuine smile that went up to his eyes and caused me to smile in return. My heart started to beat a little faster looking at that smile.

"I'm civilized enough to have manners, I just don't show it very much. It makes me look weak."

He helped me up and he was close enough that I was pressed against him while holding onto his hand. I could feel my heart rate increasing, yet it didn't feel like we were close enough. In that moment both of out guards were down and his mind was opened up to me once again. _She is so beautiful. I wish that I could kiss her again, but now is not the time. I have to tell her that the Queen is coming with her entire retinue, plus all of Russell's wolves are heading this way too. Pam is out building an army instead of me because I don't trust Sookie's safety to anyone else. I wouldn't know how to go on if anything ever happened to her._

If I wasn't sure before that I was in love with Eric Northman, those thoughts cemented my feelings. They were so heartfelt and genuine. I knew that it was a major invasion for me to be in Eric's mind like this, but it was nice to be honest with me without even really realizing it.

I couldn't have stopped my next move if a stampede of elephants came storming in. I slid my hands up his chest and around his neck until my fingers locked together. Eric was looking at me, wondering what I was doing, but too curious to see where I was headed with this to stop me.

Before he had time to react I pulled him down and kissed him with all that I had in me. I put all my feelings that I wasn't ready to verbalize into that single kiss. I wanted so much more than just a kiss right now, but this was for the best right now. We were in a precarious position, not knowing what was going to be happening with the Queen and the wolves. I should have been scared or at least in self-preservation mode, but I wasn't in the mind frame yet. All I could focus on was Eric. The way that his body felt pressed against mine, the way his lips felt, the way his tongue tasted as he invaded my mouth. I wanted him to invade much more of me than just my mouth, but I realized that right now it was more important for the two of us to have a conversation that we were both involved in.

I forced myself to pull my lips away from him, but I couldn't force myself out of his arms that had magically wrapped themselves around my waist. "Eric, we need to talk." My voice was low and sultry still reeling from the passion that he had ignited inside of me.

"Oh Lover, I think that we have many more important things to do than talk right now." He started trailing kisses down my neck and was resolve was starting to waiver more and more with each passing second.

"Eric, I don't think that now is a good time to do this. If we've got trouble coming for us, then we should probably focus." There really was no conviction in my voice. I wanted to find the closest bed and be pillaged by this sexy Viking. This was not how I would normally act since I hadn't even really officially broken up with Bill, but I couldn't help myself.

"Well Lover, I find that if I have a clear head and am completely _satisfied_ then I am much better able to focus."

He ran his fingers down my cheek and I really wanted him, but I made myself pull away from him. "Eric, we need to get settled and talk before we do anything else." I looked up at him and I knew that I had to tell him about the recent advancement in my telepathy. "There is something important that I need to tell you when we get settled." He could tell that I was serious for us to talk, so he took a step back. He got my bag out of the backseat and led me into the house.

He opened the door and as I walked inside I was speechless. This was the most beautiful home that I had ever seen. The kitchen was huge with granite counters and brand new stainless steel appliances. I could cook up a feast in this kind of kitchen. I was surprised how large the kitchen was since this was a vampire house.

He put his hand on the small of my back and led me into the living room. I never realized that the small of my back had a direct connection between my legs. I could see him sniff the air and I knew he could smell my obvious arousal. I just focused on my surroundings and not on the smirk on his face.

We stopped in the living room. "Why don't you have a seat Sookie. I'll take your bag upstairs, then we can talk." His voice was so smooth and sexy that all I could do was nod my head. I was afraid that I might do something that would distract us.

I watched as he disappeared up the stairs then sat down on the plush, overstuffed sofa. There were two matching overstuffed chairs and a beautiful fireplace. I could imagine being curled up in front of a roaring fire wrapped up in the arms of a sexy Viking. That thought was so clear in my mind that I could almost believe that it had truly happened.

I shook those thoughts from my mind. I had to tell Eric that I had heard his and Bill's thoughts tonight. It could be just a fluke since I've had both of their blood, but there was no guarantee that it was just a fluke. I wish that I could have a chance to test it out on another vampire, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I never noticed that Eric had come back into the room until he put his hand on my knee. "Sookie, I promise that I will do everything in my power to protect you."

I looked up into Eric's eyes and this was not the bad ass sheriff of area five. This was a vampire who looked almost human. He looked worried about whatever was coming after us. This was not what we needed. He needed the confidence to lead us through whatever we were walking into. "I know that Eric. Is there something wrong? You just don't seem like yourself right now." I knew part of what was going on, but there seemed to be something else bothering him. I was tempted to dip into his mind to see if I could find out more, but that felt wrong.

"Sookie, we are soon going to be ambushed by a small army and I have a very big decision to make. I have spoken to an old acquaintance of mine earlier this evening regarding what is going on." He stood up and started pacing the room. This could not be good at all. "The person I spoke to is even older than I am?"

"Was it another vampire?"

He stopped and just looked at me and I swear it looked at if there was sheer and utter panic in his eyes. "No, it wasn't another vampire." He sat back down next to me and took my hand in his. I could feel that his hand was trembling slightly. I wouldn't have noticed without all the vampire blood in me, but it was still very unnerving to me. "The man I spoke to was a full blooded fairy." I could feel the panic building up inside of me. I had a feeling that I knew where Eric might be going with this and it wasn't going to be good at all. "Sookie, the man I spoke to was your great grandfather." To say I was shocked was an understatement. Bill had said that fairies were extinct and had been for a long time. Obviously that was not true since Eric had met my great grandfather. I had a great grandfather. I could feel my head start to spin, but I reined myself in as best I could.

"What is his name?"

"Niall Brigant. His over fifteen hundred years old and he and I go way back." He clutched my hand a bit tighter. "Sookie, he is very powerful. How much do you want me to tell you? There is a lot and I don't want you to be overwhelmed."

Well it was a little late for that. I was already feeling pretty overwhelmed. "I guess I need to know everything. Just do it quick like a band aid."

"He's a fairy prince." I sat back on the sofa trying to still the spinning in my head. I knew that I was a fairy, but now I was some kind of fairy royalty. He was looking for my reaction. I didn't know what to say, so I just motioned for him to continue. "There is going to be some serious shit coming down on both of us. Sophie-Anne and her minions are coming for you for you Fae blood and Russell's wolves are coming after me to avenge him. There are a few ways to go about remedying this, but I have a feeling that you are not going to like most of them." He paused to gather his thoughts. "The easiest way to remedy this, but that is not going to go over well with the Authority is that we ambush them all and take them all out."

"I don't feel right about dozens of people getting slaughtered on my account, even if some of them might deserve it. Option 2."

"Niall wants to take you to the Fae realm for an undetermined amount of time."

That option got my attention. "What! He wants me to just leave my life behind to go to some strange place where I don't even know anyone? I don't think so. Option 3."

"The Authority is prepared to make me the new King of Louisiana and Mississippi."

A sick feeling started to build in my stomach. "Do you want to be King?" I kept my head down, I couldn't bare to look him in the eye.

"I have been content for a long time with running Area 5 and now Fangtasia. I never aspired to be King, but it would be worth it to keep you safe."

"Would you have to move to New Orleans or to Mississippi?"

"Well, that's were we step into tricky territory."

"What do you mean?"

"Well there is one option that I become King and you go on with you life any way that you want it. You would have an almost normal life with round the clock protection that you wouldn't even see."

That sounded really nice. A normal life, but there was something that he wasn't telling me and I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it. "Would I still get to see you Eric?"

"No." I felt like I was going to be sick. "Niall thinks that if we go that route it would be better for you to have little to no interaction with vampires."

The cockamamie options were really starting to piss me off. "Is there another option?"

"Yes." Eric actually looked nervous at this last option. This could not be good. I sat there waiting for him to go on. He took an unnecessary breath and let it out. "The option that seems to be the one accepted by the Authority and your great grandfather if for me to become King and you to become my Queen."

That final option was too much for my brain to comprehend and everything went black.

A/N: This chapter didn't want to come as quickly as the first two, but I have plans for chapter four. (i'm thinking lemons, but not who you think) These are not my babies, i'm just watching them for a little while.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I've been working on this chapter for over a week and it just wouldn't find it's way out of my brain. I hope you all enjoy this tasty bit of lemons I'm serving up. I own nothing, i just bring them out to play for awhile:)

* * *

It was dark in the room and I was a little disoriented as to where I was and what had happened. I was about to sit up and find out when I felt a pair of cool lips kissing their way up my leg. I should have been freaked out, but Eric was the only other one in the house and I really didn't have the heart or the strength to push him away right now. If someone was going to come after us, then we might as well go out with a bang.

I moved so that I was laying on my back to give my vampire lover more access. The cool lips felt so good on my hot flesh. I could feel my body arch into the touch and I wanted more. I slid my hands down to lead the head where I needed it most and instead of the short hair that Eric had, my hands were met with a full head of soft hair. I was starting to panic, but when I felt a pair of breasts rub against my thighs I was full on freaked out.

My whole body tensed up, the soft hands slid up my body and cupped my breasts. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips. Those hands pushed my legs apart and I felt a cold tongue lick all the way up my slit to my clit. I had never had anybody touch me like that before, Bill was always too much of a prude in that respect. I had obviously been missing out on something good. I didn't even care that it was a woman doing this to me, I wanted more.

My mystery female vampire lover lifted up my legs and slid them onto her shoulders. I felt her run her tongue up and down my slit, then she latched onto my clit. I latched onto her hair and tried to pull her closer. It just didn't seem to be close enough. When she slipped a finger inside of me I went over the edge. I came harder than I'd ever come before. "Oh Sookie, you are a little minx."

I came crashing down at the sound of that voice. I pulled the sheet off and was met with a blonde head. "PAM! What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Fucking would be the opportune term Sookie."

"Where's Eric?"

"I'm right here Lover." I looked over and Eric was sitting in a straight back chair that must have come from the kitchen. And did I mention that he was completely naked and absolutely, mouth wateringly gorgeous.

I was trying to focus on him, but Pam had slipped two fingers back inside of me and had latched onto my breast taking almost the whole thing in her mouth. I couldn't stop the moans that were escaping my mouth or my body writhing up, forcing her fingers to go deeper inside of me. She was curling her fingers so that she was hitting my g-spot. I wanted to come again so badly, but she was holding me on the edge.

She pulled me up so that I was on my knees and pressed against her. I couldn't stop myself from running my lips over her shoulder and nipping at her neck. I heard her fangs click out, then I heard a second set click out from behind me. Oh my God! I glanced over my shoulder and a very naked Eric was kneeling behind me on the bed. I could feel his arousal pressing into my back and that was enough to send me over the edge a second time.

Pam leaned in and brushed her lips against mine. I could tell that she just meant for it to be a chaste kiss, but her lips were so soft against mine that I couldn't resist. I pulled her back and she tried to pull away and kissed her with all that I had. She was surprised at first, but she soon got as into it as I was. I could hear and feel her moaning deep in her chest and I could hear another loud moan from behind us. I felt bad ignoring Eric, but I couldn't seem to get enough of her delectable kisses.

Apparently the Viking was not one to be ignored. He reached around me and maneuvered Pam so that she was laying down and I was on my hands and knees above her. I knew that so far I had been the only one to take pleasure in this little tryst and now I was in the perfect position to remedy that fact.

Pam spread her legs and I had no idea what I should do. I knew how to get myself off, but I had never looked at what I'd been doing. I decided to focus on the sweet spots. I leaned down and took her clit into my mouth as Eric slid inside of me from behind at the same time. I moaned into her as he filled me up for the first time and Pam and I came at the same time, but we weren't done yet.

I sucked her clit into my mouth as she was writhing beneath me and Eric was thrusting into me at close to vampire speed. I could get used to this. I never would have imagined doing this before, but now I never wanted it to stop.

I kept at Pam's clit while I slipped two fingers inside of her from one hand and reached up with the other hand and massaged her breast. She was squeezing and pinching her other breast, while pushing my face closer to her. I curled my fingers up and started stroking her g-spot. She came harder than before, then pushed me away.

Eric pulled me against his chest as he continued to thrust inside of me. I could feel him swelling inside of me and I knew that he was getting close. I thrust back into him until I felt Pam lay in front of me and pulled my clit into her mouth. I thought that I was going to die. I had never felt so much pleasure in my entire life. Eric and I were so close that I knew that there was one thing that could send us both over the edge. "Bite me!" When I felt Eric's fangs sink into my neck I immediately started coming. When Pam sunk her fangs into my thigh I thought that I would never stop coming. "Oh God, Eric, Pam that feels so good."

"Do you think that we should disturb her?"

I could hear Pam's voice, but that couldn't be possible since she was drinking from my femoral artery and making it extremely pleasant. "Oh God Eric, fuck me harder!"

"Master, she's obviously got you on her mind, maybe you should take advantage of the situation."

I was really starting to go bat shit crazy, but I couldn't focus on that right now. I pushed back harder against Eric as he thrust into me and I felt my orgasm wash over me.

I sat bolt upright on the couch as my waking body had the same orgasm that my dream self had just had. Now that was definitely a first. I could feel that I was soaking wet all the way through my jean shorts. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and realized that Eric and Pam were standing over me and had just witnessed me have an orgasm that they were technically responsible for. I could feel the heat rise in my face. The looks on their faces and the fact that their fangs were out just made it worse. "Oh God!"

"You already mentioned that Sookie followed by my master's name and coincidentally you also mentioned my name as well."

I could not have been more mortified. I jumped off the couch and ran upstairs as fast as I could. I somehow managed to get into the master bedroom. I could tell that it was Eric's room by the huge California king size bed and the deep red and black colors all through the room. I would have taken more time to explore, but I needed to wash away the evidence of that incredible dream that I'd had.

I went into the master bathroom and locked the door behind me. I knew that it really wasn't enough to keep a vampire out if they really wanted to get in, but I hoped that it would give the hint that I needed a few minutes alone.

I turned and pressed my back against the door and looked at my surroundings. My mouth gapped open at the size of this bathroom. There was a huge walk in shower that could easily fit four or five people with a half a dozen showerheads that would spray every inch of you at once. There was also a gigantic Jacuzzi tub that could fit more people than the shower. I was tempted to fill up the tub and enjoy the luxury of the tub, but I just wanted to get my aroused sent off of me and quick.

I turned the shower on as hot as I could stand it and quickly stepped out of my clothes. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail that it had been up in for way too long and stepped under the hot water. It felt wonderful pounding down on my tense muscles. It had been a rough few days and I really just wanted some peace, but I now had a very important decision to make.

There was no way that I could live with myself to have dozens of people slaughtered no matter how much they wanted to kill me. I had enough deaths on my conscious.

I did have the option to live an almost completely normal life, but hadn't I just realized that my life, no matter how hard I tried, was never going to be normal. Then the fact that this great grandfather of mine wanted me to have no contact with the man that I loved. And that he wanted to whisk me away to some strange land where I didn't even know anyone, both of those were never going to fly.

That left the last option. They were prepared to make me a vampire queen without even being a vampire. There had to be something more to that, I just wasn't sure what. I wanted to ask Eric, but I had a feeling that he didn't have all of the details either. Eric. His name brought a whole new set of issues up in my mind. I had barely thrown Bill to the curb and I was already contemplating jumping into another relationship with Eric. I knew that there was a side of him that he didn't let anyone else see, but if I was going to be his queen, which I wasn't sure that I wanted, there would have to be some way to bind me to him to make sure the vampires had my loyalty.

I didn't really want to think about my possible future right now. I washed and rinsed my hair, but when I opened up the bottle of body wash, I was overwhelmed with Eric's scent, well at least a bit of it. It was sandalwood and jasmine, but it was missing the part that was distinctly Eric.

As I scrubbed my aroused scent away my mind drifted back to my dream, my very realistic dream. I could still almost feel both of them still touching me. Just thinking about it was turning me on again. Even though I had already had a panty drenching orgasm, I was far from satisfied.

I started scrubbing the scent away from between my legs, but I quickly started stroking myself. I was still so wet from before and before I realized it I had slipped two fingers inside of myself. It felt so good and I could feel another orgasm building fast. I started stroking faster and was almost there when there was a knock on the bathroom door. I was frozen with my fingers still inside myself. "Sookie, are you all right in there?" The sound of Eric's sexy voice did little to help my disposition.

"I'm fine Eric, I'll be out in just a couple of minutes."

"Do you need a hand in there?" Oh God! "I could scrub your back for you or anything else that you can't reach."

I quickly pulled my hand from between my thighs and rinsed off to get out as fast as I could. "I'm fine thank you." I could hear him chuckling through the door. I didn't know whether I wanted to slap him or jump him. I was still horny as hell, but there was nothing I could do about it now.

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. There was a fresh pile of clean towels, so I wrapped on around me and dried my hair with another. I snooped in the drawers and found an unopened toothbrush and some toothpaste. I knew I should have asked, but my brain was too muddled to remember my manners.

When I was feeling as close to myself as possible at the moment I realized that I didn't have any clean clothes to put on. I certainly was not about to put my clothes that I had taken off back on. I looked around for something to put on and lucked out finding one of Eric's shirts hanging on the back of the bathroom door. His shirt seemed the lesser of two evils. I certainly wasn't going to walk out there in just this towel.

As I slipped on Eric's shirt I felt this overwhelming warmth flow all through me. It was as if he was all around me but it left me with an ache deep inside. I was aching to feel his arms around me, to feel his cool touch on my still heated flesh. I finished buttoning up my shirt and went in search of my Viking.

When I unlocked the bathroom door, opened it and stepped out into the bedroom I could have sworn that my heart stopped. Eric was standing there in nothing but a pair of black silk sleep pants. I could feel my jaw drop and drool trail down my face and I didn't really care. I was seeing the devil himself standing before me because no one could ever ooze that much temptation and not be hell bent for sin.

After a moment of eye fucking him, Eric turned around with that signature smirk on his face. I don't know what came over me in that moment, but nothing could have stopped me as I went running towards Eric. I jumped up into his arms locking my arms and legs around him and smashing my lips down on his with all the intensity that I had in me. I felt him tense for about a second before he slid his hands over my ass and slid up to my bare thighs.

I could feel him moving his hands up higher and I knew the second that he discovered that I wasn't wearing panties under his shirt. I could feel his gracious plenty press just that much hard against me and I was desperate to get my hands on it. I was about to get my wish when he pulled away from my kiss. I was astounded. The Viking man whore pulled away from me. What the hell world was I in now? "Lover, as much as I would love to continue whatever this is that has come over you, we need to talk some more. You sort of passed out before we finished our discussion."

I rubbed my wet folds over his straining gracious plenty. "Are you sure that we can't postpone our conversation for a little while?"

He growled deep in his chest. I have to say, major turn on. "Lover, you are playing with fire."

"Well then, you better press your cool body against mine before I get burned." I pulled my arms away from him and pulled the shirt I was wearing open. There were buttons flying and I felt guilty for the two seconds before I was flying onto the bed. I bounced once, then I had a very horny Eric grab my ankles and pull me to the edge of the bed. He threw my legs over his shoulders and buried his head between my legs.

He licked my slit all the way up to my clit and it was enough to make my whole body tremble. "Oh Lover, you taste even better between you thighs."

"That's nice, now shut the fuck up and keep going!" I was horny and I wanted to come more than I wanted my next breath.

"As you wish." He pulled my clit into his mouth and I couldn't stop my hips from bucking up trying to get closer to him. He put one hand on my stomach to keep me still while he slid three fingers of his other hand inside of me. It felt so good, but I wanted more.

"Eric, please, I want to feel you inside of me." I closed my eyes and leaned my head back letting the pleasure wash over me.

"Look at me Lover." I looked down at him and his eyes were so dilated and dark and so full of passion. "Cum for me and I'll give you what you want."

He curled his fingers inside of me and I was so close. "Oh God, Eric, I'm so close." He thrust his fingers faster inside of me and sucked harder on my clit. I could feel my orgasm coming and nothing was going to stop it. "ERIC!" I was too far gone to notice the pop that could be heard in the room.

I arched my back and came harder than ever before. I collapsed back on the bed in a euphoric state. I was waiting for Eric to ravage me when I heard a voice that did not belong to Eric. "Am I interrupting something?"

I looked up and Eric was crouched at the end of the bed in a defensive position. I looked past him and noticed the other man that was standing there. I was so out of it in my post orgasm haze that all I could focus on was how beautiful he was. He was older and distinguished looking and he had a glow of otherness to him. "Fairy, you should know better than to pop into a vampire's resting place unannounced."

"I needed to speak to my great granddaughter."

I was only half paying attention to their conversation, but that last bit seeped through. "WHAT?"

They both turned and looked at me then, but Eric was the one to answer me. "Sookie, I would like to introduce you to your great grandfather Niall Brigant."

"My child, we have much to discuss. I will wait for you downstairs while you both freshen up."

I watched as he popped back out of the room and that's when I noticed that I was naked. My great grandfather had just watched me cum. I could feel the heat rush to my face. This was even worse than before. "Oh my God!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I own nothing, characters belong to the wonderful Miss Harris, I just like to play with them.

* * *

I was absolutely mortified. I reached up, grabbed a pillow and covered my face with it hoping that I could stay like that for a while. "What's the matter Lover?"

I pushed the pillow away and looked at him like he was retarded. "Are you insane? My great grandfather just saw me naked and watched me have a mind blowing orgasm and now he wants to talk to me. How the fuck am I suppose to face him now?"

"A mind blowing orgasm? And I really wasn't even trying…"

I took the pillow and smacked him with it. "Focus Eric. I am completely mortified. How am I suppose to face him after what he just saw?" I tried to burrow into his bed, but he grabbed me around the waist and set me on his lap so that he could look at me. He gaze immediately went down to my exposed breasts and I quickly covered myself as best I could. "Eric."

"Sookie there is nothing to get so worked up about. Supernatural beings have different views about nudity and sex than humans do. I am positive that Niall is not totally bothered about what he saw like you think he is."

"Are you sure?" I wanted to believe him, but I had my doubts. All these morels and ideals that had been ingrained in my brain from a young age were not letting my doubt and panic go just yet.

"Yes. You really need to learn how to relax more Lover." He slid his hand up my thigh. "I think I know of a very good way to help you relax." His hand started to travel even higher, but I quickly scrambled off of his lap before he could go all the way up.

"Eric please, I can't do this now with my great grandfather in the house."

He looked up at me like a child on Christmas morning. "Do you mean that we will be able to continue this later this evening?"

I couldn't stop the smile the spread on my face as he looked at me. "That will all depend on what Niall has to say to me."

He was before me in an instant and slid his arms around my waist. "Would you at least stay with me here in my bedroom?"

I was shocked. From what I knew vampires don't like humans to know where they rest for the day. Not only was Eric letting me know, he wanted me to stay with him. When we were in Dallas it had been a luxury to sleep in the same bed as Bill and I really wanted to have the same feeling with Eric, but I had to make sure that he was sure. "Are you sure Eric? I don't want you to be inconvenienced in any way." I placed my hand on his chest and without realizing it I slipped into his head once again.

_She could never inconvenience me no matter what she did. If I had things my way she would never leave my side. I have never cared for a women has much as I care for Sookie. I wish that I was human so that I could give her the life that I knew deep down she really wants. I can picture her belly swollen with our unborn child. Oh stop it. I can't think of such things that will never come to pass._

I couldn't stop the stray tear that rolled down my cheek at his thoughts. Just the idea of having a child with Eric made my heart swell with joy and sink with despair. He was right, it was no use thinking of things that would never happen. I quickly wiped away the stray tear, but not before Eric noticed. "Lover, what has made you so sad?"

"Nothing." I pulled out of his arms to try to compose myself. I knew that I would have to face Niall at some point, but I definitely needed to be dressed to do it. "Where did you put my bag? I need to put some real clothes on if I'm going to be able to face my great grandfather."

"I put your bag in the guest room. I'll go and get it." I walked out of the room at human speed and I couldn't stop the tears that flowed down my face. I sat back down on the bed with my hand resting on my flat belly and let my tears flow. That was one of the biggest things that should effect my decision, but could I ever really take the chance that I might pass my disability onto a child? I would be able to help my child if that did happen, but still that would be practically torturing a child. I don't think that I could do that. If I did I would be completely selfish and that just wasn't me.

I was lost in my sad thoughts and I never heard Eric come back into the room. "Sookie?" I looked up at Eric not even trying to hide my tears from him. "How long have you been able to read my thoughts?"

I was usually able to hide my surprise at things that I heard, but what he said I just couldn't hide it. I felt like I was going to be sick. I just wanted to dig a hole and hide from the world. I knew I couldn't hide it from him anymore and I just prayed to God that he wouldn't kill me. "Since you drank from me at the bar before you went out into the sun." I scrambled up the bed to try to put some distance between us.

"Sookie, what are you doing?"

"Please don't kill me. I never wanted to hear vampires thoughts."

He walked over and stood at the foot of the bed. I could see the calm on his face, but I could feel that his emotions were conflicted. I should have taken the extra time to try to sort through them to see if I should run for my life, but it wouldn't matter anyway. "How many other vampire's thoughts have you heard?"

I was trembling all over. I was more scared of Eric right now than I was when Steve Newlin had me locked in the basement of the Fellowship of the Sun church. I didn't want to be scared of Eric. I wanted him to understand that I didn't want to hear his and Bill's thoughts. "Just you and Bill. I heard that he was sent by the Queen to procure me for her." I watched him take a step forward and didn't want to see it coming. I buried my head in a pillow and prayed it would be over quickly.

I felt him get on the bed and instead of hurting me he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him. As he touched me he opened his mind up willingly to me. _Lover, I would never do anything to hurt you. As long as we keep this a well guarded secret, then we could use it to our advantage and it would help keep you safe. _He paused for a second. _Can you project your thoughts into my mind? _

I had never tried that before, but if I could communicate with Eric telepathically that would be a huge advantage. I opened up my mind and focused on the buzz of his mind. _Can you hear me?_

_Clear as day. This could be fun. _He sent me a slide show of all of the things that he wanted to do to me when we were finally alone. I started trembling for a whole different reason. "Eric I need to get changed so that we can go down and talk to Niall."

I felt his fingers trail up my thigh and under my shirt. "He can wait. He did interrupt us earlier after all. It would serve him right." He started kissing the back of my neck and it was really hard to pull away from him.

I forced myself off of the bed and grabbed my bag. "Eric I have to talk to Niall. He might have some more information about my Fae heritage."

He got up and came over to me. "Alright, I will go downstairs and entertain the fairy while you get ready." He bent down and brushed his lips against mine. I wanted to deepen the kiss, but we had company waiting.

I watched him leave, then grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom. I pulled out a bra and panty set along with a pair of baggy sweatpants and an oversized hooded sweatshirt. I wanted to cover up as much of myself as I could after the little show that Eric and I put on for my great grandfather. I could feel my cheeks grow hot again and I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

When I felt I was calm enough I made my way downstairs to the living room. Niall was sitting on the sofa where I'd had my very erotic dream earlier and I could feel the embarrassment come over me again. I pulled the hood of my sweatshirt over my head to try to hide and sat across from him in an overstuffed chair. It was very comfortable and I wanted to disappear in it.

I looked at the two men and Niall was smiling at me and Eric was smirking at me. I wanted to die, but I decided to just put on my big girl panties and get this over with. "So great grandfather, what can you tell me about my fairy heritage? Where did fairies even mix with my bloodline?"

The smile he had on his face vanished at that question. "Sookie, what do you know of your grandmother Adele's husband?"

"My grandpa Mitchell was a good man. He worked hard to give my Gran, my dad and my Aunt Linda a good life."

"Yes he did Sookie, the problem with that is that he was not the father of Corbett and Linda Stackhouse."

My mind seemed to check out for a minute. What he said couldn't be true. He was my Gran's husband. He had to be there father. "That's not possible."

"Your grandfather wasn't able to give your grandmother the child that she wanted so desperately. One day a young man wandered into the yard when you grandfather was at work and you Gran was hanging clothes on the line. That young man was my son Fintan. The moment he saw your grandmother he was instantly smitten. He went and spoke to her and the feeling was mutual."

I felt like my whole world was being turned upside down. "Wait a minute. Are you telling me that my grandmother cheated on her husband?"

"Yes. It was the only way for her to conceive the children that she so desperately wanted.

"After the children were born Fintan returned to the Fae Realm. He loved your grandmother very much, but she would never leave her husband and he couldn't stand to see it. He watched his children grow from afar, but never interfered. He was watching for traits of the Fae to manifest, but the only thing that appeared was that your father had the natural charm with the opposite sex that the Fae possess."

"So what makes me so different?"

"You my dear child, possess the essential spark of the Fae. I have done some research and found out that you possess more than just your telepathy."

My mouth dropped open. I possessed more powers? I knew about the glow that came from my hand when I was angry, but I didn't have any other powers. I would know if I had more powers, right? "What kind of powers?"

"You will be able to teleport, some call it popping. You are able to pop from place to place by just focusing on it, you will have the ability to see the future, you will be able to move objects with your mind and conjure anything that your heart desires."

That last one didn't sound so bad along with the teleporting power. Being able to get myself out of danger would be a definite perk, but I didn't know how I would feel being able to see the future. And being able to move things with my mind, that definitely has it's perks as well. "When will my new powers start to manifest themselves?"

"That's the tricky part. There is no way to tell. It could be a few hours, a few days, weeks, months, even years. There may even be other powers that are dormant inside you. Only time will tell."

Well that was just peachy fucking keen. Just more reasons for people to come after me. "Is there anything else that I need to know for right now. I'm famished and I would like to eat and then go to sleep."

"I think that is more than enough information for you to muddle over for now my child. " He stood up and walked over to stand in front of me. "I should go now. Would it be too much to ask for a hug from my great granddaughter?" I wanted to tell him no, that I really had no idea who he was, but deep down I felt a kinship to him and knew that I couldn't deny him this simple request. I stood up and wrapped my arms around him. The moment we touched a ball of white light exploded around us. I was freaking out on the inside, but Niall seemed very pleased. "Apparently you won't have to wait long for your powers after all." He placed a gentle kiss to my forehead and disappeared.

I closed my eyes and sat back down in the chair. I felt slightly dizzy after that little light show. I didn't know what to do now. I was more confused than ever about who and what I was and I had no idea who I could trust or even turn to. I dropped my head in my hands and was about to start crying when I felt a pair of cold, strong hands on my arms. "Sookie, are you all right? I know that this must all be very hard for you to deal with and I will help you as best that I can. Can I get you something to eat or drink?"

I looked up and was met with his face just inches from mine. I looked into his blue eyes and I wanted to get lost in him. I wanted him to take away these confusing thoughts and replace them with passion and pleasure. Before I even thought about what I was doing my lips crashed down on his and I tangled my fingers in his hair. He tensed at first, then deepened the kiss. He slid his arms around my waist and lifted me up into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed myself close to him, but it just didn't seem to be close enough. I needed him more in this moment than I needed my next breath.

After a moment Eric pulled away and looked me in the eye. "Sookie, are you sure? I can still stop now if you're not, but if we continue, I won't be able to hold back."

I didn't want him to hold back anything. I could already feel my new power flowing through me and it made me feel strong and invincible. I wanted everything that Eric had to give. "Eric, I have never been more sure of anything. I wanted you to take me upstairs and make love to me until dawn."

A smile spread across his face. "Anything for you Lover."

* * *

Next chapter I will have some lovely lemons. Thanks to all for reading and reviewing. It gives me all the more reason to write now that we don't have our weekly Skargard fix. (Nine months is far too long in between seasons). We'll just have to do what we've got to do to get through.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N The only thing I have to say is get ready to make lemonade because this chapter is full of lemons. Enjoy

I own none of these fabulous characters, I just take them out for a spin every now and again.

* * *

Before I could even blink I was being tossed unceremoniously onto the bed. I was giggling as Eric towered over me. He pushed his sleep pants down his hips and they pooled at his feet leaving him in all of his naked glory. I wanted to devour every inch of him and I could tell that he wanted the same.

I quickly divested myself of my baggy clothing and underclothes until we were both naked. I laid back on the bed and we just looked at each other for a moment. When I'd seen his beautiful naked form in the basement at Fangtasia. I had tried to hide my ogling because I was still with Bill and he was busy sticking it to Yvetta.

With that thought my mind wandered to what he'd done to Yvetta and I was curious about what it would feel like to be in her position. What it would feel like to be chained up and at Eric's mercy. My whole body trembled at the thought and I could feel my juices pooling in excess between my thighs. Eric was just standing there as his eyes turned almost black with lust, but he never moved a muscle.

I ran my eyes over his naked body, taking in every inch of him. My eyes were instantly drawn to his delectably hard cock. My mouth was literally watering looking at it. I wanted it in my mouth so bad. I couldn't believe how wanton and slightly slut like I was behaving like, but I wanted him.

As I kept staring I decided that I wanted his cock between my thighs more than in my mouth. It was all that I focus on. I let my mind focus on what it would feel like to have him inside of me. I was so focused on the gorgeous hardness in front of me that I didn't notice the tingling that started in my toes and went all the way up to the top of my head. It wasn't the pleasurable tingling from before, it was the tingling when I used my hand glowing power.

I didn't become concerned until everything went black. It felt like I was floating in the darkness. I was weightless with wind whirling around me. It was a strange feeling, but it only lasted less than a second. I came back into the light pressed against something hard and cold. I was a little dizzy and disoriented from my "flight".

I slid down my cold hard wall a little and realized that I was pressed against Eric and I was now happily impaled on the still very hard gracious plenty. I shook the haze from my brain and looked up into the very shocked eyes of my Viking. "Sookie, what the fuck did you just do?"

I could tell that he was more surprised than anything else and I couldn't stop the blush from appearing on my face. "Um, I think I just 'popped' to where I really, **really** wanted to be." I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he absorbed what I said.

When realization kicked in, his surprise quickly turned into his signature smirk. "Are you saying that you really wanted to be on my cock?"

That smirk really made me want to slap him and tell him my aim was off, but I just couldn't. He was filling me up and was deeper inside of me than Bill had ever and it was fantastic. Now I needed some friction to be totally blessed out. "Yes I did, and now that I am I want to see what you can do with it."

He slid his hands up from where he was holding me up by my thighs so he could cup my ass. "How do you want it Lover?"

I tapped into his brain to see what he wanted. _Oh God I want to fuck her so hard. I want to fuck her now more than I ever have. Her smell is different somehow and all I can think of his fucking her. If she was listening and looking into my thoughts right now, she would never want to have sex with me._

His thoughts turned to pictures of all the things that he wanted to do to me. He wanted to slam me up against the nearest wall as fast and hard as possible. He wanted me on the bed with my legs over his shoulders going as deep as he possibly could. He wanted to bend me over his desk in his library and fuck me hard from behind. Just the visuals in his mind and him being inside of me was enough to make me come, but I wanted more and fast. "Oh God, Eric, I would suggest starting with the closest wall and we can work from there."

He looked like he wanted to say something about me being in his head, but I started to move up and down on his beautiful cock. That was enough to get him back on track. Before I could even blink, I was pressed up against the closest free wall and Eric was pounding into me. His nails were digging into my hips and I couldn't stop the grunts and moans from escaping my lips. I had never been so thoroughly fucked before and we were just getting started.

He changed the angle of his thrusts so that he was hitting my g-spot with every thrust. I was already on pleasure overload, but I still wanted more, as much as I could get.

Eric slid his hand between us and brought his fingers down to my clit while his lips were trailing kisses along my neck. He sped his thrusts up to almost top vampire speed while he was rubbing my clit and that was all it took to send me over the edge a second time.

I was clinging to him, trying to catch my breath as he was still thrusting inside of me. I was nuzzling into his neck, enjoying all of the feelings washing over me and feeling my next orgasm starting to build when I felt Eric's grip tighten around my waist and I was suddenly on the bed. My legs were up in the air and he was still buried deep inside of me.

"Holy Fuck!" He crossed my legs in front of him and was practically bending me in half. He was so deep inside of me. He was hitting my g-spot and rubbing my clit with every thrust. He was palming and pinching my breasts and I didn't know how much more I could take. It felt like I was having a full body orgasm and I never wanted it to stop.

I reached my arms out and slid my hands over Eric's hips and grabbed onto his award winning ass. I was able to pull him closer making him go even deeper. That move was enough for me to cum for a third time, but he hadn't even cum once yet.

I was about to ask what I could do to help remedy that fact, but before I could utter a work I was lifted up off the bed and pressed against my Viking. We were zipping through the house and I had a pretty good idea where we were heading.

I clung to his neck and started nibbling his neck and scraping my teeth along his skin. I could feel him growl deep down in his chest and I couldn't stop myself from giggling. There was a loud crash before I was spread out on his desk. It was long enough so that he could pin my arms over my head. I smiled up at him as he put his big bad sheriff face on. "What are you laughing at Miss Stackhouse?"

He had resumed thrusting inside me making hard for me to concentrate on my answer. "I, um, oh God Eric, that feels so good." That was all I could get out and that was not what Eric wanted to hear. He stopped mid thrust and I was ready to scream. "Why the fuck did you stop?"

"You were a tease when you were nuzzling my neck Miss Stackhouse. To a vampire, the idea of biting is very arousing, whether they are doing the biting or being bit. Were you intending on biting me then?"

I tried to free my arms so that I could run my hands over his chest, but he wouldn't let me go. "Well, maybe not right then, but I will now." I was batting my eyes trying to get him to keep going, but he wasn't falling for it. I got a feeling that I was just digging myself deeper and I was going to love whatever he was going to do next.

"Miss Stackhouse, you have been very, very naughty. Do you know what happens to naughty girls?"

Now I have a very limited experience when it comes to sex and sex with Bill consisted of missionary and blow jobs. That was it. I got a glimpse of what Eric wanted to do to me. He was afraid that I would run away screaming. I had a feeling that I would be screaming, but it would be me begging for more.

I decided to play my part in this little game. I'd come this far with Eric, I couldn't stop now. I brought out my best coy voice and looked up at him with innocence in my eyes. "Are you going to punish me Master?" I watched his face as I said the word master and looked like he had just won the sexual lottery. I could feel him grow even harder inside of me and I knew that I'd said the right thing.

He let go of my arms and slid his hands down to my breasts. "Oh Miss Stackhouse, now I don't know whether I should punish you or reward you. Which would you prefer?"

I knew that since I had been nice enough to call him master that he was giving me an out so that I wouldn't get hurt. I had seen in peoples minds what it was like to be punished during sex. Some were a bit disturbing, but I was willing to try anything at least once.

I slid my arms up around Eric's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. When I was breathless I pulled him closer so that I could whisper in his ear. "I've been so naughty that you will just have to punish me Master." I stuck my tongue out and licked his neck. That was the end of his threshold. There was no holding back for him and I didn't want him to.

I squeaked as I was flipped over on my stomach on top of the desk. Eric had pulled out of me and I felt so empty that I wanted to cry out for him, but I knew that I had to take my punishment like the good little girl that I am.

He spread my legs wide and ran his hands over my ass, but I could tell that he was hesitant. I decided I had to reassure him, but without ruining the mood we had going. _Eric, I want you to punish me. I want to know what it feels like and I want you to be the one that I experience it with. Please Eric, I want this so badly._ I looked over my shoulder at him and that was obviously enough reassurance for him.

He circled around the desk like he was circling his prey. Watching him out of the corner of me eyes made it that much more arousing. I could feel my juices running down my thighs and I was absolutely aching to have him back inside of me, but I had to be patient.

I felt him come up behind me and without warning his hand came down hard and spanked me on my ass. I grunted more from the surprise of the blow than from pain. It actually only stung a bit. It really felt kind of good.

Before I could even enjoy it he landed a second on the opposite cheek. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips with the second blow. I took a chance and glanced over my shoulder at Eric. He was fighting off a smile. "I think that you are enjoying your punishment too much Miss Stackhouse. Maybe I should come up with a different punishment for you."

He sent me an image of me in the basement here in the house. It was less like a dungeon than the basement at Fangtasia, but there we still chains coming down from the ceiling and on the floor that would attach to my ankles and wrists. I could see that one wall was covered in different sizes and styles of whips while the wall on the left had shelves filled with different styles of sex toys. There was a variety of dildos and vibrators and dozens of things that I had no idea how to use, but I'd like to find out how. But right now all I wanted was what he was doing to me with his bare hands. "No Master, my punishment is just right for my being a very naughty girl."

There was another slap to my ass and I had to stifle the moan that tried to escape my lips. I wanted to beg for more and push back against him to go deeper and harder, but that wasn't what this was about. He spanked me half a dozen more times before he thrust inside of me. He was thrusting so hard that I was sure I would have the shape of his desk permanently imprinted into my pelvis, but it would be totally worth it.

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back so that I would arch my back. He was going so deep and hard that when his hand slapped my again I came harder than I ever had before, but I wanted more. I wanted to feel Eric cum inside of me. That's what it would take for me to be fully satisfied.

"Are you done being a naughty girl Miss Stackhouse?"

"I'll try to be a good girl Master, but I need something from you first."

"Oh really?" SMACK! "And what would that be pray tell?" SMACK!

I couldn't stop another orgasm from taking over my body again. My brain had stopped functioning from all of the pleasure that I was feeling, so it took me a minute to answer his question. "I need you to cum inside of me. I'll be so good if you will do that for me."

"Is that really all it would take?" SMACK!

"Yes, please dear God cum inside of me. I need it baby, please cum in me."

"As you wish Lover." He spanked my ass one last time before he moved into vampire pace. He was so deep and hitting my g-spot with every thrust I thought that I would pass out from all of the pleasure he was giving me.

After a few minutes of vampire speed he gave me what I needed and brought me to yet another orgasm. I collapsed on the desk with Eric pressed up against me and it felt like heaven. I felt exhausted, but I knew that Eric wasn't done with me yet. We christened the kitchen counters, the dining room table, the pool table that I hadn't even noticed in the game room I also hadn't noticed, each of the three other guest bedrooms and finally the shower in the master bedroom before we made it back to our own bed and collapsed in exhausted bliss just as the sun came up.


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up I could tell that I hadn't been asleep for very long, but I felt oddly rested. I looked over to the clock and it was only nine-thirty. The sun had come up a little after six, so I'd had less than four hours of sleep. I knew that it would be a good idea to go back to sleep, but I just didn't feel tired. I felt well and thoroughly fucked.

I looked over at my dead to the world Viking and there was part of me that wished he was awake right now. The sheet had slid down and his gorgeous ass was on display for me. Even after all the sex we had last night I was more than ready to go again. I quickly pushed that thought aside since he was dead for the day.

While I was trying to figure out what I wanted to do, my stomach and bladder both decided that they were being ignored. I went and took care of my bathroom needs, then went to head downstairs to find something to eat.

I slid on Eric's shirt that he had been wearing last night and made my way down to the kitchen. I was very disappointed when I got to the kitchen and discovered that the cupboards were bare. I was absolutely famished, it was too early for any kind of delivery place, and I knew that it would be a very bad idea to leave the house, not that I really wanted to. Just the thought of leaving the house and being away from Eric left an ache deep down inside of me that I was definitely going to explore more later.

I went into the living room and sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table that had the TV remote on it. I needed some kind of distraction until I could find a way to get something to eat.

As soon as I turned it on I was met with a commercial for a huge ice cream sundae. I quickly turned to another channel and was met with a Sonic commercial. I changed to a third channel and was met with an Outback Steakhouse commercial. The television was not my friend today so I turned it off.

I laid down on the sofa and closed my eyes hoping that sleep would claim me again, but I was too hungry to fall asleep. I couldn't even remember the last time I had eaten and that wasn't good. If I was going to become a vampire queen (which was another decision I was going to have to make sooner rather than later) I was going to have to start taking better care of myself. I couldn't be seen as weak and that Eric couldn't take care of me.

I kept my eyes closed and my brain was thinking of those delicious foods on the TV. I imagined that juicy steak, nice and rare in the middle with a loaded baked potato on the side. I was imagining it so fiercely that I could almost smell it. It was absolute torture.

I gave up on trying to go back to sleep and sat up on the couch. I opened my eyes and I thought I was delusional with hunger. I could actually see a plate on the coffee table containing a mouth watering steak and loaded baked potato. Is a mirage possible in northern Louisiana? I hoped not. My stomach rumbled loud enough to echo in the room, but I was afraid that my mind was just fucking with me. As I thought about my mind I realized that Niall had told me that I was able to conjure things with my mind. That had to have been what I just did.

I reached out slowly and poked my finger into the steak sitting before me. It felt real and tender and juicy, I noticed that there was a fork and knife sitting beside the plate waiting for me to use them. I decided if this was what I could do with my powers, then this might not be so bad after all.

I slid back down onto the floor in front of the table and dug into the food that I magically made appear. The first bite was absolute heaven. I hadn't eaten anything this delicious in longer than I could remember. Every bite just melted in my mouth and the plate was quickly empty. That was just no good because I was still famished.

I let my mind wander, thinking about what else I would like to have right now. This first thing that I wanted was a nice, hot cup of coffee. I focused my mind on the smell and how badly I wanted it. I opened my eyes and there it was. This was just about the coolest thing ever.

I took a sip from the steaming cup and it was the best cup of coffee that I had ever had in my life, but it needed something to go with it. I thought about the gooiest chocolate cake that I had ever seen and there it was. It was like a little piece of heaven right here on Earth.

I spent the better part of the morning working with my powers and making food appear. Surprisingly most of it went into my stomach and it was just able to satisfy my appetite. I was definitely going to have to start eating better.

By the afternoon I wanted to see if I could conjure something besides food. I didn't know if that would take more concentration on my part, but I wasn't tired from all the magic I wielded so far, so I'd just have to wait and see.

I took all of my dirty dishes into the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher. I went to turn it on and realized I had no soap to clean them with. Well no time like the present to see what else I could conjure. I had never had a dishwasher before, but I'd seen enough television commercials to know what soap is popular. I imagined in my mind a bottle of Jet Dry and it appeared on the counter. I could help but feel pride of myself how quickly I was picking up on one of my new powers.

I turned the dishwasher on and made my way into the living room. I decided that I had conjured enough for the time being. I wanted to see if it was as easy to use my other powers.

I sat down on the sofa, took a few deep breaths and cleared my mind. I had seen enough _Charmed_ that powers are usually tied to emotions. Maybe if I stayed calm that would make my powers work better.

When I was feeling calm and serene I decided to give it a whirl. There was a vase over the mantle that I thought would be the perfect object to start with. I waved my hand to try to move it to me. That didn't work. I tried calling the vase to me with my hand held out. That was a bust. I definitely wasn't _Charmed_ that's for sure.

I decided that maybe this power worked along the same lines as my conjuring power. I closed my eyes and focused on the vase in my mind imaging it floating through the air. I opened my eyes to see if it worked and I saw the vase floating towards me. I was so excited that in that instant my concentration wavered and the vase started heading to the ground. I didn't want Eric to be mad at me for breaking his stuff, but I couldn't get my mind to focus.

Without really thinking about it I through out my hand and yelled, "Stop!" I never expected it to work, but there in the middle of the air was the vase. That was not something that I would have expected to happen. I guess that I had more powers than Niall realized. I didn't know how I felt about that fact, so I pushed that aside with the growing list of things that I had to think about.

I walked over to try to pluck the vase out of the air, but it was sort of stuck there. "Well that's just great. How the hell am I going to get this vase out of thin air?" I held my hands under it and focused my mind on it gently dropping down into my hands. I focused with all my might and it still didn't work. I was starting to get agitated with this power.

Okay, I decided to think of this in the simplest terms possible. When you tell something to stop, how do you get them to start moving again? "No, could it really be that simple?" I had some doubts, but I thought that it was worth a shot. I held my hands around the vase without touching it so that it wouldn't break after all of this effort and I whispered, "Go."

When the vase dropped into my hand I completely lost it. I dropped down to the floor cradling the vase and laughing my ass of. I had a power that was the equivalent of playing Red Light, Green Light. I knew that the situation wasn't really as funny as I was making it out to be, but it was absolutely hilarious to me.

After a few more minutes of belly laughing I was able to get myself under control. I put the vase back on the mantle and was hesitant to try that power anymore. I didn't want to chance breaking anything, but I was curious about my new Stop and Go power.

I grabbed a pillow off the power and decided to see if I could do what I thought that I could do. I through it up in the air and said, "Red Light!" Imagine my surprise when I looked up and there was the pillow frozen in mid-air. I dropped down on the sofa in absolute hysterics. I could not believe that actually worked. I didn't know if I could handle this power with a straight face.

I took a couple of deep breaths and focused on the pillow again. "Green Light!" I watched the pillow fall to the floor and I couldn't take it anymore. That was a power I was definitely going to have to work on keeping a straight face with.

I sat back on the sofa getting myself under control when I noticed the time. It was after five in the afternoon. I couldn't believe how fast time had flown by while I was using my magic. I also couldn't believe that I was starving again. I guess that magic burns calories.

I conjured myself a tall glass of sweet tea, chicken fried steak smothered in gravy, two biscuits, some macaroni and cheese, and an entire chocolate cream pie. My stomach growled loudly and before I realized it I had devoured everything, even the entire pie. I wasn't completely full, but I was satisfied for now.

It was close to six now I knew that Eric would be up soon. I got up to head upstairs, but then I realized that I hadn't practiced my teleporting power yet. I had done it before, the thought leaving my cheeks read and very warm, so I figured I might as well try again.

I closed my eyes and focused on my Viking, the way I left him laying on the bed and how much I wanted to be up there with him. I felt the tingling start quicker all over my body and everything went black. I focused all my concentration on my Viking so I didn't get lost in route. I didn't want to get lost in some void some where.

This trip lasted longer than before, but wasn't longer than a few seconds. As I was pulled back into myself I realized that I didn't feel anything under my feet and I really wasn't in a vertical position. I slowly opened my eyes and realized that I was floating in mid-air looking down at Eric from over the bed. It was definitely an interesting sensation, but I didn't know how much I could take or how I was about to get down.

I let my mind wander and I started drifting around the room. I was getting close to freaking out. I was not suppose to fly, I was suppose to keep my feet on the ground. I was really freaking and I couldn't stop myself from yelling, "DOWN!" I went crashing to the ground. I landed on my ass and I'm sure it would hurt a lot more when I stop my hysterical laughter again.

It took a few minutes to calm down and when I did I was laying on my back looking up into the beautiful blue eyes of my Viking. He was looking at me like I had completely lost my rocker. I was almost convinced that I had. "Hi sweetie. How long have you been awake?"

"Just a few minutes. Are you all right Lover? You seem to be in hysterics down on the floor."

"I've had a very busy day."

"Would you like to come up here and tell me about it? Or we might not even have to talk at all if I have my way." He wiggled his eyebrows in that "I want to ravage you" kind of way and my laughter disappeared.

My lady bits had come to life and I really wanted to be up in the bed with Eric. That gave me an idea to kill to birds with one stone. "Up." I started to lift up off the ground until I was level with the bed. I looked over and I had never seen such shock on his face. I managed to navigate myself over the bed. "Down." I landed with a thud next to him on the bed. I looked up at him and smiled. "Surprise. I have more powers than Niall thought."

"It seems that way Lover." I watched the smile spread across his face and I could barely feel the pride that he had for my accomplishments. I was suddenly overcome with the need to feel closer to him and not in just a sexual way.

I slid closer to Eric and slid my arms around his neck, his beautiful neck that was almost calling my name. I leaned in closer to him and it was like I could smell his blood and it was like the sweetest ambrosia in all the world. "Eric?" My voice was barely above a whisper, but I was getting caught up in this strange feeling.

"Yes my love?" His voice was deep and absolutely dripping with sex. Just being in his presence was waking up something deep inside of me.

"What would you do if I was to bite you right now?" I ran my tongue up his neck and I could feel his body tense and a growl start deep in his chest.

"Do you want to bite me lover?"

"Yes. I want to feel your blood flowing inside of me. I want to feel you as much as I possibly can."

I could see that he was blown away again. I didn't know how much more either of us to take, but I needed this for some unexplained reason. "Lover, are you saying that you want to bond with me?"

"I think I am." I ran my tongue over his neck again, but he quickly pulled me away.

"Sookie, you do know that if we did this that we would be permanently bonded. There with be no walking away from me ever."

"Will you be giving me a reason to want to walk away from you?"

"No. I want you with me Sookie, more than I have ever wanted anything in my entire existence."

I felt tears well up in my eyes. He could be a big bad ass sheriff when he needed to be, but he could also be very sweet and kind and caring too. "Eric, I want to bond with you. I don't know what is happening to me, but just the thought of being away from you for even a short time leaves an emptiness in the pit of my stomach and I don't like it." I stopped and took a deep breath. I knew that what I was about to say was going to change both of our lives. "I love you Eric Northman and I would be honored to be you queen and rule at your side."

I'd barely gotten it out when Eric swept me up into his arms and spin me around and around. I was starting to feel a little nauseous from all the spinning around, but he stopped as quick as he started and had me pinned to the bed. "Sookie, I need to know that you are a hundred percent sure that you want to do this."

I put my hands on his face and was about to ease his worries when images started to appear in my mind. It was of Eric and me and I could tell that they weren't coming from Eric. Somehow I knew that I was seeing a vision of the future. I didn't know how far ahead, but I saw our coronation. We were both wearing red velvet robes, Eric had just had his crown placed on his head by an ancient looking vampire. I was seeing the vision like I was watching TV, switching angles so I could see what was happening.

I saw the ancient vampires face and she was clearly blind, yet somehow she could still see what she was doing. She had turned towards me and was about to place the crown on my head when there were explosions in the background and gunshots ringing out all around. The ancient vampire pushed me to the ground so I wouldn't get hurt.

The noise seemed to go on forever, but just as suddenly as it started it all stopped. I slowly started to sit up when I realized that it was safe. I knew that I was fine, but something was wrong. I looked over next to me and Eric was laying on the ground in a pool of blood. I was over next to him in a flash with tears running down my cheeks. "Eric, are you all right? Why aren't you healing?"

"Silver bullets." He started coughing and cough up at least a pint of blood. I could feel how afraid I was and I wanted to know what was going to happen, but I was suddenly brought back into my own head in the present.

I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks and felt Eric holding on tightly to me. "Sookie, what happened? Where did you go just now?"

"I just had my first view of the future and it wasn't good."

"What happened?" I wiped away my tears and put my hands back on his face and projected my vision into his mind. I tried not to watch as it replayed in Eric's mind. Seeing him taken down like that made me feel sick to my stomach.

When it was over I collapsed into his arms and started sobbing. I couldn't stand even the possibility of Eric not being around. I clung to him trying to get as close to him as I could and it just didn't seem to be close enough. He held me close while rubbing my back and doing his best to comfort me. I don't know what was wrong with me, but I felt like my emotions were out of control. Maybe it was these new fairy powers emerging in me, maybe it was all of the sudden changes that had been happening so rapidly, I didn't know. All that I did know for sure is that I wanted Eric. He was the one I was always suppose to be with and who I would be with forever.

I wanted to bond with Eric, but I was suddenly overcome with exhaustion and fell asleep in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N So I am switching to Eric's point of view for this chapter. There is big news that I think is better that he discovers first. I already have a chunck of the next chapter written, so i might be able to crank that out tonight too! Thanks to all those who review and add me to there favorites, it what keeps me writing.

I own nothing, it all belongs to Ms. Harris

Enjoy!

* * *

ERIC POV

My beloved Sookie had worn herself out today. When she projected her vision at me, she had opened up her mind without realizing it and I saw everything that she had done with her magic today. I couldn't believe how quickly she was picking up her Fae gifts. I felt so proud of her, but there was a part of me that felt something that I hadn't felt in centuries. I was afraid. She had been mostly human for the majority of her young life and all of these changes were happening in her so quickly, I was afraid that it would be all too much for her.

She fell asleep in my arms after crying her eyes out and I laid her down on the bed. I curled up next to her and rest my head on her stomach. We were both going to be going through some serious changes in the near future.

I wanted to be with Sookie for forever. There was a part of me that wanted to turn her so that I could keep her, but I knew that right now that was not what she wanted. I hoped that someday she would change her mind, but there were no guarantees that she would change her mind. There was also the possibility that she'll develop the Fae lifespan. If that happened we could have centuries if not longer together.

If someone had asked me a decade ago if I could imagine spending the rest of eternity with someone I would have told them hell no. I've been alone for so long and that was how I was accustomed to things. I found donors and bed partners when I needed them, but never the same person more than that I had Sookie in my life everything was different. It had only been a short time, but that was all it took. She was a part of me now even without the bond. God only knows what it would be like when we did finally bond.I had already started making plans to incorporate Sookie into every aspect of my life. I wasn't going to do it all at once because I had a feeling that would scare her away no matter how much she loved me.

She told me that she loved me! When she had said the words, if my heart had been beating I knew it would have stopped short. I wish that I'd had a chance to say it back to her, but I knew that the next chance I had I would tell her.I thought about her relationship with Compton and I was not about to make the same mistakes that he made. I was never going to keep secrets from her and I was going to tell her everyday just how much I loved her. I would never give her any reason to question my love for her.

My mind drifted off to the night that the wolf attacked. Sookie was wearing the engagement ring that Compton had given her. I wonder if she would wear a ring that I purchased for her. Did I want to marry Sookie in a human ceremony? The answer came to me without me even having to think about it. Yes I did want to marry her. I wanted us to be joined in every way possible. I would do anything to make her happy.

I slipped into downtime with my head still resting on her stomach. I was enjoying the steady rhythm of Sookie's breathing and heartbeat, when something suddenly seemed off. I don't know how to describe it, but there was something going on inside her body and I had a pretty good idea who had done it to her.

I quietly slipped out of bed, dressed in a pair of jeans and a Fangtasia t-shirt, grabbed my cell phone and headed downstairs. I had a call to make and I didn't want to disturb Sookie.

I could feel the anger build up inside of me over what had been done to my Sookie and it was taking all of my strength to stay in control. I barely had my cell out and was about to dial when I heard the loud pop signaling that I had company, company I was not happy to see.

When I turned around and came face to face with Niall, I could feel my blood boiling. I let my anger take over and I charged at him. I barely made it two steps even with my vampire speed before I was thrown back on my ass. That just pissed me off even more. "I know that you want to speak to me Viking, so lets get on with it."

"What have you done to my Sookie?" I snarled at him and if he didn't answer me pretty damn quick I would rip his fucking throat out.

I stood there with my fangs bared and the fucking fairy had the balls to laugh at me. I was getting more and more pissed off. He noticed and finally got himself to calm down. "Look, I know what the problem is and I want you to know that it wasn't my magic that brought this miracle to life."

I calmed down, but only in the slightest. "Alright, so which one of your fairies do I have to kill. I can feel the magic inside her as clear as I can feel the magic she used in this room earlier today."

"Think about what you just said Viking. Was there any difference, even in the slightest between the two magics?"

I let that thought roll around in my head and I realized that there wasn't a difference in the magic. "Do you mean that Sookie made this happen all on her own?"

"I told you both the other day that Sookie would be able to conjure anything that her heart desired. Apparently this is something that her heart desire's."

I was totally speechless. I had accepted that this was never going to be a possibility for Sookie and I, but apparently we were both wrong. This was going to take a lot of getting used to. "Is this going to have any effect on Sookie's new powers?"

"That is something that I don't know. This is new territory for everyone around. We will have to learn as we go. How is she doing with her new powers by the way?"

"She is amazing. She conjured dozens of things today, she used her telekinesis, she teleported into our bedroom, she discovered that she can fly and that she can make things stop at her will." I watched as his mouth fell open and I couldn't keep the smug satisfaction that came over my face.

"She's more powerful than anyone ever imagined. She is going to become a target even more than she already is once people find out about her added powers."

"I will lay down my life to save her. I will not let anything bad happen to her."

"I know you won't."

"How am I suppose to tell Sookie our news?"

"Maybe it would be best for her discover this on her own."

"No. I will not keep things from her, especially not something of this magnitude. She needs to know, I'm just afraid this might be more than she can handle right now."

"You really do love my great granddaughter, don't you?"

I wasn't comfortable admitting that to the fairy for a couple of reasons. One, any emotions from a vampire was a sign of weakness. We would soon be taking over Louisiana and Mississippi, we couldn't afford to be weak in even the littlest sense. And two, I really wanted to tell Sookie before I admitted it to anyone else. "I care for her very much."

"You haven't said it to her yet, have you?"

"No, but I intend to remedy that as soon as possible."

"What are your intentions towards Sookie?"

"She had agreed to be my Queen."

"I had no doubt that she would. She had royalty in her blood. She will make an excellent queen and so much more."

I wondered what else was in store for my Sookie, but I pushed that aside to contemplate later on. "She has also agreed to formally bond with me."

"That is a serious step. Are you sure that she is really ready for that yet?"

"She's adamant about it." A thought came to mind as I said that. "Could her condition be the reasoning behind her wanting to bond?"

"It might be part of it, but I know that Sookie loves you. You were suppose to be the one all along. It was foretold long ago that the light and the dark, two beings from opposing races would come together and would bring forth a legacy of peace to the worlds."

I was really getting sick of being shocked with things today. "Wait a minute, are you telling me that Sookie and I have been prophesized to be together?"

"Yes. There is more to it than just that, but you both aren't ready to hear more now."

I could feel the anger build in me again. "Damn it fairy, if this has anything to do with Sookie we both have the right to know."

"Calm down vampire. All will be revealed when the time is right. Take care of my great granddaughter." With that he popped out leaving me with more questions than answers and a situation that I was definitely in over my head with.

I could hear from her steady breathing that Sookie was still asleep, so I slipped out the back door and took to the air. I stayed within viewing distance of the house, but I just needed some fresh air to clear my head and think of all the things that I had learned tonight.

I needed to tread lightly when I tell Sookie our news. I will have to convince her that this is a good thing, which it really is. The timing may not be so great with all the things that are going to be happening fairly quickly, but this would be a blessing none the less.

This was one of those rare times when I wish that Godric hadn't met his final death. I would do anything to seek is wisdom and council for everything that was changing with me and Sookie. He probably wouldn't have any more idea how to handle things than I do, but just having him close would bring me some much needed peace.

I realized that all I needed to do to feel a peace even remotely close to that was to go inside and curl up with Sookie. Just being close to her was soothing and left me feeling utterly content. Thinking of her made me realize that everything would be alright. With my thousand years of experience and with her heart and kindness, I knew that we could handle anything that came our way.

I flew back down to the backyard and slipped into the house. I listened to hear if Sookie was awake. Her breathing was steady and even so I knew that she was still asleep. I made my way into the library to pick up the mess that I'd made from our earlier tryst. Looking at it brought a smile to my face and also made me hard as a rock.

The smell of sex was still heavy in the air and it made me want to go upstairs and ravage Sookie, but I knew that she really needed rest now more than ever before.

I picked up all of the discarded papers and writing utensils, then set up my laptop that I luckily hadn't left on the desk and did some shopping. I knew that I should wait for Sookie to find out our news so that she could help, but I just couldn't resist ordering a few little trinkets. I also ordered something special just for Sookie. I didn't know if she would like it or even accept it right now, but it was a chance that I was more than willing to take.

I finished my shopping and started making lists of the people who would need to be notified of mine and Sookie's decisions to become regents. I also made a list of the positions in my new retinue that I would need filled and who I would want to fill them.

I was about to start making some phone calls to get the ball rolling when I heard Sookie start screaming from upstairs. I raced up there and stopped short in the doorway. I looked Sookie over to see if she was hurt and she didn't appear to be injured, but there was something definitely wrong. I took a closer looking her over again and I finally noticed what she had been screaming at.

I stood there with my mouth hanging open not really knowing how to react to what I was seeing and not able to interpret all of what she was feeling, but one thing I could get that she was feeling was shock and I was right there with her. "Holy Shit!"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I know that I left you guys at cliffy, so here is the next installment. Enjoy!

I own nothing, i just like to play around!

* * *

I was asleep and I knew that I was asleep, but I also knew that I wasn't dreaming. I was in a bedroom that I wasn't familiar with and I was in my own body, but only as a visitor. A visitor in a shit load of pain. It was the most excruciating pain that I've ever experienced (and with me that is definitely saying something). I thought that I was dying, but the real me was filled with joy mixed in with the pain.

I pushed aside the pain and tried to focus on what was happening around me. I heard myself speaking and it was a very strange sensation. "Oh God, Eric I really want to be a normal woman and blame you for this, but it was my own magic that got me into this mess."

"And you are doing wonderful Lover. They are going to be so perfect."

"Okay little girl, I want you to push as hard as you can, then you can see the first of your babies."

I was in my own head and I had no idea what was happening until I could feel something coming out between the real me's legs. I took a chance to glance down and there was a head coming out of me.

I sat up like a shot in bed. I looked around trying to get my bearings back. I was alone in bed and I wondered where Eric had gone to. I started to get up to go and find him, when I noticed that my center of gravity seemed off. I looked down at my stomach and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

When I had gone to sleep my stomach had been flat, now there was a very noticeable bump there. I realized that I had eaten enough to feed an army today, but there was no way that it all went to my stomach like this.

I put my hand on top of this strange bump and it actually moved under my touch. I quickly pulled my hand away and I couldn't stop the scream that escaped my lips. There was definitely something terribly wrong with me and I was freaking out.

When Eric appeared in the doorway I managed to stop my scream, but I couldn't keep the panic off of my face. He looked my up and down not noticing at first. When he took a second look he finally noticed my stomach. The look on his face was not one that a thousand year old vampire should ever have on their face. He looked stunned, surprised and utterly shocked. "Holy Shit!" He came over and sat down beside me on the bed.

"Eric, what is happening to me? My stomach was moving!"

He took my hand and stroked my palm with his thumb. "Sookie, I need you to stay very calm as I explain what had happened."

"You know what's wrong with me? How?"

"I talked to your great-grandfather tonight. I sensed a surge of magic inside of you while you were asleep. I thought that he had done something to you, but he told me that it was your own magic that did it."

His words brought me back to what I'd said in my dream/premonition. I realized what was wrong with me. "I'm pregnant?" It was barely more than a whisper, but I knew that he had heard me. I felt like I was going insane. From the look of my bump it would seem that I was at least a few months along, but that was impossible.

"Yes, you are." I could feel him tense up while he was still holding my hand and I could feel my own panic building inside.

"Eric, is this really something that you want? We've barely gotten together and we are being thrown into the very deep end of a very big pool with everything that is happening. I didn't even realized what I was doing when I made this possible let alone consult you about it. If you really don't want this, well I guess I'll figure something out, but you seemed so happy in my vision…"

"Wait a second. When did you have another vision?"

"When I was sleeping. I saw the day that our children area going to be born. You were so happy as you were holding my hand while I was pushing but…"

"Children? More than one?"

"I'm not sure exactly how many, but I have a feeling that it's going to be twins."

"Twins?"

I couldn't tell if he was pleased with my information or not. I also couldn't stop the tears that started streaming down my face, "Maybe it would be better to not be your Queen. I could take the babies back to Bon Temps and raise them there." I couldn't really believe that I was saying that. I was going against the little bit that I seen in my vision, but I just couldn't stop myself. If Eric was having any doubts than I'd be willing to go against my future happiness if that is what it takes.

I looked up at him through my tears and I could see that his own eyes were rimmed with the beginnings of his own bloody tears. "You would keep me from my own children?"

I got up on my knees and took his face in my hands. "Not if you don't want me to Eric. I would never keep my children from their father. I just don't want you to have any doubts about this. Everything is happening so quickly."

He took my face in his hands mirroring my hold on him. "Sookie, you are giving me something that I thought had been lost to me for over a thousand years. I never had children as a human and I had just excepted the fact that I never would. I want these children and I want you. I love you Sookie Stackhouse."

A new river of tears flowed down my cheeks. "I love you too Eric."

I watched the biggest smile appear on his face and I slipped into his mind. I should have told her sooner. I can feel how happy she is and I wish that she could feel my own happiness.

I watched as bloody tears of joy streamed down his cheeks. I wanted to feel what he was feeling more than anything. I leaned in and licked up his bloody tears. The taste of his blood on my tongue was sweet and intoxicating and I wanted more.

I ran my tongue up his neck and I was desperate to bite him, to taste his blood the same way that he tastes mine. I was going to bite him, I just wished that I had fangs to leave the same marks on him, even if his would only be temporary.

As I pulled back to put enough into my bite that I could draw blood on the first try I wished more than anything that I had a set of fangs. I wished for it so hard that I barely heard the click and I would have taken Eric's neck out if I hadn't eased up on my bite.

My new pair of "fangs" slid into Eric's neck and the blood instantly pooled into my mouth. For some reason his blood tasted even better from his neck and the flow was steady and filling. I was too intent on what I was doing that I didn't even notice that Eric had sunk his fangs into my own neck.

The instant my blood was inside of him it was as if the two of us were one. I could feel the joy and happiness that he felt about the babies and the fact that I had told him that I had loved him. I felt his anxiety about the changes that were happening and his anxiety that this all was going to be too much for me to handle.

I wanted to believe that I could handle everything that was being thrown my way on my own, but I knew that wasn't possible. We were both going to need help with out ventures, but as long as Eric was by my side I knew that we could get through just about anything.

When we pulled away from each other we both had each others blood dripping from our mouths. I looked up into his eyes and it was like I was seeing him for the first time all over again. It was like I looked into his eyes and I could see all the way into his soul. I felt closer to him then I had ever felt to anyone before, but it just wasn't close enough.

We had barely touched since the night before and it was like I needed to touch him now more than I needed to breath. I needed to feel his cold chest pressed against mine, to feel his perfect gracious plenty buried deep inside of me. I reached out to touch him and it was like are bodies were humming, just waiting for the final act to make us completely one.

I ran my hand over his bare chest and I could feel his whole body vibrating, waiting, wanting my touch. I ran my hand up to his neck and noticed that my bite mark hadn't healed yet. I thought that was very strange so I ran my fingers over it. I was about to ask Eric about it, but the second I touched it he pulled me against him and he smashed his lips down onto mine. Our blood mingled together on our lips just seemed to bring our new bond to a whole new level. I wanted to be as close to him as I possibly could. I wanted to feel him pressed against me from head to toe.

I could tell that Eric was feeling the same thing as we both started clawing each others clothes off getting to bare flesh. I wanted to feel his cool marble flesh pressed against my own slowly heating flesh. I wanted his touch more than I even wanted my next breath.

When we were finally naked and pressed against each other everything seemed to slow down. We were just touching and caressing each other, trying to memorize each others topography. I ran my fingers and lips over every inch of him, paying special attention to every scar or dimple. Those marks seemed so special and made Eric distinctly Eric.

Eric was doing the same to me, but soon it wasn't enough. I slid my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. "Eric." That was all that I needed to say to him. He pinned me down on the bed and thrust into me. I expected it to be rough and fast sex, but he was being slow and tender with me. This was something new for me and I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my face.

He stopped mid-thrust and looked down at me with concern in his eyes. "My love, am I hurting you? Please do not cry."

"You're not hurting me Eric. I've just never had anyone make love to me so tenderly before. I can't stop my tears, but I don't want you to stop," I pressed kisses all over his mouth and face to let him know he wasn't hurting me. "I love you so much Eric."

"I love you to Lover."

We made love sweet and tenderly and as we were both about to come we each bit into the others neck and drank. I knew that was the final step in completely our body. I felt his life force thrumming steadily inside of me and it brought me more comfort than I ever could have realized. We were both part of each other now and this was exactly how it should be.

* * *

After we lay curled up in each others arms and I had never felt so content in my entire life. I wanted to stay wrapped up in Eric's arms forever. That thought brought a whole new set of problems to my mind that I wasn't ready to deal with yet, so I pushed them aside for now.

"Lover, where did your new fangs come from?" He was smiling down at me and I smiled back.

"I wanted to bite you, but I didn't want to do it with my own teeth. I wanted to leave my own fang marks on you, even though they have probably already healed by now."

I watched as he ran his fingers over his neck and he stopped short. "Um Lover, I think you might want to have a look at my neck."

I wanted to believe that he was just screwing around with me, but I could tell that he wasn't. I sat up, looked over at his neck and there were my fang marks still very predominant on his neck. I wanted to laugh and ask him how he felt being marked like a common fang banger, but I had a thought instead. It popped into my mind and I wondered if it would work.

I managed to pop out my new fangs and pricked my finger. I rubbed the drop of blood that had pooled on the tip over the fang marks and watched them disappear. "There, all gone."

"Lover, you are absolutely amazing."

"I am also starving."

"What can I get for you? I will fix anything you want."

"I've got it. I want to show you my new power."

"Well, dazzle me my darling."

I closed my eyes and focused on what I wanted. I wanted a bacon double cheeseburger with ketchup, mustard, mayo, extra pickles, peanut butter and hot fudge, chili cheese fries with a side of honey mustard to dip in, and black raspberry ice cream with bananas, cherries, marshmallow, butterscotch and hot sauce with a tall glass of strawberry milk to wash it down with. I opened my eyes and there was everything I wanted, I had even managed to conjure a tray to set everything on.

My stomach growled as I looked at my dinner and I dug in with gusto. I could feel Eric's eyes on my and his emotions were swirling around inside of him. I swallowed the bite of fries that was in his mouth and looked over at him. He looked absolutely disgusted. "What?"

"Sookie, you can't possibly be enjoying that, can you?"

"Yes I am. This is exactly what I wanted."

"Now I know that I haven't eaten food in more than a millennia, but that looks absolutely repulsive."

"I'm pregnant. I can eat whatever the hell I want. If you don't like it you can just leave." I was angry at him for picking on my food choice, but as he started to get up I grabbed his arm to keep him from going. "No Eric, please don't go." There were tears in my eyes and I almost felt panicked at the thought of him leaving my side.

He pulled me close as he sat back down. "Don't cry Lover, I'm not going anywhere, no matter how foul your food choices are."

My tears instantly dried up and I went back to eating. It only took me a few minutes to finish and I realized that I was still hungry. I decided that I needed something healthy after all that junk food. I conjured a fruit salad and a bowl of yogurt with granola in it and another glass of plain milk this time. "Eric, I'm sorry that I seem to be going crazy. I can't seem to help myself."

"Sookie, don't be sorry. Your body is going through some intense and rapid changes. You have all of your new powers, plus two beautiful babies that you need to care for. It is going to be an adjustment, but we will be able to do this together."

"But what about our new titles as King and Queen of Louisiana and Mississippi? When will we have to officially take over?"

"We were given a month to make the decision. The Authority is going to keep things running temporarily until then. I think that it would be wish to take that time and relax, just the two of us."

I looked up at him and smiled. "I'd like that."

"There are some things that I will need to take care of ahead of time, but I can do that over the phone or through Pam."

"Oh God, Eric, how do you think that Pam is going to handle our news? What are we going to tell people?" I put down my yogurt, not really hungry anymore. I felt panic build up inside of me. My babies were going to be targets now. They were going to be human/fairy/vampire hybrids. How was I going to be able to protect them during the day time. There was only one way that I could feel safe during the day and that wasn't possible.

I could feel the tears start to well in my eyes, but before they could fall Eric pulled me into his arms offering the comfort I needed. "Sookie, I will do anything and everything that I have to so that you and our children will be protected."

"But what about during the day?"

"You let me worry about that. Sookie, you and the babies are my life now. The three of you will come before anything else, including vampire politics."

"But how am I suppose to believe you?" I don't know why I was doubting him now, but I couldn't stop myself.

"I think that four simple words can make you believe in me."

"That's really hard to believe." I focused on his feelings to try to figure out what he was talking about, but his emotions were in a frenzy.

"Let's find out." He stood up and he started pacing the room. He was completely naked and totally distracting, but I pushed that aside.

I sat up in bed and grabbed his hand as he walked by. "Eric, what is it?"

I looked up at him and he did something that I never would have ever expected Eric Northman to ever do in a million years. "Holy Shit!

* * *

I know that I did it again, and I personally hate cliff hangers, but I just can't help myself. But this is how I get myself motivated to write. I have to find out for myself what is going to happen next!


	10. Chapter 10

Eric Northman was down on one knee in front of me. My emotions were in almost as much turmoil as his. Was he really ready to marry me, or was he only doing this for the babies and because we were about to become royals together. Was **I **ready to marry him? I thought not so long ago that I was ready to marry Bill, but look how that had turned out.

I knew that I loved Eric and I wanted to be with him forever, but we barely knew each other. I looked down into his eyes as he was still trying to find the right words and I couldn't help but smile. I could picture him in a tuxedo looking as sexy as ever with me in a beautiful white dress standing beside him.

We didn't know each other as well as we should, but all of the important stuff we could learn. If we did have forever we had plenty of time to learn about each other.

"Sookie, I know that we haven't know each other for that long, and we've been together for only a few days, but I love you. I think I have loved you since the night that you came to Fangtasia with Compton. You were so beautiful and innocent that night. I wanted to take you that night, but I never wanted to force you, I still would never force you to do anything that you didn't want to do, but I would hope that you would do me the great honor of becoming my wife."

I really couldn't stop the tears this time. I had never been so happy in my entire life. "Oh Eric…" I stopped because I felt a new pregnancy symptom sneak up on me. I popped away from him and barely made it into the bathroom before I threw up my delicious dinner.

I could feel Eric's panic that I had popped away without answering him, but when he heard me getting sick he was behind me holding my hair back and rubbing my back. "Lover, what can I do to help you? I hate seeing you so ill."

When I thought I was done I sat back to answer Eric, but I wasn't finished yet. It took another ten minutes before I knew I was finished. I leaned back against Eric's cool body and I felt absolutely miserable. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry, I just couldn't help it." I leaned over and flushed the toilet, then I went to stand up, but I was feeling a little weak. Eric scooped me up into his arms and headed for the bedroom, but I stopped him. "Wait, can you help me stand so that I can brush my teeth?"

"Of course Lover."

After brushing my teeth and washing my face I felt almost human again. Eric carried me back in and laid me down on the bed and covered me up. "I think that I should call Dr. Ludwig. This pregnancy is the first of it's kind and it might be wise if we knew what was going on."

I wanted to say no, that I just wanted to be alone with him, but I knew that he was right. This definitely wasn't a typical pregnancy and I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to my babies. "I think that would be a good idea."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead before he zipped out of the room. I looked at the leftover food and it was starting to make me feel queasy again. I waved my hand at it and it disappeared. That was definitely new, but I couldn't think about that now.

I realized that even with my snack gone that I was famished again. I didn't want to chance getting sick again, but I needed something. I wasn't sure what I wanted so I closed my eyes and focused on the babies. I didn't know much about babies while they were in the womb, but it was almost like I could feel them. I could tell that they were both boys and I could already tell the difference between the two. They were identical, but there were subtle differences with each. Baby A was definitely coming out first. I could feel his curiosity already and he was anxious to see the outside world. I knew that he was going to get into everything. We were going to have to some serious baby proofing when we move into whatever house we were going to live in.

Baby B seemed to be laid back already in the womb. He was quite content to be where he was and just go with the flow. Just knowing these little things about my sons made me even more anxious to see them. I knew that I had to be patient and wait until they were ready and that was okay. I wanted my babies to be healthy and perfect before they came into the world.

I kept focusing on them and I realized that right now they both wanted something very much. They both wanted, no needed blood right away. I focused on a bottle of Royalty Blended. I'd only seen one bottle when I was at Fangtasia, but it was the closest thing to real blood and that was what the babies really wanted. I didn't know how I was going to choke the fake stuff let alone the real deal, but if this is what my babies needed, I would find away.

I looked down at the bottle that looked like a wine bottle. I knew that I should be disgusted by the idea of drinking blood, but as soon as the metallic, coppery smell hit my nose, I couldn't resist. I brought the bottle to my lips and when the cool, smooth liquid hit my tongue, I knew that this was just what I wanted.

I was half way through the bottle and wasn't stopping yet when Eric walked into the room. He stopped short and when he saw what I was drinking. "Um Lover, are you all right?"

I finished the bottle before I answered him. "Your sons were hungry. Apparently they take after their daddy in that respect."

He came over, sat down on the bed and pulled me into his arms. "My sons. Oh Sookie, you have no idea how happy you have made me."

I actually did know how happy he was. It matched my own happiness at the thoughts of our sons. "What did Dr. Ludwig say?"

"She said that she had been expected my call and will be here within the hour."

"Well I think that we should get cleaned up and dressed."

"That is the best idea you've had Lover." Before I could blink, Eric had me up in his arms and we were in the bathroom. He held me close as he waited for the water to get hot, then he stepped in the shower and washed me from head to toe so tenderly.

As I watched him take so good care of me, I realized that I hadn't answered his question from earlier. "Eric, there's something that I need to tell you."

"What is it Lover?"

Before I could answer there was a voice coming from the bedroom. "Get your dead ass out her Vampire, I don't have all night and that little girl needs my attention."

"We'll be right out Dr. Ludwig." I watched as he quickly finished showering and he helped me out. He wrapped a towel around a kissed me gently on the lips. "I'll go tend to the doctor while you finish getting ready."

I brushed my hair and teeth, then I slipped on one of Eric's button down shirts that was hanging up on the back of the bathroom door. I was tempted to slip on a pair of panties, but I knew that I would just have to take them off anyway, so I didn't even bother.

When I felt ready to face Dr. Ludwig I went out into the bedroom. I was amazed to find that the bedding had been changed and the doctor had set up the equipment she would need for my examination. "Did I take to long or are you two just that fast?"

"With a little magic you can do anything. Now come over on the bed little girl and let us see what these little ones are doing."

I laid back on the bed and the doctor ran her hands over me from head to toe. I could actually feel the magic that she was using to exam me. I wasn't quite sure what type of magic it was, but I could definitely feel it. "How does everything look Dr. Ludwig?"

"You need to gain more weight. Your too skinny for how far along you are."

"How far along am I?"

"About four and a half months."

"But I have only been pregnant for just over a day. How can I possibly be four and a half months along?"

"It's your magic. You were obviously meant to have these babies soon than you are, so your magic is compensating for that." I didn't really know what to say about that. How was I suppose to have these babies sooner when I didn't even know about my powers or how to use them.

I decided to think about that later and focused on what Dr. Ludwig was doing. She had brought a portable ultrasound machine. I could feel my excitement grow at the thought of seeing our babies. I could also feel Eric's curiosity at what the doctor was about to do. He had kept up with certain technological advances, but this wasn't one of them. No being able to have children made it so that it wasn't necessary. "Eric, the doctor is going to show us what the babies look like in the womb."

His eyes grew wide as saucers. "We can actually see them?" His excitement was radiating through the two of us and I couldn't help but smile.

Dr. Ludwig looked between the two of us. "I see that the two of you have already bonded. That is good. You are most likely going to have to exchange blood every day for the remainder of your pregnancy. Not only will it keep you healthy, but it's good for the babes too." I had no problems exchanging blood with Eric every day and I knew that he didn't either. "Have you been craving more blood yet?"

I didn't really want to tell her what I had done, but I knew that I would have to. This was the first pregnancy of its kind and the more we all knew about it, the better it would be if someone else was in my shoes. "Um, before you got here I polished off a liter and a half bottle of Royalty."

"Are you still eating human food as well?"

"I did eat, but it didn't stay down."

"That happens. I am going to leave you some medicine that will help. Add a few drops to a glass of milk twice a day and it will alleviate the morning sickness." I could feel the relief wash over me. I hated getting sick. "Now, are you two ready to see you children?"

Eric and I sat there holding hands and nodding like fools. The doctor pushed my shirt up, squirted some cold gel onto my stomach and pressed the wand of the ultra sound machine to my stomach. The room was immediately filled with a very loud thump, thump, thump noise. It sounded very fast like galloping horses, but I knew it was a heartbeat. "That's only one heartbeat. Where is the other one?" My excitement was quickly being replaced with panic.

"Actually, these two are so in sync that one heartbeat is actually both of their heartbeats." She moved the wand around and I saw the picture pop up on the screen. Our babies! They were so tiny, but there they were. I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my cheeks.

I turned to look at Eric. "Look Eric, it's our babies." I watched as a bloody tear ran down his cheek. I squeezed his hand to let him know that I understood how he felt and turned back to look at the screen.

"Everything looks really good. They are right where they should be development wise."

"Will they keep growing so quickly?" I didn't want to go through nine months of pregnancy in only a few days. I mean that did sound kind of nice, but I wanted to enjoy being pregnant at least for a little while.

"I think they have evened out for now, but I want to do weekly ultrasounds for at least the next few weeks." She turned off the ultrasound machine and started packing her things. "You need to make sure you eat at least three times a day and whenever you have a craving go with it. Whenever you want to sleep, you sleep, whenever you want to have sex, have sex. Listen to what your body is telling you to do and go with it. Your maternal instinct mixed with your magic is going to be very strong. Trust what they are telling you. I'll be by the same time next week. I'll expect my payment by the end of the week." With that she popped out.

I looked down on the bed and she had left a print out from the ultrasound. "Eric, look." I held up the picture for Eric to see.

"That is the most beautiful picture I have ever seen."

"We should make a copy and get baby books for the boys to put their first pictures in. We should also pick up some baby books and we're going to need to decide how we are going to decorate the nursery and the big one is where we are going to live. There is so much we have to do Eric and not a whole lot of time to do it in."

"We'll make it Lover I promise, but it's getting late and you need to rest."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm feeling exhausted after such a long day."

"Come Lover, let us rest."

We lay down on the bed curled up around each other. I was almost asleep when I realized I had forgotten something very important. "Eric?"

"What is it Lover?"

"I just wanted to let you know that my answer is yes." I could feel the happiness bouncing between the two of us and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

No cliffy this time! There are going to be more surprises coming up in the next chapter so there may be more cliffys in the future. Tomorrow is my birthday and I will try to post before then, but reviews are the perfect gift!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N My longest chapter so far. It took me awhile to get this out so i hope you enjoy!

All characters belong to the divine Ms. Harris.

* * *

I slept that night better and more peacefully than I had in a long time, but when I woke I had this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I got out of bed and tended to my human needs while also washing my face and brushing my teeth. When I walked back into the bedroom I noticed that Eric wasn't there in his daytime rest. That bad feeling grew even bigger. I felt for him through the bond and he was still close by. That made me feel slightly better, but I still had a feeling that something was not so much wrong, but off somehow.

I followed him through the bond and realized he was downstairs. He wasn't in the living room, his office, or the kitchen. Where the hell had he gone, especially in the middle of the day?

Something in me made me look out into the back yard and there he was standing in the bright sunshine. Without even thinking I had popped out in front of him and was pushing him back towards the house with all of my might, but he wasn't budging. "Eric, what in the hell is the matter with you? What are you doing out here in the middle of the day? Do you want to burn again?"

He gently grabbed my arms and forced me to look up at him. He was still as perfect as ever, but I knew that it wouldn't last long. "Sookie, I have been standing in the sun for over an hour now."

My jaw dropped. He could have knocked me over with a feather. "How is this possible?"

"I think it was you Lover. I can feel your magic flowing through me as well as your blood. Did you want me to be able to come out during the day?"

"Of course. We are going to have children together. There is only so much that you can do with a child at night. I want you to be there for everything."

He pulled me into his arms and held me tight. "Sookie, this is the second greatest gift that you have ever given me, but it will be moved down to third after you become my wife."

"Sweetie, I hate to burst you bubble, but we are probably going to have to wait awhile to get married. It's not legal yet and who knows if it ever will be after the stunt that Russell pulled on TV." I looked up at him and he was smiling like he knew something that he very much wanted to share with me. "What is that look all about?"

"Well, I was watching the news earlier today when I didn't feel the pull of the sun and it turns out that Miss Flannigan accomplished the impossible. She managed to sell the VRA. They were convinced that one random act does not mean the rest of us are the same way. It is now legal for humans and vampires to marry."

I couldn't stop myself from screaming like a teenage girl at a Jonas Brothers concert. I was happier then I had ever been in my entire life. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my arms and legs around him, never wanting to let him go. I peppered kisses all over his face while letting the joy and happiness we were both feeling bounce back and forth between us.

I pulled back and looked over his face and neck. "Are you sure that you are all right out here in the sun?"

"Well I am feeling a little hot, but that could be because I have you in my arms." I couldn't stop the blush that washed over my face. "I didn't think that you could ever be more beautiful, but I was wrong. With the sun shining down on you and that pregnant glow you are developing, you look like a goddess, a goddess that most definitely needs to be worshipped."

He had that look on his face, the look that meant I was about to get good and thoroughly fucked. Before I could say anything his lips were devouring my own and I could feel us slowly being moved down to the ground.

When my bare back came in contact with the warm grass my eyes shot open and looked up at Eric. He was naked above me and I realized that I was naked as well. The southern lady inside me wanted to push him away and get him to continue this inside, but I realized that this was an opportunity that I did not want to pass up.

I could feel Eric starting at my feet, trailing kisses and light caresses up my legs and over my thighs. He was being so loving and gentle with me and I was going to enjoy every second.

He worked his way up my legs, ignoring the tuft of blond curls where I wanted him to touch me the most and paid extra attention to my baby bump. I could hear him whispering to the babies in what I assumed was Swedish and it made me fall in love with him just a little bit more.

I closed my eyes and was pulled into another vision. I could see Eric playing with our boys out in the sunshine. They were in a beautiful backyard with a pool and a swing set and a playhouse and even a sandbox. The three of them were in the sandbox building a sandcastle. The boys looked like they were still toddlers, maybe at the most two years old. It was just the most amazing thing in the world to see the love of my life and our sons playing outside in the sun.

I watched as I walked into the yard. I was shocked at what I saw. I looked like I was ready to pop again. Apparently I am pretty content to stay pregnant for awhile.

I had stopped at the edge of the sandbox and Eric turned to me. He rested his hand on my baby belly and pressed a kiss there. "How are my three girls this afternoon?" Another set of twins? Eric and I were definitely going to have to sit down and discuss how many children we wanted to have.

"We're fine. They are trying to kick their way out through my navel though."

"They'll be here soon. Just keep imagining how wonderful it will be to hold our daughters in your arms." Everything seemed so perfect in this vision, but it seemed like something was missing. "Is he asleep?"

"The second his head hit the pillow. He is exhausted after being around everyone in the park. He's getting much better, but he still needs more time and practice."

"Well, in the two years that he has been with us he's made huge leaps and bounds with his ability."

"I know, I am so proud of him."

Before I could find who we had been talking about I was brought back to the present by a very horny Viking who was paying excessive attention to my now enormous and very sensitive breasts. I buried my fingers in his hair and pulled him up to my lips because my breasts were just too sensitive for his attentions.

I slid my tongue between his lips to taste him while he slid his gracious plenty inside of me to fill me up. We hadn't even made love a dozen times yet and this was by far the best. The feel of the warmth of the sun brought something special to our coupling.

He was thrusting deep inside of me rubbing against my clit every time and I couldn't stop my orgasm from washing over me. I could tell that he wasn't ready to cum yet, so I decided to help him out. I slid my arms around him to pull him closer when I noticed how hot his back was getting. I couldn't let that or his gorgeous ass get burned on his first day out in the sun after a thousand years of night.

I pushed him back as hard as I could until he moved onto his back and I moved so that I was straddling him. I slid back onto him and moaned at the contact. "I couldn't let you burn that gorgeous ass of yours your first day out in the sun." He bucked his hips up thrusting against my g-spot every time. "We'll have to get some sunscreen for me to lather all over you the next time we do this." I was leaving no room for doubt that we would be doing this again and often if I had my way about it.

"I like the way you think Lover."

He picked up the pace and we made quick work of bringing each other to orgasm. Even though we were both naked we still stayed curled up in each others arms for a few minutes.

It only took that long for me to realize that I was restless and wanted to get out of the house for a little while. I sat up and looked down at Eric. "Eric, will you take me shopping?"

"Of course Lover. What would we be shopping for?"

"I thought we could maybe pick something up for the boys and then do some grocery shopping. All the food I've had the past couple of days has been things that I have conjured. Not that I don't enjoy using my new powers, but it might be nice to make something for a change." I couldn't even remember the last time I had cooked a meal and I knew that I should be eating healthy foods for the boys.

"Anything you want lover." He picked my up and took us up to our room at vampire speed and went straight into the shower.

After spending more time than was necessary getting clean, then dirty, then clean again we went out into the bedroom to get dressed. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I figured I might as well slum it while I still can. I grabbed panties and a bra and started getting dressed.

I managed to get my panties on as long as I let them rest under my bump, but my bra was a totally different story. My breasts were barely covered and literally spilling over the top. "Eric, I have a problem." I looked up and I could see him already looking at me with his fangs no. "Retract those fangs buddy, I'm not having sex with you again right now. How am I suppose to go out like this?"

He managed to tuck his fangs back in, but I could still see his obvious arousal in his jeans. "Lover, it will only be for a little while and we can pick you up some new garments that will fit your growing figure." I was about to fight him that all I really needed was some new undergarments, when I slid my jeans on and they wouldn't zip up. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and I burst into tears. Eric was by my side in a second to console me. "What it is Lover? Please don't cry."

"I'm getting fat and disgusting. You are never going to want to touch me again."

"You are become ripe with child and absolutely radiant. I'm going to have to use all of my self control just to keep my hands off of you."

I probed the bond and I knew that he was telling the truth and that made me feel better, but I was still upset that I couldn't get my jeans on. I pulled out a sundress instead and managed to squeeze my baby bump into it. I slid on a pair of sandals, grabbed my purse making sure I had the medicine that Dr. Ludwig gave me and we were off.

I started to head for the corvette, but Eric steered me to his SUV. "Lover, if you are anything like Pam, we'll need all the space that we can get."

I again wanted to argue with him, but then I realized that I would need a whole new wardrobe to accommodate my every growing belly, plus we had two babies to buy clothes and toys and cribs and car seats and anything else we might need. "All right, but can we stop for something to eat before we shop until we drop? I'm starving."

"Of course my love. You are eating for three now, you need to keep up your strength so that our sons will grow big and strong."

I directed Eric into a diner not far from the house and I practically dragged him inside. I was absolutely famished. We were led to a booth and the waitress was right on our tail, well I should say Eric's tail to take our order. You would think that she was a bitch in heat that had never seen a man before in her life. I wanted to reach over and bitch slap her, but Eric sent calm and love through the bond and it was enough to calm me down. "Hey handsome, what can I get for you?"

Eric kept his eyes on me as he spoke. "Nothing for me, but my pregnant _wife_ would like to place an order."

_White trash whore. She probably only got knocked up so that she could trap him too her. I could show him what it's like to be with a real woman._

Now she really pissed me off. I managed to stand up and I got right in her face. I caught her gaze in mine and went off on her. "Okay bitch, just so that you understand, I did not get 'knocked up' to trap him, we decided that we wanted to have children and we are and if we go by your last three boyfriends who have all cheated on you then I wouldn't call myself a real woman if I were you. Now I want you to take my order and act and think like a civilized human being." I pulled my gaze from her, sat back down and placed my order for a cheeseburger and fries with a side of cheese sauce and a tall glass of milk.

She scurried away to place my order and I finally looked over at Eric. I had done something to shock him again. "What did I do now?"

"Sookie, you just glamoured that waitress."

"No I didn't." Even as I said it I didn't really believe myself. I searched out our waitress and snooped around in her head. There was a fuzzy spot in her brain. It wasn't quite like a vampire's glamour, but it was close. "Oh shit! I swear Eric I didn't mean to do it. She just was thinking that I trapped you into marrying me by getting pregnant and I couldn't help myself."

He had been sitting across from me, but he stood up and came to sit beside me. "Sookie, that woman was no better than the fang bangers at Fangtasia. In case you hadn't noticed I only have eyes for one woman and that happens to be you." I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. "I am very impressed with you. I think we have to speak to Niall again though."

"Why?"

"Well, as far as I know glamouring is not a fairy power. Maybe you got it from me."

That was definitely something to ponder, but the waitress was bringing me my food and my focus was on that. I added my medicine to my milk to keep me from getting sick, then I doctored up my burger. There was ketchup and hot sauce on the table along with peanut butter and jelly packets. I just couldn't resist smearing some on. Eric was a sport and sucked it up as I ate my food. I finished quickly and we were on our way.

It only took us about fifteen minutes to get to the strip mall and I could see that they had stores for everything that we needed. The first store we hit was the maternity store. I felt a little self conscious about how big I was probably going to get, but the store actually had very nice stuff. I stuck to mostly sundresses just to make it easier for me to slip on and off.

When I had been trying on bras and panties, Eric had tried to come into the changing room with me. I was tempted, who wouldn't be with the walking sex on a stick Viking, but I managed to put my foot down. I didn't know if I was being strong or just torturing myself, but I managed to say no.

After I had a whole new wardrobe, we made our way down the strip to the baby boutique after Eric put that load of bags in the car. I went inside and my eyes got as big as saucers. They had the cutest things in there and I absolutely went crazy. Every blue item they had we picked up two of them from onesies, to diaper bags, to stuffed animals. I even managed to pick up a couple of baby books so I could start writing stuff down for the boys.

Eric was picking out the bigger items; cribs, car seats, changing tables, dressers. He was picking out beautiful items that I fell in love with, but were we going to be staying put or moving somewhere else? "Eric, we need to make a decision on where we are going to live. Are we going to have to move to New Orleans or can we stay in Shreveport? Are we going to stay in the house were in or move some where else?"

"Well, those are questions we still need to make decisions about, so for now I am having the larger items delivered to Pam's house."

I couldn't help but giggle at his high handedness. As long as it wasn't directed at me it was funny. "Shouldn't you talk to Pam before you have a whole bunch of stuffed delivered to her house."

"I should, but I enjoy doing things that annoy my child. It one of the few joys in my life."

"How do you think she is going to react to being Aunt Pam?"

"Well she is always reading that Dear Abby and she is always harping on the female employees to get married and have babies so that she can throw one of those shower parties. Any excuse to spend money makes Pam smile."

I let my thoughts wonder and I realized that I had made my way over to the little pink outfits. I guess now was as good as time as ever to bring up my vision. I grabbed a particularly cutesy outfit and held it up for Eric to see. "What do you think of this Eric?"

He glanced over at me and when he saw that I was holding up a pink dress I had his full attention. "Lover, no son of mine is going to ever wear a dress for any reason if I have anything to say about it."

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. "Okay, how would you feel about one of your daughters wearing it?"

I watched his face change as he absorbed what I had just told him. "You said that it was twin boys?"

"This time yes."

"There's going to be more?"

"So far I've seen myself pregnant with twin girls."

"When did you see this?"

"Earlier when we were making love out in the yard." I watched a smile spread across his face as he came over to me, lifted me up and spun me around. "I take that to mean this is a good thing?"

"Lover, this is amazing. How long do we have to wait for our daughters?"

This was most certainly not the reaction I was expecting. "You do understand that we will be having four children in diapers right?"

"Lover, we can handle it. We can hire all the help that we need and we'll make it work."

I was beginning to have my doubts especially since there was also the mystery boy from my dream. I felt like I should know or that I would be finding out soon, but for right now I put it out of my head.

We finished at the baby store and on our way back to the car I noticed that there was a party shop there. I realized that we had a wedding to plan as well. I really wanted us to get married before the twins were born, hell before I was showing too much to fit into a beautiful dress.

I convinced Eric to come in after he dropped off the baby stuff. I went in and went straight to the wedding section. I knew that I didn't want a big wedding, but I did want to make at least a little bit of an occasion about it. I know I wanted to have the white dress, I didn't necessarily want to get married in a church, I actually wanted to get married in the yard at the farmhouse. It would definitely have to be an evening wedding since we couldn't share Eric's new day walking ability, but that was all right. I imagined white twinkle lights in the trees and I could see a gazebo where Eric and I would be standing to say our vows. It would be adorned with twinkle lights and some kind of flowers. I could see it so clearly in my mind and it was so beautiful.

When Eric walked up and slid his arms around me and I filled him in on what I wanted for a wedding. He said that he would go with anything as long as it was sooner rather than later. "How soon were you thinking?"

"How about Saturday?"

It was Tuesday now. "You expect to put together a wedding in four days?"

He pulled me tighter against him. "Lover, I would marry you right now, but the ring I picked out for you won't arrive until tomorrow. I also know that you want to find a dress and invite your friends."

"But how are we going to pull this off so quickly?"

"You pick out your dress and who you want to invite and I promise I will take care of everything else."

I had my doubts, but I was willing to run with it. We arranged for the gazebo to be delivered and set up at the farmhouse, I picked out invitations and some favors that I liked and we were on our way.

We stopped off at the grocery store and that took longer that we expected. Every aisle I went down I would have a craving for something and I would have to throw it into the cart. I also had to make sure to remember all of the little staples that I would normally already have in my kitchen like salt, pepper and sugar, so it was well after dark when we arrived back at the house.

As we pulled into the garage I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was only allowed to carry in my purse and some of the lighter baby items while Eric managed to carry everything else inside in one trip. I was lagging behind because I felt like we were being watched somehow.

I started inside, but something told me to go around to the front of the house. I don't know what I was following, but I had a feeling that it was important.

I got to the front door and there was a note taped to the front door. The fact that I recognized the handwriting made it even worse. I took the note and with trembling hands I opened the letter and I read it. I felt like I was going to be sick. "ERIC!"


	12. Chapter 12

I couldn't believe that _**HE**_ would stoop so low that he would do something this. As I clutched the note I was pulled into another vision. I saw a man that I didn't recognize out in his yard after dark. He was retrieving something from his truck and he never realized that it was dangerous to do so.

He was leaning into his truck when he was grabbed from behind. He was turned and slammed against his car by somebody very strong. It was Bill. He pulled the man into his glamour and was issued an invitation into the home. Without even thinking about it Bill snapped his neck and tossed him into the back of the truck. Another vampire that I didn't recognize came out from the shadows. "Compton, you were only suppose to kidnap him, not kill him."

"I'm sorry, I'm just very upset and couldn't control myself."

"Well you better straighten up or you are going to ruin this whole operation that we have got going here."

The conversation stopped as Bill disappeared into the house and came out a moment later with a squirming Hunter in his arms. I couldn't believe that Bill was doing this. I never thought that he had this in him, but I should have realized after how easily he was able to kill my Uncle Bartlett.

I watched the other vampire lead Bill to a black van and telling Bill to head to the safe house. He opened the back of the van and inside was my cousin Hadley bound and gagged. Bill tossed Hunter in with his mother and my vision fast forwarded to being in the safe house.

Hunter was hysterical and trying to hold his mother and wanting his father. Bill was so on edge, but he couldn't hurt Hunter if the plan was going to work. He hadn't fed before he started this little endeavor, so he went over to Hadley and practically ripped open her neck.

He was so lost in his blood lust that he couldn't stop himself from draining her dry. When he finally was able to pull himself out of it he was pissed. He unbound and ungagged Hadley and ran from the house and vampire speed to the nearby swamp.

He tossed her in and howled at his stupidity. He quickly ran back to the house and started pacing the room that Hunter was still in wondering how he was going to fix this.

I pulled out of my vision and I was trembling and fighting off the urge to be sick. I was seeing first hand the evil side of the first man I ever thought I was in love with and I realized that I never really knew him at all. Even though he kept trying to convince me otherwise I had a feeling that he really was just with me because of my blood.

I knew that I should let Eric handle this as his first act as a regent, but he had killed Hadley and was holding Hunter against his will. I could fell through our shared telepathy that he was so scared. I opened my mind fully to see if I could hear him and find out if he really was okay.

_Hunter, sweetie, can you hear me? It's you Aunt Sookie._

_Aunt Sookie help me. I'm so scared and the bad man that took me killed my mommy right in front of me._

It was getting really hard trying to keep myself together. I was normally not a violent person, but I decided right then and there that the next time I saw William Thomas Compton he was going to be a finally dead man.

_Hunter, I'll get to you as soon as I can, so you stay brave for me. Can you do that for me?_

_I think so._

_You just stay put and me and Uncle Eric will be there as soon as we can._

I closed off the connection and realized that Eric was standing there waiting patiently for me to tell him what had happened, but I could feel his inner turmoil. "Sookie, what has happened? You are starting to scare me."

"Bill Compton killed my cousin Hadley, her ex-boyfriend and had kidnapped her son Hunter. He snapped the boyfriend's neck and he drained Hadley dry and dumped her in the swamp. The note he left says that if I want Hunter to live I have to give myself up to him."

"Sookie, that is most definitely not going to happen."

"No it's not. The only thing that I will be giving up to his is the sharp end of a stake."

I could see the surprise on Eric's face that I would ever suggest wanting to murder someone, but after him murdering and kidnapping members of my family that changed the rules in my book. "Do you know where Bill's holding Hunter?"

"No, but I think that I know how to get to them." I wasn't completely confident that I could do what I was planning on doing, but I had to try. "Do you trust me?"

"With everything that I am." He was smiling down at me, but I could feel his anticipation for a fight. My Viking did love a good fight. "Let me go get my sword." He kissed my cheek, then raced into the house and was back in seconds with a sword strapped to his back. "How are we going to find where they are?"

"That's where the trust part I mentioned comes in. I think that I can pop us to them, but I'm nervous about popping someone else with me. I'm afraid I can't do it or something might go wrong."

He pulled me into his arms and held onto me tightly. "Lover, I know that you can do this. I have faith in you."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him tightly. I let his love was over me as I focused on where Hunter was. I opened my mind to create the link between us without letting him hear my thoughts so that it would be easier to find him. It seemed to work pretty well.

I felt the magic building up inside of me and it wrapped around Eric as well as we were both whisked through the dark abyss. It was a different experience with Eric with me, but it only last around ten seconds, not enough time to ponder about it.

As soon as my feet were back on solid ground I switched into a protective mother lioness mode. Not only were my instincts telling me to protect the two little boys nestled safely in my belly, but for little Hunter as well now that he was an orphan who had watched his mother be murdered.

I opened my mind to find out where they were in the house. I found Bill's void and Hunter's fear in the back of the house. _Hunter, I'm here to help you. I want you to stay calm and we'll be right there to help you._

_Okay Aunt Sookie._

I could feel my power building inside of me to be at the ready for what we were about to face. I really wasn't channeling it or harnessing it, I was just going on pure adrenaline and instinct.

We made our way to the back of the house. I could feel Eric right behind me and I heard him draw his sword as we entered the room that Bill and Hunter were in. Bill had been pacing back and forth and when he saw us he zipped over and was using Hunter as a human shield. I could feel my anger grow even more fierce at the sight of his pathetic self. Only a coward would hide behind a child to protect himself. "Bill let Hunter go!"

"I can't do that Sookie. I need him to get you back." I looked into his eyes and this was not the Bill that I had fallen in love with in what felt like ages ago. This was a thing filled with pure evil and an unadulterated killer.

"Bill, you killed my cousin. There is no way I could ever nor would ever forgive you for that, let alone take you back." I couldn't keep the malice out of my voice. I couldn't believe that I had ever been in love with somebody that could kill and kidnap with the ease that Bill did.

As my words sunk in for him, I watched as his eyes went completely black and any semblance of humanity left in him disappeared altogether. I knew that now he wouldn't hesitate to snap Hunter's neck and I was not about to let that happen.

I saw him start to move and I screamed at him. "Bill STOP!" And that's just what he did.

I never really expected it to work, but as I watched Hunter try to wriggle out of Bill's still arms I realized that was a pretty nifty power. I knelt down in front of Hunter. "Are you okay sweetie?"

"I think so. How did you do that Aunt Sookie?"

"Well, it turns out I am even more special than I first thought." I didn't know exactly how to explain what I was, so I settled for that for now. I pulled on Bill's arm to try to free Hunter, but it wouldn't budge. "Eric, honey, could you give me a hand please?"

"Of course my love." I looked up at him as he gave me that sexy smile that soaked my panties and was totally inappropriate right now, but still was a total turn on. He moved his hand quicker than I could follow and was holding out Bill's arm for me as Hunter was freed. "How's this Lover?"

Of all the times to take me literal, he had to choice now, but I couldn't control my giggles at him. I tramped them down as quickly as they started so I wouldn't start being a bad influence on Hunter. "Eric, was that really necessary?"

"I just did was you asked me to do Lover."

"Ha, ha, ha." I lifted Hunter into my arms and moved him out of the way. "Bill, go."

We watched as Bill became animated again and started screaming like a banshee. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! What the fuck did you do to me?"

"Well Bill, you know how people suggest that they would give there right arm for the thing that they want the most? Well, you gave yours and it still wasn't enough." I tucked Hunter's head down so he couldn't see and gave Eric the signal to end Bill. He sliced his head off with a single slice of his sword.

There was a time that if I had ever seen anything bad happen to Bill that I would be absolutely devastated. Now after what he had done to Hadley and Hunter I wasn't even bothered seeing him turn to a pile of goop on the floor,

Eric sheathed his sword while I rocked a still very upset and crying Hunter in my arms. Eric put his arm around my shoulders and led us out of the house. "Do you know where we are?"

"Yes. We're actually only a couple of miles away from the house."

"Good. Would you mind flying us home? I don't think I have the energy to pop all of us back home."

"I wouldn't mind at all Lover. Hold on tight to Aunt Sookie Hunter." Hunter clung tighter to me as Eric lifted me bridal style into his arms and we took to the air to go home.

* * *

So there are the answers to some of the questions there, but there are still more questions that are yet to be answered like who was watching Sookie out in the yard and who was the other vampire working with Bill in her vision. Ohhhhhhhhh. Stay Tuned!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N This is a bit of a filler chapter with some sexy lemons. We're working up to getting Hunter situated with his new family and there is a wedding in a few short days. Maybe I can work that into chapter 14 but it might not be until chapter 15. No matter stay tuned:)

* * *

By the time we got back to the house Hunter had calmed down enough that he was actually enjoying the flying. It made me feel better to see him happy and excited about something after the ordeal that he had been through.

Eric set us down and Hunter jumped out of my arms and looked up at Eric. "That was so much fun. Can we do it again?"

I was going to answer, but surprisingly Eric beat me to the punch. "Not tonight Hunter. You have had a very trying time and you need to rest. I promise that we can go up again some other time."

"Okay Uncle Eric."

My heart expanded at hearing Hunter call Eric his uncle. "Are you hungry Sweetie?"

"Uh uh. I haven't eaten anything since yesterday."

Hearing that made me want to bring Bill back to life and kill him all over again. That was actually something that I might be able to do, but I would ponder that later. I took Hunter's hand and led him inside to the kitchen. "Okay Sweetie. What would you like to have?" Being a kid he requested chicken nuggets and French fries. Luckily I'd had the same cravings when we were at the grocery store.

I got everything ready and into the oven, then I took Hunter upstairs to get him cleaned up. I led him into the bathroom, filled up the tub with water warm enough to bathe in, but not hot enough to burn him, and put lots of bubbles in it. I left him to get clean as I took his clothes down to the laundry room, but I also had another reason for doing it.

I went into the laundry room and checked the sizes on his clothes and I conjured him a set of pajamas and underwear for him until we could go shopping for him in the morning. I also conjured him some bath toys and some trucks for him to play with.

I left the trucks down in the living room after I had started the laundry, then I went upstairs with the other toys. I peeked in the doorway and Hunter was sitting there surrounded by bubbles and crying his eyes out. That sight was enough to break my heart. I set his things down by the sink and knelt down beside the tub. "Hunter, sweetie, what it's the matter?" I had a pretty good idea what the answer was, but I thought it might help him to say it out loud to feel better.

"That bad man killed my mommy and my daddy and now I'm all alone."

"I know he did sweetie, but you are not all alone. You have me and Uncle Eric and you even have an Aunt Pam that you'll get to meet soon."

"Is she like Uncle Eric?"

"She's a vampire like Uncle Eric."

"Why did the bad man do that Aunt Sookie?"

This was when I had to choose my words very carefully. "Hunter, you know that the bad man was a vampire too right?"

"Yes. I couldn't hear him. If he hadn't been bad I would have liked him. He was quiet."

"I know. He was a very bad man. He was my boyfriend for a while, but he did some not nice things to me, so I didn't want him to be my boyfriend anymore and he didn't like that. He kidnapped you and your mom to try to get me back, but he also went a little crazy."

"So, not all vampires are like him?"

"No. Just look at Uncle Eric. He is as sweet as can be. Sometimes though he has to act all big and tough, but only around other vampires."

"Are you and Uncle Eric going to be my mommy and daddy now?"

I really didn't know how to answer that question, but the deep voice coming from the doorway knew how to do it for me. "Would you like for us to be Hunter?" I looked over my shoulder at Eric as he came over and knelt beside me.

"I don't know."

I reached over and squeezed Eric's hand. "You can think about it Sweetie, but I just want you to know that we are not going anywhere. We will take such good care of you no matter what you decide. Now let's get you dried and dressed so that you can eat before bedtime."

Eric disappeared downstairs while I helped Hunter get out of the tub and get dried and dressed. When he had his new pajamas on I took his hand and led him downstairs. I was shocked as we walked into the kitchen. Eric had set the table for the two of us with our plates already full and glasses of milk for both of us. "Oh Honey, I can't believe that you did this. You are a sweetheart." I pulled him down and kissed him.

He ran his hand over my belly bump. "Anything for you and our sons." I smiled and kissed him again before I sat down and practically inhaled my 'dinner', even though it was almost midnight.

I watched Hunter eat and I could see that he was fighting to stay awake. I finished and put my dishes in the sink and when I turned back around Hunter was asleep. He looked so sweet and innocent as he slept. "Hey Honey, can you carry Hunter up to his room for me please?"

He came up behind me and slid his arms around me. "What will I get in return?"

I leaned back into him and whispered into his ear. "Anything that you want." I heard his fangs pop out and a growl rumble from deep inside his chest. I couldn't stop myself from giggling and becoming more turned on from hearing it. "I'll meet you upstairs in our room for some grown up time."

He let go of me like a hot potato, gently lifted Hunter into his arms and disappeared upstairs. I put the rest of the dishes in the sink and popped up to the bedroom. I quickly stripped out of my still too tight clothes and breathed a sigh of relief. I slid into bed to wait for my Viking.

As I was waiting I focused on the babies. I realized that they were hungry and not for food. They wanted blood and they wanted it now. I quickly conjured a bottle of Royalty and was too busy chugging it to notice when Eric came into the room and slid into bed beside me. The feel of his gracious plenty pressing into my thigh got my attention, but I still didn't stop drinking my blood. I looked over at him and he was practically salivating looking at me. "Lover, do you know how sexy you look right now with blood dripping down you neck and onto your beautiful breasts?"

I still wouldn't stop drinking to answer him, so instead I slid my hand under the sheet and grabbed onto his beautiful and hard cock. I stroked him up and down as I finished my blood and teleported my empty bottle down to the kitchen.

When Eric noticed that I was done with my blood his lips and tongue were all over me. He kissed me hard, then trailed down my neck drinking up all of the spilled blood and sending my already excited libido into overdrive.

He moved down farther and took an entire breast into his mouth. I clutched onto his hair to make sure he stayed where he was, but I really wanted his gracious plenty inside of me. I would let him finish what he was doing first.

He finished with the first breast and took the second into his mouth. I was dripping between my legs and on the verge of coming just from that. He pulled my breast out of his mouth and trailed kisses back up my neck, but I wanted more. I wanted to feel him pound into me as hard as he could, but I knew that he wouldn't want to do anything to hurt the babies. I decided that it was time for us to try a new position, at least new for me anyway.

I gently pushed him away from my neck and smiled at him as I moved to reposition myself on my hands and knees. I turned my head and looked at him over my shoulder. "Eric, I want you to fuck me and do it hard. I want you to pound into me and you really can't do that with my belly in the way, so I want us to do it like this." I wiggled my ass at him and I heard his fangs pop out, but he didn't touch me.

"Lover, I don't think that this is a good idea. I don't want to hurt you or our sons."

I turned around so that I was kneeling in front of him. I slid my hands over his shoulders and down his chest. "Eric, do you remember what Dr. Ludwig said about listening to my instincts and if I had a craving of any kind I should just go with it?" I slid my hands all the way down to his cock and stroked him hard and fast. There was no way that I was going to let him refuse what I wanted most. "Right now I feel like if you don't fuck me as hard as possible I am going to lose my mind. I want to feel you deep inside of me. I want you to pound into me so hard that I'll be walking funny for days."

I'd barely gotten out my little speech when I was back on my hands and knees and Eric was pounding deep inside of me. It felt so fucking good, but somehow it still wasn't enough. I wanted more. I wanted to do something that I had never done before.

He gripped onto my hip with one hand and with his other he reached around and started rubbing on my clit. I was already so turned on that it only took a few seconds of that to send me over the edge with Eric right behind me with his own climax.

I felt him start to pull out of me, but I wasn't fully satisfied yet. I focused on what I needed to be fulfilled and it appeared on the bed. I turned to look at Eric as he was running his hands up my back. "Honey?"

"Yes my love?"

"Are you feeling adventurous tonight?"

"Are you?"

"What do you think?" I reached around and handed him the bottle of lubricant that I had conjured.

He looked down at me in shock and awe and I saw his gracious plenty rise to the occasion. "Sookie, are you sure that you want to do that? I'm larger than most and this can already be a painful experience to begin with."

I never in my life would have expected that I would have to try and talk Eric freaking Northman into have sex with me. It was mind boggling. "Baby, you have a millennia worth of experience when it comes to sex. I know that you'll be a gently as can be and I really want to do this."

I looked up at him and I could see that he was still hesitant, so I knew that I had to tempt him. I reached behind me and pulled my ass cheeks apart so that he could see where I really wanted him to be at that moment.

In an instant I heard him squirt out some of the lubricant and I could feel the excitement building inside of me. I wanted this more than anything right now and I was happy that it was going to happen with Eric.

I felt a cold, slippery finger slide into my ass and I couldn't stop my whole body from becoming tense. "Relax Lover. If you tense up it will only hurt more."

I knew that he was right, so I willed my magic with all of my might so that I could enjoy this. It only took a second to feel my whole body relax and he slid a second finger inside of me. It felt so good, but I heard him chuckle behind me. I turned to look at him. "What are you chuckling at?"

"The fact that you are using your powers to enjoy sex. I never thought that you had it in you Lover."

"Eric, right now all I want in me is your cock, so either fill me up with your gracious plenty or I will conjure your replacement."

He full on laughed at that. "Oh Lover, you wouldn't replace me. Besides who or what would you replace me with?"

"I could conjure anything from a porn star who would fuck me without question to a vibrator that I could use any way that I wanted."

He growled at me and his fingers were immediately replaced with his wonderful cock. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face as he fucked my ass. If felt so fucking good. He pulled me up against his chest and whispered into my ear. "Lover, just for future reference, you can always use me anytime any way that you want."

"That's good to know, now please shut up and fuck my ass."

"Yes ma'am." He started thrusting in and out of me and I had never felt so full or so much pleasure before. I never thought that I would like this or even want to do something like this, but I'm so glad I did.

He was thrusting with slow and even strokes and this just wouldn't do. I started thrusting back at him to get him to thrust harder and deeper, but he just gripped my hips tighter to get me to stop. I wouldn't have that. "No, harder Eric, please. I need it hard so bad." I was whining and I didn't care in the least. I wanted it hard and fast.

He sped up his thrusts, then reached around and took my breasts into his hands. He squeezed and pinched my nipples and I was quickly building to another orgasm, but I decided to hold back. I wanted to make this last as long as possible.

I could tell the second that he realized that I was holding back. I felt his smugness and determination through our bond. I knew that I was in trouble, but it was the best kind of trouble.

His right hand let go of my breast and slid down my body to between my legs. I expected him to just stroke my clit like he did before. I was prepared for that, but not what he really did. He slid one of his long fingers inside of me and started pumping it in and out of me. It was almost like being with two men and it was an exquisite feeling, but I was feeling gluttonous and I wanted more.

I turned my head towards Eric. "More fingers." It was all I could managed as I fought the orgasm I wanted more than my next breath.

"Lover you are very greedy tonight. Maybe I should punish you for being so naughty."

"Not now Eric, I just want more of your fingers inside of me. Please?" I was desperate.

"All right Lover." He slid in a second finger and curled them to stroke my g-spot, but I was still holding out for more.

"Keep going." He slid in a third finger and it was making me believe I was being fucked by two cocks. That gave me an idea, but that would have to wait for another time.

He kept stroking me with his fingers and thrusting with his cock and I couldn't fight it anymore. My whole body rocked with my orgasm and Eric was again right there with me. I wanted to collapse onto the bed with him on top of me in post coital bliss, but I couldn't with my bump.

Eric pulled his cock and fingers out of me and I felt so empty that I wanted to pull him back, but I was so sleepy I didn't have the energy. I moved onto my side and looked up at Eric as he sucked on the fingers that had been inside of me. I felt my lady bits come back to life, but Eric could tell that I needed sleep more than I needed another orgasm. "Sleep my life. I will tend to your needs more after you rest."

"Okay. I love you Eric."

"I love you too Lover." He curled up behind me with his hand resting on my bump and I fell into a deep sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Is anyone still out there? It seems like it has taken me forever to write this chapter, but there is a lot going on. I'm thinking that the next chapter might be an EPOV, but I haven't decided yet. Hopefully it won't take so long for the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everyone belongs to Ms. Harris, I just like to bring them out to play!

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I was expecting to feel delightfully sore in all the right places, but I actually felt surprisingly great. The only trouble I had was that my sons were doing a jig in my belly, but even that was somehow comforting to me. "How are my boys doing in their nice warm water bed this morning?" I really wasn't expecting them t answer, but I got a very strong feeling from both of them. They were very happy and also very hungry. I got that they wanted blood loud and clear. "Okay boys, mommy gets the drift."

I conjured the perfect bottle of Royalty Blend started to chug it down. As I did the realization that I was going to be a mother, that I was going to be responsible for other lives besides my own hit me like a ton of bricks. In the next two years I was going to have five children that would all be counting on me and that scared the shit out of me. Was I going to be able to do this? Eric and I were becoming royalty. We were going to have a lot of responsibility and I knew that people were going to come after us. How was I going to keep my children safe from our world?

_You have the power Sookie._

There was a voice in my head that was not mine own and a voice that I didn't recognize. I knew there was nobody nearby and I started to get a little freaked out.

_Trust in your Viking and in your powers Sookie and you can get through everything that is coming at you both._

The words of this mystery woman in my head made me believe that Eric and I could really do anything as long as we did it together. We were what made each other stronger.

As I finished my blood and got happy and content feelings from my boys, I realized that I was alone in the house. I was tempted to panic that maybe something terrible had happened. I focused on the bond to see if there was trouble, but I didn't feel anything bad coming from Eric, so I decided to take advantage of my time alone. I did have a wedding to plan and only a couple more days to do it.

I made my empty blood bottle disappear, then I realized that I would need a computer to do some shopping. Now normally I wouldn't go all out on something that I didn't work hard to earn, but things were going to be different from now on. Eric and I were going to be regents in a few weeks and I should start acting that way. I definitely wouldn't be working for Sam anymore. I was going to have to call him and let him know that, but it would have to wait. I needed to be in the right frame of mind and I wasn't right now.

I focused on the sleekest laptop I had seen on TV. I imagined that it had the latest technology and applications and it would be internet ready and easy to use. I also added that it would never need to be plugged in or charged.

I could actually feel my magic flowing through me and felt it as the computer appeared on the bed. I pulled it into my lap, opened it and turned it on. It started right up and was ready to use. I could feel the little bit of my own magic that was helping it to run and I thought that was pretty cool.

I browsed through a bunch of different stores and saw a bunch of stuff for the wedding and some toys and clothes for Hunter and the twins. I realized that I didn't have a credit card. I could have just conjured up what I wanted with my magic, but that just didn't sit right with me. I saved the pages and would get Eric's credit card later.

There was one thing that I was going to conjure to make sure that it was perfect; my wedding dress. Even seeing the dress that I wanted it was still hard for me to believe this was all happening and so quickly too. I had barely left Bill and now I am with Eric, but what I had with Eric was so different from what I had with Bill.

No matter what I was feeling, above all those feelings I was happy. I was getting everything in the world that I ever wanted and thought that I would never have. Right now, life was really perfect.

I had the picture up of the dress that I had fallen in love with. It wasn't a Cinderella princess dress, it was simple with a halter top with an empire waist that flowed down to the floor. It was white with crystal beading at the waist with a matching veil with crystals on it.

I was about to conjure it to see how it looked when I heard the sound of glass breaking down stairs. I opened my mind and discovered that there were four Weres coming into the house and Eric and Hunter were miles away.

My maternal instincts were conflicting inside of me. Part of me wanted to pop away to keep my babies safe, but there was another part that was screaming in my head to make an example of these Weres, to show the supernatural community that if they want to fuck with me and my family, they will pay for it.

I got out of be and was going with my instincts. I snapped my fingers and I was suddenly wearing a t-shirt, jeans and steel toed boots. This was definitely an "ass-kicking" outfit. I wondered how I had done that without really focusing my powers like before, but I knew I'd have to think about that later.

I steeled my nerves and popped down into the living room. I quickly took in the scene before me. The four Weres were big and muscular and all carrying guns. They were startled by my sudden popping into the room, but quickly shook it off and started coming after me. I threw my hands up letting my magic flow out of me. "STOP!" They were all frozen where they stood. I moved there guns away and made them disappear, then I tried to figure out what to do with them.

My first instinct was to kill them, but I had a feeling that was coming from Eric who was make his way home very quickly. I could tell that he had felt my emotions and he was trying to get to me as soon as possible.

I knew that I should try to question them or at least look through their minds to find out why they were here, but I decided to wait for Eric. This was more of his field of expertise. He would want to be the one to question them and I had a feeling that his questioning would get a bit on the messy side. I focused on the four Weres and transported them into the backyard.

I could feel Eric pulling into the garage and I didn't want Hunter to know about this. I waved my hand to repair the glass door that they had smashed to get in, then I closed the curtain so he wouldn't see the four frozen Weres in the backyard.

I'd barely gotten them closed when Eric came zipping in at vampire speed with Hunter in his arms. He set Hunter down and came over and started checking to see if I had been hurt. "Lover, are you all right? I felt your panic and distress earlier."

"I'm fine." I put on my "Crazy Sookie" smile for Hunter's benefit. I made sure to block him as I communicated with Eric telepathically. _Four Weres broke into the house earlier. I don't know what they are after, but I froze them before they could attack me and I moved them out to the backyard. I wanted to wait for you before I did anything else with them._

_We need to question them, but what should we do bout Hunter?_

_Did you take him shopping?_

_Yes. He needed clothes and toys to play with. _I could see all the stuff that he had bought Hunter in his mind. He had gone totally overboard, but I would have to wait until later to bitch him out about that.

_We will talk about that later. Bring everything up to his room and he can unpack and unwrap everything then put his things away. That should keep him busy for a few days._ I smiled up at him and he leaned down and kissed me before his zipped back out to the garage,

"Hunter, Uncle Eric is bringing your things in and I want you to unpack and put everything away. Can you do that for me Sweetie?"

"Sure. Is everything okay Aunt Sookie?"

This kid is definitely too smart for his own good. I crouched down as best I could trying not to fall with my extended center of gravity so I could look Hunter in the eye. "Sweetie, Uncle Eric and I are going to be taking over very important jobs in the next few weeks and people are going to try to hurt us, but that is not going to happen. We are going to take care of it and I don't want you to worry. Will you do that for me Hunter?"

"Okay Aunt Sookie."

"Thank you Sweetie." I pulled him into my arms and hugged him tight as Eric came back inside and zipped upstairs with Hunter's things. I let go of him and he went running up after Eric.

When he was in his room and Eric was coming downstairs I followed my instincts and waved my hand and let my magic flow out of me. "What are you doing Lover?"

"I'm not sure how, but I made it so that Hunter won't be able hear whatever we decide to do with these Weres."

"Your powers just keep growing. We will need to talk about them."

"We will, just not right now." I grabbed his hand and led him out into the backyard. "What are we going to do with them?" I pointed at the Weres that weren't moving an inch. Eric hadn't really seen me use my powers before and he was shocked. I could hear from his mind that this was still hard for him to believe. "Believe it baby. It doesn't even take much energy to keep them that way either. Now, should I release my hold on them?"

"Can you read anything from them?"

"Not like this. Their brains are as frozen as the rest of them, but I have an idea." I focused on the Weres and held up my hands. "Heads, GO!" We watched as their bodies stayed still and their hands started thrashing about. I could feel the pride coming off of Eric and it was a bit overwhelming, but it made me feel good. "Alright, let me see what these mutts have to tell us."

I closed my eyes and slipped into there minds. The basics that I got from all of them was they were rogues from Jackson. They wanted to avenge Russell, but they had a new master now. He'd heard that there was upheaval here and he'd sent the Weres on the orders of his king. This was just fucking perfect. I thought that with Eric and I becoming regents we would be safe or at least safer since we had the Authority on our side, but apparently we were still a target. We were definitely going to have to make an example out of these four Weres.

When I got everything out of them that I was going to, I shut them up again and turned towards Eric. "I know what they are doing here and we need to make an example out of them."

He pulled me into his arms and I could feel the bloodlust rolling off of him already. He was gearing up for a fight and truth be told, so was I. "What did you have in mind Lover?"

"I want us to show the supernatural community that if they fuck with us and our family they will have to pay the price."

Eric pressed me even closer to him so that I could feel his gracious plenty pressing against me. "Lover, I'm enjoying this new side of you very much."

"I can feel your enjoyment, but we have things to do. I want this mess with the Weres taken care of tonight. I still have a wedding to plan you know."

"How could I forget. I can't wait to marry you Miss Stackhouse."

"I can't wait to marry you either Mr. Northman." I pulled him down to brush a kiss across his lips, but I couldn't stop myself from deepening the kiss. My hormones were at me to take my Viking upstairs and show him how pillaging really should be done, but there were four Weres out back and a five year old upstairs that all needed my attention.

I managed to pry myself away from Eric. "As much as I would love to go upstairs and fuck you senseless until neither of us can walk right now." He growled as I said that and I couldn't contain my giggling. "But right now we need to plan an execution. Do you know someplace quiet we could do this at that is big enough for a crowd?"

"Well Lover, I just so happen to own an old warehouse on the outskirts of Shreveport with the closest neighbor being three miles away. That should be big enough. How many supes were you planning to invite?"

"As many as we can get on such short notice. We are going to make a statement tonight and I don't want anyone to have any doubts that we are serious about this."

"You lover are going to make an excellent queen. Actually you already do. Now how are we going to transport these mutts to the warehouse?"

"I've got this. Give me your hands." I held out my hands and he placed his in mine. "I need you project the warehouse into my mind. I'll be able to send them there then seal off the building until we get there."

It was easier than I thought it was going to be and it was still taking less energy than I expected as well. When they were gone and the building was secure I realized that I was starving. "Done, now I need to eat, then I need to make a shit load of phone calls to pull this off."

"Who do you need me to call?"

"Um, nobody. I don't think that we should be advertising you day walking abilities yet."

"Everyone is going to find out eventually Lover."

"I know, but I just have a feeling that it will come in handy soon if we don't tell people. It's important."

"Alright love. Why don't I fix lunch for you and Hunter while you start on you phone calls."

I was shocked. That was the last thing that I ever would have expected to hear from a thousand year old vampire. "You want to cook for two lowly humans?"

"No, I want to cook for my wife and my three sons." I couldn't stop the tears from welling up in his eyes and spilling down my cheeks hearing what he said. "Lover, please don't cry. It breaks my heart to see you cry." He gently wiped away my tears and kissed my cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. You already think of Hunter as your son?"

"Of course I do. We bonded this morning while we were out and the child needs a stable male figure in his life."

"Yes, I get that Honey, but this needs to be done on his terms. He's has a rough time lately."

"I know. We talked about this and I said that I'm happy to be Uncle Eric as long as he wants, but I would someday like to be his father if he wants me to be." More tears started to fall. "We will talk more later. You go in the office downstairs and my address book is on the desk with most of the numbers that you will need. I'll bring you your milk and what would you like to go with it?"

"I would love a sandwich with ham, cheddar cheese, bologna, pepperoni, salami, pickles, lettuce, tomato, cucumbers and hot peppers with mayo and honey mustard on it with a side of cheese puffs and Hunter wants a ham and American cheese sandwich with pickles and mayo with a side of sour cream and onion potato chips." (Hunter had filled me in while I was talking.)

"I'm on it my love." He bent down and kissed my head then zipped off to the kitchen.

I had just sat down at the desk when I Hunter spoke to me in my head. _Aunt Sookie, can I have strawberry milk with my lunch?_

_Sure Sweetie. Hey Eric?_

_I'm on it Lover. I heard him._

I really didn't know how many more shocking things I could handle before the day was done. _Hunter, can you hear Uncle Eric?_

_Only when he wants me to. I heard him when we were out this morning._

_Eric, is this going to be a problem?_

_I don't think so Lover. I think it may come in handy in the long run if anything should happen._

_Oh, okay then. Carry on._

No matter what Eric said that was just one more thing for me to worry about. I pushed it to the back of my mind and stated my phone calls.

The first person that I decided to call was Alcide Herveaux. He might be able to make some of the calls for me to his pack and safe me some time.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alcide, it's Sookie."

"Hey Sookie. It's good to hear from you. How are you doing?'

"Good. Things are a little crazy right now, but I'm happier than I have ever been."

I could hear him sigh over the phone. "So I guess there's no chance of you getting together with a lonely Were then?"

"No. I'm actually getting married on Saturday."

"So you and Bill got back together?"

"Um no, actually Bill is dead. I'm marrying Eric Northman." There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Alcide, are you still there?"

"Sookie, are you insane? One minute you are with Bill, now you're with Northman? He is bad news Sookie. He'll only use you and abuse you until you're not useful anymore, then drop you for the next fang banger!"

My anger was steadily building up to the boiling point inside of me along with my magic. I was pissed and I was not going to listen to this shit anymore. "You listen to me Alcide Herveaux, you have no right to tell me who I can marry and how to live my life. I am in love with Eric and we are getting married. Now since you don't want to speak to me like a civilized person, I guess I have to throw my weight at you and say that I am calling you in an official capacity!"

"What capacity? As Northman's latest fang banging secretary to do his bitch work while he is dead for the day?"

I was about to go off on him when I heard a growl come from the door way. I could see and feel that Eric was livid after hearing what Alcide had said. I sent him calm and love through are bond to let him know it was all right that I had this one. "Actually Alcide the capacity that I'm calling in is as the new vampire queen of Mississippi and Louisiana." There was complete and total silence on the other end. I took that as a sign for me to continue. "Four rogue Weres from the Jackson pack tried to attack me today. They have been taken into custody and will be made an example of. I would appreciate it if you could get as many Weres as possible to a warehouse on the outskirts of Shreveport tonight. Eric and I are planning on making a statement and showing our power. We don't need or want this to happen again."

"Sookie, what has happened to you? This doesn't sound like you at all."

"I have more than just myself to think of now. Will you help me out with this or not?"

"I'll help you."

"Good." I gave him directions to the warehouse and told him to be there by midnight. I figured that would give the vampires enough time to feed for the night before walking into the planned bloodshed.

I looked up at Eric and I could still feel his irritation at Alcide, but he was also proud of me standing up for him and myself. "You did very well Lover."

"Thanks Sweetie. I'm going to eat my lunch, then make the rest of my phone calls."

"Sookie, why don't you let me make the calls. I don't want anyone else speaking to you like that mutt did."

I'd taken my sandwich from Eric and had just taken a bite, so I swallowed and took a drink of milk before I answered. "Baby, that is sweet of you, but I need to do this on my own. I don't want anyone to think of me as a lowly human. I'm going to take the roll of queen very seriously. You have lived too long and survived too long to be taken out because of me."

"Sookie, even if you were just a lowly human as you put it, without your fairy powers and even without your telepathy, you are still the strongest person I have ever met and I would still love you just as much. I will never let anything come between us ever or let anything happen to our children.

"I know that you won't." I went over and wrapped my arms around his waist. "You will always be my hero."

He kissed the top of my head and squeezed me tight. "I think I'll go play with Hunter while you make you calls."

"Have fun. Hopefully I'll be finished soon so that we can have some time alone before the bloodshed tonight." I looked up and he was smiling down at me.

"I will most definitely make some time for us to do just that Lover." He leaned down and kissed me until I was absolutely breathless, then he zipped out of the room at vampire speed. That man really knew how to make an exit.

I sat down at the desk, devoured my lunch, and conjured a bottle of blood to sip while I made the rest of my calls. It took two and a half hours, but I managed to finish both.

I stood up and stretched the stiff muscles in my neck and back. I felt sleepy, but I wanted to be with my Viking more.

I reached out with my mind and Eric was upstairs in our room and Hunter was sound asleep in his. Well, well, well. I really couldn't have planned this better myself. I threw up a magical net around Hunter's room so that he wouldn't hear what I was planning on doing with my Viking.

I snapped my fingers and I was standing there in a sapphire blue baby doll gown with matching thong panties and nothing else. I was about to pop up to the bedroom, but I decided that I was making things too easy on him. I really hadn't made him work to get me, now I had to remedy that.

_Hey Eric?_

_Yes Lover?_

_What are you doing right now?_

_Just brainstorming on how to kill those Weres. Why, did you have something else in mind?_

_Actually I do. How do you feel about a little game of cat and mouse?_ I could actually feel his excitement at my words.

_You want me to chase you?_

_If you think that you can catch me._ That really got him going.

_You asked for it Lover._ I could feel him coming downstairs, so I popped upstairs to our bathroom.

_Still think that you can catch me Viking?_

_I think that you are cheating Lover._

_Well, if you would prefer I could lay on the bed and wait for you. _He ran upstairs and I popped down to the living room just as he was entering the bedroom.

_I'm not cheating. I'm just using my special talents. I didn't say that you couldn't use you're talents too._

After about fifteen minutes I was getting sleepy and too horny to keep up the game any longer. While he was chasing me in the garage I popped up to the bedroom. _Eric, I give up, get that sexy ass of yours up here and fuck me right now before I fall asleep._

"Your wish is my command Lover." I hadn't even realized that he come into the room until he ripped off my thong and was buried deep inside of me. It felt like heaven and he knew just what I needed. He could feel my fatigue, so he did most of the work and we were both okay with that, at least this time anyway.

He brought us both to a swift climax and it was just what I needed, but I was completely exhausted afterwards. I was half asleep as he tucked me into bed and curled up next to me. I felt safe and content and I never wanted to leave, but I knew that there was ugliness coming tonight, but this was just part of our new job.

I was just on the edge of sleep when the sound of Eric's voice brought me back. "Lover, I know that you're almost asleep, but I didn't ask earlier and I am really curious. Who is control the Weres in Jackson now?"

"His name is Victor Madden, but he's only doing it under orders of the King of Nevada Felipe de Castro. Will you make sure that I'm up in time to shower and eat something before we have to leave tonight?"

"Of course Lover." His voice sounded off, but I didn't have time to contemplate it as I fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Is there anyone still with me on this story? I am so sorry that it took so long for this chapter. The muses have just not been cooperating with me on this one, but i finally got it going. I hope you enjoy and leave my some review loving. It motivates me to write more. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, i just take them out for a spin when i can!

* * *

EPOV

My lover was turning into quite the little vixen. I couldn't believe that she had asked me to fuck her like that. I enjoyed it immensely, but I would have figured that her Southern sensibilities would have kept her from wanting something like that. You can imagine my pleasant surprise to be proven wrong.

I had curled up around my lover afterwards and let sleep take me over. It was a strange sensation to decide when I wanted to rest rather than have death pull me under at dawn. It was going to take some getting used to, but it was wonderful that I could sleep whenever my future wife was tired.

I had only been asleep a couple of hours when a soft knock at the door woke me. I got up, slipped on a pair of sleep pants and went to see what Hunter needed. I opened the door and there he was with tears in his eyes. This was almost more painful then watching Sookie cry. "Hey little man, what's with these tears so early in the day?" I had checked the clock and it was just before seven.

"I had a bad dream and I'm hungry."

I scooped him up into my arms and wiped away his stray tears. "What did you dream about?"

"I dreamt that the bad man had me again and I was seeing him hurt my mommy all over again."

I held him to me tighter to give him the comfort that he needed. If Bill Compton wasn't already dead, I would make him wish that he was. The emotional damage he did to this child would have earned him years of torture by my hands. "Hunter, that bad man is never going to hurt you ever again. I know that you have seen some terrible things over the past couple of days, but things are going to get better for you. Me and your Aunt Sookie are going to take such good care of you."

"What about when my cousins get here? They will need all of your attention and then you won't have any time for me anymore."

This child was too smart for his breeches. I set him down and looked into his eyes. "Hunter, I promise that no matter how many cousins you have, your Aunt Sookie and I will always make time for you. Okay?"

"Seven."

I couldn't stop the confusion that came over my face. "What do you mean Hunter?"

"When you talk about my cousins the number seven keeps popping up in my mind."

That was new. "Do things like that happen often?"

"No, this is the first time."

Sookie and I would have to talk about this. It could be that he had good instincts, not that I really thought that Sookie would want to have that many children, or it could be an extension of his telepathy. I decided to not worry about that or any possible psychological damage he may have suffered and decided to go with his basic human needs. "What would you like for breakfast?" I scooped him back into my arms and carried him downstairs to the kitchen.

"Pancakes!" He was so excited over something so simple. I knew that Sookie wasn't going to approve, but I was going to take Hunter shopping and buy him anything and everything that his little heart desired. He had suffered so much lately, I wanted him to know that there were people that cared and would take care of him.

I set him down at the table, fixed him a glass of orange juice and went to work making his breakfast. Contrary to popular belief, even though I didn't need to eat, I still knew how to cook.

I worked at the counter that was in Hunter's sight and put on a bit of a show as I made his pancakes. It brought a smile to his face and that warmed my cold, dead heart. The fact that he could still be smiling and finding some enjoyment in life after everything that had happened told me that he was a strong young man.

As I was mixing up the batter I felt a strange sensation come over me and my mind became disconnected and all kinds of images came to me. I don't know how it happened or how I could possibly know, but I knew that I was having a vision of the future.

I was in another kitchen in another house, but I was making pancakes like I was now. I knew that it was five years in the future. Hunter was ten, the twins Sookie was carrying now were 5 and the twins girls not far off in the future were three. I looked further into the room and I saw my Sookie waddle in, ripe with a set of triplets. There were the seven that Hunter had known about. I really hoped that Sookie didn't get this vision anytime in the near future. If she knew about this third pregnancy, I don't think she would ever want to have sex with me again. She was going to be pregnant for the majority of the next five years and I didn't think she would take to well to that fact.

I watched as the future me was making pancakes for all of my beautiful children. I knew that sometime in the next five years that Hunter would agree to let Sookie and I officially adopt him and that filled me with joy. As I looked at my other children it was almost too much for me to take. They were all so beautiful. My sons looked identical to me, except they had their mother's brown eyes and my daughters looked identical to their mother except they had my blue eyes. They were all perfect and I was anxious to know what the triplets this future Sookie carried look like. She was carrying two girls and another boy. I was going to have four sons and four daughters to care for. It was more than I could have ever hoped for.

I realized that there must be some reason that I was having this vision besides seeing my children, so I focused on what was happening. Sookie and I were talking to each other telepathically. _Did you come up with a plan to find her Sweetie?_

_I always have a plan Lover. _I focused on my feelings and I realized that it was Pam that Sookie was talking about that had been taken. Pam was always so careful, who could have taken her? There was something strange about this vision. The future me wasn't as worried about Pam has I should have been. There was something that I wasn't getting yet. _Are you going after her this afternoon?_

_Yes._

_Aren't you glad that I told you to keep that a secret?_

_Yes my love, but I think that it's time that I test out to see if our other little secret will work on someone else._

My vision jumped to later that day. The sun was high in the sky and there was a warehouse. I could see inside and Pam was chained down in the basement. I could feel the silver burning her flesh and my anger grew inside of me. I watched as my future self popped into the basement with her. How in the hell was I going to be able to pop like a fairy?

I pushed that thought aside for the moment and focused on what the future me was doing. I'd grabbed onto the silver chains wrapped around her with my bare hands. I waited for the pain that I knew was coming, but nothing happened. More strange happenings. I was becoming more confused by what I was seeing than informed.

I focused back on what I was doing to Pam. I was somehow sending my ability to safely walk out in the day into her. If I could do this, why hadn't I done it sooner? I watched as I pulled her slowly healing body into my arms and popped out.

I came back into the present and realized that this whole vision had only taken a few seconds. It was a lot to process, but I had a little man that I had to feed, so I went back to making his pancakes.

When I'd finished cooking and Hunter was eating away I let my vision run through my mind several times. The fact that Sookie and I were going to have seven children was a blessing, but the rest of the vision left me very perplexed.

It would seem that at some point in the future Sookie was going to acquire the ability to share powers and she would be sharing them with me. I didn't really know how I felt about that. Power means almost everything in the supernatural world, but I had always been happy with the power that I had. I didn't think that I wanted more power, but that would have to be something that I would have to think over.

This whole situation would warrant a discussion with Niall at some point as well. I wasn't completely familiar with Fae powers, but some of these just didn't seem Fae like. I knew that I should call and talk to Niall right away, but I had to attend to my son. We had shopping to do.

I sent Hunter up to get ready while I cleaned up the breakfast mess, then I went upstairs to our room. I dressed in a black tank top, jeans and boots, then I went to check on Sookie. She was sleeping peacefully right were I left her. The sheet had slipped down below her ever growing baby bump and exposing her luscious breasts that seemed even bigger now that they were last night. I wanted to reach over and touch her has my fangs dropped down, but I knew that I didn't have time and she needed her rest so my sons would grow big and strong.

I couldn't stop myself from gently caressing her baby bump. It was still hard for me to believe that I was going to be a father after all these years. I had resigned myself to the fact that I had lost that opportunity. Having it back was going to be a big change, but one that I was more than ready and prepared to embrace whole heartedly.

As I ran my hand over my love's growing belly, I could feel to distinct thumps against my hand. My sons were letting me know that they knew that I was there. I could feel how happy they were through the bond I now shared with Sookie. It was like there was now three separate lines to the bond, one to Sookie and one to each of my sons. "Daddy has to go out for a little while boys so you be good and let your mother rest. She needs to be strong and rested to care for you both." I felt love and warmth coming from the boys. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across me face. "I'm taking your big brother shopping, but we'll be back very soon. I love you boys." I leaned down and kissed where each boy had thumped my hand, then I leaned down and kissed Sookie gently on the lips. I pulled the sheet up around her so that she wouldn't get cold. When I knew she was snug I went downstairs where my eldest son was waiting for me.

I led Hunter into the garage and I wanted to take the corvette to show him what a real car was like, but I knew that there would never be enough room for everything that we were going to purchase today, so I headed for the SUV instead.

I opened the door and looked inside, then back at Hunter. He was still young enough that he would need a booster seat for him of some kind. I knew that Sookie didn't conjure one and I really didn't want to wake her up since she was sleeping so peacefully. I was tempted to fly some place really fast and pick one up, but I wasn't comfortable leaving Hunter here alone.

I don't know what made me do it, but I closed my eyes and pictured the type of booster seat that we would need. I had seen them on television and in catalogs. I focused on it being here and set up and all ready for Hunter to sit in it.

I heard a noise and when I opened my eyes there it was. Apparently Sookie had already given me at least one power. I don't know when she had done it or even if she realized that she had done it, but this could definitely be an advantage. It also brought up a whole list of questions that I didn't have answers for. I pushed them aside for now and got Hunter in the car and we were off.

I wanted to take him to the mall in Shreveport, but I didn't want to take that great of a chance of getting recognized, so I decided to head to the mall in Monroe. I drove much faster than I was suppose to so the drive wouldn't be so long and somehow none of the cops and state troopers I passed going well over the speed limit didn't notice me at all. Now that could come in really handy and save me a hell of a lot of glamouring.

Hunter and I talked about the kinds of toys and games that he would like to have as we drove along and he seemed really excited about shopping. I had almost expected him to be uncomfortable with me since essentially I was a stranger to him and a vampire to boot, but he wasn't. I hoped that this trip would help us bond and help him see that he was safe now.

When I parked the car I could actually feel his excitement. It was like he was a part of the bond too, but on a very small level. I assumed it was because they shared blood, but I wasn't a hundred percent sure. More questions, yeah!

As I got him out of the car I looked around and what he was excited about when I realized that I had parked in front of the toy store. "Can we go in the toy store first Uncle Eric? Please, please, please!"

"We will go in little man, but we need to get you some clothes and shoes and furniture for your room first. It might take awhile to find just the right bed that you want."

His eyes got big as he thought about that. "Could I get a racecar bed?"

"Of course."

"What about a rocket ship bed?"

"Anything your heart desires little man."

"What if I want a bunk bed with a ladder and a desk under it so that I can have a place to color? That is the bed that I really want. I like being up high."

"Then that is the bed that you must have. We'll make sure that it is exactly what you want."

We walked inside and luckily the stores weren't terribly busy since it was still fairly early in the day. I hadn't thought of the consequences of bringing a novice telepath out around people. I was used to being out with Sookie who has control of her shields.

I wished that Hunter could have a nice, normal day for once where he didn't have to struggle to keep the voices out of his head. I had been holding his hand as I thought this and I could actually feel the power flow through me and into Hunter. I stopped and watched his face to see if he was hurt or if I had done something bad to him, but I watched a huge smile spread across his little face and he visibly relaxed. I didn't know what to think until he pulled me down so that he could whisper into my ear. "Thank you Uncle Eric."

"What for little man?"

"For making the voices stop."

I hid my shock really well from what I had done. This was definitely going to take some getting used to and I definitely was going to have to work on controlling it. "Hunter, you can't hear anybody?"

"Well, it's more like a radio with the volume turned down low. There is still a little noise, but not like people screaming in my head."

"I don't know how long this is going to last, but I know that it's not permanent."

"I'll take what I can get." He took my hand and started dragging me. "Come on Uncle Eric." I let him pull me wherever he wanted to go. I would do anything to keep that smile on his face.

As we went from store to store picking out everything that he needed I could see how happy and he relaxed he was. It made me happy to see him like this probably for the first time. I wanted him to be able to feel like this all the time, but he'd been given his telepathy for a reason. It was a part of him and it wasn't up to me to take it away.

After we purchased him a whole new wardrobe and furnished his room with everything he wanted that would be delivered early the following week, I loaded his clothes into the SUV. I could see the Hunter was practically jumping out of his skin to get into the toy store. I was tempted to tease him that we didn't have time to go it, but I couldn't do that. "Come on little man, we have lots of toys to purchase." Hunter ran into the store and I couldn't stop myself from running in after him at human speed.

I grabbed two carts on my way to catch up with him. Hunter stopped short when he saw that I had two carts and looked up at me. "We are not leaving until both of these carts are overflowing with toys." Hunter's smile grew even bigger as we started going up and down the aisles. I could see that he was still hesitant to put things in the cart.

I kept checking the weak bond that we had and every time that his emotions spiked as he looked at a toy it went in the cart. After doing that a few times it was enough that he started filling it up on his own.

It didn't take the two of us long to fill up both carts. There was one more part of the store that we needed to hit, the electronics apartment. Hunter really wanted a Game Boy and I had been wanting to get a Wii for awhile and I was using Hunter as my excuse to get one.

The salesman had gotten me the two game consoles and I was looking over the games. I wanted Hunter to have some fun games, but it wouldn't hurt to have something educational as well. The educational game brought up another round of questions that Sookie and I would have to discuss. Would Hunter be able to handle public school? Is there a Supe school that we can send him to? Do we want to find a special a tutor for him so that he can be home schooled? Definitely something for us to discuss and think over very carefully.

I had two games that I wanted Hunter to see and make sure that they were ones that he would want to play. I turned to show him and he was gone. I looked around and he wasn't in my line of vision. I could feel him in the bond and he wasn't panicking, but I was starting to. I wanted to scream for him to come back here, but I didn't want to attract attention to myself or Hunter.

I was running through my mind where he might have disappeared to when I heard a little voice that made me relax for a half a second until I realized that it was in my head. _I'm in the bathroom Uncle Eric. I really had to go."_

_Hunter, can you hear my thoughts?_

_Not usually, but you were practically screaming in my head._

If I could I think I would be getting a headache right about now. Everything that had happened so far today was becoming a bit too much for me to handle. _Hunter, let's keep this between us until I have a chance to talk to Aunt Sookie. Okay?_

_Sure Uncle Eric._ He came around the corner and I showed him the games I was holding. He liked both of them so they both went into the cart.

I was going to have us take one more turn around the store when I suddenly started getting this really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. It wasn't coming directly from Sookie, but I could feel that something bad was getting ready to happen at the house and I needed to get back to Sookie.

I hurried us to the check out and through the line as quickly as possible making sure that I picked up batteries and head phones for his new Game Boy. If there was going to be trouble I wanted Hunter to be distracted so he wouldn't try to get involved and so that he hopefully wouldn't get scared.

I was driving home even faster than before and we were half way there I could feel panic coming from Sookie. It only lasted a few seconds, but I knew something bad was happening. I put my foot all the way down on the accelerator to get home as quickly as I could. I sent Sookie love and comfort through our bond and tried to let her know I'd be there as soon as I possibly could.

It took me less time than I realized to get home. I pulled into the driveway and I could feel that Sookie was calm now, but I was still worried that something had happened to her.

I scanned around for any danger, but there wasn't any close by. I got out and helped Hunter out, lifted him up and zipped him into the house and to Sookie.

I set Hunter down and immediately went to see if Sookie was harmed in any way. She said that she was fine, but I could see that she had put on her fake smile. I couldn't tell if it was for my benefit or Hunter's, but I knew that something was wrong.

She sent to me telepathically that there were four Weres in the backyard that had broken into the house. I wanted to rip them apart for coming after my bonded, but I knew we needed to find out what they were doing here and who they were working for.

I asked what we should do with Hunter to keep him occupied for awhile. She suggested that he put his new things away. I could tell that she wasn't happy with all of the things that I'd bought for him, but we discuss that later.

I went out and gathered all of his stuff in my arms and made it up in only one trip. I made sure that he was all set to do this himself, then I went downstairs with Sookie. As I walked down the stairs I watched her wave her hand and a wave a power went upstairs. She told me that she was making sure that Hunter wouldn't hear whatever we were about to do to those Weres.

As we went out into the backyard and Sookie was wielding her powers on those Weres I knew that we would have to sit down and have a long talk about them and a lot of other things, but when, I had no idea,

Knowing that these Weres were here to avenge Russell just pissed me off. I wanted to drain them all dry and rip them to shreds, but when Sookie suggested that we make an example out of them I knew that was exactly what we had to do. Her saying this and even coming up with the idea made me so proud of her and I realized that she was going to make an absolutely magnificent queen.

I wanted to ravaged this new, bloodthirsty Sookie, but those Weres had to be dealt with and Sookie mentioned that there was still a wedding that she needed to finish planning. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face and the happiness and excitement that flowed through our bond as I thought of our wedding. I could hardly wait to marry this fantastic woman and get started on our life together.

Sookie sent the Weres to an abandoned warehouse where they would stay sealed up until tonight. She told me that it was time to make phone calls so there were witnesses to this execution. I wanted to help so that Sookie could relax and rest, but she thought that it would be better for me not to advertise my new day walking abilities yet. I wanted everyone to know, but after my vision this morning I realized that she was right.

I told Sookie to go to my office to make her phone calls while I made her and Hunter lunch. She was shocked that I would stoop so low to do that, but I told her I wanted to take care of her and my sons. She shed some tears at me calling Hunter my son and we both agreed that those arrangements would be moved at his own pace. (It was easy to agree when I already knew the future!)

Sookie told me what she and Hunter wanted for lunch and I went into the kitchen to fix lunch for my family. I was just pulling out what I need when I heard Hunter ask Sookie telepathically if he could have strawberry milk with his lunch. She was shocked that I had heard him, but I had actually heard their whole conversation. More things to talk about at a more opportune time, but at least our communication could come in handy.

I made Hunter's lunch first and zipped it upstairs to his room so he could eat while he finished put his new stuff away, then I went back down to fix Sookie's sandwich if you could really call it that. She had been eating some very strange things lately. I made a mental note to ask the doctor about it at our next appointment.

I fixed Sookie's lunch at a slower pace than I normally would so that I could listen to her conversation with Herveaux. It started out as normal polite conversation until she mentioned that we were getting married. He called her a fang banger and I wanted to rip him to shreds for it. Nobody calls my fiancée, bonded, and queen a fang banger. She was and always will be a lady that deserves and should demand respect.

I stood in the doorway and growled at what he was saying to her. Sookie tried to send calm and love through the bond, but it wasn't really helping me to calm down. I was angry and I wanted blood, but that would have to wait for later tonight.

I knew that if that mutt didn't change his tune pretty soon something drastic was going to have to be done and Sookie wouldn't like it, but I could not be seen as a weak ruler. I tried not to think of that particular option for now and listened to the rest of their conversation. Sookie stood up for our relationship and put that Were in his proper place. I was so proud,

I brought Sookie her lunch, then went upstairs to play with Hunter while she made her calls. He was still surrounded by tons of stuff that needed to be put away, so I helped him with that.

By the time that we finished he could hardly keep his eyes open. I lifted him up and tucked him into his bed. He was asleep by the time his head hit his pillow. I could hear Sookie talking away, so I went into our bedroom.

I started up my laptop and did some shopping for the wedding, then I searched for some local real estate companies. I found one I liked and picked out a couple of houses that I wanted to take a look at sometime after the wedding.

With our family growing so rapidly I knew we would definitely need a bigger house. This place was meant to just be a safe house, not any kind of permanent residence. We were also going to need security in our new home with our new position and I was almost one hundred percent positive that my lover wasn't going to like it, but it was a necessity.

I bookmarked the properties that I liked, then my mind wandered to what would be the best way to kill those Weres. I wanted them to suffer, but executions were usually swift justices. They had come after my soon to be wife and my sons. If anything had happened to them nothing and nobody would have been safe from my wrath.

I was lost in my thoughts when my Lover called to me telepathically. She was feeling frisky and horny right now and requested that we play a little game of cat and mouse. I was more than up to that particular challenge. My inner predator was awakened by this challenge.

With her ability to pop now, she was very allusive prey, something I enjoyed very much. It was no fun to catch your prey right away. The game didn't last long though because all the popping had worn Sookie out within fifteen minutes and she was more than ready to get to the more pleasurable part of our game. I zipped up to our room and was more than happy to accommodate her.

When we were both satisfied and Sookie was curled up next to me I realized that I had never asked her who had sent the Weres. I knew they weren't organized enough to work without a master. She was almost asleep and I hated to disturb her, but my curiosity got the better of me.

When I heard the names Victor Madden and Felipe de Castro come out of her mouth as the ones controlling the wolves I knew that this could quite possibly be a very big problem. We were going to need reinforcements if those two were coming after us. Felipe was not someone who would take no for an answer and he always got whatever he wanted and was willing to take it by any means necessary.

I realized then that he had found our about Sookie and he wanted her, but he would only get her over my dead ashes.

Sookie asked me to wake her to give her enough time to shower and eat later and I agreed. I knew that she could hear the strange tone in my voice, but she was asleep before she was able to ask me about it,

I waited a few minutes to make sure she was deeply asleep before I slid out of the bed and got out my cell phone. I had some favors that I'd saved up over the years and I figured now was the time to call them in.

I left messages with a dozen different creatures that I hoped would be able to help us. I hoped they wouldn't take to long with their responses. I could feel that more trouble was coming and sooner than we thought, but I had to wait to worry about that for now. I had an execution to prepare for.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Is there anyone still with me on this? The muses just keep fighting me, that and there is a lot going on in this chapter. I have taken a dramatic license with a lot in this chapter, so we are just gong to run with it. Next chapter may or may not be a wedding, we'll see. Enjoy!

* * *

I knew that I was asleep, but I could tell that I wasn't dreaming. I wasn't having a vision, but I was somewhere that felt familiar to me. I was on a beautiful sandy beach at sunset with the waves washing peacefully up onto the shore.

I should have been afraid because I was surrounded by fourteen strange creatures. I could tell right away that they weren't human, but I could feel their power. They looked human and all of them felt very familiar to me and I became confused. Where was I and why was I here?

They were all absolutely beautiful and handsome and I could sense that they were all old, much older than Eric. I knew that they could hurt me if they wanted to, but I knew they wouldn't do anything to hurt me and my sweet babies. I also knew somehow it was these creatures that helped me have my babies that I now carried and any others that Eric and I would be blessed with in the future.

Two of the creatures walked up to me. One was a male and the other was a female. They looked very much alike and I knew somehow that they were twins. "Hello Sookie." The female greeted me, then pulled me into a warm and somehow comforting embrace. Her embrace was like being wrapped up in a warm blanket. It reminded me of Gran in a way. "Sookie my dear, we know that you have many questions about you current situation." She place her hand on my baby bump and there were two hard kicks. "Those are two strong young men that you are carrying in your belly, the first of many."

I didn't really like the sound of that. I wanted babies, but I didn't want to spend the rest of my life barefoot and pregnant. "How many children will I have, um, I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"My name is Freya and you will bare thirteen children over the next five years. There will be seven boys and six girls. Each of your children have been blessed by each of us for a specific purpose."

I couldn't stop my mouth from dropping open. I didn't know what shocked me more, the fact that I was going to pop out thirteen kids in a short amount of time, or that I was talking to a Norse Goddess. What the hell was a Goddess doing in my dream? "We are all here to help you Sookie?"

"Did you just read my mind?"

"Of course my dear, where else did you think you got that particular power from?"

I think I was in a state of shock that I was never going to come back from after this. "You gave me my telepathy?"

"Technically it was my blood. You have been blessed with the blood of all of those that stand before you except for Heimdell over there. He blessed your little Hunter with his blood."

"I am very confused by all of this. Why would you do this? I am just a barmaid from a small town in northern Louisiana."

Freya stood before me and started laughing at that. I wanted to be pissed that she was laughing at me, but I knew that getting pissed at a goddess was not a good idea. "My dear, you are so much more than that. You were hand picked by us to fulfill you destiny with our Viking. But we don't have time to discuss everything now. Forseti, come here please." I watched as a man walked up to me. "Sookie, this is Forseti, the God of justice, peace and truth. He wants to give you another infusion of his blood. It will help bring forth some new powers that you will need tonight."

"I don't understand." My head was spinning with all of this information that I was getting and everything was making me so confused.

"You are holding a trial of sorts this evening, right?"

"Sort of. We are planning on making examples of those Weres that came after me and my baby. We want the Supe community that will not be tolerated in our kingdoms."

Freya smiled at my words. "And that is exactly what you should do. If you both don't show your power and make examples of them, other Supes will continue to come after you. I'm not saying that nobody will never come after you again, but this will alleviate most of the burden while you bare you children so they can just be children."

That sounded wonderful, but something she said confused me, "Wait, you said both our power. Do you mean his power as a vampire or his power from becoming king?"

"Neither. There is more to your Viking than you realize. He's discovered something recently and he will tell you when the time is right, but you need to trust him and trust in your powers. If you do that, when all of your powers are developed you both with be practically unstoppable." I watched as she conjured a knife and chalice and she sliced Forseti's wrist.

So many thoughts were running through my head. I was going to have thirteen children in five years, all of whom were going to be blessed by Norse Gods and Goddesses. Was I really going to be able to do this? Would Eric and I be able to handle that many magical children? What happens when I grow old and die? Is Eric going to have to watch our children grow old and die too?

"Sookie." I looked up at her as she continued. "Yes, yes with the help that will come to you, you won't so that's not an issue and no because they are all going to be immortal as well."

I went over her answers in my head until I go to the one about me growing old and dying. She said I wouldn't. How could that be? "Am I going to become a vampire?"

She laughed at me again. I was really getting annoyed at her for doing that to me. "Sookie, you won't need to become a vampire. You are already immortal. All of our blood has made that possible."

I watched as Forseti's wound closed and Freya handed me the chalice. "Bottoms up." I was hesitant to drink blood that didn't come from Eric and Freya could sense that. "Sookie, you have already had Forseti's blood before, you just need a bit more. I promise that your Viking will not mind. This will help you see the truth from now on. You will be able to see who you can trust and who will betray you."

That would definitely be a helpful skill to have, so I tilted my head back and drained the chalice. It was more bitter than Eric's sweet and delicious blood, but as soon as it hit my tongue I could feel power flowing through me. It was a major rush.

As I handed the chalice back to Freya I started to feel myself being pulled away. "Sookie, it is time for you to wake up now."

"But I still have so many questions for all of you."

"You'll be back again. Now, go to your Viking."

Everything went dark and I could feel someone gently shaking me to wake me up. "Lover, it's after nine o'clock. You wanted me to wake you so that you could eat and shower before we leave tonight."

I opened my eyes and looked up at the most beautiful sight. My handsome Viking was sitting next to me with one hand stroking my hair and the other gently rubbing my baby bump. "My Viking."

He smiled down at me with his fangs extended. "Did you sleep well Lover?"

"Well, I guess that depends on how you look at it."

"I don't understand what you mean Lover."

"I'll tell you later. There's a lot that I need to tell you and I don't want to be rushed." I sat up and stretched giving my Viking an eyeful of my ever growing breasts. "Is Hunter all right? Has he had his dinner yet?"

"He had been fed and well cared for while you were sleeping Lover. He is in his room coloring and in his pajamas ready for bed."

"Oh Eric, who is going to watch him? We can't take him with us and we both have to go. What are…"

He put his fingers up to my lips to stop me. "Lover, I've got it taken care of already. I called my housekeeper Lulu to come over and watch him while we are gone."

I don't know exactly what happened to me in the moment, but I was willing to blame my ever fluctuating hormones on my jealous outburst. "Is she one of your fang banging whores?" I wrenched myself away from his touch and out of the bed. I stood before him with my hands on my hips not caring that I was completely naked. "I will not having some stranger who you have most likely fucked taking care of Hunter." I knew that I was being irrational, I just couldn't seem to stop myself.

"Lover, she is a sixty-five year old woman with four adult children and ten grandchildren. She's a were-bear with a fierce protectiveness. I think that she is more than capable of taking care of Hunter for the night. She's been working for me for over twenty years and I trust her completely. She's downstairs right now and Hunter seemed to like her before he went to his room. I would never bring anyone like that near our children or into our home and I resent the fact that you think I would." His voice had slowly started to grow more angry and I couldn't stop the tears from streaming heavily down my cheeks.

"Eric, I'm so sorry. I don't know what is the matter with me. There is so much on our plates right now and it's very over whelming."

Eric stood up and pulled me into his arms. "Lover, I know this is a lot to take in all at once, but as long as we're together we can handle anything. We can hire people to help us and I'll always be there for you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and clung tightly to him. "I know you will Baby and I love you for that. You are too good to me even when I act like a crazy woman."

"I will always take care of you." He lifted me into his arms and carried me into the bathroom. He set my down and started running a bubble bath. As the tub was filling his pulled me back into his arms and whispered sweet nothings in my ear and told me how much he loved me. My little outburst was now past and I was feeling embarrassed and ashamed. I could feel from Eric comfort and love and it made me feel better.

He set me down gently into the tub when it was filled, kissed me on the lips, then started to leave. I grabbed his hand to stop him. "Where are you going?"

"I was going downstairs to get you some dinner. Lulu brought over the ingredients to make cornbread and gumbo. It should be done by now."

I couldn't stop my stomach from growling at the thought of the gumbo, but I didn't want him to go. I was feeling clingy and needy and I needed to feel his strength before we went into this blood bath tonight. "Can't it wait until after I finish my bath. I really need you close to me right now." I looked up at him with sad eyes and pouted out my lip.

I could actual see as he relented. "Of course Lover." He quickly undressed and slid in behind me. He slid his arms around me and pulled me close. This was exactly what I needed right now.

I felt him nuzzle my neck and he tensed against me. "Sookie, why do I smell another's blood in you."

This was definitely going to be difficult to explain. "That is an excellent question and I really want to tell you, but we don't have time now. I promise I will tell you soon." I turned toward him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I want you to know that the blood I was given was to help me out with tonight."

He looked at me and I could feel his disbelief through the bond. I wanted to explain, but he pulled away from me and got out of the tub. As he wrapped a towel around his waist I couldn't stop more tears from spilling down my cheeks. I felt hurt that he didn't believe me and that he was leaving me. I knew that I was being ridiculous again, but I couldn't help it.

He looked down at my tear stained face and he knelt down next to the tub and took my face in his hands. "Lover, please don't cry. I just can't understand how you could have another's blood in you when you haven't left the house."

He wiped away my tears and a part of me wanted to slap his hands away, but another part needed to tell his touch to be ready for tonight. "Earlier while I was asleep I was taken to a beach somewhere and was given the blood of Forseti." I could feel that he knew that without my explanation. I took his hand in mine. "You know who that is, don't you?"

"He is the Norse God of justice, peace and truth. I just don't understand how that is possible."

"Eric, I was with fourteen Gods and Goddesses on the beach and I've had the blood of thirteen of them. I was hand picked by them to fulfill a destiny, a destiny with you. They didn't give me all of the details, but I was given an extra dose of Forseti's blood to help us tonight." I let him absorb that information. "I'll be able to see who would mean to do us harm and who with help us. I will also be able to tell if someone is lying without having to dig around in there head." As I finished speaking my stomach took that moment to growl very loudly.

"I believe you Lover. I know that we have lots more to talk about, but not now. You finish up your bath and I'll bring up your dinner. After we will get ready to go."

"Okay Sweetie."

He leaned in and kissed me. "I love you Sookie."

"I love you too Baby."

I watched him leave and I really wanted to get out and follow him. My emotions had calmed, but now my libido was raging, but there would be time for that later. I quickly finished my bath, got out, dried off and slipped on my bathrobe. As I tied it I realized that my bump was even bigger than even earlier today. I didn't know whether I should be freaked out that I was getting too fat or happy that my babies were growing healthy and big and strong inside of me.

I didn't really have time to contemplate that because there were two very hard kicks to my stomach that distracted me. They were followed by an overwhelming urge for blood. I was going to conjure a bottle of Royalty Blend when I realized that wasn't what my boys wanted, they wanted real human blood. Without really thinking about what I was doing I conjured a very large glass of 98.6 degree AB negative blood.

I put the glass to my lips and it was the most amazing thing that I had ever tasted next to Eric's blood. It took less than a minute for me to drain the glass and I still stuck my tongue in it to make sure that I lapped up every single drop.

Eric walked in carrying a tray as I was doing this and he stopped short and watched me. "Lover, is that real human blood that you just drank?"

"Yeah. It's what _**your**_ sons wanted."

I could feel his pride swelling as I said that. "My sons have excellent taste already. That was AB negative if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes and now they are feeling very happy." I stopped when I caught the smell of the food that Eric was holding. "Now it's time to make Mommy happy with human food." I took the tray from Eric and went over to sit on the bed. He had brought my milk, two big bowls of gumbo, a half a dozen pieces of cornbread, and a large bowl of strawberry shortcake with homemade biscuits and lots of fresh whipped cream.

I sat there and devoured the food as fast as I could. I didn't realize just how hungry I was and I started to feel a little self-conscious when I realized that Eric was watching me. "I know I look disgusting eating this way, but I can't help it."

"You are eating so that our sons will grow big and strong Sookie. It's all right."

"Yes, but I also have to fit into a wedding dress in a few days."

He came over and knelt down in front of me. "You still want to marry me even though you don't have an engagement ring?"

I drank the last of my milk with the last bite of my dessert, then I focused on my Viking. "Baby, I don't need an engagement ring, all I need is you." I leaned in and kissed him and I really wish that I hadn't. My libido was now in overdrive and I wanted to throw him down on the bed and ride him like a stallion.

Eric pulled away from my kiss with a smile on his face. "Lover, has tempting as that is, we have business to attend to this evening."

"I know, but maybe we could do that later."

"I think that we could arrange that."

I really wanted him right now, but I forced my libido to back down for now anyway. "We should probably get dressed now." I went to stand up, but he gently pushed me back down. I looked at him and he had a look in his eye that told me he was up to something.

"Lover, I know that we haven't been together long and I know that everything is happening so quickly." He rest his hand on my noticeable baby bump. "No matter what, I want you to know that I love you and I want to be with you more than anything else in the world." I watched him reach into his pocket and pull out a little velvet box. There came more tears that I couldn't control. He held the box in his hand and opened it, but I really couldn't see it through all of my tears. "Sookie Stackhouse, will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?"

"Of course I will marry you." I wiped my eyes so that I could look at my engagement ring. It was absolutely exquisite. It was at least a four karat emerald cut diamond in a platinum setting and all around the band were rubies. Somehow I could tell without counting them I knew there fourteen of them. I wondered if that was a coincidence. I didn't think it was, but I would think about that later.

He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on my finger and I couldn't stop myself from leaning in and kissing him. "I love you so much Eric Northman and I love my ring, but we really should get dressed now before we start something that will make us late."

I watched him smile, stand up and zipped into the closet. He came out less than a minute later in black jeans, a black tank top and black boots. He stood against the closet door with his ankles crossed. "I'm done Lover, you'd better hurry before I start something that will make it worse for you."

Bastard! Him and that damn vampire speed and that smile and that voice getting me all turned on with no time to play. I would get him back, but I had a trick up my sleeve and I could tease him right back.

I stood up, untied my bathrobe and slid it off letting it fall to the floor. I stood there for a moment completely naked and feeling completely self conscious again until I heard his fangs come out and I felt his arousal through our bond.

I smiled at his reaction, then snapped my fingers and I was fully dressed to kill. I had on black steel toed boots, black leather pants, a black tank top and my hair was braided perfectly down my back. Everything felt like it was made to fit me like it was a second skin, but I was still able to move around in them.

I put my hands on my hips and smiled right back at him. "Top that Viking."

He came over to me and slid his arms around me and pulled me against him as much as he could. "It doesn't matter how fast the clothes go on you Lover." He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "It's how fast I can get them off that's most important."

The sound of his voice and the feel of his cold breath on my neck made me want to melt into a puddle at his feet and fuck his brains out all at the same time. "You are being very naughty Mr. Northman. I might just have to punish you for that later tonight." I couldn't stop myself from saying that and the best part was that I meant it. I had plans for him after our business was complete tonight.

He pulled me even closer and I felt and heard him growl deep in his chest. I had to get away from him soon. "Is that a promise Miss Stackhouse, or are you still teasing me?"

"Oh this is definitely a promise." I forced myself to pull away from him. "I will see you downstairs." I popped out before he could grab me and went down into the kitchen. I saw an older woman who reminded me of my Gran who I assumed was Lulu, but I was more focused on Pam. "Pam!" I couldn't stop myself from throwing my arms around her and hugging her as tightly as I could around my belly. "I feel like it has been forever since I saw you, but it's only been a few days. How are you?"

"I am fine, but I hear that you and my Master have been very busy these past few days." She held me at arms length and looked down at my baby bump in awe. "So it's true?" She put her hand on it and there were two little kicks. I watched her eyes grow wide in astonishment. "What the fuck was that?"

"That was the babies. They were saying hello to there Auntie Pam."

"But it's only been a few days. How is this possible?"

"I know. It's magic Pam. Apparently Eric and I were suppose to be together much sooner than this, so the boys are growing rapidly to compensate for that. It scared the shit out of me when I went to sleep with a flat stomach and woke up with a bump."

"I can only image. Does all this scare you?"

"Not anymore. I know that I should be freaking out about everything, but I have a lot of very powerful people watching out for me and Eric and our babies." I didn't want to explain everything to her just yet, since I hadn't explained it all to Eric yet, so I changed the subject. "So are the vamps excited about the execution tonight?"

A smile spread across her face and it was kind of creepy. "Sookie, you know that we love any type of bloodshed. The real question is are you excited about it?"

"I wouldn't say excited, but glad to take care of those bastards. Nobody is going to fuck with me and my family without paying the consequences."

"Well, I see that you maternal instincts are kicking in already."

"Yeah, nobody is going to hurt me and my kids." I could feel my power building up inside of me, so I took a deep breath to pull it back in until later anyway. I needed to change the topic yet. "Have you met Hunter yet?"

"No, I don't really know how to act around teacup humans."

I giggled at that term. "Come on Pam, it will be fine." I took her hand and practically dragged her upstairs. I stopped outside Hunter's room and I could tell that he was awake and still coloring. I knocked before opening the door. "Hey Hunter, I brought somebody up here for you to meet."

I barely had the words out when he was off of his bed and running over to Pam and wrapping his little arms around her legs. "Auntie Pam, you're here! I've been waiting so long to see you. You and I have to spend a lot of time together so that you can help me fulfill my destiny."

Holy Shit! I didn't know quite what Hunter met by that, but I knew that he was right. I didn't think that I could handle any more surprises tonight. I wanted to ask him what he meant when Eric walked into the room. "Ladies, we need to get going and my little man her needs to go to sleep,"

Hunter pulled away from Pam and ran over to Eric and Eric lifted him up into his arms. "Goodnight little man."

"Goodnight Uncle Eric." Eric brought him over to me. His slid his little arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. "Goodnight Aunt Sookie."

"Goodnight Sweetie."

Eric went to put him in bed, but Hunter reached out as he walked close to Pam. She stepped closer to him and he put his arms around her neck. "Good night Auntie Pam, I love you." He kissed her on the cheek and we all stood there stunned. Pam was the last person who would be involved with children in any way.

After a minute of nothing, Hunter wiggled his way out of Eric's arms and curled up in his bed. I managed to pull myself out of my stupor and drag the two stunned vampires downstairs.

Eric started loading the car with swords and silver chains in case there was trouble tonight and I went into the kitchen. Lulu was putting away the gumbo and I realized that I was rude to her before by not saying anything to her. I decided to fix that. "You must be Lulu. I am so sorry for being so incredibly rude before when I didn't even say hello. I'm Sookie Stackhouse soon to be Northman."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. I'm Louisa Carmine, but everybody calls me Lulu."

"I wanted to tell you how delicious dinner was tonight and how grateful I am that you are kind enough to stay here with Hunter tonight."

"It's no trouble Miss. He is a sweet boy and I've arranged to spend the night here because Mr. Northman didn't know how late you were going to be."

"That's not going to be a problem for you is it? I don't want you to be inconvenienced or anything."

"No Dear. You are so sweet. It's no problem at all."

I could see that she was just what Eric said. She was completely trustworthy and I could see that she would be around a lot more in the future. "Thank you. I hope we won't be too late, but you never know. Maybe tomorrow we can talk."

"Of course Miss. Everything will be fine here, you better get."

"Thank you Lulu." I noticed Pam was standing in the doorway, so I pulled her with me out to the garage. I led her over to the SUV that Eric had just finished packing up when I noticed that she wasn't saying anything and seemed kind of weird in general. "Pammy, are you okay?"

She looked up at me and I could see her eyes were rimmed with bloody tears that were about to fall. "Sookie I…"

She didn't finish her sentence, but I could tell that she needed to talk. "Eric?"

"Yes Lover?"

"We will meet you there, okay?"

"Is everything all right?"

"Pam just needs to talk to me. I'm going to pop us to the warehouse so we can talk, so take your time." It was just after eleven so there was time.

"Ok, but you girls be careful."

"We will Sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too Lover."

"Hold onto me tight Pam." She put her arms around me and I focused on the warehouse and I let my magic wash over both of us. In less than a minute we were in the warehouse. The Weres were still frozen in the corner and the rest of the room was empty. I conjured two chairs for us to sit on so we could talk and also because my back was starting to hurt.

We both sat down and I took Pam's hand in mine and without even asking my mind was flooded with what had happened to make Pam completely stunned, Hunter had given her a vision of the future. I didn't even know that he could do that, but apparently he could.

Hunter had shown Pam flashes of the future. It showed him and the boys that I was carrying now playing outside, but it was more than that. Hunter was watching over them. I don't know how, but I could tell that Pam was the one who had taught him the subtle details that I could see as he was watching the boys. He would keep looking around and he was listening for any slight difference in the air around them. I don't know why it wouldn't be Eric teaching him to do that, but I would think about that later.

I watched the flashes, but I never saw him with more than seven of the children Eric and I were destined to have. There were the boys that I was carrying now, the twin girls I was going to carry next and three more boys that I knew were triplets, but there were six children that he wasn't shown anything about. Maybe he wasn't meant to know about them yet.

I saw my new boys that I hadn't seen before and they were about three in this vision. They were absolutely beautiful and all three of them were the spitting image of Eric. They had his clear blue eyes and his long blonde hair. They were so perfect and I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I got pulled back to the present. I looked up at Pam and saw bloody tears streaming down her face. "They look just like him. That's why you're crying, isn't it?"

"Partly. They are so beautiful Sookie. You and my Master make beautiful babies."

I conjured a box of tissues so that we could wipe up our tears. "Yes we do, but can I tell you a secret Pammy?" She nodded her head and leaned in closer while she wiped her eyes. "That's not all of them."

She stopped wiping her face and looked at me completely shocked at that bit of information. "I saw seven children. How many more are you going to have?"

"Six more, two more sets of triplets, one all girls and one two boys and one girl."

"Sookie, are you nuts? I hope they're going to be spread out a bit."

"Actually, I will have all of my babies within the next five years."

"Oh my God Sookie! You are going to be exhausted. How are you going to handle all of these kids, being queen and being a wife to Eric? I know that Eric will want a lot of you attention no matter what."

"I have those same worries Pam, but I know that everything will work out how it's suppose to. I'll have the help that I need and I've come to discover that I am less human than I thought."

"What are you?"

"I'm not completely sure yet. I need to talk to some people who are pretty powerful first." I felt Eric pulling up to the warehouse followed by a caravan of other Supes. "We have company."

"Wait Sookie, that wasn't the whole reason that I was crying." She took my hand again and her mind was wide open to me. I saw memories of when she was still human. She had met a young man who she had fallen madly in loved with named Thomas. They were planning on running away to keep Pam from having to marry a man that her father had picked for her to marry. His name had been Oliver and he was more that twice Pam's age. He was dull and boring, but he was wealthy and prestigious, that's why he had been chosen, but Pam was completely repulsed.

The night before Pam and Thomas were suppose to run away together, Pam found out that Thomas had been murdered. She was beside herself and absolutely heartbroken over this news. She stayed in bed for over a month lost in her grief. She would hardly eat or sleep, but her family continued to plan her wedding to Oliver.

It was during this time that she discovered that she was pregnant. It wasn't what she expected, but it was a part of her and Thomas' love, so she would love this child more than anything.

She kept putting off the wedding as long as she could until one day her father noticed that she had put on some weight in her middle. He knew right away that she was pregnant and he was furious. He told her that she had shamed their entire family. He told her to get out and that she was no daughter of his anymore.

She felt hurt by her father's words. She went running down the stairs to leave the house and she tripped and fell. She lost the baby and was confined to bed for two weeks. Pam was lost in her grief until she over heard her father tell her mother that it was a blessing to get rid of that nuisance. She became furious at her father's words and she wasn't going to stand for this anymore. When she was well she snuck out into the night with only the clothes on her back and that's when she meet Eric.

I pulled out of her mind and I realized that Hunter was the baby that she was suppose to have way back then. We both had more tears streaming down both of our faces. All this had happened in only a minute, so we had to quickly get cleaned up again before the others came in. "Oh Pam, I am so sorry."

She wiped her eyes and put on her vampire face. "It was a long time ago, but I want you to know that I will do anything for Hunter."

I pulled her into a quick hug before people started walking in. "I know that you will." I pulled away from her and waved my hands so the chairs and tissues disappeared, then I turned to the still frozen Weres. I didn't want everyone to know the full extent of my power, so I focused on them being chained in silver and gagged. I waved my hand and said, "Go Now."

The Weres started to struggle in their confines, but the chains were wrapped all the way down their legs, so they all fell into a pile on top of one another. I turned towards the door and watched Eric come in and I couldn't stop myself from running/waddling over to him. I threw my arms around his waist and snuggled close to him. Being close to him made me feel grounded and ready for this. "Hi Sweetie."

"Are you all right Lover? Your emotions have been all over since I left the house."

"Pam and I have been talking. It's nothing. Um, should we have a platform of some kind so that everyone will be able to see us better?"

He looked around, then back down at me. "That is a wonderful idea Lover. Can you do that?"

"No problem." I concentrated on a raised platform big enough for the three of us to stand on and to display the Weres, I waved my hand and there it was, exactly how I wanted it. I moved the Weres up onto the platform and called Eric's weapons in from the car in case there was trouble, but kept them where they couldn't be seen.

"Nice word Lover." He took my hand and with Pam close behind we went up and stood tall and proud on the platform.

We watched as vampires, Weres of all different types, shifters and my Fae relatives came in to witness this. There were some familiar faces, but most were strangers to me. I could see like someone shining a light on them the people that would help us. There were very few of them, but I knew that those few would be very helpful indeed. I took not of them, then focused on the ones that were surrounded in a black fog. I took notice of them as well.

There were others that had nothing surrounding them and some that had a gray mist around them. I realized that those were the ones that could go either way. I would keep an eye on them.

I watched as Eric stepped forward to get things started. Pam stood back to his left and I stood to his right with my hands resting on my baby bump. The boys were doing a jig inside of me. They were feeling Eric's growing bloodlust and they wanted to fight too. I sent calm to them and Eric, then I turned all my attention to Eric.

"Attention everyone." He waited a moment for everyone to settle down. When they did they turned and focused on Eric wondering what was happening here. "Not all of you have been made aware of the change in the vampire hierarchy. Queen Sophie-Anne had been found unfit to rule and with the death of Russell Edgington I have been offered the position of king of both states and I have accepted. I will rule with my bonded and soon to be wife Sookie Stackhouse." There were whispers and scowls all throughout the room as Eric took my hand and brought me closer to him.

He was waiting for them to settle down again, but they were too irate at the thought of a human vampire queen. It was time to show them that I wasn't entirely human. I raised my hands and let my power flow through me and out into the crowd. "SILENCE!" The room was instantly silent, you could have heard a pin drop. I looked up at Eric and he smiled down at me. "Continue Sweetie."

"Thank you Lover." He turned back to the crowd with his badass face on. "Now when Sookie and I are officially crowned King and Queen, we want to be sure that what happened today does not happen again." He motioned to Pam and she dragged the chained Weres front and center. "These four Weres broke into my home earlier today when my bonded and you queen was alone. If not for her new acquired magic she and my sons would have been abducted and possibly tortured and killed." When he said my sons I had watched as every eye went wide and you could feel the shock rolling off the crowd. "It doesn't matter at this point who sent these Weres, they will be dealt with when the time is right. All that matters now is that this will not be tolerated in my kingdom. I am prepared to be a fair king, but any threat to my retinue or my family will be met with swift justice." _Sookie, I need you to conjure two swords._

_Are you sure that's a good idea?_

_You need to show how much power you really have so they will respect you as their queen._

_All right. _Eric sent me a mental picture of the swords he wanted me to conjure. I focused on them until they appeared in my hands. One was much heavier than the other, so Eric took that one straight away. I had know idea how to wield a sword, but as I wrapped my hand around the handle it felt very natural and it was like the sword was instructing me through touch. It was strange, but hopefully effective.

Eric stepped to one side of the Weres and motioned for me to stand on the other side. He projected to me to slice through the neck hard and fast to get a clean cut. I only had to deal with one and he would take care of the other three. I nodded slightly to let him know I understood.

He nodded his head for me to go and in the time it took for me to bring my blade down and decapitate one Were, he had dispatched the other three. We were both quickly covered in blood and I could feel Eric's bloodlust growing stronger by the minute and building my own. I had to fight the urge to throw him down and fuck him right here in front of everyone. I knew that he could feel it and was fighting it back just as much as I was.

He turned away from me as he reigned himself in and focused on the still silent crowd. "This is the penalty for coming after me and mine." He picked up one discarded head and tossed it into the crowd. "If any of you plan on trying to come after anyone that I care about, you should rethink it very quickly. Next time the punishment won't be as swift." I watched the gray mist on some disappear, but the black fog around others just seemed to get even darker. People were apparently still going to come after us, but at least the ones on the line had now decided to change their minds.

Eric turned to Pam. "Clean this mess up. I'll need you at the house at first dark tomorrow night." He came over to me and swept me up into his arms bridal style. "We have something very important to plan for Saturday night."

Before Pam could ask what he was talking about Eric had me outside and at the car. He opened up the back and laid me down. I could see where this was going and I wanted it to go there, but I wanted it somewhere else. "Eric, stop." He looked like I had just threatened to stake him instead of telling him to stop. "Baby, not here. Take me to Fangtasia." I projected what I wanted and within seconds we were in the front seat and on our way.

It took less than ten minutes with Eric driving for us to get to Fangtasia. I was glad because I didn't know how much longer either one of us could wait to start fucking.

The car had barely stopped when Eric had me in his arms and heading for the basement. He tore my clothes of as he raced downstairs. I'd been thinking about this ever since I saw Eric down here with Yvetta and even more so lately with my over active libido.

He set me down for less than a second while he shredded his own clothes, then lifted me up in his arms. He reached up and locked my wrists in the manacles hanging from the ceiling. I expected it to feel awkward, but I really did like it. It made me feel uninhibited and more aroused than I had ever felt in my life.

Eric lifted my legs up and the locked around him as he thrust hard and deep inside of me. He was so deep with me in this position that I came instantly. I clamped down around him and cried out with my pleasure. I didn't care if anybody could hear me. I was getting fucked like I'd needed for hours and it felt so good.

Even though I had just come, Eric was no where near done with me and kept pounding into me at vampire speed. He was so deep and hitting me just right that I kept coming almost constantly. I wanted to touch him and I knew that if I really wanted to I could free my hand, but I didn't want to ruin this. More than touching him though, I wanted to taste him. I felt my new fangs slid out seconds before his slid out.

He knew what I wanted, so as he kept pounding me he exposed his neck to me and I sunk my fangs into his neck as he sunk his into my breast. We drank deeply from each other and within seconds we were both coming harder than ever before.

I could immediately feel exhaustion wash over me and Eric could feel it to. He quickly, but gently uncuffed my wrists and held me tightly in his arms. I clung to his as I whispered in his ear, "Take me home."

"Of course Lover." I waved my hand so that we were both clean and dressed and I was asleep before Eric even had me in the car.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N There is really no excuse what took me two months to get this up so i will just let you read and know that i am still working away on this and on my other two stories. Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling sore in the best ways possible, I was also starving and urgently had to pee. I was still groggy with sleep and I realized that I was alone in bed and I didn't like that one bit. I was going to have to find a way to keep my future husband in bed with me until I woke up.

I didn't want to get up, but I really had to pee, so I popped myself into the bathroom. I took care of my business and when I went to the sink to wash my hands and face I noticed that my belly was even bigger this morning than it was last night. "Holy Shit!" I ran my hands over the big baby bump and I was met with two very strong and hard kicks. "You boys don't want to stay in there very long do you?" Two more kicks hit my hand and I couldn't help but smile. My boys knew what they wanted and they wanted to come out soon, but how soon? "Eric, can you come up here please."

I didn't notice him come into the room until I heard his fangs click down. I realized then that I was still naked. I normally would have been embarrassed, but he had seen every part of me already, so what the hell. "Lover, you look absolutely radiant."

"Honey, I look like a beached whale. I'm even bigger now than I was last night. These boys don't like my accommodations very much."

He came over and put his hands over my belly. "I'm sure that my boys love their accommodations right now, they are just anxious to see the outside world. Besides, you never can tell what's going to happen when there is magic involved. Maybe we should call Dr. Ludwig and see what she has to say."

"That's a good idea. What time is it anyway?"

"It's almost two in the afternoon."

"No wonder I'm starving. Where's Hunter? Is he all right? I feel like I'm not taking very good care of him." I couldn't stop the tears that started streaming down my face.

Eric pulled me into his arms and stroked my hair to calm me down. "Lover, please do not cry. It breaks my heart to see you cry."

"I can't help it. If I can't take care of a five year old who can walk and talk, how am I suppose to take care of two infants? They are going to be here sooner than we think and all of their things are still in bags. Where are we going to put the nursery? Are we even going to stay here? What are we going to do about security? Are we ever going to be safe?" I was full on sobbing now and I couldn't stop myself.

Eric lifted me into his arms and carried me back to our bed. He cuddled me against his chest and gently rocked me until I started to calm down. "Lover, this is a new experience for all of us, but we are going to do this together. I talked to Lulu and she has agreed to move in with us and help us out full time."

My tears dried up instantly and I was filled with joy at hearing that. "Really?"

"Yes really. I told her that we will be having a house full of children rather quickly and she knows how hard that is on any new mother. She wants to help and she already adores you and Hunter."

"Oh Sweetie, that is so great."

"And I have another surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"You will probably think that I am high-handed, but I bought a house for us to move into today. I think that it is absolutely perfect and has everything that we need right on sight."

"You bought a house without even asking me first?" I wanted to be angry at his high-handedness, but I got some images from his mind of the master bedroom. It was the same room that I had been in during my first vision when I was giving birth to the boys.

My anger immediately melted away. "You are very lucky that you avoided my wrath Mr. Northman."

"How did I manage to do that soon to be Mrs. Northman?"

"I got images from your head of the master bedroom. That's the room where I am going to give birth to our sons, so you did very good."

I could feel his elation at what I'd said. "Really?" I nodded my head. "I walked inside and everything just felt right. I knew that it was our home."

"Well, you got lucky this once, but you need to talk to me about things in the future. We are a team, okay?"

"Team Northman all of the way." He leaned in and kissed me. I was about to take this kiss further when my stomach chose that moment to rumble very loudly. "You need to eat Lover. Lulu has made macaroni and cheese and fried chicken."

I couldn't stop myself from getting excited at the prospect of that delicious food. I got off the bed and snapped my fingers so that I was dressed in a loose fitting yellow sundress and instantly popped down to the kitchen. I didn't have the patience to wait for my soon to be husband.. "Hey Lulu."

She turned towards me not at all surprised at my just popping in and smiled at me. "Hello Miss. Are you hungry? I have everything all ready for you. Have a seat."

I sat down at the table and Lulu set a plate in front of me that was piled high with gooey, cheesy, macaroni and cheese and the most golden and crispy looking fried chicken that I had ever seen. She also set a basket full of fresh baked biscuits and a plate with real butter on it. "Eat up. Hunter has already been fed and is upstairs in his room."

Once I knew that Hunter had been well taken care of I dug into my food with gusto. It didn't take me long to devour that plate and the refill that Lulu was kind enough to serve me.

I popped the last bite of biscuit in my mouth, when I realized that I was in the mood for something sweet now. "Lulu, is there anything sweet to have?"

"I did make a gooey, chocolate fudge cake with chocolate butter cream frosting."

My mouth was watering just from her description. "Do you think that I could…" Before I could even finish asking Lulu had set a huge slab of the delectable chocolate cake and a tall glass of milk. "I love you Lulu."

"You would love anyone that fed you like I feed you."

"You are probably right."

I was just finishing my cake and milk when Eric finally came into the room. "Hi Baby."

"Hello Lover." He bent down and kissed me and I realized now that my tummy was satisfied, I had another hunger that I needed satisfied. "Honey, can I talk to you upstairs for a few minutes?" I couldn't stop myself from sending Eric some visuals of what I had in mind.

He gave me that sexy smirk and sent me a few images of his own along with a good deal of lust through our bond. "Of course my love. Lulu, Hunter is asleep in his room and will most likely sleep for a couple of hours."

"I'll keep an eye on him so you don't have to worry."

"Thank you Lulu. Come on Lover so that we can talk. We only have a few hours before Dr. Ludwig gets here at six-thirty."

"Oh, you called her already?"

"Yes, she is anxious to see you." We were barely out of the kitchen when Eric lifted me into his arms and carried me upstairs and top vampire speed. Talk of the doctor's visit would have to wait.

He raced into our room and gently tossed me onto our bed. I scrambled up onto my knees and started tearing his clothes off. I needed him so much right now. "Anxious Lover?"

"You have no idea. Now if you don't get that gracious plenty of yours inside of me right now I might just explode and not in the good way."

"Anything for you Lover." He got us both naked in seconds, then lifted me up into his arms to get inside of me, but my belly was getting in the way. I was on the verge of more tears when an idea came to me. We just needed a different position.

I squirmed out of his arms and went over to the bed. I got up on my hands and knees and wiggled my ass at him. It wasn't the most intimate position, but we would have limited options for at least a little while.

Eric growled his approval at my position and was behind me on the bed at vampire speed. He grabbed onto my hips and thrust inside of me. I couldn't stop myself from grunting and groaning my approval. My Viking knew how to work his gracious plenty.

I was gripping the bed as he was pounding into me and I was suddenly overwhelmed with wanting to have his gracious plenty in my mouth. I wanted to taste him and give him pleasure with my mouth. Now this put me in a bit of a dilemma since I wasn't even close to being down with him pounding into me.

I closed my eyes and wished that I had a second Eric so that could get what I wanted. I could feel the magic flow through me, then I felt the bed become weighted down with a third party. I slowly opened my eyes and I was met with another Viking before me, specifically another gracious plenty right at my lips.

I was about to bring this to my Viking's attention, but I didn't want him to react badly before I had some fun, so I just sucked that gorgeous gracious plenty into my mouth. In that moment it felt like I was in heaven. I had never done anything like this before and I really liked it.

I could feel when my Eric noticed his counterpart enjoying my oral attentions. He was surprised at first and I could even feel a bit of jealousy coming from our bond and I didn't want that. I sent out a little more magic that created a connection between the two Vikings so that my Eric was getting the best of both worlds. _Lover, you are a little minx tonight. What has gotten into you?_

_I blame it on your sons. I just can't seem to get enough of you lately._

_What prompted the appearance of my evil twin this evening?_

_I was enjoying you fucking me very much, but I wanted your gracious plenty in my mouth so that I could taste you so badly. I wanted both at the same time and I wasn't about to be deterred. _I started sucking number two's gracious plenty harder and swirling my tongue around his sweet spot. I was absolutely desperate to taste him. _Are we going to keep chatting or are you going to focus on fucking me like the Viking that you are?_

He did just that, but I could feel that he wasn't going to last long with this double stimulation. I wanted him to have as enjoyment and stimulation as possible, so I relaxed my jaw and throat, hollowed out my cheeks and sucked on him as hard as I could. I managed to take him part way into my throat and I swallowed around him and that caused my Eric to get very vocal. "Oh God Lover that feels so fucking good. This is the best sex I've every had and I never want you to stop." I reached up and gently squeezed number two's balls and that was enough to send both Eric's and myself over the edge. "FUCK SOOKIE!"

It was the most amazing and intense sensation, being filled by two Vikings at once. I could get used to this, but I don't think that my Eric would like sharing me even if it was with himself.

I pulled my mouth away from number two and felt my Eric pull me up against him. My heart was racing and I felt amazing, but I was greedy and wanted more.

I conjured a bottle of lubricant in my hand and turned my head to look at my Eric. "Sweetie?" I held the bottle out for him to take and he smiled down at me.

"Are you going to send away your new playmate or are you planning on making this a threesome with me and myself?"

"Threesome."

"How are we going to do this?" I could feel through the bond that he wasn't completely happy about this, but he was willing to do it for me and I loved him all the more for it.

I thought about how we could work this out and an idea came to me. I conjured up a barstool that was tall and wide enough for our purposes and would make everybody comfortable.

I pulled away from my Eric and pulled number two off the bed. I set him up on the barstool, then pulled my Eric over as well. "Lift me up Baby please." My Eric gently lifted me up and I slide right onto number two's gracious plenty. I had to control myself so that I would moan and make my Eric even more jealous, but it was hard because this felt really good already.

I grabbed onto number two's neck to keep my center of gravity from taking me down. I heard my Eric squirt some of the lubricant out and just the sound and me slowly bouncing on number two's gracious plenty. I was insatiable and I needed to be fucked hard and fucked now.

I felt my Eric slide a cold and slippery finger to my back entrance I had to fight back the orgasm that I could already feel washing over me. He stretched me to prepare me for him and I couldn't stop myself from bouncing faster on top of number two.

Quicker then I expected I felt my Eric thrust his gracious plenty into my back entrance. It hurt for a split second, but that soon faded and I felt fuller than I ever had in my entire life. _Oh God Eric, this feels so fucking good._

_Just wait Lover, I haven't even gotten started yet._

Yikes. Yahoo. Yum.

The two Eric's started thrusting in unison and were making me feel so good that I wanted to keep number two around for awhile. _Sweetie, can we keep him? This feels so fucking good._

Eric growled out loud and in his mind and I couldn't help but giggle at him. He didn't like my giggling or my suggestion of keeping another him around either. _Lover, all you need, all you will ever need is me!_

He pulled me away from number two before he sent him flying across the room and bent me over the now empty stool. I waved my hand and made him disappear and broke the connection between the two of them because I didn't want to see Eric get hurt and I didn't want a huge mess to clean up.

Eric didn't pay any attention to what had happened to his doppelganger, he just focused on slamming into me while sliding a hand over my hip and slid four fingers inside of me. I realized in that moment that I felt just as full as before and I had been selfish conjuring a second Eric. One was definitely more than enough for me.

He worked my body fast and hard giving me two orgasms before finishing us both off on the third by biting into my shoulder and offering me his arm. I extended my new fangs, sinking them into his wrist and the second that his delicious blood hit my tongue it sent us both over the edge.

Eric gently pulled out of me and I whimpered at the loss. He chuckled at me and gently lifted me into his arms. He carried me into the bathroom and got us both into the shower without putting me down. As we both enjoyed the hot water running over both of us there was no overwhelming lust, we were just content to caress and touch and kiss each other. We just needed to be close to each other for a little while more.

Our shower was too soon interrupted by an annoyed voice coming from our bedroom. "Do you two spend all of your free time in that bathroom? You need to hurry up, I don't have all night."

We begrudgingly ended our shower together. Eric dried off and slipped on a pair of jeans while I dried off and just stayed in the towel. I knew that the doctor was just going to make me undress anyway, so I figured that I would skip a step.

Eric held the door open for me as I walked out to see the doctor waiting for us. She had all of her equipment set up and she was tapping her foot. "Good evening Dr. Ludwig. How are you this evening?"

"I'm a bit overwhelmed by the scent of magic, blood and sex in the air, but in your current condition I could hardly begrudge you. Now take off the towel and hop up on the bed Little Momma so that I can take a look at you." I did as the doctor instructed with the her right behind me. "You've grown quite a bit since I saw you just a few days ago."

There was something about her tone that was making me nervous. "Is that bad Dr. Ludwig? Is there something wrong with my babies?"

She moved her hands above me from my head down to my belly and I was letting the panic build inside of me. My babies had to be all right. I had seen them as happy, healthy toddlers, but if I had done something to change that I would never forgive myself. Eric could feel my anxiety through our bond, so he sat down next to me and took my hand to help me calm down. "Oh, don't worry Little Momma, there's nothing wrong with these boys, they are just growing faster than I expected. You seem to be about six and a half months along now, but I don't see you going more than a couple of more weeks at the most."

Now I was starting to panic for a whole different reason. "A couple of weeks? How the hell are we suppose to be ready for two babies in a couple of weeks? We need more time for us to move into our new house and oh my God!" I could feel the panic trying to take me over, but Eric stopped that with a wave of calm through our bond.

"Lover, I was going to surprise you, but you need to be calm and I think what I have to say will help that." He squeezed my hand and I took a couple deep breaths to calm down. "This weekend while we are getting married and going off on a little mini honeymoon I've made arrangements to have everything moved to our new home so that it will be ready for us to move in when we get back." I started to worry about Hunter now and he caught onto that quickly. "Lulu is going to care for him. Her daughter Melissa is coming to visit with her twin boys Jacob and James who are the same age as Hunter. They are all Weres so they will be harder for him to hear and he'll have a couple of friends to play with."

Part of me wanted to be angry that he was being high-handed with me again, but I just couldn't bring myself to be. He was doing this so that I could relax and we could have a beautiful wedding and honeymoon and even arranging for Hunter to have new friends. I reached over and pulled Eric to me for a mind blowing kiss. I pushed all of my love and joy into our bond and he sent it right back.

I pulled away from him when I needed to breath and smiled up at the most amazing man in the world. "Thank you Sweetie. You are going to be the best husband, wonderful father and amazing king ever."

"Thank you lover and you are going to be the most incredible wife, the most loving mother and the most fantastic queen ever." He leaned in to kiss me again, but the clearing of a throat stopped him. We'd both forgotten that the doctor was still here.

"You Little Momma are doing just fine. If you have any problems call me right away. I'll stop by next week to check on you." With that she disappeared.

Eric curled up on the bed next to me with his head on my belly and looking up at me with a smile on his face. "I'm so happy that you and my sons are well Lover."

"Me too, but I can't believe how fast they are growing. Are we really going to be ready for them in just a couple of weeks?"

"Are parents ever really ready when babies are born? We will do what we have to do to be ready for our sons." He slid his hand up my body to cup my breast. "Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" He tried to pull me over on top of him, but I pushed him away.

"Sweetie, we are getting married in less than two days. I know that you and Pam have plans to decorate the farmhouse tonight and I should stop by Merlotte's while you do that so that I can talk to Sam about me new arrangement." I looked up at my Viking and he was actually pouting because I had turned him down. I took his face in my hands and kissed his cheeks and his nose. "Pouting is not a good look on you Viking." I got up off of the bed and snapped my fingers. I was then standing there in a white off the shoulder peasant blouse with a pair of bubblegum pink shorts and matching sandals to finish off my outfit. "Come on Sweetie. Pam is waiting downstairs with Hunter and whatever Lulu's cooking smells absolutely fantastic." As soon as I started thinking about food, the boys decided that they were hungry and it wasn't for food and they were very insistent. "Okay boys, Mama gets the picture."

"What are my sons doing to you Lover?"

"They are just letting me know that they want blood now," I conjured a Royalty Blend bottle since we were going to be in the kitchen with Lulu, but it was filled with AB negative human blood. I also conjured a straw so that I could drink while we walked downstairs. (I didn't want to get lazy popping everywhere all the time.)

Eric and I walked downstairs holding hands and I was drooling as we walked into the kitchen. I looked at what Lulu had cooked tonight and it was the most mouthwatering looking beef stew that I had ever seen. I wanted to sit down and devour several bowls of it, but I managed to hold back and went over to check on Hunter. "Hey Sweetie. How are you doing?"

"I'm good Aunt Sookie. Uncle Eric and I played outside this morning, then Lulu played Candy Land with me."

"I'm glad that you had a good day Baby."

"I'm excited that I get to help Uncle Eric and Aunt Pam tonight too!"

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. "Are you going to help them set up for the wedding?"

"Yep, he said I get to be the ring bearer too."

"We'll have to take him shopping tomorrow Lover so that we can get him fitted for a tuxedo unless you would like to do the honors."

"I've got this covered Honey." I closed my eyes and focused on what Hunter would look like in his cute little tuxedo and snapped my fingers. "There, a brand new tux is waiting up in you closet Hunter." He smiled up at me and I turned to my future husband. "What about you? Do you need me to whip up a tux for you too?"

He sat down next to me and took my hand in his. "I already have a tuxedo my Love, but thank you for offering."

Lulu set huge bowls of stew in front of Hunter and I with a basket full of crusty French bread so my attention was on that for now. We were both so engrossed with our food there was nothing said while we ate. Hunter had two bowls and I made myself stop at four. I knew that I could have eaten at least one more bowl, but I knew that Lulu was cutting into more of that delicious cake from earlier.

Eric disappeared while I ate my cake and came back in when I was just finishing up. "Where did you run off to Sweetie?"

"I thought that you might need these since you are going to Merlotte's this evening." He handed me a stack of invitations.

"Oh Baby, when did you do these?"

"Just now." I looked at them and they were done in beautiful calligraphy script.

"Eric these are perfect. I didn't know that you could do this."

He leaned in close to my ear letting his cool breath blow across my ear, but it did the complete opposite of cooling me off. "I have many skills that you haven't seen yet Lover."

I took a couple a couple of deep breaths to calm myself down. "If we are going to go, we need to go now."

"What's your hurry Lover?"

He was teasing and torturing me and I wanted to slap him and fuck him all at the same time. I leaned in close to do the same to him. "Because if we don't I will pop you upstairs and fuck you until neither of us can walk and we will never leave the house." I sent him a visual to go with that in case he didn't fully grasp what I meant and he growled deep in his chest. I smiled at him, then turned to Hunter. I hadn't even noticed that Pam was sitting beside him, actually fawning over him as he finished his dinner. I had to fight back the tears that tried to over come me. Eric could feel what had me so emotional and reined in his lust for the moment.

"I know Lover." He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it. "Okay, are we ready to go?"

"I need to go potty." Hunter go up and raced to the bathroom.

"I'm going to do the same. I'll be right back." I kissed him on the lips, then popped upstairs to our bathroom. I did my business, brushed my teeth, put on a little mascara and lip gloss and conjured up a little shoulder bag that already had my wallet and cell phone in it and was big enough to put the invitations in without bending them.

I popped back downstairs and Eric was waiting for me. "Where are Hunter and Pam?"

"They are waiting in the car. I wanted to wait in here for my gorgeous wife."

"Yeah, I'm a gorgeous whale. I almost called you to help me get up off the toilet. My center of gravity is all fucked up."

He came over and slid his arms around me. "Maybe I should just carry you around until our boys are born. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to my wife."

I got a warm fuzzy feeling hearing him call me his wife. I couldn't wait for Saturday to get here. I never imagined when I walked into Fangtasia all of those months ago that I would find myself marrying and having a family with the big, bad sheriff of area five, but here I was and I was in absolute heaven.

Eric helped me out into the car and we headed for Bon Temps. Hunter and Pam were huddled together in the backseat and I couldn't help but smile. I looked over at Eric as he drove and realized that there was no way that he was going to let me go into Merlotte's by myself. I really didn't want to have a shadow tonight, it was going to be awkward enough with my now expanded waist line, but if it made Eric feel better I would do it. "So Baby, who is going o be accompanying me into Merlotte's tonight?"

"Do you need somebody to accompany you inside Lover?"

"No, but I just assumed that you wouldn't want me left alone after the Weres that try to abduct me?"

"Sookie, I know that you value your independence and it was how you handled those Weres that let me know that you can take care of yourself and the fact that you can pop away makes me feel more secure. And the fact that I will only be a short distance away if you need me seals the deal."

"Who are you and what have you done with my high-handed husband?"

He smiled over at me. "I'm right here Lover. I know that you won't have much independence when we take over the state, so I'm going to let you have what little I can give you while I can."

"You are so good to me Eric. Hopefully you'll be this good to me forever." I knew that I should wait until we had more time to talk, but I wanted him to have something good to think about.

"Lover, are you planning on being around forever?"

"If you'll have me."

"Sookie, are you saying that you want me to turn you someday?"

I could feel his excitement at that thought and that made me hesitant to tell him that it wasn't necessary, but he needed to know. "That won't be necessary. Apparently I'm already immortal." I could feel his confusion through our bond. "I don't know all the details, but I would guess that all the Godly blood that I have been blessed with has made it possible that we are going to be together forever." He pulled into the parking lots of Merlotte's without saying anything. I could feel that his emotions were all over the place at what I had just told him. I leaned over and kissed him and decided to give him just a little more of a shock. "You better get used to have me and our fourteen children in tow forever." I kissed him once more before getting out of the car and leaving a very stunned Viking behind.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Hey everyone. This chapter took me longer than I planned. Eric would just not shut up now that I gave him the floor. Now that I finally got him to shut up for the moment i will shut up and let you enjoy. Reviews make the characters talk all the more.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, i just play around with these fabulous charcters.

* * *

EPOV

My Lover never ceases to surprise me. I was shocked when she wanted me to bring her to Fangtasia so that we could fuck like I had fucked Yvetta the night that Sookie walked in on us when she had been looking for Bill. My Sookie was definitely turning into a vixen.

I carried her up to bed when we got home, stripped her out of her clothes so that she would be more comfortable and went to check on Hunter. He was sleeping like a little angel. I couldn't wait for him to officially be our son when he was ready. But it didn't really matter when he was ready because he was already our son and he always would be.

I needed to talk to Lulu about her staying on permanently, but I could hear that she was sound asleep in the guest room, so I went back into our room to rest with Sookie for a few hours.

I got comfortable spooning against my beautiful wife to be while resting my hand on her very pregnant belly. I could feel the boys moving gently inside of her and that was enough to lull me into the darkness of sleep, but I didn't stay there very long. I was suddenly standing on a beach that looked very familiar to me. I realized that this was the beach near where my village had been when I was still human.

I was taking in my surroundings when I saw three figures coming towards me in the distance. Even with my enhanced sight I couldn't tell who they were until the were almost to me and I was shocked when I realized who was walking towards me. I quickly dropped to my knees and bowed my head in submission to the deities approaching me. "My Lady and My Lords, I am humbled to be in you presence."

"Rise my child." Freya stepped up to me and took my hand as I rose to my feet. Flanking her were Thor and Odin. I couldn't believe that these two gods and this goddess were standing before me.

"Why have I been summoned here My Lady?"

Freya put her hands on my face and looked deep into my eyes. For the first time as I looked into those eyes I realized that they were the same as my own eyes. "You are here because I needed to tell you that you are my son." Wait a second, did she just call me…. "Yes I did. You are my son Eric."

"That's impossible, my mother's name was Astrid."

"No, that's how it needed to be. Astrid was one of my handmaidens. When I met your father I was infatuated with him. I wasn't suppose to seduce him, but I did. Soon after I was forced to leave him I learned that I was pregnant with you. I wanted to keep you more than anything, but I knew that that wasn't possible. You had a destiny to fulfill that you needed to be on early for.

"After you were born I sent Astrid to Earth with you. I worked a little magic and made it look like your father and Astrid had been married for several years before you were born.

"I have been watching over you ever since I had to let you go. I desperately wanted to be the one to hold you and care fore you, but that was not how it was suppose to be. You had to know the pain of loss, then be turned into a vampire to get where you had to be." I looked down into Freya's eyes and I knew that she was telling me the truth. This woman who I had worshipped for my entire existence was my mother.

She had tears streaming down her face and as they hit my hand I was inundated with her pain and longing, a thousand years worth. She had never stopped longing for me or loving me. I couldn't stop my own tears from flowing as her feelings enveloped me.

I wiped her tears away, then went to wipe my own and I was surprised to find that I was crying salty tears rather than bloody tears. I looked down at my mother and she was smiling up at me through her tears. "How is this possible?"

She put her hand to my chest and I could feel through her that my heart was beating. "While you are here my son you will be alive again. The more you keep coming here the more human you will become on Earth as well. It will please your Sookie for you to be human, even though technically you never were human to begin with. Even before Godric gave you the dark gift you were immortal and you have now passed it on to your beloved. The blood of myself and my fellow deities gave her the powers that she has, but it was always suppose to be you that gave her immortality."

"Does she know that she is immortal?"

"Yes she does, but I'm sorry my darling son that you won't remember anything that I have told you until Sookie tells you that she is immortal."

I was too overwhelmed to question her about that, but there was one question that I needed to ask her. "Will our children be immortal as well?"

"Of course they will as well as Hunter. They will all be strong and powerful together and separately. They all have destinies before them as well."

There were so many things that I wanted to ask about, but I suddenly felt myself being pulled away. "Your son is coming to you for comfort." She pulled me into her arms and held me tight. "I love you my son and I will see you again soon." She whispered a few words in my ear just before I was pulled awake.

I sat up with a start. I felt a little disoriented, something that I had never felt since becoming a vampire. I also felt like I was forgetting something very important, but a tiny knock on the door pulled me from my musings. I quickly slid on a pair of sleep pants and made sure that Sookie was covered up. "Come in Hunter."

He slowly poked his head in the door and I smiled at how adorable he was. He came running over to me, but he gently climbed up on the bed next to me so that he wouldn't wake up Sookie. "I had another bad dream Uncle Eric."

I pulled him into my lap so that he could feel safe and secure. "What did you dream about little man?"

"The bad man that took me. I know that he's long gone, but I can't stop feeling scared that somebody else is going to come and get me and take me away again."

I clutched him tighter trying to ease his fears and the ache in my chest at the thought of having Hunter taken away from us. Even with the boys arrival quickly approaching I would never let anyone do anything to Hunter. He was as much my son as they were.

I pushed back the tears that were trying to fall and pulled Hunter away so that I could look into his eyes. "Hunter, I want you to know that that will never happen as long as your Aunt Sookie and I are around and we plan on being around for a very long time." I really wasn't sure about Sookie, but there was conviction in my words.

I could feel him calm down at my words, but I knew that it wasn't enough. I knew that he would never feel safe as long as he kept having these bad dreams. I wished that I could help him to rid him of those bad dreams and make him feel safe and that's when it came to me. I could wish for Hunter to have peace just like when I wished away his telepathy before, but this time I had an ace in the whole.

I placed my hand on Sookie's belly while I wished for Hunter to find the peace and safety that he needed. I could feel the magic flow through Sookie and into me, but it didn't feel like it was Sookie's magic. Could it be that my sons already had powers and they wanted to help their big brother finally feel at peace? The two small jolts of happiness that I got from the bond was enough to convince me that that's what was happening. Something else that Sookie and I would have to discuss later on.

I could feel the magic flowing into Hunter and I hadn't realized how tense this poor little boy had been until I felt him relax against me. He looked up at me and smiled that adorable smile. "Thank you Daddy."

I looked down at Hunter and I couldn't stop the tears that were running down my face. "Hunter, do you really mean that? I don't want you to feel like you have to call me that because of what I've done for you."

"I really want to. You are my Daddy now and I want to call you that and I want to call Aunt Sookie Mommy."

I wiped away my bloody tears and smiled down at him as an idea came to my mind. "Hey Hunter, why don't you wait until Saturday to call Sookie Mommy. I think that would be a nice surprise for her."

"For your wedding?"

"Yes. How would you like to help me and Aunt Pam tonight. We are going to decorate Sookie's old house for the wedding."

"Yeah!"

"And I think that you would make a terrific ring bearer. Would you like to do that too?"

"Yeah!" He said it kind of loud, but quickly covered his mouth so as not to wake Sookie. I had the feeling a bomb wouldn't wake Sookie up right now.

"Come on little man, let's go downstairs and get you some breakfast." He jumped off the bed and ran for the door. I bent down and kissed Sookie gently on the lips, then kissed her belly where the boys were before following my eldest son downstairs.

I caught up to Hunter just before he got to the stairs so I scooped him up and carried him downstairs at vampire speed. We entered the kitchen with Hunter giggling and Lulu plating his breakfast. I set him down at the table and she set a plate of eggs, sausage and toast and a glass of chocolate milk in front of him. "Thank you Lulu." He immediately dug in to his breakfast and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Your welcome Hunter. Can I heat you some blood Mr. Eric?"

"No thank you Lulu, but I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes."

"Of course."

"Have a seat." We sat down at one end while Hunter ate his breakfast at the other end. "Lulu, I wanted to know how you would feel about moving in and becoming a permanent fixture in our family."

She looked up at me with a smile on her face. "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to ask me. I would be honored. You both are going to nee all the help you can get with the family you have coming your way."

"Did Hunter tell you about that?"

"No, the Goddess did. I've been a worshipper for most of my life. The Goddess had taken quite a shine to you to bless you the way that she has."

I was shocked. I hadn't expected that from Lulu, but it was like she was suppose to be here for our family. I knew that Sookie would be ecstatic about this.

I offered Lulu a more than generous offer and any assistance that she would need with helping her move. I also told her that we would be looking for a new place so there was no rush to move to much just yet. She gave me the number of a friend of hers from her pack who was a real estate agent. I had a feeling that this woman would have just what we needed.

When Lulu and I had everything settled I knew that I had some work to do before entertaining my son. "Lulu, would you mind entertaining Hunter while I make a few arrangements for the coming weekend?"

"Of course not. You do what you need to do."

"Excellent." I went over and crouched down next to Hunter. "Little man, Lulu is going to play with you while I make some phone calls, then we can go outside and break in that new bat and ball. How does that sound?"

He leaned in close and spoke barely above a whisper. "I'd like that very much Daddy."

I fought back another round of tears that tried to fall from my eyes. "I'll be as quick as I can my son." I gave him a squeeze and a kiss on the head, then I zipped into my make shift office to make my calls.

The first call was by far the most important of all and would effect the plans that I wanted to make. I pulled out an untraceable cell phone and dialed the number of a friend who was my informant in Felipe DeCastro's retinue. "Fighting off the effects of the sun to call me Viking?"

He was a friend, but I knew it was safer the fewer people outside of our family knew about my day-walking ability the better, but maybe once all of these problems were taken care of I would invite him to become a part of my retinue instead. "Yes. I have some important matters to plan and I need to know if I should make them soon, or if I should put them off for awhile." I knew that we were more than likely safe to speak openly, but one can never be too careful.

"As long as your plans are finished in two weeks you should be fine."

"That's not a problem. Thank you my friend."

"Take care Viking."

Okay, I had two weeks to get married, fit in a short honeymoon for now and make sure that I have an army at my ready for DeCastro's attack. I would have to check with Pam to see what progress she has made in that and also check in with the favors that I had called in on. I would need every item in my arsenal to deal with DeCastro. He was a threat that would not be going away easily. I would have to tell Sookie about all of this at some point, but that could wait until after our wedding. I would make sure that we had a few happy days before our lives became total chaos.

The next item I had to focus on was something very pleasant, our honeymoon destination. I knew that Lulu wouldn't mind watching Hunter for a while, but I knew that we would only be able to get away for a few days at the most. There was too much planning to be done to take more time now, but I would take her and our children on a more extended vacation when things had calmed down.

There was a safe house that I owned that not even Pam knew about. It was in the last place that anyone would think to look for a vampire, the Caribbean. It was a small island that was just off the coast of St. Thomas, about 100 miles away. I'd had it warded my a friend of mine that was a witch. Nobody knew where it was and if anyone who didn't have permission got to close they would get the overwhelming urge to turn back the way they came.

I had another friend who lived on St. Thomas who had come to be the caretaker for me so that it didn't get to overgrown and it was able to be livable at a moments notice. I dialed him on my cell phone and he picked up on the first ring. "Eric my old friend, to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"

"I am in need of your assistance David. I'm planning to visit the island for a few days and I need you to stock it with Royalty Blend, donor blood and human food."

"Human food? Eric, in all of the years that I have cared for the island you have never asked me to stock human food there. What are you up to?"

"I'm surprising my bride to be with a short honeymoon there."

There was a pause on the other end, then a chuckle. "I'm sorry Eric, my hearing must really be going in my old age. I could have sworn that you just said that you were going to be getting married."

"I am." I said it in the most serious voice and I knew that David could tell that I was serious.

"Holy Shit!"

"Is this going to be a problem?"

"No of course not, it's just that I never would have imagined you ever getting married."

"Well I am and we are also expecting twin boys soon."

There was another pause. "I thought that vampires couldn't have children."

"Normally that's true, but with a little magic anything is possible."

"Well congratulations Eric. I am very happy for you."

"Thank you David." We spoke more about specifics that I wanted to surprise Sookie with, then said my goodbyes.

Now that the important part of our marriage was taken care of now it was on to the second most important part of it, the wedding. Hunter, Pam and I were going to tend to the decorations later because I wanted to do that for my Lover, but I remembered the state that her house had been in the last time that I had been there. That fucking maenad that I should have had the balls to go after myself, had done a number on my poor Sookie's home.

I knew that being the southern lady that she was that she took great pride in her home and I knew that she hated seeing disheveled like that, so I decided to fix it. I knew that she would call me high handed, but I wanted to get the outside cleaned up for the wedding and see if I could get workers started on the inside while we were on our honeymoon.

I made calls pretending to be a human calling on my own behalf to a cleaning company to take care of the inside next week, I called a painter to clean up the outside of the house and repaint it with a substantial bonus to have it complete by nightfall, I called a landscaper to take care of the yard, a tarring company to take care of the driveway, and I left a message for Alcide Herveaux to call me after nightfall. I didn't appreciate the way that he had spoken to Sookie the other day, but his company did good work and I knew that he would take extra care knowing the work I wanted him to do on the farmhouse and our new house was being done for Sookie.

My last call before I could finally play outside with my son was to the real estate agent that Lulu had recommended. I dialed her number and she picked up on the second ring. "Edith Pierce."

"Hello Mrs. Pierce, my name is Eric Northman. I was given your number by…"

"Louisa, yes I've been expecting your call."

"You have?"

"Yes. You have a destiny to fulfill and I think I have just the house to keep you comfortable while you do it."

Gods, did everyone know about our destiny, but us. I decided that I would think about that more later and focus on the house for now. "Is there anyway that my son and I could come and take a look at it today? My intended is resting and I don't want to disturb her with this until I've seen it myself first."

"Of course Mr. Northman, she needs to take good care of those little ones that are coming soon."

Shocked again, but I would think on that later also. "When would be a convenient time to meet with you?"

"Let's say around eleven thirty?"

It was barely eight o'clock now so that would give me plenty of time to play with Hunter. "That will be acceptable." She gave me the address which wasn't as far away as I thought and hung up. I had been thinking that something in between New Orleans and Jackson would be better, but I decide on that after I saw this house. I was the King and I could live wherever I pleased.

I made a few more notes on things that I needed to tend to at some point, then I went to get my son. He and Lulu were in the living room playing with Lego's. They had quite the structure going until Hunter saw me come into the room. He jumped up and raced over to me throwing his arms around me. "Can we go outside now Uncle Eric?"

"Of course we can." I lifted him up into my arms and carried him outside. I saw that the bat, ball and glove were already waiting for us. I set him up with the bat and I would be the pitcher. I toned my pitches way down and he was very good at hitting them and he smiled and giggled every time I ran at vampire speed to catch the ball.

We played until about ten when I noticed that Hunter was getting tired. "Hey little man, why don't we go inside for a nap? You need to be all rested for when we go check out our possible new home."

"We're going to look at a new house?" His eyes lit up at the idea.

"Yes we are, but you need a nap before we go."

"Can I lay down in the living room with one of my new movies playing?"

"Sure you can my son." We went inside and I got Hunter settled on the couch and started the movie _Cars_ for him. His was asleep before the movie had even started. I tucked a blanket around him so he wouldn't get chilly, then I went into the kitchen to talk to Lulu.

She seemed to be mixing up several different concoctions, but the kitchen was still as neat as a pin. She looked up at me as I walked in with a smile on my face. "What are you making Lulu?"

"I've got lunch and dinner started plus I'm also baking some homemade granola for Hunter when you go to look at the house later on?"

"Is this house bugged? Am I slipping with security? Are there people watching the house every minute?" I probably would have continued on, but Lulu came over and put her hand on my shoulder to get my attention. I looked up at her and she was smiling down at me.

"Eric, I heard you on the phone. Also Edith is a worshipper as well as being in my pack. You and your family are very important to the Goddess. We worshippers with do everything that we can to protect you and keep you safe and happy."

I let out an unnecessary breath and let my body relax for a minute. I decided to change topics to something more pleasant. "Lulu, would you be willing to watch Hunter for a few days while…"

"You take Sookie on a honeymoon? I would love to. My daughter Melissa is bringing my twin grandsons Jacob and James to visit. They are Hunter's age so he'll have some playmates for a few days while you both get to spend some time alone. You both deserve that time to yourselves while you can. Once those boys get here life will never be the same again, but in the best way possible." Lulu went back to her cooking and I went into the living room to sit with Hunter.

I sat across from Hunter and just watched him as he slept. It was easy with him so far. He could tell us what he needed and when he was hungry and he could go to the bathroom by himself. These two little ones happily growing in my Lover's womb wouldn't have that luxury for a long time.

I had never been around a child since I was human and never even had one of my own. I didn't know how to care for an infant, I didn't know how to fix bottles or change diapers. I could feel a panic building up inside of me, but before it could take me over I felt a comforting warmth washing over me and I heard a voice in my mind. _You can do this my child. You will be a wonderful father to all of your children and a great King as well. Just believe in yourself and it shall be._

The voice sounded familiar to me, I couldn't place it at the moment, but I felt better at her words. I was a thousand year old Viking. I can and will be able to take care of all of my children just as she said.

I sat there watching Hunter sleep until just before eleven. He looked so peaceful and content as he slept. I wished that I could give him that contentedness all the time by giving him the quiet he so desperately craved in his mind, but he had his telepathy for a reason and it was not my place to take it away.

I knelt down next to the sofa and ran my fingers gently through his soft, baby fine hair to not startle him. "Wake up my son. It's almost time for us to go and see our new potential home."

His eyes popped open and he sat up like a shot. "Yeah!"

"Why don't you go get ready and I'll get your snack that Lulu made for you, then we'll head out. Okay?"

"Okay Daddy."

Hunter went running upstairs as I went into the kitchen. "Hey Lulu did you have…"

She held out a little blue back pack for me to take along with a large plaid thermos. "I picked this up for Hunter while I was out this morning. There is a _Cars_ lunchbox inside with the granola, some apple slices, a banana, a bottle of water and a couple of juice boxes. I also slipped in one of his new handheld games to keep him entertained if need be. The big thermos is some warmed Royalty Blend for you if you get thirsty."

"Thank you Lulu. I'm going to go and check on Sookie before we leave."

"Would you like me to wake her up to eat while you are gone, or should I let her sleep?"

"Let her sleep. I'll make sure to get her up when we come back. She needs all the sleep that she can get." I sped upstairs at vampire speed and slipped silently into our bedroom. She was still sleeping as soundly as when I left her earlier.

I crouched down next to the bed and gently ran my hand over her covered belly. "Hello my sons. Daddy is going out with your big brother to look at a potential new home. Now I want you to be good to your mother and let her sleep while we are gone. I love you my boys." I felt two tiny waves of love flow through me and I knew that it was my boys. I had to hold back the tears that tried to escape my eyes. I pressed two kisses to her belly where I was sure the boys were positioned, then I pressed a kiss to Sookie's lips before I headed back down to my waiting son.

I found Hunter waiting for me by the door that led out to the garage. I thought that he was going to jump out of his skin with excitement. "We'd better go Hunter before you wear yourself out before we get there."

We went out into the garage and headed for the SUV, but I decided that since it was such a nice day and it was just the two of us, so I decided that we would take the corvette for a spin. "Hey Hunter, how would you like to ride in the corvette with the top down?"

He started jumping up and down. "That sounds awesome!"

I helped him get settled into the car. I knew that he should have had some type of booster seat, but we weren't going far and if Gods forbid something did happen I could get him out faster this way.

I got in behind the wheel and handed Hunter his new backpack while I slid my thermos between my seat and door. I told Hunter if he was hungry there were snacks and juice in his bag and we were off.

As we drove the short distance to the house that we were possibly going to be making our new home, Hunter munched on his granola while he asked me how he could decorate his room or if we would have enough room for a swing set and a pool in the backyard. I told him that he could decorate his room anyway that he wanted and that I didn't know about the backyard. I was sure that there would definitely be room for a swing set, but I wasn't sure about the pool.

I knew that my Sookie loved the sun and a moonlight swim with my beloved was a very enticing idea. I would definitely have to make sure there was room to accommodate a pool.

We pulled into the driveway of our potential house and there was already a mini-van and a very elegant woman who I could tell was a Were without even already knowing that fact. She was big and broad shouldered, but she still had an elegance and grace about her.

I parked and helped Hunter out of the car. I lifted him into my arms as we walked over to the Were. "Mrs. Pierce I presume?"

"Yes, but please call me Edith Your Majesty."

"Thank you Edith, but I'm not officially a regent yet."

"I was at the gathering you had last night, you and your intended are both regents, coronation be damned."

Well apparently our "gathering" had more of an impact than I realized. "Thank you Edith." She smiled and gave a slight bow before leading us inside.

The second I set food inside the house I felt instantly drawn to it. We walked into a fairly large foyer, yet there was still a homey feel to it.

When you walked in the front door there was a staircase to the left and a short hall that led to the rest of the downstairs rooms. I set Hunter down and told him he could look around, but not to go outside without me.

Edith showed me the living room, the den, the dining room, then led me up the back stairs to the second floor. I could hear Hunter going in and out of every room. I smiled as I looked around and saw that there was a lot of work that needed to be done, but I realized that this was our home.

I walked into the master bedroom and knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was the right place. I took Hunter's hand as he walked in beside me and we headed back downstairs to check out the kitchen.

The minute we stepped inside I knew that this was the kitchen from my vision of the future. That was the smoking gun. I turned to Edith and without even knowing how much it was I said, "We'll take it." She smiled up at me and I gave her the contact number to my lawyer to have the funds transferred to her as soon as possible. It would be no problem to give her the full amount up front. The price was actually far less than I expected. I would have thought it a bargain at twice the price.

I looked down at Hunter after Edith and I had made our arrangements and he smiled up at me. I picked him up and whispered into his ear, "Welcome home my son." He threw his arms around me and I could feel the happiness coming off of him in waves. I would do anything to keep him feeling that way as long as possible.

Edith stayed in the kitchen talking on her cell phone while Hunter and I walked around the house a little more and started make plans for it. We picked out colors that we liked for certain rooms, (he wanted his room painted blue) and we decided on the room next to the master bedroom would be the nursery and it would look good in a bright yellow.

We continued on as we made our way into the backyard. I hadn't seen it yet and there was definitely work that needed to be done out here. The grass was overgrown, the hedges needed to be trimmed, there was definitely going to be a fence put up for security purposes and the biggest thing was there wasn't already a pool. Luckily there was more than enough room for one. There was also enough room for Hunter to have a swing set, a sand box and maybe even a clubhouse if he wanted. I told him that he could have everything he ever wanted and more.

We made our way through the house and out to the car. We said goodbye to Edith telling her that I would be in touch, then we headed home. I could tell that Hunter needed more to eat than just the snacks that Lulu packed and I was anxious to get back to Sookie.

I knew that she would call me high-handed for what I had just done, but I knew that this was meant to be our home. Hopefully she wouldn't get too upset in her delicate condition.

We pulled into the garage a short time later and I carried Hunter inside and I brought him into the kitchen to have his lunch. I set him down at the table and Lulu was right there with a plate full of chicken and macaroni and cheese. I could actually hear his stomach growl and I watched him dig in with gusto as I excused myself to make some more phone calls before going to check on Sookie.

I went back into my make shift office and arranged for a painter to go over and tackle the rooms that Hunter and I had made decisions about and I also arranged to have the baby furniture that Sookie and I had purchased plus Hunter's new bedroom set and enough necessities to make the house livable until we made more permanent decisions. I wanted this house to be perfect and exactly what Sookie wanted, but I just wanted to get things rolling. If there was anything that she didn't like I would make sure that it got fixed immediately. She didn't need all the stress of arranging this move while she's taking care of and growing my sons healthy and strong.

My sons! It still was hard for me to believe that I was actually going to have children and have them with Sookie. It was a miracle that no matter what I would never take for granted.

When I finished making arrangements I checked on Hunter. He had finished his lunch and he and Lulu were in the living room playing Candy Land, so I left them to it to go and check on Sookie.

I had barely started up the stairs when I heard Sookie call for me. I sped up to the bathroom to find Sookie in front of the mirror completely naked and looking absolutely radiant and glowing. I couldn't stop my fangs from coming down. She was definitely bigger than she had been from when I checked on her earlier. She said that she was like a whale, but I saw her as being ripe with motherhood.

She told me that the boys didn't like their accommodations inside of her and I couldn't let her think that. I wrapped my arms around her from behind and set my hands over her belly. I told her that with magic you never knew what was going to happen. To help ease her distress even more I told her that I would call Dr. Ludwig to come over and check on her.

When she was satisfied with the boys safety for now she started to worry about how she was caring for Hunter. She started saying that she wasn't taking very good care of him, then she started crying thinking that she couldn't take care of the boys in her womb either. She went on and on about what we needed for the boys and she wanted to know where we were going to live and were we going to be safe. I couldn't stand to see her like this.

I lifted her into my arms and carried her to bed. I told her that Lulu was going to be staying with us permanently and that got her to smile and I also told her about the house. I waited for her to scream at me, but she didn't. She told me that I had done good, but from now on we needed to work as a team. We would always be a team.

I leaned in and was kissing her and prepared to make love to my beautiful Lover when her stomach started to growl. She needed to eat and when I told her what Lulu had made she was dressed and disappeared before I could even blink. I was about to follow, but I decided to stay here and call the Doctor first. "Ludwig."

"Hello Doctor, this is Eric Northman. I was calling to see if you could came by to check over Sookie sometime this afternoon."

"Is she having any cramps or bleeding at all?"

"No, nothing like that, she is just growing at a very increased rate and it would make us both feel better if you could come and take a look at her and make sure everything is all right."

"Fine. I'm anxious to see her and check her progress. This is the first pregnancy of it's kind and should be recorded. I'll be there at six-thirty." And with that she hung up. I wanted to be angry at her disrespect, but she was caring for my family, so I let it go.

I headed downstairs to sit with Sookie, but I stopped at Hunter's room to check on him. He was sound asleep on his bed. He'd had a rough time lately and a busy day. At least now he wouldn't have bad dreams haunting him and could sleep with a smile on his face.

I made my way downstairs to Sookie just as she was finishing her lunch. I walked up behind her and as I bent down to kiss her I was hit with her overwhelming lust through our bond. I would have been able to feel it even without our bond, her lust was absolutely radiating off of her.

She suggested that we go upstairs to talk while sending me some very erotic images of what she wanted me to do to her. I was never one to let my Lover down. I told Lulu that Hunter was asleep in his room and I told Sookie that we only had a few hours before the Doctor would arrive.

When we were out of Lulu's sight I scooped her up and sped the two of us up to our room. My Lover surprised me that afternoon with her powers and our lovemaking. She wanted me to fuck her hard and fast even in her current condition, but what surprised me the most was when she conjured a second me then linked the two of us together with magic. I was getting double the pleasure, but I didn't know whether I wanted to be angry at her for conjuring another me, or be happy that she wanted to pleasure me in the ways that she did.

After the most amazing orgasm of my entire existence Sookie suggested a threesome with my doppelganger. I tried to go with it, but I needed her to see that all she needed was me and I think that I managed that in spades.

When we were finished I carried her into the bathroom to get us cleaned up before the Doctor's visit. We were barely clean when the Doctor called to us from our bedroom. We got out of the shower, dried off and I slid on a pair of jeans while Sookie just stayed in her towel.

We went into the bedroom and the Doctor examined Sookie on the bed and I could feel Sookie's anxiety. I sat down beside her and held her hand as I pushed comfort and love through our bond. She seemed to calm down until the doctor said that the boys would be born in as little as a few short weeks.

Sookie was freaking out again about having nothing ready, so I told her that while we were off on our honeymoon that our new house was going to start being put together and that Hunter would be staying with Lulu and her family that were coming to visit. I hoped that it would make her feel better about us leaving if Hunter had some friends to play with and it seemed to do the trick.

The doctor finished her exam telling us that the boys were healthy and that we should call her if there were any problems and that she would be by next week to check on Sookie again.

After the doctor popped away I curled up on the bed beside Sookie and rested my head on her belly so that I could listen to my sons heartbeats. It was soothing to me to hear, but I wanted to be touching my wife instead, she had other ideas.

She went on about our upcoming wedding and I couldn't help by pout, I wanted more alone time with Sookie before facing the world again, but Pam and Hunter were waiting for us downstairs, so I knew that I would just have to wait.

Sookie headed for the door while I put on a shirt when my boys demanded blood. I wasn't surprised that I smelled human blood, my boys would only have the best and Sookie would always give them what they needed.

We headed down to the kitchen where Hunter and Pam were waiting for the two of us. We all sat down at the table and talked about the wedding while Sookie and Hunter ate. It was nice having all of us together like this. It would be even better when the boys were here to enjoy it with us. I decided then that I would make it a priority for us to have at least one meal together a day.

While Sookie and Hunter were having their dessert I slipped back into my makeshift office and pulled out the envelope with the invitations that I'd ordered that had arrived today. I took about half of them and with vampire speed and my fancy writing skills I filled them out for Sookie to take to Merlotte's with her. I knew she would want to invite the shifter and her brother and friends, so now she would be able to.

I sped back in beside Sookie and showed her the invitations. She was very pleased and impressed with my skills. I told her that I had many skills to show her. That made her fill up with lust all over again. I was just as insatiable for her as she was for me lately. I wanted to take her upstairs and fuck her until neither one of us could walk and I could tell that she felt the same, but we had to go.

Hunter and Sookie went to tend to their human needs which left Pam and I alone for the first time in awhile. I looked over at her and she was smiling at me. "What are you smiling at Pam?"

"The goofy grin on your face that you don't even realize is there."

I stopped and realized that I was smiling and I didn't care. I was happy and I didn't care who saw it. "If you were as happy as I was Pam you would have a smile on your face too." I watched her expression change slightly, but she quickly covered it. I could feel through our maker/child bond that she was lonely and jealous that I was going to be having all of these people and affection around me. I couldn't let my eldest child be lonely. "Pam, how would you like to move in to our new home with us?"

I could see the red that was rimming her eyes, but she wouldn't let her tears fall. "Are you sure Eric? I don't want to be an imposition to you."

I stepped closer to her and cupped her face in my hands. "You have never and will never be an imposition to me Pamela. You are part of this family and you should live with us."

"Thank you Eric. I would love to live with you and our family."

I was about to hug her, something that was totally out of character for me and most vampires, when I heard little footsteps charging towards us. Hunter went barreling into Pam and hugged her tightly around her waist. "Yeah! Are you really going to come and live with us Auntie Pam?"

"Yes I am little one. Nothing will separate us ever again." She lifted him up into her arms and held him tight.

"Why don't you take Hunter out to the SUV and Sookie and I will be out when she's finished."

Pam nodded her head and carried Hunter out to the garage while I sat on the sofa to wait for Sookie. She popped in a moment later. I could feel that my beloved was having trouble with her center of gravity. I made the offer to carry her until after our sons were born. She didn't argue with me when I scooped her up and carried her out to the car, so I let it be. Pam and Hunter were talking quietly in the backseat, so once I got Sookie settled and got in myself we were on our way.

As we headed for Bon Temps Sookie asked me who would be accompanying her into Merlotte's. I had been thinking about that in the back of my mind all day and I realized that at least for right now I felt comfortable enough to let her go by herself. If she got into any kind of trouble I wouldn't be far away and she could always pop away if she had to.

She was shocked that I was being so lenient with her on this and she hoped that I would be this good to her forever. That made me think about our future together. Would Sookie ever let me turn her? I knew that I couldn't live without her and I knew that for awhile at least she would need to be human to care for our children. I hoped that my blood and her Fae heritage would give her a longer lifespan to allow her time to make that decision, but it wouldn't keep her with me forever.

I asked her if she would be around forever and as I did I felt that that was something very important that I was forgetting and it was just out of my reach in my mind.

Sookie told me that she would if I would have her. There was no question there, I would always want her and have her by my side.

I asked if she was going to let me turn her someday, but as I said it I knew deep down that I wouldn't have to. When she told me that she was immortal my dream from earlier came back to me in a flash. I was glad that I had pulled into Merlotte's parking lot or I might have crashed as I remembered what I did.

I was shocked at my dream, but I was also shocked when Sookie told me that we would be having fourteen children together. FOURTEEN! I was going to have to add another wing to the new house even though it already had twelve bedrooms in it.

I really didn't know what I was more shocked with, the number of children that we were going to have or that I had just remembered that I was the son of a Goddess.

Sookie was going to freak out about that and it was another thing that we would have to talk about, but for right now I had a wedding to get ready for Sookie and I to get married at.

* * *

Eric still has more to say, but Sookie wants the attention on her next chapter than back to Eric for chapter 20. There will be a wedding, I just cant tell you when!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N So the last chapter flowed, but this one was giving me some trouble. I have added some more powers for Sookie and have added some more friends that are there to help. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just taking Ms. Harris' characters out for a test drive.

* * *

As I made my way inside I could feel Eric's emotions all over the place. I turned back to see if he was all right, but he was already pulling out of the parking lot. He had a lot to take in from what I had told him and he would work through it and we would talk it over more later.

I stepped through the front door of Merlotte's and I could feel everybody's eyes on me. I took a deep breath and wished that just while I was here that all of these people would not have hateful thoughts about me or anyone that I cared about and that everyone would be kind and understanding about me and my situation.

As I exhaled my breath I watched a pink fog come out of my mouth and spread over the patrons of Merlotte's. I could feel everyone instantly relax and then they were all smiling at me. Well that was new and different, but that could and probably would come in handy down the line.

I walked up to the bar and I was almost overwhelmed by the stink of wet dog in the air. I couldn't help but laugh at myself. Now I could see or rather smell at least one reason why vampires and shifters don't get along.

I managed to hoist myself up onto a barstool and looked at Sam standing in front of me with his back turned to me. "Hello Sam."

He turned towards me and apparently my fog didn't work on him. His thoughts hit me stronger than ever before. _Holy shit what happened to Sookie? Oh my God! Is she pregnant? How is that even possible? It's only been a few days since I've seen her and she looks ready to pop. She's probably here to ask for more time off to be with those fucking Vampires. Why couldn't she love me like I love her?_

"Sam please stop it, you're giving me a headache."

"Sook, what the hell happened to you?"

"Well, I'm pregnant Sam. I thought that was pretty obvious."

"Yeah, but how? I'm not an expert on the mechanics of it, but it's only been a couple of days since I've seen you. There's no way you should be this far along."

I leaned in closer and lowered my voice to answer him. "It's magic Sam."

"Jesus Sookie, what are you getting involved with magic for? That's worse than being involved with vampires…" He was going on and on and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Mouth stop!" Sam's mouth instantly stopped mid sentence. I couldn't help but smile at my handy work. "I guess if you have a problem with magic then you have a problem with me. It was my own magic that made me pregnant." I watched his eyes go wide and his mind was a jumbled mess, but one question was coming through loud and clear. Who was the father? "Sam. I will tell you what you want to know if you agree not to freak out." He figured it had to be a human, so he calmed down and nodded his head. "Eric Northman is the father of my babies."

Sam's eyes widened at my words and his mind was in even more turmoil then before. I quickly masked the two of us and popped us back to his office. I had let his mouth free when we landed and he was bent over breathing heavy and trying not to throw up. "Holy shit Sookie! How the fuck did you do that?"

"Well I'm a fairy Sam. Technically I'm only a little bit fairy, but I have this essential spark thing and am slowly discovering all of these powers that have been dormant inside of me."

"I still don't understand how all of this is possible. How are you pregnant with that fanger's baby?"

"His name is Eric Sam and it babies, twin boys actually and it was my powers that made it possible. I love Eric and we wanted to have children and I am making it possible."

"Sookie are you crazy? He doesn't love you and he will never be faithful to you. He'll never be there for you and your babies."

I had the overwhelming urge to call him Shifter like Eric did, but I held myself back. "Yes he will Sam, that's what I came to tell you . Eric and I are getting married on Saturday and soon we will be moving into our new house so we can prepare to take over Louisiana and Mississippi as regents. Soon I'm going to be a queen."

I could feel the fury rolling off of Sam in waves. "No Sookie, you need to get out of vampire politics before it kills you. I won't allow you to do this."

Now my fury was starting to reach its boiling point. "You won't allow it!" I stood up straighter and I could feel my power rising up in me like it was consuming me. I knew that I should have been afraid, but I felt safe with my powers. I also felt safe knowing that I wouldn't hurt Sam, but he needed to see what I really am.

I could feel my power lifting me off the ground and wrapping around me like I was in a cocoon as Sam went to grab me. He was still more than a foot away from me when he got thrown back across the room. I knew it wasn't my magic that had done that, but I didn't have time to think about that right now. I was floating and glowing showing Sam that I wasn't some weak little barmaid anymore.

Sam stood up and shook of his being thrown into the wall and looked up at me in awe. "You will listen to me Sam Merlotte and you will listen good. I am not the weak little girl that you saw a few days ago. I have more power than you could even imagine, I have the blood of Fairy royalty and even more powerful supernatural running through me. I am bonded and about to marry the man that I love, the man who does and will always care about me no matter what he has done in his past. He is my King and I am his Queen. I am not about to let some lowly shifter tell me how to live my life." I paused as I brought my magic back into me and lowered myself down to the ground. "Sam, I still want to be your friend, but you need to accept the fact that Eric is a part of my life and will be for a very long time."

I could still feel his conflicted emotions, but I could also feel sadness come through most of all. "Are you going to let him turn you Sookie?"

I wanted to tell him that Eric wouldn't have to, but I didn't have the time or the energy to explain and I really didn't want people to know about my immortality just yet. "No Sam, he's not going to turn me." He relaxed as I said that, so I took that as my cue to invite him to my wedding. I pulled an invitation out of my purse and handed it to him. "I would really like you to come to my wedding on Saturday. It would mean so much to me if you would come." I was giving him my best sad face to get him to say yes. He was one of my good friends and I wanted him there on the happiest day of my life.

He sighed and let out a breath he had been holding. "Of course I'll be there Sookie."

I went to give Sam a hug, but when he got close to my belly a jolt came out of it and sent him flying back across the room onto his ass. "Oh my God! Sam, are you okay?"

"Sookie your belly just shocked me onto my ass."

I ran my hands over my belly and I realized that it had been the boys that had thrown Sam away both times. I could sense two little spikes of amusement through the bond and I sent them love and comfort back to them.

I reached down to try and help Sam up when I was overwhelmed with the sense of NO! coming from my boys. "Sorry I can't help you up Sam. It seems that the boys take after their daddy, they don't want you to touch me or me to touch you."

"It's all right Sook." He stood up and brushed himself off. "Being pregnant really agrees with you."

"Thanks Sam. That's a good thing because I'm probably going to be pregnant for a few years."

"You're going to have more kids right away?"

I knew exactly how many babies I was going to have, but I didn't want to rub Sam's face in it. "Well, now that Eric and I can have babies of our own, we both want a houseful of kids."

"Well I'm happy for you." I could hear in his mind that he really wasn't, but there was nothing else for either of us to say, so we made our way back out to the bar.

Sam went back to wiping down counters and filling drinks at the bar while I made my way back towards the kitchen. I stepped up to the pass window that separated the kitchen from the dining room and I was happy to see Lafayette and Terry working away. I missed seeing them and working with them everyday, but my life had changed now.

I stood there watching them for a few minutes until Lafayette looked over, noticed me and smiled. "Hey girl, where you disappear to?" He put down the spoon he was stirring a pot of chili with and came around to see me. "You coming back to work soon? The boss man has been right rattled without you around." He stopped short when he came around and saw my rounded belly.

"My days of slinging beers and burgers is over Laf." I ran my hands over my belly with a smile on my face. "I have a more important job coming my way now."

"Holy shit Sooks, what you gone and done to yourself?"

"Well, I didn't exactly do it to myself Lafayette. I did have some help. With a little bit of magic and a certain vampire I got myself nice and knocked up."

"You and Bill Sook?" Terry had just come around the corner to join me and Lafayette and was just as stunned with my belly.

"No Laf, it's not Bill. Actually Bill had met his final death."

Terry was the first to speak on that. "Oh, that's terrible Sookie. How are you holding up?"

"Well the thing is that I was the one who killed Bill. It's a long story, but let's just say that Bill wasn't who I thought he was, but the vampire that I'm with no loves me just as much as I love him and has given me two sons who I can't wait to meet."

"So who da lucky vamp be Sooks?"

"Well it's Eric Northman." I watched Lafayette's eyes go wide as I said that. "Laf, I know what he's done to you, but I love him and we are having a family."

Terry came out of his shock and pulled me into a big, bear hug. Apparently it was only Sam so far that the boys didn't want touching me. "Congratulations Sookie. Arlene and I are having a baby too." That was news to me, but as I caught Terry's thoughts there was more to it. _It doesn't matter that the baby isn't' mine. We'll raise it right and it will be good just like it's mother._

"Congratulations to you too Terry. You'll make a wonderful daddy."

"And you're going to be an amazing momma. These are two lucky boys in there."

"Thank you Terry." A thought popped into my mind. "Where's Arlene?"

"She's around somewhere."

"Okay." I pulled out two invitations from my bag and handed one to each of them. "I know that this is short notice, but Eric and I are getting married on Saturday and I would really love for both of you to come."

They both said they would and I also extended the invitation to Andy and Tara if they saw them in time, then I went to talk to Arlene. She was behind the bar slicing lemons. "Hey Arlene."

"Hey Sookie." She looked over at me and her eyes went wide. "Holy shit, you're pregnant!"

"Yes I am. I hear that you are too." I watched as tears started streaming down her face. Her mind was screaming that her baby was evil. I wasn't one to say that a baby was evil, but with Rene as a father, who knows what could happen when it grows up.

I gently led Arlene away from the gossiping customers. I conjured a handkerchief in my bag and handed it to her to dry her eyes. "Sweetie, I know why you are crying. I know you're scared that your baby is going to take after it's daddy, but what if I could do something to make it better? Would you want me to make this better for you?" I knew that I was messing with something that I should just stay the hell out of, but my friend was hurting and I could make this better for her and Terry.

She was sobbing too hard to answer me verbally, but I could here in her mind that she would do anything to make this right. She had already tried to get rid of her baby and she would do anything to get rid of it. I wasn't about to help her with that, I was going to help her in another way. This baby deserved a chance.

I put up a bubble around us so that we couldn't be seen and I laid my hands on her tiny bump. I could feel the life force of her baby flowing loud and clear. I didn't really know what I was doing or what I was going to do, but I just followed my magical instincts.

I focused on the baby all the way down to the cellular level and I focused on changing it around so that this baby's daddy was now Terry. It was taking more magic than I thought, but I could feel when I had accomplished my goal.

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I had been holding and Arlene became surrounded by a blue fog. I knew that this was working magic on everyone that knew anything about the baby. They would now know that the baby's daddy was Terry.

I could feel that Arlene was happy now about the baby and that everything was going to be all right for her now. I told her about the wedding and hoped that she and Terry would bring Coby and Lisa with them. I could see how much more relaxed she was now also and I knew that I had done the right thing.

While Arlene had to get back to work I sat back down at the bar. I ordered a glass of sweet tea and a Lafayette burger with extra pickles and extra fries. I had already had that delicious meal that Lulu had made, but with all of the magic that I had been using I was starving again.

Sam set down my drink and as I took a sip I got this strange feeling that washed over me. It wasn't a bad feeling, it was like somebody near by was calling out to me.

I turned and scanned the room and I saw two women sitting at a table on the other side of the room. I could tell that they weren't from around here and as I was looking at them they were shining like beacons in the night. I knew then that I had to go over and talk to them. There was a young brunette woman with a pixie like hair cut and who was also a witch and next to her was an older African-American woman who was also a witch. As I walked up to the table they were in the middle of a conversation, but I knew that I was suppose to talk to them.

I let down my shields as I got close and the young witch's mind was very loud and running about a mile a minute. I couldn't understand anything that she was thinking, so I shielded myself from her and focused on the older woman. She was as silent to me as a vampire, but I could feel that she had shields up like mine. She looked up at me and smiled when she felt me invading her mind. "It's not polite to probe people's minds without asking young lady, but you have every right to be cautious."

"I'm sorry ma'am." The tone of her voice made me think of my Gran and how much I missed her, but I pushed that away for now.

"It's all right Your Majesty. You need to be cautious with all that's been going on around you and being put on your plate." She gently placed her hand on my belly and I could feel the boys bouncing around in excitement from her touch. "Those are some very happy boys that you have there."

"Thank you Mrs.…"

"It's Ms. Fant, Octavia Fant, but please call me Octavia and this is my apprentice Amelia Broadway."

I turned to the young witch and she was bouncing up and down in her seat, the she suddenly jumped up and threw her arms around me. "I am so glad that you are the one that we have been looking for."

She pulled away and was smiling at me as I was looking at her with confusion on my face. "You were looking for me?"

"I have a gift of second sight. Nothing like your gift, but I can see where we need to be and I saw Octavia and myself here meeting someone, but I never knew who it was. I knew that you would need us for magical help and child care help."

"You are here to help me?" I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks.

"Oh Honey, don't cry. Here, sit down." Amelia held out a chair for me to sit in and pulled her chair closer to mine. "We knew that someone needed help, we just didn't know who until just now when we met you."

"I'm so glad that you are both here. I've been thrown into the very deep end of a very large pool and I am so scared."

Octavia reached over and took my hand. "Little girl, you are going to be just fine. We are here and there are others to come that will be able to help you through this. And I know that your Viking has less limitations now than he did before. That will make a lot of things much easier."

"Yes, but everything is happening so fast. How am I supposed to be a good wife and mother as well as being a good vampire queen? I don't know how to be a queen and Eric has all of this faith in me and I don't want to let anybody down."

Amelia started to gently stroke my hair and I immediately stopped crying. I felt her magic flowing through me and it made me feel a hundred times better about things. I looked over at her with a smile on my face. "Another of my special powers. Sweetie, I know that you don't know us and have no reason to trust us yet, but we are here and will do anything in our power to help you in any way that we can."

"I do trust both of you already. When I first saw both of you sitting here I saw a bright light surrounding both of you like a beacon. I just knew that I had to come over and talk to you." I looked between them and they were both smiling. "What?"

Octavia was the one to answer me query. "You have been given the sight of the Gods." I still was confused and it showed on my face, so she continued. "No one outside of the heavens as ever been given the power to see the good or evil in people. You have truly been blessed by the Goddess."

We were interrupted by Sam bringing over my food as well as my witches' food. I know that I had just met them, but there were already my witches as well as my friends.

As we ate my witches were telling me their story. They had been down in New Orleans until about six months ago when Amelia first felt the pull to travel. They had helped out dozens of people while making their way her to me.

I could feel Octavia just watching me with a smile on her face. "What are you smiling at Octavia?"

"You have more powers deep inside of you that you haven't even discovered yet."

"There are more powers?" I already had more powers than I could count as it was. What else was I going to be able to do?

"Yes and I think that one of your undiscovered powers would be wise to use sooner than you think."

"What power?"

"Invisibility."

My jaw dropped at that. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. All you have to do is focus on blending yourself into the background and nobody will be able to see you. Then when you want to become visible again you just focus on becoming yourself again."

I was floored, but I could tell that I didn't have time for that now. Something was about to happen, I could feel it, but I was curious to know what Octavia knew. "What is going to happen Octavia?"

"There is somebody heading this way in the woods. He's scouting out information."

I opened my mind and I focused on the woods around the bar. I caught onto a mind loud and clear and I knew that I had a Were-tiger looking for me. That was definitely not what I was expecting when I came to Merlotte's tonight. _I can't believe DeCastro sent me to this backwater piss hole to check up on some stupid, blonde, bitch fang-banger. The king just wanted me to gather information on her, but if I get the chance I am going to grab her and drag her back to Las Vegas.. I knew the king with shower me will money to get this new pet that he's been drooling over._

This guy was a complete asshole and King DeCastro had no idea who the fuck he was dealing with. I could feel my magic building up with my anger, but I managed to tamp it down. "Okay, we are going to finish our meals, then we are going to deal with the stray kitty." They both smiled at me as we continued to dig into our meals.

We were quiet while we ate and I ran a plan through my mind. I was going to give my husband-to-be an early wedding present to do with as he pleased. It would definitely make him very happy.

We finished out meal, then I excused myself to go to the restroom telling my witches that I would meet them outside when I was finished.

I stopped outside the bathroom to make sure that nobody else needed to use it before slipping inside. I quickly did my business and after I washed my hands I looked at myself in the mirror and tried out what Octavia had suggested. I imagined that I was part of the background and I watched myself disappear, but when I looked down I could still see myself. This was a totally cool power and one that would definitely come in handy. I could also have some fun with my Viking, but first I needed to go get a little pussy, (Ha Ha).

I focused on the mind in the woods and popped a few feet behind him. From what I could tell he was almost as tall as Eric, but was broader in the shoulder area. He was bald and looked like a Mr. Clean reject. There was also a very black darkness surrounding him. He was not a good man and that made what I had to do so much easier.

I felt my magic take over me to guide me on how I needed to deal with the tiger. I held out my hand and said, "Shift!" I watched as this big man's body started to reshape and form into a beautiful Bengal tiger. The thought of keeping him as a pet was tempting, but I would never trust him to be that close to my family no matter what. "Silver leash and collar!" A silver collar appeared around his neck and the leash appeared in my hand. I felt my magic pull back into myself and I focused on being seen again.

I walked around so that I was standing in front of the tiger and brought his face up so that I could catch his eye. I pushed my will into his mind. "You are going to be as docile as a kitten no matter who we come in contact with and when you become human again you will answer all of the questions that you are asked." I pulled out of his mind and smiled as I saw Octavia and Amelia coming my way with their own smiles on their faces. "Hey ladies, look what I found."

"Quinn, you have been a very naughty tiger."

"You know who this is Octavia?"

"Only by reputation. His name is John Quinn and he's been working for King Felipe DeCastro in Nevada for years."

"DeCastro was the one who sent a group of Weres after me before."

"He's bad news Sookie."

"What do you mean Amelia?"

"DeCastro has a reputation for getting what he wants and if he wants you he will come after you with an army to help him."

"Well I'm not afraid. Eric is preparing his own army as we take over Louisiana and Mississippi and nobody is going to be able to take me."

"It's good that you are confident little girl, just don't let yourself get too cocky. You are carrying two very big weaknesses inside of you now. There are people who will use that weakness to get to you."

I could feel the anger, the rage and the dark magic build up inside of me and I wasn't sure that I would be able to contain it this time. This was worse than when I was in Sam's office. I could feel myself lift off of the ground, but before it had been white magic that surrounded me and now it was dark magic that I couldn't control. "Nobody is going to hurt my children. I will protect them with my life."

I was being consumed by the dark magic and I was actually becoming frightened. I was about to start panicking and being completely overwhelmed by my magic when I felt Amelia take my hand and it brought my magic back into me and literally brought me back down to earth. I felt like myself again, but I was physically exhausted now and I wanted, no needed to be closer to Eric. "Thank you so much Amelia."

"No problem. That's what we are here for. Now that we've met and you're safe for now, Octavia and I should be going."

"NO! I don't want you to go." I knew that it was selfish of me, but I felt better having them close by. "I want you both to meet Eric. Do you have someplace to stay? You could stay with Eric and I. We will be moving soon, but there will be plenty of room for you. Please say yes."

Amelia was bouncing up and down again, but it was Octavia who answered me. "Of course we would love to little girl, but you need to get to your Viking now."

I started to panic at Octavia's words. I could feel him through our bond and he was very happy. "Is something going to happen to Eric?"

Octavia came over and took my hand. "No dear, he's fine, but you used a lot of power tonight and being with him will help you recharge a bit."

"Oh, okay. Do you guys have a car? I'm going to need to pop with my little tiger friend here."

"Yes, Amelia has a car." I gave them directions to the farmhouse from Merlotte's, them popped me and my tiger friend away.

We landed in front of the house, there was no way I was letting the tiger inside and I already was feeling better just being close to Eric.

I looked up at the house and tears instantly came to my eyes. The house looked like it had when I was a little girl, actually it looked even better. There was a fresh coat of paint, the shutters had been replaced and as I looked around I could see that even the yard had been tended to. It was absolutely perfect. I was going to call out to Eric letting him know that I was here, but he was by my side before I had a chance. He saw my tears and quickly wiped them away. He stopped short though when he saw my new pet. "Lover, what have you got there?"

"A spy and my pet for now." I could feel and see Eric tense up when I said that he was a spy. "Eric, what is it." I took his hand in mine and without meaning to I was seeing what Eric hadn't told me about his past that involved Felipe DeCastro. "Oh my God!"


	20. Chapter 20

A/N There is a lot going on in this chapter that i hadn't planned and i hope that it works. These two are going to get married eventually, i just don't know when. Let me know what you think.

* * *

EPOV

I put my newfound knowledge of my parentage out of my mind for now as I drove over to the farmhouse. As I pulled up to it, it looked even better than I could have imagined. The yard was perfectly tended and the house looked almost brand new. I couldn't have been more pleased. I knew that Sookie would be ecstatic when she saw how nice it looked.

I parked the car out front and the three of us went inside and I found the packages that I had ordered, the decorations and everything that Sookie wanted, were waiting for me. I'd had Ginger stay her today so that she could take care of the packages for me and to make sure the workers stayed on task with what I needed done. I also made sure that she left the house as she found it and that she was gone before dark. I knew that Sookie would like Ginger in her house, but she was the only person I could even remotely trust to take care of this for me with out my secret coming out.

We went into the kitchen where the rest of the of the boxes were and it looked like everything was there, but I wouldn't know until everything was opened up. "Pam, would you mind checking out the backyard and find the perfect spot for us to set up for the ceremony?"

"Of course." She disappeared out the back door and I was left alone with my son. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of him as my son.

Hunter and I started tearing open the boxes. It made me smile to see his eyes light up when he saw all of the twinkle lights that we would be putting up in the trees to look like stars, the beautiful pink carpet that would lead up to the alter, then there was the Gazebo that we had picked out to make up the alter that needed to be put together. Hunter couldn't wait to help me put that together. I was a little uncomfortable since I'd never done anything like that before, but I could read instructions.

There were also boxes of favors, table clothes, candles, centerpieces, the champagne flutes with bride and groom on them and the last box was a special gift for my bride to be. She would probably pitch a fit because of how much I spent, but I knew that once she knew what I had based them on she would probably cry.

After the wolf came to Sookie's home to attack her and before I made my way down to Jackson, I stopped by her home to check and make sure there weren't more wolves hanging around lying in wait for her. I still had my invite into her house, so I checked the inside as well.

When I was sure that it was clear and nothing had been disturbed, I couldn't stop myself from having a look around out of sheer curiosity. I took in all of the pictures that were hanging on the wall and all around the living room.

There was an old black and white portrait of a woman on her wedding day in her wedding dress. I could tell that it was her Gran from the age of the photograph. She was wearing a delicate pearl necklace and these beautiful crystal hair pieces. I could tell that they were crystal and not diamond, but they were still beautiful.

When Sookie agreed to be my wife I searched for and ordered the real deal for her. The necklace was real pearls and the hair pieces were almost identical, but were set in platinum with real diamonds. I knew that Sookie would look amazing in them and would feel closer to her Gran on our wedding day.

I set them aside and focused back on the decorations. I decided the gazebo was what needed the most attention and Hunter was anxious to help me put it together.

As I was looking over the directions I realized that we would need tools to put this together. I didn't know if Sookie had all of the tools that we would need, so I was going to have to go out shopping. "Hunter, I need to go and pick up the tools that we need go put together the gazebo. I want you to stay here with Aunt Pam and help her with the twinkle lights."

"Okay Daddy." He rushed out the door and I followed behind him. I told Pam that I was going out, then was on my way.

I was about half way to Home Depot when I got the feeling that somebody was following me. I checked my mirrors and I didn't see anybody or anything out of the ordinary, I let it go for now, but I kept my senses on high alert.

I parked the car and I headed inside. As I was walking through the doors I had the overwhelming urge to get in and out as quickly as possible and I was never one to ignore my instincts.

It didn't take me long to find all of the tools that we needed. I even picked up a tool belt for myself, a smaller one with it's own set of tools for Hunter and even a pink one that I knew Pam would adore. She probably wouldn't use it after this, but I didn't want her to feel left out.

I was in the check out line waiting to pay for my items, when I felt like someone was watching me. I nonchalantly scanned the crowd, but there didn't seem to be anybody watching me or that seemed suspicious at all. I continued through the line and made my way out to the car, keeping my eyes and ears open.

I quickly loaded my purchases into the car, then I scanned the parking lot. I couldn't see, smell or hear anything out of the ordinary, but I still had a bad feeling. I also felt the overwhelming need to get back to Pam and Hunter.

I got in the car and drove back to the house as quickly as I could. The closer I got the better I started to feel.

It didn't take me long before I was parked in front of the farmhouse. I left my purchases in the car and zipped out to the backyard to check on my childe and my son.

I stopped short at the scene that I came upon. They had all the lights hanging in the trees surrounding a make shift dance floor that I'd had installed. It looked like low hanging stars all around, but that wasn't what had captured my attention. Pam had Hunter in her arms and was dancing to some slow music coming from her ipod. It was the sweetest thing that I had ever seen, but I knew that there was an even better sight for me in the future. I could picture Sookie dancing and cuddling with our boys in a few short weeks and I could hardly wait.

I had pushed that bad feeling away and focused on our wedding. I went back out and brought my purchases out back and Pam and Hunter were both excited with their new tool belts. We got started right away and it didn't take ups long at all to set it up.

We were just finishing setting it up were it was going to stay until after the ceremony when I sensed a void coming our way. I didn't know who it was, but I didn't want to put Hunter and Pam in harm's way no matter how mush Pam would want to scuffle if that's what it came to. "Pam, why don't you take Hunter inside and get cleaned up and I'll be inside in a couple of minutes."

"Alright Eric." She scooped Hunter into her arms and took him inside.

I crouched down towards the direction the vampire was coming from, but I quickly straightened up when I saw that it was Jessica. "Hello Jessica."

"Hello Sheriff." She bowed her head in respect. She had definitely come a long way in a short time.

"What can I do for you this evening?"

"Um, well I was wondering if you had any idea where Bill was. I had this horrible pain a few days ago, but it went right away. I felt this kind of empty hole inside of me ever since. I've been trying to find Sookie to see if she knows where Bill is so he can tell me what happened, but I haven't seen her in a few days either."

I knew exactly what she had felt and exactly when she had felt it. I really didn't know how she was going to take the news, so I decided to just blurt it out. "Jessica, your maker has been sent to his final death."

She seemed more shocked them upset by what I'd said. "Bill is really dead?"

"Yes. That was the pain that you felt. It was your bond with him being broken."

"Do you know who killed him?"

"Yes, it was me."

Now she was totally stunned. "What! Why would you do that?"

"He was sent here to procure Sookie for the former queen of Louisiana. I wasn't about to let him do that, but Sookie found out and broke up with him. He didn't take that well, so he kidnapped Sookie's cousin and her son. He killed the boy's father, then he killed his mother right in front of him, all to get Sookie back. I couldn't let him live after that. He had gone completely insane."

"Oh God, Eric that is horrible. Is Sookie all right?"

"She is fine, actually she is more than fine. She and I are getting married the day after tomorrow."

"You and Sookie?"

"Yes, and we are also having a family. She's pregnant with twin boys."

"What? I thought that vampires couldn't have children."

"Normally we can't, but Sookie is more than human. She has more power than anyone could imagine and she made it possible for us to have a family together. Also she and I are the new king and queen of Louisiana and Mississippi."

She immediately when down to her knees before me. "I am so sorry. I didn't know Your Majesty."

"Jessica, please stand up. It's all right. We haven't officially been crowned yet and in private like this I insist that you call me Eric."

"Of course."

"Where is Hoyt tonight? Last I heard I thought you were moving in together."

"We are. He's building me a hidey hole and everything. I've just been a bit out of it since Bill's apparent demise."

"Of course. It's difficult to loose one's maker, no matter how much of a tool they are." I watched as she nodded her agreement. "Jessica, if you ever need anything, advice, direction, anything like that, I want you to feel free to come and talk to either me or Pam about it. You are so young, you may still need someone to help you."

Bloody tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Thank you Eric."

I reached into my pocket and handed her a handkerchief. "How would you like to stay for awhile. Sookie should be here shortly and I'm sure that she would enjoy seeing you and making sure that you are all right."

She wiped her eyes and smiled up at me. "I would like that very much."

"Come on, you can meet my new son. We have taken in Sookie's little cousin." I led her inside where Pam and Hunter were at the table playing cards. "Jessica I would like you to meet…"

"Hunter?"

"Jessie?"

Jessica zipped over and threw her arms around Hunter. "Oh Hunter, I am so glad to see you."

"Jessie, everybody said that you were dead."

"Well, I kind of am. I'm a vampire now."

"Just like Uncle Eric and Aunt Pam?"

"Yeah, just like them."

I couldn't contain my curiosity any longer. "Hunter, how do you know Jessica?"

"She used to teach my Sunday school class. She was my favorite teacher and Eden was my best friend."

I saw her tense as he said that. "Hunter, what do you mean was your best friend?"

"She hasn't been back since you've been gone."

I fresh batch of tears streamed down her face and she fell back against the wall. I could see the pain on her face, so I went over and knelt beside her. "What is it Jessica?"

"He's either beating her or going to start beating her soon. He's keeping her locked up in the house so that nothing will happen to her. He thinks that he's doing the right thing. He did it to me and I know he's done it to my mother as well. He'll do it to Eden too. I can't let him hurt her."

I could feel my anger building inside of me, but I quickly tamped it down to keep a level head. "Jessica, we will help you. Once Sookie gets here we can go and get her, but you have to trust me. Can you trust me, trust us?" She nodded. "It will be all right, I promise."

"Thank you Eric."

"Your welcome. Why don't you go and get cleaned up. Sookie will be here soon and we will go and get your sister."

"Okay." She disappeared down the hall to the bathroom, Pam and Hunter went back to playing cards and I went about cleaning up the boxes.

Jessica came back in a few moments later and joined the card game. After a few minutes I was finishing up and I felt Sookie pop into the front yard, but I could tell that she wasn't alone. I told Pam and Jess to stay inside with Hunter until I came back. I didn't wait to hear their answer before I zipped out to see my beloved.

I had been fighting with my emotions over what Jessica had told me about her father would do to her sister, but being close to Sookie was already making me feel calmer. I was surprised that I could smell strange magic around her, but I pushed that aside when I saw that she was crying. After a moment I could tell that they were happy tears from looking at the house.

I asked her about the tiger she had tethered to her. I knew right away who it was and who had sent him, I just wanted to know how much Sookie knew already. She told me that he was a spy and her new pet. I wasn't comfortable with a tiger around Hunter, but I would have to think about getting some pets for Sookie to have at the new house. I knew Sookie loved animals and it would be good for the kids to have pets to grow up with, but I pushed those thoughts aside for now.

Sookie took my hand and without realizing it she pulled out what I hadn't told her about wheat had happened to cause Felipe DeCastro to have such a grudge against me.

DeCastro had still been human at the time. He was the ruler of Spain at the time and had a psychic in his retinue. He always knew what was coming at him because of her, but there was a secret that she was hiding from him. Two vampires were going to come into his castle and fee her from the prison that she had been in.

This psychic, Marissa, was a vampire. She and her brother had been turned more than fifteen hundred years ago at the time. This psychic was Godric's sister. He had been searching for her for hundreds of years and finally as we had gotten closer to DeCastro's castle he was able to feel her. She had been chained up in their dungeon for the last twenty years in silver making her do their bidding when they had discovered what she was. She and Godric had a psychic connection and she was able to communicate with one another.

Godric was anxious to get her out, but I convinced him we had to observe the castle guards to find a weakness, then I could use my flying ability as an advantage to get inside.

After three days of watching the castle I found my opening and was able to get in and it was easy to find her. We were almost free until DeCastro came upon us. I was still young enough that I didn't have good control over my fangs, so I exposed what I was to him. I should have glamoured him into forgetting, but I was more concerned with getting Marissa our of there.

We went into hiding for a time keeping a low profile until we heard that he had been turned into what he had been hunting for so long. He seemed to give up looking for us to enjoy his new afterlife, but I knew that he would come back for us eventually.

The three of us separated not long after that and when Godric and I got back together in the early nineteen hundreds to hunt down the werewolves that had killed my family Marissa hadn't been with him. He didn't mention her again and I didn't ask. I wondered if she was still alive as I remembered all of this, but I pushed that all aside to focus on my fiancée.

"Eric, why didn't you tell me all of this?"

It appeared that she also knew that DeCastro was the one behind the attacks on us. "I was going to tell you Lover, I was just waiting until after our wedding. I didn't want to ruin our celebration."

I watched what little anger she'd had disappear. "You are so sweet Honey. I will forgive you this time, but next time you are in trouble if you don't tell me everything I need to know."

"Of course my love."

"Good, now why is Jess here? Is everything all right?"

"Yes and no." She looked at me confused and I told her everything that I had learned from Jessica tonight. She shed more than a few tears, but they soon gave way to anger and determination.

"Jess." Jessica came out after Sookie called out to her. "Can you take care of Eden if we get her for you?"

Jessica had new tears in her eyes already. "I'll do anything I have to for my baby sister."

Sookie took a hold of my arm and connected to my mind. _Eric, I want to make Jess a day walker._

_Are you sure that's a good idea Lover?_

_Honey, she's going to need to take care of her sister and I know that Hoyt would enjoy the extra time with her._

_What about everyone in Bon Temps? They all know that she is a vampire._

_I'll explain to her that she can be out during the day, just not around Bon Temps. It will work out Sweetie, I know it will._

_Alright my darling. I trust you. _"Jessica, we are going to get your sister now."

"I'm ready. Are we taking your car?"

Sookie smiled at that. "I have a faster way, but Eric, what am I going to do with my friend here?" Jessica was shocked when she looked down and finally noticed that there was a tiger next to Sookie on a leash, but she didn't say anything.

"I'd say we should leave him here with Pam, but I don't want him to hurt Hunter."

Her smile got even bigger. "I glamoured him into being as docile as a kitten. He won't hurt Hunter."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite. I'll take him around back, then we can go."

I still wasn't sure about the tiger, but I trusted Sookie, so I followed her out back to drop of a tiger and watch her face as she saw where we were going to be married before we went and rescued a sweet little girl.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N I have discovered that heat and being surrounded by sick people does not equal inspiration. I'm finally starting to get back on track so i will leave you to it. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

I seriously couldn't leave Eric alone without some trouble coming our way. I think that he could probably say the same about me bringing home the tiger. Right now I just wanted to get rid of the tiger so that we could go and recover Jessica's little sister. Eden had been so sweet the first time that I'd met her and if her father was going to or had hurt her, it would be the last thing that he ever did.

I headed out into the back yard to tie up the tiger, but I stopped short when I saw what Eric, Hunter and Pam had done. It was beautiful with the twinkle lights in the trees and the dance floor and the gazebo were we would officially become husband and wife. I couldn't believe they had done all of this while I had been at Merlotte's.

I wanted to wrap my arms around my soon-to-be husband and kiss him until I was breathless, but we had to go. I quickly tied the tiger to the nearest tree, then I went over to talk to Hunter. "How are you doing Sweetie? Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"I'm a little hungry and thirsty."

"What would you like Baby?"

"Some chocolate milk and cheese puffs."

That sounded good right now, but there was no time for that. I focused on the kitchen and conjured Hunter's snack and enough for me to have some later when we got back. "Your snack is in the kitchen Hunter. Have Pam help you get it and make sure to save some for me and Eden when we get back."

"Is she okay Aunt Sookie?"

"I hope so. No matter what Eden is going to be fine." I leaned down and hugged him as best I could. "We'll be back soon."

"I love you Aunt Sookie."

"I love you too Baby." I let go of Hunter and made my way to Pam as I conjured some Royalty Blend in the fridge so she could have a snack as well. "Pam, I know that you want to come, but I need you to stay here and take care of Hunter. You'll have your chance to fight soon."

She smiled a fangy smile as she hugged me. "Be careful and take care of my nephews." She ran her hand over my belly.

"I will. There's blood in the fridge if you get hungry." I gave her a peck on the cheek, then popped to where Jessica and Eric were standing. It was quicker than walking at the moment.

Jessica jumped when she saw me pop. "Holy Shit! How did you do that?"

"One of my nifty new powers. Are you both ready to go?" They both nodded at me. I took both their hands and thought back to the night that Jessica talked me into taking her to visit her family. The thoughts of Bill from that night tried to take over my thoughts, but I quickly pushed them aside and focused only on the house. I could see it clearly in my mind and within seconds we were really there in the front yard.

I opened my mind and I could sense two minds inside and one was very, very angry. I knew instantly that it was Jessica's father. In the same instant Eric, Jessica and I all heard the sound of a leather belt making contact with bare skin. Eric and Jessica's fangs clicked down and I could feel my own magic growing inside of me.

I stopped focusing on my companions and focused on what I had to do. I was the only one that could go into that house and I was going to make an entrance.

I walked up to the door with my hand drawing my magic until it sent the door flying off it's hinges. I stepped inside and what I saw and heard in that man's mind made me want to kill, but I felt comfort and love coming from both Eric and the boys. That just barely managed to keep me calm.

This man was bringing back very bad memories for me as I slipped into his mind. His thoughts were dark and reminded me of Uncle Bartlett. _She needs to be taught a lesson, but I never want to stop. It's getting to be not enough to hit her legs or over her clothes. I want to see her bare bottom all red and covered in welts from my belt. Her mother would never know since she's visiting her sister. I can do anything that I want to her._

He was so lost in what he was doing and thinking that he never noticed my entrance, but he would notice me soon enough.

I watched as he reached to pull down Eden's shorts and I couldn't let that happen. I held out my hand and let my power flood out of me. "NOOOO!" I pushed him into the wall even harder than Jessica had before.

I popped over to where he was pinned against the wall. I forced him to look into my eyes and caught him in my glamour. "You will invite the two vampires outside into your home and then I want you to convince me not to kill you." I let him out of my glamour, but left him pinned to the wall. I couldn't look at him anymore, so I turned my attention to Eden.

She was bent over the couch and I could see welts on the back of her legs from where he had struck her. I was ready to rip that man to shreds until I smelt tears sliding down her cheeks and her body was racked with sobs. I crouched down beside her and rubbed my hand up and down her back to try and comfort her. "Eden, do you remember me?"

She looked up at me and wiped her tears away. "You're Sookie."

"Apparently Bill Compton sucked at absolutely everything that he ever did."

"He tried to make me forget, but it didn't work. He started to get angry, so I pretended that it worked."

That seemed very strange to me, so I took her hand and discovered something very interesting. Apparently Niall was a bit of a man-whore. He'd met a beautiful, red-haired woman named Selena. He became infatuated with her until he was able to have her. He left her high and dry after that. He never knew that she had been pregnant. Selena was Jessica and Eden's grandmother and Niall was there grandfather. They were my cousins. For so long I'd had so little family and now it seemed to be growing everyday.

I wanted to smile and be happy about this latest development, but we had this mess to deal with. I pulled Eden close as Eric and Jessica came in. Eric put his hand on my face to check on me. "Are you all right Lover?"

"I'm fine Honey. We need to take care of this mess though."

"What should we do?" I sent Eric suggestions of what I would like to do to this pig of a man. I wanted to rip him to shreds and make him suffer for what he had done and what he was planning on doing, but I wouldn't put Eden or Jessica for that matter through anything else traumatic.

I told Eric that I didn't care what he did and I led Eden outside and away from this. I conjured a bubble around each of us so that we wouldn't be seen by anyone near by.

I saw there was a bench across the street, so I led Eden over there so that we could sit down and talk. I held her hand the whole time and it seemed to bring her at least a bit of comfort.

We got comfortable and I watched her as she looked at my belly. I couldn't stop a smile appearing on my face when it came to my boys. "Do you want to feel them? They're moving around right now."

"Yeah!" She gently placed her small hand on my belly. I could feel an instant connection between Eden and the boys, but I couldn't tap into it. She didn't seem to be hurt by it and the boys were fine, so I let it go.

I kept watch on Eden and she looked up at me, but instead of her normal green eyes she had brown eyes, my eyes. "Mommy, don't believe everything that you see. As long as we're with you, you'll be safe. When the time is right we'll help you, just don't believe."

I watched the connection break and it was like nothing had even happened or at least for Eden it hadn't. I had so many questions about what had just happened. I knew that it was a warning, but what exactly were my babies warning me about?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Eric coming up beside me. He took my hand and I could see that he was worried. "Lover, what is wrong? I felt you panic a moment ago."

"I'm fine Eric, I'll tell you later when we get home."

"As you wish. How are our boys?"

I thought about it for a minute and I realized that I was starving and so were the boys. "We are all very hungry." I showed him the big bottle of blood that I was craving as well as food, but I also showed him that I was craving his touch at that moment as well, I knew it wasn't an appropriate time to be thinking that, but I couldn't help myself. Damn pregnancy hormones.

Eric was not being helpful either. He leaned in close so that his cool breath was brushing against my ear. "I think that your fantasies can be arranged later on Lover."

My whole body was trembling just thinking about that, but we had other pressing matters to deal with. "I need to talk to Jessica and Eden before we go home tonight. It's important."

"Of course my love. Now what are we going to do with the house?"

"I'll take care of that." I focused my magic on the electrical wires all through the house. I added a little jolt to it and all of the wires quickly caught on fire and spread throughout the house. That was our cue to go.

Eric helped me up and I put my arms around everyone. "Hold on tight guys, cause here we go." I focused back on the farmhouse and we were there in seconds.

The second we were solidly back in the backyard Eden started jumping up and down with excitement. "That was so cool! Can we do that again?"

"Not right now Sweetie." I got the overwhelming sense that something was wrong nearby, but I wasn't sure what it was. I focused back on Eden. "Are you hungry Sweetie?"

"Yes. I haven't eaten since breakfast this morning."

I wanted to kill that man all over again, but I let it go to take care of Eden and get myself something to eat. "Jessica, would you mind going over to the Compton place and check on things for me?" I couldn't even choke out that bastard's name.

"Sure Sookie. Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure. Just hurry please." I watched Jessica run off at vampire speed, then I led Eden inside to keep her calm and so that she could see Hunter. "Hunter, Sweetie where are you?"

A few seconds later he came barreling into the room and threw his arms around Eden. "Oh Eden, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Hunter." I couldn't stop the tears from coming to my eyes at this sweet sight, but I pushed them back for now.

"Okay you two, what would you like to eat?" I knew that Hunter had already had a snack, but he was a growing boy.

Hunter requested a hot fudge sundae, while Eden requested spaghetti and meatballs. I was craving a rare steak with mashed potatoes and gravy. I focused on our food and snapped my fingers and our food appeared. Eden and Hunter both dug into their food. I went to the fridge and got the chocolate milk that I had conjured before. "Eden, would you like a glass of chocolate milk, or would you like something else to drink?"

"Chocolate milk is fine, thank you Sookie." I poured two glasses and set them down on the table. I was about to sit down and dig in to my food, when I heard a truck pull up in front of the house. I opened my mind and heard that it was Jessica and Hoyt. "You kids stay here and eat. Eric and I will be right back." I stood up, took Eric's hand and let him out to the front porch.

We stepped outside and saw Hoyt cradling Jessica in his arms. They were several feet away and I could smell smoke and soot on Hoyt as well as traces of C-4 explosives. Who could have explosives like that here in Bon Temps? We would have to figure that out later, we needed to focus on Jessica and Hoyt. "Hoyt, what happened? Are you hurt?"

"No Sook, I'm fine. Someone set our new place on fire today while I was working. Thankfully Jess had spent the night at Bill's or I would have lost her. One of our neighbors was home when it happened and she called 911, but it was too late. The house is completely destroyed. I went through the place after work, but there's nothing left."

"Hoyt, it wasn't a fire that destroyed your place, it was explosives. I can smell the residue on you." Hoyt's mind started going a mile a minute. He had a dozen questions, but I didn't have any answers for him. "I know that you want answers and I promise that we'll get them for you, but right now why don't you come inside and get cleaned up and then you and Jess and Eden can come home with us." I didn't feel any irritation or annoyance come from Eric, but I thought that I would check anyway. _Is that all right Honey? I know that the house is getting a little crowded, but this would only be temporary._

_It's all right Love, they can stay with us. They are family after all._ I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. _I caught it in your thoughts. You can tell me the whole story later._

I nodded my head and showed Hoyt where he could get cleaned up. I conjured a bottle of blood that I really wanted to drink for myself, but I managed to give to Jess, and I went back in the kitchen to eat. I was feeling exhausted and horny and my need for blood was becoming almost overwhelming, but I didn't feel comfortable drinking it in front of everyone.

I was just finished eating as Hoyt came downstairs. I conjured up the country fried steak and mashed potatoes that he requested, then before he could ask me how I did that I grabbed Eric and pulled him out into the backyard. "Lover, are you all right?"

"No. I need blood and …" I let my eyes and hands rake up and down him. "I need you."

"I can feel that. I need you too, but we have a houseful of people."

That made me pout, but then an idea came to my head. "Would Pam mind taking Hunter and the tiger home without us?"

"I don't see shy not. What did you have in mind?"

I sent him some images of what I wanted and he smiled down at me. "How fast can you clear the house?"

"I'll have them gone in minutes." He leaned down and kissed me while he rubbed my belly. "My sons need blood Lover. Give them what they need, then when I get back I'll give you what you need. I'll be right back." He kissed me once more, than disappeared into the house.

I moved further out back and conjured the blood my boys were screaming for inside me. I drank it down in a few gulps, then conjured a second and drank that down as well. When I finished that bottle my hunger seemed to be satisfied for the moment, now I had another hunger that I needed to satisfy.

I went over to the make shift dance floor and could see that there was more than enough room for what I had in mind. I conjured a white canopy tent, a California king sized bed with dozens of pillows and red silk sheets. I snapped my fingers and changed my outfit to a pink, silk, baby doll nightie with nothing on underneath it. Anything else would just get in my Viking's way. I sat down on the bed and conjured a tray of chocolate covered strawberries to snack on while I waited.

I listened and I could hear when everyone left and my love was coming to me. I conjured my snack away and lay back against the mountain of pillows trying to look as sexy as I could with a beach ball sized bump around my middle. I wasn't feeling sexy no matter what I tried at that moment, but Eric sure thought I did.

He zipped out of the house and stopped just inside my tented area. I could feel his eyes rake over me from head to toe and I heard his fangs click down. I could feel his lust through our bond and it was fueling my own. I needed him almost more than I needed my next breath.

He didn't say a word as he started stalking closer to me and slowly removed his clothes as he did. He was torturing me, showing me his beautiful body, but not coming close enough for me to touch him. I decided to torture him right back.

I slowly slid down the straps of my gown until it was resting snuggly under my ever growing breasts. I heard a low growl come from Eric that turned me on even more. I was wet and ready for him and I needed him right now.

Eric stood at the edge of the bed watching me, having removed every article of clothing that he had been wearing. I was practically drooling wanting to taste him, but I needed him inside of me more. I quickly moved myself up on my hands and knees and looked over my shoulder at him. "What are you waiting for Viking?" He growled even louder than before and was on me and in me in seconds. "Oh God Baby, you feel so good inside of me. This is what I have needed all night long.

"I've needed it too Lover. You are always so warm and wet and ready for me. I can't get enough of you."

I thrust my hips back to meet his, but I wanted more. "Harder Baby, please. As hard as you can."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you or the boys."

"I'm positive. Please I need you so bad Eric." That was all it took for him to increase his thrusts inside of me.

He slid his hands up my back and around to cup my breasts. I wished that he was in front of me so that I could kiss him, but that wasn't possible with my belly right now.

I slid my arms around him to grab onto his beautiful ass to pull him deeper inside of me. He changed his angle slightly with his next thrust and that was enough to send us both over the edge.

Eric pulled out of my and got us situated on the bed so that we were facing on another. I pulled him close and kissed him and let my hands wander down his body. He mirrored my actions and we touched each other and stroked until we both reached another orgasm.

We laid there, sated for now and just smiled and looked at one another. I wanted to stay like this, but I knew that I had to tell Eric about what happened with the boys earlier. "Eric, there is something important that I have to tell you."

"What is it my love?"

I didn't know how he was going to feel about everything, so I just blurted out the story that I'd learned about Jessica and Eden being my cousins through Niall, then about the message the boys sent me through Eden. "I don't fully understand what they were trying to tell me, but I'm scared Eric."

He pulled me closer, stroked my back and sent calmness and love to me through our bond and I could feel the same coming from the boys. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face and the giggle that escaped my lips. "What is it dear one?"

"Our boys are just like their Daddy. They sent me love and calmness just like you did."

"They already know what they need to do to take care of their mother." He leaned down close to my belly. "I am very proud of you boys." He was greeted with two very hard kicks to his face that made him smile. He lifted me up and got us both under the covers. "Now it is time for you to rest. You are exhausted from all of the magical running around that you have done this evening and we still have more wedding arrangements to finish. We will stay here, then finish up tomorrow morning."

I smiled even bigger and cuddled up against him. "I can't wait to be your wife."

"And I can't wait to be your husband. Now sleep my darling."

"I love you Eric, so very much."

"I love you too Sookie."

I wanted to stay awake to keep thinking about our wedding, but I was too tired. A thought that surprised me did pop into my head, but I was asleep before I could think on it further.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N I have no excuses on what has taken me so long, so i am just going to shut up and let you enjoy. Let me know what you think!

* * *

I awoke feeling well rested, but I was already missing my Viking since I could feel that he was all the way in the house. That was too far away for my liking. "Eric."

He was by my side in a flash. "What is it Lover? Are you and the boys all right?"

"We're fine, I just don't like waking up without you beside me."

He slid onto the bed beside me and pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry my love, but we do have a wedding tomorrow and there are still many things that need to be done."

I snuggled up against his chest and smiled as I started thinking about our wedding. "I'm so excited. I can't wait to be your wife."

"And I can't wait to be your husband." He settled his hand on my belly and I could feel waves of love and content me coming through our bond from three separate ways. It was very comforting to me. "Are you hungry my angel?"

I ran a hand over his bare chest and up to his neck as a new craving came through me. I had never felt this before and it was quickly becoming overwhelming. "Eric, I want to drink your blood. I need to drink your blood." I couldn't stop my fangs from coming out and without thinking I latched onto his chest about his nipple and started sucking greedily.

I felt him tense as I was drinking his blood. I tried to pull away from him, but I just couldn't get myself to do it. I begged him in my mind to forgive me and that I couldn't control what I was doing, but he quickly relaxed and sent calm and love through our bond while he stroked my hair.

After a few minutes I had finally had my fill and I was able to pull away from him, but I wasn't able to stop the tears from streaming down my cheeks. "Baby I am so sorry. I don't know what got into me. I would never do anything to hurt you. I…" He covered my mouth with his hand to quiet me.

"Lover, I am not angry with you. You're body is going through a lot of changes very quickly. I'm not worried about you taking my blood. If it's something that you need to keep you and our sons healthy I would let you drink every drop." I didn't want to think about that, so I just clung to him as I tried to calm down.

When I was finally calm I realized that I was hungry for food now. I pulled away from Eric and smiled up at him so that he knew that I was all right now, then I conjured myself breakfast. I had a plate full of food on the tray that I had also conjured: I had biscuits and gravy, bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, a plate of watermelon chunks, a bowl of oatmeal, a glass of orange juice and a glass of milk.

As I was digging in Eric excused himself saying that he had some phone calls to make. I was engrossed in my breakfast, so I didn't mind and the sun was shining and it was beautiful out.

As I was eating I started making a mental list of all the things that I needed to do today:

1.) I needed to talk to Jason. I had a feeling that he was not going to be receptive to the sudden changes that were happening to me and our family, but he was just going to have to deal with it.

2.) I needed to talk to Niall. He had two granddaughters the he needed to meet. I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I had more family, but I would think more on that later.

3.) I needed to conjure my wedding dress. I'd had an idea for a dress, but I had something else in mind now that I thought would be more sentimental and I knew that Eric would love it.

4.) I needed to find out what we were going to do with the tiger. There was a person under that tiger exterior, but he was still a spy. I would need to go deep into his mind to extract everything that was there before we decided what to do with him.

5.) I would really like to see our new home in person. I could feel my nesting instincts starting to kick in and we would need to set up the nursery sooner rather than later.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to do all that stuff today, there was even more that I hadn't even thought of that I would need to do for the wedding, but at least that was a start.

Just as I was finishing my breakfast I heard a car pulling up in front of the house. I opened my mind to see who it was. "Oh Shit!" I'd forgotten all about my new witch friends with everything that had happened last night.

I jumped off the bed, conjured it and my breakfast dishes away and snapped myself presentable with my hair braided down my back and a yellow sundress with white flowers on it and a pair of sandals. When I was ready I waddled my way towards the house. "Eric, Honey, we have company." I headed to the front of the house and made it around just as they were heading onto the porch. "Hey you two. I thought that you two were coming over last night."

"We knew that you had your hands full, so we decided to wait until this morning. You handled that situation very well Your Majesty."

"Octavia, please call me Sookie when we are in private like this."

"All right Sookie."

I looked over at Amelia and she was standing there with her mouth hanging open staring at my Viking. I could see her imagination running wild and I had the overwhelming urge to put a stop to that.

I went over and stood in front of her. "Hey, I understand that he is a walking, talking sex god, but he is my walking, talking, sex god, so if you could tone down on the fantasies I would really appreciate it."

Amelia looked properly shunned. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right, just don't let it happen again." She nodded and I smiled at her. "Would you like to come in for breakfast or coffee or anything?"

"Coffee would be great, thank you Sookie."

I took Amelia's hand and headed inside when I saw that Octavia wasn't following. I could sense that there was something troubling her, so I conjured a pot of coffee in the kitchen and sent Amelia inside with Eric.

When they were inside I went over and took Octavia's hand. "What's the matter Octavia?"

"There is someone who is coming after you. I don't know who it is, but something is going to happen. Whatever it is you can't stop it from happening. You need to stay strong until help can get to you and not believe what is happening around you."

"You are the second one to give me a message like that. Do you know what is going to happen? When is it going to happen? Eric and I are about to get married and we have another monarch with a grudge that is going to come after us. Is that whatever is going to happen part of the attack? Is there someone else out there plotting against us? Is there nothing I can do to stop this?" My breathing was starting to become erratic and I was feeling very dizzy.

"Sookie you need to calm down before something happens to you."

My whole world was spinning with all of this information and there was only one person that could calm me now. "Eric! ERIC!"

He was by my side in seconds pulling me into his arms. "Lover, what is it?"

I was breathing too heavily to answer, so Octavia answered for me. "Something is going to happen to both of you some time soon. I don't know when, but it's too much for Sookie to handle. She needs to calm down or she might go into premature labor."

Before I could panic even more about what Octavia said, I was whisked upstairs at vamp speed into my old bedroom. He got us both situated on the bed and held me close and gently stroked my hair. "Lover, you need to calm down for the well fare of our sons as well as yourself."

"Eric, something is going to happen and there is nothing that I can do about it."

"Sookie, whatever is coming our way we will handle it together. We are a team and we'll do what we have to do to keep our family safe."

I cuddled up closer to him as I let his words sink in and tried to calm myself down. "Eric, I know that whatever is going to happen is going to happen to both of us. I don't want anything to happen to you. I wouldn't want to go on if anything ever happened to you." I could feel humor coming from him at what I'd said and that was not helping my disposition. "What could you possibly find funny at this moment?"

"Lover, I have discovered that you are not the only one who has become more powerful."

"What are you talking about?" Hearing Eric's voice was calming me down, but I wasn't really getting what he was trying to tell me.

"I discovered recently that the woman who I thought was my mother, really wasn't. My real mother is Freya, one of the Norse Goddesses."

"Oh my God!" My mouth was hanging open, not really believing what he'd just told me."

"I'm a vampire and a demigod. I've discovered that I have some new powers of my own."

I was finally calm now and was starting to get excited about what Eric was telling me. "Honey that's fantastic. What kind of powers do you have?"

"Well, I haven't tested them out yet, but I should have the power to throw lightning bolts from my hands, I'll have moderate power over the elements and I now have gained true immortality. Nothing, silver, stakes, decapitation, none of that will hurt me anymore."

I was completely relieved. "Oh Baby, I am so glad, but I'm still worried about whatever is going to happen to us."

He pulled me closer to him and tilted my face up so that he could look into my eyes. "Whatever comes our way we will handle it together."

"Okay." He held me for a few more minutes before we headed back downstairs.

Octavia and Amelia were talking quietly at the table while drinking their coffee. I felt like I was being a terrible hostess, but Octavia interrupted my thoughts. "Sookie, you have no need to apologize for being overwhelmed. Things are happening so fast for both of you, but as long as you two are together you can make it through anything."

"Thank you Octavia. That's just what I needed to hear."

"Now that you are calm, you and Amelia are going to your home and check on your family and do what you need to do for the wedding tomorrow and I'm going to stay here and help your Viking with a few things."

I could see that she knew about Eric's new powers and could help him, so who was I to argue. I really didn't want to leave him after everything already this morning, but I did need to check on everyone and I had some errands to run. I needed to find a wedding ring for Eric, a needed to make a final decision about my wedding dress and there were other things that I knew that I would have to pick up. "Okay, I do have some errands I have to run. Is that all right with you Amelia?"

"Yeah, I love to shop and I can't wait to meet the little ones."

"You don't mind popping do you Amelia? It's a lot faster than driving." She was jumping up and down and squealing in her head and out loud at the same time over her excitement at getting to pop with me. "Amelia, now you need to calm down." I went over to grab her hand so we could be on our way, but Eric pulled me off to the side before I could. "What is it Honey?"

"Are you sure that you are all right to go out with Amelia today? I don't want you to panic again and have me be too far away to get to you before something happens."

"Baby, I promise that I am fine now. If I need you I'll pop right back to you." I paused as a thought came to the front of my mind. I pulled him closer so that I could whisper into his ear. "Well as long as I don't pop to you like I did the first time."

I heard him growl deep in his chest and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. "Lover, if you don't stop teasing me I will have to punish you."

His voice had dropped low and sexy and I could feel my arousal pooling in my panties. I wanted to fuck him so badly right now, but I managed to reign myself in since we both had a lot of work to do. "Well Honey, we do need to save something for the honeymoon." I gave him one very tonguey kiss before quickly grabbing Amelia and popping away.

I popped us into the backyard so that we wouldn't scare the crap out of anyone, but I was the one that got scared at what I was seeing. "Oh my God! Hunter!" I could feel my magic building inside of me watching that fucking tiger on top of my son.

I was about to let my powers loose when I felt Amelia's hand on my arm and I heard Hunter laughing. "Sookie, they are playing."

I pulled my magic back into me as Hunter got out from under the tiger and ran towards us. He threw his little arms around both of us as best he could, but he was more focused on Amelia. "Auntie Melia, I'm so glad that you are here." I looked over at Amelia and she just smiled at me. "Where's Auntie Tavia?"

Apparently I wasn't the only one happy about having our new friends in our lives. "She's spending the day helping Uncle Eric." I looked down at him and brushed away the grass that was in his hair. "Now, what are you doing out here in the first place with the tiger?"

"We were just playing."

"Well, I don't want you to play with him anymore. He's not a pet Hunter and we can't keep him."

"Why not? Please can't we keep him Aunt Sookie?"

"Sweetie, he's a were-tiger. His name is John Quinn and he was sent here to spy on us. Uncle Eric and I need to ask him some questions and then we need to send him back to his home and family." I could see and feel the sadness coming off of Hunter and I didn't like it. "Don't be said Sweetie. How about I talk with Eric and maybe we can fill up our new home with as many pets as you like. How does that sound?"

"Awesome!" He threw his arms around me as best he could and said something that I will never forget. "I love you Mommy."

I couldn't stop the tears of joy from running down my cheeks. "Baby, did you really just call my your Mommy?"

I watched his oops face appear and I smiled through my tears. "I wasn't suppose to tell you until tomorrow. Daddy thought that it would be a good surprise for your wedding."

"Oh Hunter, are you sure that you're ready to call us Mommy and Daddy?"

"Yeah. You are my Mommy and Daddy now no matter what." He rested his little hands on my belly. "And I can't wait to meet my new little brothers."

Okay, I really needed to move away from this topic or I was never going to stop crying and we had lots of stuff to do. I wanted to make my son happy no matter what. "Hunter, you are the sweetest little boy ever and I don't care if your Daddy does get mad at me." I looked into Hunter's mind and conjured up the black Labrador retriever puppy that he wanted and everything that he would need to take care of him.

I watched Hunter's eyes grow as big as baseballs seeing his new puppy. "Mommy I love him. He's so cute." The puppy looked up when he heard Hunter's voice and came barreling over and jumped into Hunter's arms. He started licking Hunter's face and Hunter was squealing with delight.

It brought me so much joy seeing him so happy like this. "So what are you going to name your puppy Sweetie?"

"Toothless!"

I could see that he named the puppy after the dragon in the movie "How to Train Your Dragon". "I like that. Why don't you take Toothless inside and show him to Eden."

He held Toothless gently in his arms and raced into the house. Me and Amelia followed inside, then we headed for the kitchen to talk to Lulu. I had saddled her with a house full of guests without even coming home myself and now I was adding a puppy to the mix. She was going to be pissed.

I snuck into the kitchen and Lulu was cleaning up the breakfast dishes. "Hi Lulu."

She turned towards me when she heard my voice and smiled as she dried her hands on her apron. "Good morning Sookie. How are you and the little ones doing this morning?"

"We're just fine thank you."

"Are you hungry? I made an apple and a raspberry Danish for breakfast and there's still plenty left."

Even though I had already eaten that sounded really good right now. "That would be wonderful. Lulu, this is my new friend Amelia, Amelia, this is Lulu." They shook hands and exchanged pleasantries as I sat down at the table taking the pressure off my aching back. "Lulu, are you mad at me?"

She set the most delicious looking pastries in front of me with a tall glass of milk and gave me a confused look. "Why would I ever be angry at you?"

"I saddled you with a house full of guests and didn't even come home last night."

A smile spread across her face. "Oh Darling, your Viking called me before hand and filled me in on what happened last night. I told him I didn't mind taking care of guests. I love taking care of people and seeing another young one for Hunter to play with warms my heart." I felt relief wash over me. "Now you just relax and when your finished you head out and take care of whatever you need to get ready for the wedding tomorrow." My smile grew thinking about my wedding as Amelia and I dug into our food.

As we were eating I told Amelia what I needed to pick up while we were out today; a wedding ring for Eric, a wedding present for him and I wanted to try and find something sexy to wear for our honeymoon that wouldn't make me look too much like a beached whale.

When I started thinking about our honeymoon I realized that I had no idea where we were going. I needed to talk to Eric for a minute to find out if I would need any special clothing for our honeymoon. I grabbed the house phone since I didn't know where I had left my purse and checked the bond to make sure that I wouldn't interrupt anything important. He was happy and didn't seemed to be exerting a lot of energy, so I dialed his cell. He picked up within half a ring. "Lover are you all right?"

"I'm fine Honey, I just wanted to ask you what I should pack for our honeymoon."

"Well, if it were up to me you wouldn't need to pack anything. Where we are going is completely private so you wouldn't have to wear clothes if you didn't want to."

His voice had gone deep and dripping with sex and my panties were even more soaked than before. I wanted him more than anything, but it would just have to wait. "Alone or not I don't think I'm comfortable enough walking around naked."

"All right my love. We are going someplace sunny and warm and that is all I'm going to tell you."

"Okay Viking. Amelia and I are heading out in a bit to do our shopping."

"Why don't you take Hoyt and Eden with you. Eden's going to need new clothes and toys and who knows what Hoyt and Jessica lost when their home was destroyed."

"That's sweet, but I don't think that Hoyt has the kind of money right now to make those kinds of purchases."

"Lover, I wouldn't expect them to. I meant that we would purchase for them whatever they needed. There is an envelope in my night stand that has a black American Express card in it with your name on it."

My mouth was hanging open in shock. I didn't know much about credit cards since I'd never had one before, but I knew that a black card didn't have a limit. "Holy shit Eric! When did you do that?"

"I have my ways my love. Enjoy your shopping, but don't overdo it and don't forget to eat. You're taking care of yourself and our boys."

"I will. I love you Eric."

"I love you too."

We hung up and I popped upstairs to retrieve my new card. I pulled it out of the envelope and it had Sookie Northman on it. I liked that and I couldn't wait until it really was my name. I needed to get everyone together, but I had two phone calls I needed to make first.

I called my purse to me and got out my cell phone and dialed Jason's number first. "Hello?"

"Hey Jason, it's Sookie."

"Hey Sook, did you need something?"

His voice sounded off. "Yeah, I was wondering if we could talk."

"We are talking."

"I mean in person Jason."

"I'm a little busy Sook."

"Well I'm getting married Jas."

"What?"

"I said that I am getting married."

"Are you and Bill going to get married even after everything that he did to you?"

Wow, had it really been that long since I'd talked to Jason. "No actually Bill is dead, I am marrying Eric Northman tomorrow night."

"The tall, blond vamp? Tomorrow night? Sook are you crazy?"

"No I am not. I love Eric and we are getting married tomorrow night and we are having twins."

"I didn't think that vamps could knock someone up."

"You are such a smooth talker Jas. Normally they can't, but Eric is special and we are in love and getting married and I would really like you to be there. It's tomorrow night at ten at the house."

"I don't know if I can make it."

I could not seriously believe what I was hearing. My own brother was telling me that he couldn't come to my wedding! "Why the fuck not?"

"I've got a lot of stuff going on right now and I can't make it."

"You remember that the next time that you need something from me. Actually why don't you forget you even have a sister. Goodbye Jason." I had to hold myself back from throwing the phone against the wall. I couldn't believe Jason, but I had a feeling that something wasn't right with him, but I couldn't deal with him right now.

I took a few deep, calming breathes, then I called Niall. All I got with him was his answering service. "Hi Niall it's Sookie. I don't know if Eric invited you or not, but we are getting married tomorrow at the farmhouse and I would really like it if you and Claudine could come. There are some people that I would like you to meet and I would really like it if you could walk me down the aisle. If you can't make it, that's all right too, but if you could call me either way, that would be great. Okay, um, bye."

I closed the phone and I sat on the bed and let the tears flow. I didn't know how much more I could take. People were out to get us, my brother was a complete and utter tool and I was becoming a panicky mess.

Before I was full on sobbing Amelia was beside me on the bed with her arms around me. "Sookie, it's going to be all right. Everything is going to be all right."

I looked up at her while wiping the tears out of my eyes knowing what she meant. "Are you sure Amelia? Are you really sure?"

"Yes I am. I wish that I knew what and who was coming after you, but I do know that everything is going to be just fine."

I took one more deep breath and pushed my worries aside. "I'm good now. Why don't you go get everyone ready and I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay." She gave me a squeeze, then headed out the door.

I went into the bathroom, did my business, changed my panties, washed my face and hands and brushed my hair. When I was presentable I grabbed my purse and popped downstairs where everyone was waiting. "Who's ready to go shopping?" Hunter and Eden were jumping up and down, but Hoyt seemed hesitant. "What's the matter Hoyt?"

"I don't think that I can go Sook."

"Hoyt, I know that you have lost everything and my husband to be wants to help you and Jess and Eden. Anything that you need is on us and we will not take no for an answer."

I could see that he wanted to fight me on this, but he finally relented. "Thanks Sook."

"Your welcome, now let's move out."

We all loaded into the SUV with Hoyt driving, Amelia in the front seat and me in the middle of the back seat between Hunter and Eden. I was able to sit back and relax a little while the kids talked around me and to my belly. I just rested my hands there as I was sent calm and love from my boys. I couldn't wait to meet them and I hoped that all of this drama was over before they were ready to come into the world.

We spent most of the day at the mall and we all went a little crazy. Hoyt, Eden and Jess all got whole new wardrobes, Eden got tons of new toys, Hunter got some new toys and clothes, I found a simple platinum wedding band for Eric, a beautiful, white peignoir set for the honeymoon, plus some simple maternity dresses and bathing suits, some onesies for the boys that were adorable, and even some clothes for Eric as well. I didn't find him a wedding present, but I still had some ideas that I would ponder over conjuring in the morning.

By the time we got home after stopping at Wendy's for dinner and bringing everything inside it was almost eight o'clock. I had popped all of mine and Eric's things up to our room, then I popped down to the living room where I had my second shock of the day.

Not only had Pam brought that tiger into the house, but she was now wrestling with him in the living room. "What in the fuck are you doing Pamela?"

She quickly pinned the tiger under her and looked up at me with a smile on her face. "We're just playing."

What is it with the people in my life "playing" with this tiger? I went and sat on the couch next to Jess who was cuddling Toothless. "Pam, he was outside for a reason. I didn't want him in the house."

"Okay Sookie."

I watched Pam lead him outside and I focused on Jess and smiled. "I see that you and Toothless have become fast friends."

She laughed at the name. "Yeah, he's really a cutie pie." I realized that now would be the perfect time to tell her and Eden that we were family.

I called Eden into the room and while she cuddled with Jess and Toothless I told them that we were related. They were shocked at first, then they were both so excited. "When can we meet our grandpa Sookie?"

"I don't know Eden. He might be at the wedding tomorrow, but I'm not sure since it's not safe for him to be around vampires." They both looked disappointed, but I had a couple of ways to cheer them up. "I did call him this morning and he will return my call and we'll set up a time when we can all get together." They smiled at that, but I wasn't done yet. "I also wanted to know if you guys would like to be my bridesmaids tomorrow night."

"Oh Sookie that would be so much fun."

"Of course Sookie."

"Great. You guys can decided on what dresses you want to wear and I can conjure them up in the morning." Our conversation was interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing. I pulled out my phone and checked the caller ID and smiled when I saw that it was Eric. "Hello future hubby."

"Good evening my future wife. How are you and the boys?"

"We're good, but we miss you."

"I miss you too. That's why I called. I planned a little surprise for you tonight."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, Octavia left a little while ago to head for the house, so I thought that you could pop over here with me so we could spend a little more alone time together."

"I think that I can do that, but I won't be spending the night."

"Why not?" I could actually hear him pouting over the phone.

"Because it's bad luck."

"There's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"Not on this Viking, but we can play for a little while. Actually we need to play for hours." I hadn't realized how horny I was until I started talking to Eric and thinking about be with him. I needed him very much right about now.

"That sounds like the best way to spend my last night as a bachelor."

"Yes it does. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"I'll be waiting."

I popped downstairs and ran slash waddled around the house making sure everyone was all right for the night and telling them that I was going out. When everyone was good I slipped into the garage, snapped myself into a sexy gown that I wouldn't mind getting torn and popped myself to my Viking.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N I really am trying to get these two married and I am hoping to do it in the next chapter, but don't hold me to that. Enjoy and let me know what you think:)

* * *

I popped myself into the living room and I could feel my Viking rushing towards me. Before I could fully get my bearings back I was in his arms and being kissed breathless. This was what I had been thinking about, what I'd been craving all day. I needed this closeness with him and it would be hard to leave him later on, but I wouldn't think about that right now.

"I've missed you today Lover."

"I missed you too, so much." He lifted me into his arm bridal style and carried me upstairs. He was walking at a human pace up the stairs and I could feel magic in the air. "What have you been up to today baby?"

He smiled down at me. "Well, Octavia helped me with my powers, she helped me with some of the wedding arrangements and she worked her magic on my little surprise." He stopped outside my old bedroom door and I could hear soft music playing inside.

He opened the door gently and set me down just inside. I looked around and my jaw dropped and tears came to my eyes at what I saw. "Oh Eric!"

"Do you like it Lover?"

Like it? I loved it. The room was in pristine condition, not the mess that it had been before after the Mary-Ann debacle. There was a new king sized canopy bed where my old full sized bed had been, there were candles all around lighting the room and rose petals spread everywhere. "I love it so much Eric. I wish that the whole house could look this good again."

He led me over to the bed where I sat down and he knelt before me. "It will Sookie." I looked down at him a bit confused about what he meant. "I was going to have it be a surprise, but while we are on our honeymoon I've hired a crew to come in and clean and repair the entire house."

My tears were streaming down my face even faster than before. "Oh Sweetie, you are so good to me. What have I ever done to deserve you?"

"I know how much you care about the appearance of your house and I wanted to make it perfect for you. I want to make you happy."

"You have already made me so happy." I leaned in and kissed him with all of the love and passion that I had in me. "I love you Eric Northman and I can't wait to finally be your wife."

"And I love you Sookie Stackhouse and I can't wait to finally be you husband."

Eric moved us both up onto the bed and instead of ripping my gown off like I expected he made love to me gently and tenderly. There was no rush, there were kisses and caresses and eventually we both were brought to our climaxes.

I would have been happy to just stayed curled up in bed with Eric for the rest of the night. I felt safe and content in his arms, but I needed to get back home. I wanted to check on Hunter and Eden and I needed to conjure up clothes for the wedding. I was sure that it would take a lot out of me and I would need to probably eat again, then sleep for a while.

I forced myself out of the bed, snapped my fingers so that I was now wearing a tank top and shorts. I looked down at Eric still lying on the bed and he was actually pouting at me now that I was dressed and really leaving. "Lover, don't go." He got up and slid his arms around me from behind and went to pull me against him, but I popped to the other side of the room before he could pull me against him.

"I have to go. I don't want to, but I have clothing to conjure for the wedding and I want to check on Hunter and Eden and I still need to decide on my on dress as well."

He raced over to me at vamp speed and grabbed me before I could pop away again. "Stay just a little while longer."

He pushed my hair aside and trailed his lips, tongue and fang over the sensitive spot behind my ear. "You don't play fair."

"No I don't, I play to get what I want and I want you to stay." He slid his hand under my tank top to cup my breast, but I quickly pushed it away.

"Honey, I promise that this will be the last night that we will be apart. After tomorrow night I will be your wife and you will never be able to get rid of me then."

"As if I would ever want to be rid of you Lover." He leaned down and gave me one last kiss before I had to go. "I love you Sookie."

"I love you too." We shared one more kiss before I popped away.

I popped home up into our bedroom and it just didn't feel right being here without Eric here with me. I knew that it was just for tonight and that I could make it through, but that didn't mean that I had to like it. I needed to focus on what I needed to do so that I wouldn't be tempted to pop back to the farmhouse to Eric.

I went over to the bed and found that the girls had left me pictures of the dresses they wanted and Pam left a note that said that she was going to stand up with Eric during the ceremony. I thought that was perfect, but I also felt bad that I had two people standing up with me while he only had one.

I didn't think that was fair, but I didn't know anyone around here who he would want to stand up with him. I knew in my heart that there was another person that he would want to stand beside him, but that wasn't possible. Godric was gone and he wasn't coming back. _You can get him back Sookie, you have the power with a little bit of help. You and Eric will need his help with the trouble that is coming your way. He wasn't meant to die on that rooftop. You can do this._

I didn't know what to think at that moment. Did I really and truly have the power inside of me to resurrect a dead vampire? The voice in my head that I knew was Freya certainly thought so, but who would be the little help that she told me about? Was it Niall or some other fairy? I really didn't think so.

There was a knock on the door and Hunter's little face popped inside. "Hi Mommy."

"Hey Baby. What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm here to help with Daddy's surprise."

No, this couldn't be right. Hunter was just a little boy and he didn't have any powers besides his telepathy. "Hunter, Sweetie, I don't think that you can help me with this."

"Yes I can. I don't have my powers yet, but I have the magic deep in my belly that you need to bring back Granddaddy Godric."

I couldn't stop the giggles that escaped my lips. I couldn't imagine anyone calling Godric granddaddy, especially since he himself was so young when he was turned, but I pushed that aside for now. "Hunter, are you sure about this?"

He came over and scrambled up on the bed so that we were face to face. "We can do this Mommy, we have to do this. We need Granddaddy Godric."

I couldn't fight with that sweet face. I sat down on the bed Indian style and Hunter mirror my position. "Okay Baby, what do we need to do?"

"We need to hold hands and focus on him. You'll know what to do once we start."

I was still skeptical about this, but it wouldn't hurt to try. I took a few deep, cleansing breathes to calm down and clear my mind, then I took Hunter's hands and focused on Godric.

I let myself remember that morning on the roof. I never wanted him to stay there and meet the sun and I wished that I had done more to get him to come down, but I could fix it now. I imagined him standing here in this room and I poured a little bit of extra magic into it so the Godric could walk in the sun like Eric could.

I felt the magic flowing through Hunter and myself, then out of the house. I knew the magic was working it's way to everyone who knew that Godric had died and making them believe that he didn't.

The magic kept growing and growing until I heard a pop in the room. I had closed my eyes and I wanted to open them to see if he was really here, but I needed to stay focused for just a little while longer.

The magic flowed back into me and Hunter and when it was done I opened my eyes. I looked next to the bed and there stood Godric. I got of the bed as quickly as I could and threw my arms around him. "Oh Godric, I am so glad to see you."

He gently pulled out of my embrace and smiled down at my baby bump as he set his hand on top of it. "I see that you have been a busy woman since I last saw you Miss Stackhouse."

"Godric, please call me Sookie. We are going to be in-laws of sorts after all."

His smile grew even bigger at my words. "I knew that you and Eric would find your way together, but what about your child? Who is the father?"

"Eric is the father of these two sweet boys that are growing inside of me right now."

"How is that possible?"

"Magic." I was going to explain further about what I was, but Hunter was going crazy jumping up and down next to me, so I knew that I had to introduce him. "Godric, this little jumping bean beside me is my son Hunter."

Before Godric could ask how that was possible, Hunter had jumped up into his arms and hugged Godric as tight as he could. "Granddaddy Godric, I've been waiting for you to come back."

Godric seemed very confused for a minute until I saw his eyes glaze over and I could feel the magic passing into him from Hunter. I knew that Hunter was showing him what he needed to know.

I watched the haze clear and he smiled at me. I could see that he was content holding Hunter so I suggested that they head downstairs to visit with everyone and that I would be down shortly.

When they disappeared out the door I went back to the bed and looked at what the girls had picked out for dresses. Pam had picked out a soft lavender dress with off the shoulder straps that went down to mid calf with a slit up the side, Jess had picked out a red satin dress with spaghetti straps that was full length and Eden had picked out a deep amethyst satin gown that had short sleeves and fell just below the knee. They were all different, but I knew that they would all look beautiful.

I conjured up the dresses along with all the shoes and accessories that they would need, then I conjured up a tuxedo for Hunter and one for Godric as well. I went over everything making sure that I hadn't forgotten anything before I popped myself and everything downstairs.

I laid everything out on the sofa in separate piles, then I turned and found everyone gatherer around Godric. Pam was filling Jess and Eden in on who Godric was, while Godric was telling Hunter stories about his travels with Eric way back when Eric was first made. I really wanted to stay and listen to the tales, but my stomach was grumbling after all of the magic that I had used and there was a wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen.

I followed the smell through the house to the kitchen and I found some kind of cheesy beef-a-roni thing hanging out in the crock pot. I quickly filled up a bowl, grabbed a root beer from the fridge and sat down to eat.

It didn't take me long to get through the first bowl and I quickly started on a second. I was half way through that bowl when Godric walked in and sat down next to me. I conjured up a bottle of AB negative blood for him so I wouldn't feel so bad about eating in front of him. "You've become very powerful, haven't you?"

"Yes I have. It's scary sometimes, but as long as the people that I love and care about are safe and protected, I'll deal with the powers I have."

"You weren't given anything that you couldn't handle Sookie."

I looked up at him and I felt that he knew something that I needed to know about. "Godric, what do you know?"

"I know that you're worrying about something that you can't control, that nobody can control. I don't know what is going to happen, but I know that everything will turn out just fine."

I don't know why, but Godric's reassurance about everything being fine made me feel better about whatever was coming our way. "Thank you." I couldn't stop the yawn that escaped my lips. "Excuse me."

"You're tired. You should rest up for your big day tomorrow."

"That's what I want to do, but I don't know how well I will be able to sleep without Eric beside me. I'll just have to deal with it."

"I've never understood that particular tradition. There are people who get married in the spur of the moment in Vegas all the time and they don't spend any time apart. If it bothers you to be away from your intended, you should go and be with him."

"But what about Hunter and my houseguests? I haven't been spending enough time with Hunter and don't you want to go and visit with Eric before the wedding?"

"You've made me a day walker, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Well then I will stay here tonight and watch the children and get to know young Jessica and Hoyt better while you spend the night with Eric. I'll come over there in the morning, then you can come back here and spend time with Hunter before the wedding."

I wanted to argue with him, but I just didn't have it in me. I wanted to be with Eric and so did the boys. From what I was getting from them, they wanted to be with their Daddy tonight. I couldn't deny my babies what they needed. "Are you sure that you don't mind Godric? I don't want to be selfish your first night back."

"You aren't. You need to be with him, so just go before I change my mind."

I jumped up and threw my arms around his neck. "Thank you so much Godric."

"You might want to remove my scent from you if you want to keep my arrival a secret."

I quickly pulled away from and snapped my fingers. I was in a fresh tank top and shorts and I was magically shower fresh. "No problem. You'll let everyone know that I'll be back in the morning."

"Of course. Have fun."

"We will." I was sleepy and really just wanted some cuddling tonight, but who knew what I'd feel like doing when I got close to Eric.

I focused on where he was through our bond and he was in the shower at that moment. How in the hell was I suppose to keep my hands to myself when he was all wet? I was just going to have to retrain myself.

I focused on the bed and popped myself there. I landed with a bit of a thump and I knew that Eric heard me. I managed to prop myself up against the pillows as he came running out. Any restraint that I'd had left me when I saw him standing before me all naked and wet. In that moment he wasn't the only one who was dripping wet. "Lover what are you doing here? I thought it was bad luck or some such nonsense."

"I had a change of heart. That and the boys really wanted to be near their Daddy tonight."

In less than a second he was lying next to me, pulling up my shirt and rubbing my stretched out belly. "How are my boys tonight?" Happiness came through the bond from the boys and we both smiled at each other.

"You know Sweetie, we really should start thinking about what we're going to call our sons."

"Eric Jr. does have a nice ring to it."

"I don't think that the world could handle two Eric Northmans in the world. What about the name Teddy?"

"I will not have one of my sons named after a stuffed animal. What about the name Ulfrik? That was my father's name."

"I think that would make a good middle name." I moved to try and get more comfortable on the bed, but it wasn't really working out for me.

"Are you all right Lover?"

"Not really. My back is killing me, my ankles are swollen, and I feel like a beached whale."

"You are beautiful my love and our sons are going to be perfect after all of your suffering. Would you like a massage Lover? Would that make you feel better?"

"That would be wonderful Honey, but could you do something for me first?"

"Anything for you Lover."

"Could you put some clothes on? It's distracting having you all naked next to me and I'm feeling too achy and sleepy to do anything more tonight."

"Alright Lover." He disappeared into the bathroom and came back out less than a minute later with a pair of boxer shorts on. I would have asked him to put a shirt on too, but I couldn't bare to have him cover up that gorgeous chest of his.

Eric sat down on the bed and started massaging my feet and for the next two hours he got me totally relaxed as we discussed baby names. We had a few that we both liked, but nothing solid. There was still a little time for us to decide.

When I was completely relaxed I could barely keep my eyes open any longer. Eric moved in so that he was spooning behind me and rested his hand protectively over out boys. He started whispering soothing words in my ear, but he was speaking Swedish so I had no idea what he was saying. I was quickly fast a sleep with a smile on my face and looking forward to the following day.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N Two chapters in one night! Holy cow. Just don't get excited that this will happen all the time, this is just my muses being very nice to me. I have more to say, but I'll leave it for the bottom. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

EPOV

I was pulled out of a sound sleep by little bumps against my stomach. I opened my eyes and saw that my boys were kicking me through their mother's stomach. I gently slid down the down the bed so that I was face to stomach with the boys. I slowly slid Sookie's tank top up and gently stroked her tummy. "Good morning my sons. Are you both well this morning?" A wave of love and happiness came through the bond from both of them.

I couldn't stop smiling. This was going to be the most incredible day in all of my one thousand years. I was going to marry and become pledged to my soul mate, the woman that I loved more than anything in the world.

She didn't know about the pledging ceremony because I wanted that to be a surprise. I wanted her to be my wife in every way possible. I made sure to ask Lulu to have Sookie bring the velvet bundle with the knife in it with her so she could present it to me during the ceremony. I couldn't wait.

I went back to talking to my sons, this time in Swedish. I wanted them to be able to speak that as well as English. It would be advantageous for them to be bilingual, but it would also annoy their mother when we spoke in front of her and she couldn't understand. It would be amusing to annoy my beloved, but not too much.

I was so engrossed in what I was doing that it surprised me when I felt Sookie's hand running through my hair. I turned my head to look up at her and she was smiling down at me. "Good morning my love. How did you sleep?"

"Very well thank you. How long have you been talking Swedish to my tummy?"

"I have only been talking to my sons for a few moments. They were kicking me to get my attention."

"They want your attention because they love you. You are their daddy."

"And I love them as well." I slid back up the bed so that I was face to face with Sookie. "And I love you as well my angel." I leaned in and gently kissed her lips.

"I love you too baby." I tried to deepen out kiss, but Sookie gently pushed me away. "As much as I would enjoy being pillaged right now Viking, I have a surprise for you that has just arrived."

"Lover, you didn't need to get me anything."

"Oh, I think that you are going to be very happy when you see what I did just for you. Get dressed and meet me downstairs in a few minutes." She kissed me once more, then she popped away.

I quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt before heading downstairs. I had no idea what she could have possibly gotten for me. I hadn't heard any type of vehicle pull up, so I was very intrigued by this.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and was heading into the living room when I stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes were practically bulging out of my head and my jaw had dropped to the floor. I really couldn't believe what I was seeing before my eyes. "Godric?" It was barely more than a whisper, but I knew that he'd heard it.

A smile spread across his face. "Hello Eric."

"Are you really here? I'm not seeing things again am I?"

"I'm really here this time. Your bride had brought me back. You are going to need my help in the future and I was too rash when I made my decision to go up to that rooftop. I was selfish and I promise to never do it ever again."

I didn't know what I wanted to do with myself in that moment. Part of me wanted to hug him, touch him to make sure that he really was real, but there was another part of me that wanted to chain him up in Fangtasia's basement so that he really wouldn't try to meet the sun, but I knew that I couldn't do that.

I was lost in my jumbled, chaotic thoughts when I felt Sookie's hand on my arm. I looked down at her, but I was still in shock. "Sweetie, I'm going to go now."

"Okay." I knew that I needed to say so much more, but I just couldn't get myself to speak.

Her hands moved up to my face and she pulled me down so that I was eye level with her. "Eric, it's okay. He's here and he's not going anywhere. Okay?" I nodded my head and she leaned in and kissed me. I wasn't really focused on kissing her and she wasn't happy about that. She slapped my cheek to force me out of my shock. "Eric Northman, this is our last kiss before we get married and that is the best that you can do? I am very disappointed in you." That was a definite blow to my ego and I couldn't have that.

I gently grabbed her, pulled her to me and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. I poured all of my love and devotion and joy into that one single kiss and I kept kissing her until she was completely breathless. "Thank you Lover. What you have done means more to me than anything else in the world."

"Your welcome. I would do anything for you, but right now I have to get going. I have a wedding to get ready for and you and Godric have some catching up to do." She kissed me one last time before she popped away.

"Now my child, why don't we talk about how you feel having your maker help you run your states."

"Godric, you don't have to do that. You have been gone for months. Don't you want to take some time to get back into the swing of things?"

"Eric, I've never really been out of the swing of things. I have been watching over you since I was gone and Sookie's filled me in on some of the finer details. This is where I am suppose to be and this is what I am suppose to be doing."

There were so many questions that I wanted to ask him, but I didn't want to overload him on his first day back and there would be time to talk later. I was ready to just be happy having him back and to have him here for the happiest and most important day of my existence.

We spent the rest of the afternoon doing what the two of us did best together, strategizing our attack against De Castro. I'd had a tentative plan in place, but with Godric's help we now had a solid plan. That Spanish prick was not getting anywhere near my wife, my kids or my kingdoms.

Late in the afternoon we turned to finishing up some last minute wedding details and by the time it was full dark there were already guests starting to arrive.

Lulu arrived with a whole van full or people: Hunter, Pam, Jessica, Hoyt and Eden. She came over to me carrying my tux as well as Godric's. I checked with her to see how Sookie was doing and to make sure that she was still bringing the knife with her. She said that everything was all set.

After greeting everyone and seeing that everything was running smoothly, I went upstairs to get changed. I let my mind relax as I put on my tux and focused on my bond with Sookie. She was feeling anxious, but very happy as well. I smiled as I sent love and excitement back to her.

I quickly finished dressing and went back out to the backyard. People were coming and going setting up the tables and chairs for the reception. They were also setting up the buffet of human food and the blood fountain that I had ordered for the vampires.

I went through the crowd of people being the polite host that Sookie would expect me to be, but there was one person that I was looking for that wasn't here yet and that was very bad.

I was making my way out of the crowd to call my special guest to find out what was keeping him when I felt someone come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Stop worrying Brother, I'm here."

I turned around and let the relief wash over me. There stood the man who was going to marry Sookie and I and who was also my younger vampire brother Alexander. Around the time that I made Pam, Godric had made Alexander. Godric had been lonely with me off on my own, but once we each had our new children the four of us spent almost three decades together before we all went our separate ways.

"Are you trying to frighten me? I have enough to worry about tonight without you being late."

"It's been a long time since we've seen each other. I just wanted to keep you on your toes."

"My bride does that enough, I don't need you to do that as well."

"Where is your bride? Is she hiding from your view?"

"No, she is not here yet."

"Are you sure that she will show up at all Brother? Maybe she has changed her mind about marrying you."

"She wouldn't do that, not with my sons growing in her belly."

He stood there shocked at what I had just told him. I didn't want him to be completely out of it, so I gave him the abridged version of my relationship with Sookie. "You always were one lucky son of a bitch Brother."

"Yes, I am very lucky." I excused myself to check on the little details one last time while Alexander went to get set up.

I was in the middle of triple checking everything when I felt Sookie pop into the house. I was very, very tempted to run inside so that I could see her and touch her and kiss her, but I was able to restrain myself.

I announced to the crowd that we were going to start soon and I watched as everyone started taking their seats. I watched Jessica and Eden head inside to help Sookie and Godric and Pam followed me up to the altar where Alexander was waiting for us.

When I was in my spot I called out mentally to my bride. _Lover, it's time for you to become Mrs. Northman._

_We'll be right down honey. I love you._

_I love you too._ I signaled to the DJ to start the music, then all of my attention was focused on the house. I barely noticed Hunter, Eden and Jessica walking towards me, all I was focused on was seeing Sookie.

When she stepped outside if I'd been breathing she would have taken my breath away. She was more beautiful than I had ever seen her before in her wedding gown. She had conjured a dress that was like the dress she wore the first time that she came to Fangtasia. It was white with red flowers on it, but instead of form fitting to her curves, this dress flowed out and down to her ankles to make her baby bump not so obvious.

She had her hair pulled up off of her neck and held back with a veil that was covering her face, but I could still see her smiling at me. I could feel her happiness flow through our bond and I sent it right back to her.

She stepped up to the altar and I already wanted to pull her into my arms and kiss her senseless, but we had a ceremony to get through. She turned to me and handed me the bundle with the ceremonial knife in it. I pulled the knife out of the bag, kissed it and made a showing of it to all of the vampires present before handing it to Alexander.

The next ten minutes went by in a blur. There were vows spoken, blood and rings were exchanged and tears were shed. It was absolutely perfect.

When Alexander announced that I could kiss the bride, I gently lifted Sookie's veil, pulled her against me and dipped her into a kiss that was mostly appropriate in public, but still had enough passion to express how happy I was that she was now my wife.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Eric Northman." The applause from our audience was enough to get me to pull away from our kiss and set Sookie back on her feet. She was smiling up at me and I knew that her smile matched my own. I had never been so happy before.

I led Sookie back down the aisle, then around to the front of the house. I took her to the porch swing so that the two of us could just have a couple of minutes to ourselves.

SPOV

I was now Mrs. Eric Northman! It felt even more amazing than I ever thought possible. When the ceremony was over and Eric pulled me away from everyone I was assuming that he was taking me inside for our first man and wife quickie, but I was wrong. He surprised me by taking me to the front porch where he sat down on the swing and pulled me into his lap. "Was your wedding everything that you ever dreamed of Lover?"

I had to stop and think about that for a moment before I answered. This had been a beautiful wedding and I was so happy, but there was a very big part of my dream that had been missing tonight. "It was perfect Eric, I just wish that Gran and Jason had been here." I couldn't stop the tears that started streaming down my cheeks. "I'm sorry baby, I just wish that I knew what was wrong with Jason. It's not like him to brush me off the way that he did."

He pulled me tighter into his arms and stroked my back. "Lover, it will be all right. Would you like me to send Pam over to check on him while we are on our honeymoon?"

"Would she mind? I'm just really worried about him."

"He'll be just fine, I'll make sure of that." He leaned in and gently kissed me and we just sat there cuddled together for a few minutes, but I knew that we had to go back to our guests. "Are you ready to go back to our reception Lover?"

"I guess so."

He leaned in close and whispered in my ear. "The sooner we get the reception over with Lover, the sooner we can get on to our honeymoon."

That brought a huge smile to my face. "I like the sound of that. Let's go." He set me down on my feet and we made our way out back.

We mingled with our guests for awhile with Eric introducing me to some of his vampires that I hadn't met yet and him being polite to my friends. He was going to get an extra special treat for that. But it didn't take long for my feet to be killing me and my stomach start to rumble. Eric led me over to our table and had me sit down while he went to get me a plate of food.

I was watching everyone dancing and drinking and enjoying themselves when the vampire that had married Eric and I came over and sat down next to me. "Good evening Mrs. Northman. It is so nice to meet you. I would have introduced myself sooner, but you were busy. My name is Alexander and I am Eric's vampire brother."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. I didn't realized that Godric had another child."

"I tend to keep to myself, but when Eric called and asked me to do this for him I jumped at the chance. You know that this is the first vampire/human wedding in Louisiana."

"Well thank you for that and for performing the pledging ceremony as well."

"Eric said that he never told you about the pledging."

"It's very hard for my husband to keep a secret from me." I didn't elaborate more because that was when Eric came back with my dinner. I kissed him and thanked him, then focused all of my attention on my food while he and Alexander spoke.

After I was done eating Eric and I took a few spins around the dance floor before throwing the garter and the bouquet into the crowd. That was when my new husband then announced that it was time for us to go. I was more than okay with that, but I had to check on Hunter first.

Hunter and Eden were playing with Toothless on the grass, but when Hunter saw me coming, he ran over and threw his little arms around me as best that he could. "Hi Mommy."

"Hi baby. Are you having a good time?" He nodded enthusiastically, "Good." I crouched down so that I was closer to eye level with him. "Mommy and Daddy are getting ready to go now. Are you going to be a good boy for Lulu?"

"Of course Mommy."

"Good boy. Now give me a hug and a kiss." He did and I smiled at him. "I am going to miss you so much. Now you know that if anything bad happens you can call Mommy and we'll be right home."

"I know Mommy. We'll be fine."

"Good." Eric helped me back up, then swept Hunter into his arms while I went to talk to Lulu. "Lulu, are you sure that you don't mind watching Hunter while we're gone?"

"Of course not. I'll take him and Eden to play with my grandkids and we'll all have a great time. Don't worry about a thing."

"I'll try not to."

Eric came up behind me and slid his arms around me. "Are you ready to go Mrs. Northman?"

I was as in love with my new name as I was with my new husband. "Of course Mr. Northman." We both waved goodbye to everyone as we made our way inside. Eric gathered up our luggage in one arm and me in the other. "So, where are we headed hubby?"

"I have it pictured in my mind. Do you think that you can pop us there?"

I saw the beautiful house and I was more than ready to go there. There was a secluded beach and it just looked very relaxing. This was going to be so much fun. "No problem. Let's go." I focused on the house in his mind and in seconds we were popping away to our honeymoon.

* * *

I feel like I rushed this chapter a little, but I really wanted to get these two married and now they are. They are going to have a little peace on their honeymoon, but I am warning you guys now that that horrible thing that keeps getting mentioned is going to happen on their honeymoon. Now neither of them or the babies are going to get hurt, they are just going to be messed with for a while. So if one of the upcoming chapters seems out of place you'll know why. Again, let me know what you think:)


	25. Chapter 25

A/N Okay, this chapter is kind of short, but it's transistioning. Enjoy and leave me some love.

* * *

SPOV

This place was an absolute paradise, at least what I could see of it. This was the perfect place for our honeymoon. "Oh Eric, this place is so beautiful."

He put the luggage down and cupped my face in his hands. "It's not nearly as beautiful as you are." He leaned down and kissed me and I could already feel myself melting into his touch.

"Sweetie, you already have me, you don't need to sweet talk me like this."

"I want to anyway." He kissed me once more, then picked up the luggage again. "You wait right here. I'll be right back." He punched in a code to open the door, then disappeared at vampire speed into the house.

I stood there breathing in sea air, but it didn't last long when I was suddenly swept up into Eric's arms bridal style and taken into the house. I clung to him as he carried me upstairs to our bedroom.

He set me down next to the bed and started removing my dress, but I stopped him. "Honey, wait. I bought a new outfit to wear tonight. Can you give me a few minutes to change?"

"Of course my angel. I will be ready and waiting when you are done." The deep tenor of his voice sent a delicious shiver through me. I quickly grabbed my bag and disappeared into the bathroom.

I removed my gown as quickly as I could, slipped out of my shoes which my feet were very grateful for, and removed my veil from my hair leaving me in only a pair of panties. I decided that they had to go as well.

I pulled my new gown out and slid it on over my head. It was a bit tighter than when I had tried it on, but I didn't. It wouldn't last long with Eric's amorous advances anyway.

I took care of my human needs, took my hair down and ran a brush through it, washed my face and brushed my teeth. I checked myself in the mirror one last time, then I was ready to get this honeymoon started.

I stepped out of the bathroom and found my new husband lying on the bed completely naked ready and waiting for me. I was going to like seeing this at the end of my days from now on.

I walked over and crawled up on the bed as best as I could and Eric pulled me on top of him so that I was straddling him. This was perfect. He sat up and held me close. "Do you know how happy you have made me Mrs. Northman?"

"Well, you are naked, I'm naked under this little number, so I would guess that any man would be happy right now."

He smiled and reached up to caress my face. "That's not quite what I meant Lover. You are my wife now." He slid one hand down to rest on my baby bump. "You've made me a father and I've never been so happy in my entire existence. Are you happy my angel?"

I slid my arms around his neck and gently kissed his lips. "I am so happy. I never realized that I could ever be this happy."

"Our life is going to be crazy in a few weeks when we have to start running our kingdom, but I promise that I will always make time for you and our children."

"I know that you will Baby." I reached down, pulled my gown over my head and tossed it aside. It was just going to be in the way and I wanted to save it to wear when I had my figure back. "Now, I think that it's time to start our honeymoon."

I'd barely gotten the words out when Eric thrust up and inside of me. It seemed different making love to him now that we were married. It wasn't bad or anything, just more intense, more special.

I clung to him as best I could as he thrust deep inside of me. There was nothing rushed or hurried with us tonight. There would be no interruptions, no politics or fangbangers to cater to. It was just us and our boys. I'd never been happier.

After three spectacular orgasms, I curled up next to my new husband with a smile on my face. "I can't wait to not be pregnant anymore."

Eric looked down at me and caressed my cheek. "Aren't you happy caring for our sons my love?"

"Oh I love it. I have never felt anything like it, I just would like this bump to be out of the way so that I can fuck you properly. We barely got in any good lovin' in before our boys decided to make an appearance. And I just want to curl up closer to you."

"Soon my angel. How would you like to go for a moonlight swim?"

"I would love that." Eric quickly lifted me into his arms and zipped us out to the beach and into the ocean. "Oh, the water is so warm. I like it." The water was actually helping take the pressure off of my aching back. I was ready to move into the ocean, but Eric distracted me away from that thought.

We swam around for a little while before making love again in the water. After that I could feel the exhaustion start to set in. It had been a long day and right now I was ready to sleep.

Eric could feel my exhaustion as well. He lifted me into his arms and carried me back inside and zipped us up to the bathroom for a shower to rinse away the salt on our skin.

He helped me into the shower when the water was warm and he carefully and lovingly washed my hair and every inch of my body for me. I wanted to return the favor in kind, but I was practically asleep on my feet. When I was rinsed off he set me on the shower bench while he washed himself. I perked up at that so that I could enjoy the show. "See something that you like Lover?"

"Definitely." I could feel my arousal growing again just looking at him all naked and wet and soapy.

I watched as he rinsed and turned the water off, then helped me to my feet. He helped me out and as he started drying me off I couldn't stop myself from leaning close to him and kissing any part of him that I could reach. "Sookie, don't tease. You are exhausted and need to rest."

I moved my hands up and added them to the mix. "I'm feeling a sudden burst of energy. I think that we should take advantage of it." I slid my hand down his chest and began stroking his still hard cock.

He gently pulled my hands away from him and lifted me into his arms. "My angel, you need to rest. We will have plenty of time to make love some more tomorrow after you have rested."

He set me down on the bed and I watched as he went around and slipped in beside me. I couldn't keep my hands off of him. "Baby, please just once more. It will help me fall asleep and I know that it will make us both feel better." I put on my best sad face and puppy dog eyes that I knew he couldn't resist.

"You don't play fair Mrs. Northman."

"I do what I have to do Mr. Northman to get what I want. How do you want me?"

He quickly and gently moved me so that I was laying away from him. He slid deep inside of me and pulled me close. "How does this feel Lover?"

"Amazing Baby. Please, I need it harder and faster." He did as I asked and it didn't take long for him to send both of us over the edge. "Oh Sweetie, that's just what I needed."

"Good my love, now it's time for us to sleep."

He went to pull out of me, but I wouldn't let him. "No Eric, please stay inside of me while I go to sleep. I like being this close to you."

"All right my angel." He pulled my face towards him and kissed me on the lips. "Goodnight my wife."

"Goodnight my husband."

The next few days went by very quickly. We were both very relaxed and enjoying our alone time together immensely.

The luggage that we had packed was still where it had been left. We hadn't bothered to dress since arriving on the island. Both of us were now a nice golden brown color all over, but with Eric once the sun went down he would go back to his pale vampire skin. It didn't bother him and we both assumed that it was a safety measure so that other vampires wouldn't know that he was a day walker, so we let that be.

We played on the beach and in the water and we made love from one of the island to the other. It was definitely something that both of us could get used to, but I was missing Hunter something terrible and I could feel that Eric was missing Godric just as much.

We were going to be on the island until Sunday, so Wednesday night when we were getting settled in for the night in bed I decided to say something to Eric about it. "Hey Honey?"

"What is it my love?"

"Honey, I know that it's wonderful being here all by ourselves, but I'm missing Hunter and I know that you are missing Godric too."

"What are you saying Lover? Do you wish to go home already?"

"No, but I thought that maybe I could pop home tomorrow and bring Hunter and Godric here with us. We could make the rest of our stay here into a family vacation of sorts before the trouble starts."

"You realize we will have to put on clothes now if they come here."

That part didn't sound so good, but I could live with it. "It will be all right. So, what do you think?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea Lover."

I pulled his face down to me and I peppered it with kisses. "You are the most wonderful husband in the whole world. I love you so much."

"I love you too my angel, but if you plan on using all that magic tomorrow, you need to get to sleep."

"Okay." I kissed him one last time before we got snuggled against each other and I closed my eyes. I was excited about seeing Hunter and Godric even though we had only been gone for a few days, but there was something not right. I was suddenly overcome with a feeling that something terrible was about to happen. No, not now! I tried to sit up to tell Eric that something was wrong, but before I could I was pulled into total darkness.

A FEW MOMENTS PRIOR IN ANOTHER LOCATION

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, all I need is your command."

"Did Mr. Stackhouse bring you everything that you needed?"

"Yes. He's downstairs now in the dungeon."

"I don't want him harmed. I may need him again."

"Of course. Whenever you're ready."

"Do it."

* * *

Okay, I'm moving into this horrible thing that I have been hinting at for several chapters. I'm letting you know now and I will mention it at the beginning of the next chapter because things are about to get weird. No one is going to be hurt, they are just going to be messed with!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N Okay, we are getting into the fucking with Sookie and Eric stage. It may be a bit confusing at first, but i promise in the end it will make sense, at least i hope it will. Let me know what you think and leave me some love. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays Enjoy:)

* * *

SPOV

I woke up from a dreamless sleep feeling anything but rested. My head was pounding and I just wanted to go back to sleep, but I knew that I couldn't. I sat up in bed and something just didn't feel right with me today. Nothing seemed off here in my room, but it somehow felt wrong that I was there,

I got up and had I headed toward the bathroom I felt lighter than I should have felt. It was a very strange sensation, but I just pushed it away. I did my business, took a couple of aspirin for my head, then just stopped and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look any different than the day before, but it was like everything was different. It was difficult to explain, but I decided to leave it alone for now.

I brushed my teeth, washed my face, changed into a tank top and shorts and made my way downstairs. I could smell breakfast cooking and I felt absolutely famished.

I went downstairs and as I walked into the kitchen I was startled that Gran was at the stove making breakfast. I didn't know why I was startled, this was what we did everyday. I watched her for a moment and my heart clenched and a tear rolled down my cheek. I couldn't explain my reaction, but something was very wrong today and I had no idea what to do about it, so I just decided to get on with my day.

After we had breakfast and I helped Gran clean up I went out to run my errands. With every stop that I made I had the overwhelming sense of déjà vu that just wouldn't go away. I had never had déjà vu this long before, it was a bit disconcerting. I wanted to talk to Gran or someone about this, but I didn't want her to worry about me, so I let it go.

As I was getting ready for work later that afternoon I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was like there was a part of me that was missing, something important and it was like something terrible was going to happen tonight. I didn't know what it was, but I didn't like it.

Part of me was tempted to call Sam and tell him that I couldn't come in tonight because A.) I had that bad feeling and B.) I really had no desire to go to work tonight which was strange for me. But I quickly pushed the thought of not going in away. I knew that if I didn't face whatever was coming my way it would just come and find me anyway, so I might as well face it head on.

Work that night was the same as any other night. It was Saturday so it was fairly steady, but I still felt like I had lived through this night once before, but there seemed to be something different.

I went about my usual routine, but I seemed to want to keep my distance from Sam tonight. Every time that I would get close to him a chill would run through me, not the good kind, and I could swear that I smelled wet dog on him. That was very strange since I didn't think that Sam had a dog.

I was filling up a pitcher of beer at the bar when I saw a stranger walk through the door. I could tell right away that this man wasn't human. He had an otherworldly glow to him and he was incredibly sexy. He had short, dark brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, well over six feet tall and all kinds of muscles. But even with all that going for him, something inside of me was screaming "STAY AWAY", but I ignored that warning for now and went over to take his order after dropping off the pitcher of beer.

"Hi there. What can I get for you tonight?"

"I'll take a True Blood please, any type is fine thank you." He looked up at me with a smile on his face, but there was something wrong with his smile, at least in my mind. It was not the smile that I was looking for.

"Coming right up." As I walked back to the bar I could feel the strange man's eyes on me and part of me liked it, but another part of me didn't care for it at all. I was just all over the place tonight. I really needed to get a grip on myself.

As I was waiting for his blood to heat up I opened my mind to listen to his thoughts, but I was met with a void where his thoughts should have been. I should have been overjoyed that there was so peace out there from all the chatter that I heard in peoples heads, but I wasn't. My gut was telling me that something was wrong around here, but I didn't know what it was or what I could do about it.

When I walked back over to the stranger's table I was just going to drop off his blood and get on with my work, but he had other ideas. He grabbed my arm and forced me to look him in the eye. I could feel him pushing into my mind and I didn't like it. I tried to push him away and block him out of my mind, but it wasn't working. "You will meet me out in the parking lot after you finish your shift tonight. I'll be waiting by a black SUV. You will tell nobody what you are going to do. Do you understand?" All I could do was nod my head. "Good." He let go of my arm and I had to really fight not to run away, but I managed just to walk as I checked on my other tables.

I couldn't believe what he just did to me in a public place. I wanted to say something to someone, but I didn't think that it would do any good. I tried to think of some way to get out of here earlier than closing, but the vampire was sitting there watching me, so I knew that even if I did try to leave I wouldn't be getting very far.

As my shift was coming to an end I could feel the panic building inside of me over what might happen to me. I was probably about to be drained and left in a dumpster and there was nothing I could to about it. I got my purse from Sam's office and I could feel some invisible force pulling me outside. I tried to fight it, but it was useless. I tried looking for a weapon of some kind as well, but there was nothing that would help me with a vampire.

I walked outside and went straight over to the waiting vampire. I was tempted to close my eyes, but if I was about to die I wanted to see it coming at me. That's not even close to what happened. The vampire smiled at me, pulled me into his arms and kissed me. As far as kisses went, it was pretty freaking good and my body responded positively to his touch, but there was something off about his touch, his kiss. I decided not to think about that now and just go with the flow.

I let my purse fall to the ground as I slid my arms around his neck and buried my fingers in his hair. I could feel his hands sliding up my sides and his fangs grazing my lips. I let myself enjoy the feelings for a moment before I pulled away from him. "Whoa there cowboy, I don't even know your name."

"My name is Victor."

"Well Victor I'm Sookie and I'm not the type of girl that does things like this with someone she doesn't even know. Now if you will excuse me I need to be getting home."

I picked up my purse, but before I could walk to my car he stopped me. "I am sorry for being so forward Sookie, but when I see something that I want I will do anything to get it and I want you."

"Why in the world would you want me? I'm just a barmaid in a small town."

"There's something special about you Sookie. I don't know how to explain it, but I would really like to get to know you better."

I looked up at him and it was like there was a conflict going on inside of me. I wanted to get to know Victor better. His mind was quiet to me which was utter bliss, but something just didn't seem right. I decided to throw caution to the wind for once in my life and do something out of character for me. "Um, yes Victor, I think that I would like to get to know you better too."

I watched a fangy smile appear on his face and he leaned down and kissed me again. I felt his tongue slid into my mouth and it tasted different than before, but he pulled away before I could ask him about it. He pulled a business card out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Here's my number. Feel free to call me anytime, but would it be possible for me to get your number? You can just tell it to me, I'll be able to remember." I did as he asked. "Great. How about I call you tomorrow night and we can get together for a date. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful."

"Excellent, I'll call you tomorrow."

"And I will answer." I made my way to my car in a daze. This was very exciting, but I couldn't help but feel like I was cheating which was crazy.

EPOV

I awoke from my daytime rest and I could feel that something was very wrong. I was in my own room, in my own bed, but somehow the smell of sunlight was permeating the air which was impossible. This room had never seen even a sliver of sunshine, yet there was no mistaking that was what the room smelled like.

I inhaled deeply to see if anyone else had been in the room, but there wasn't any scents that shouldn't be there. I was tempted to sniff every inch of this room to find out where the smell was coming from, but I had to get ready to head for Fangtasia. I was on throne duty tonight. I detested throne duty lately. Having those horrid fangbangers hanging all over me was becoming tiresome and boring. I needed some excitement in my life.

I went through my normal routine of getting ready, but it felt like something was missing or that I had lost something. I looked around and nothing important was missing. I was still feeling off, but I didn't have time to deal with that now.

I made my way to the club, took care of some paperwork in my office, checked on the inventory, then went out to sit on my throne. I flicked through my phone when I got another feeling that part of me was missing. It was like there was a hole inside of me that contained something important to me, but that was impossible. I pushed that thought deep down so I wouldn't have to think about it.

After a couple of hours of being on display for the vermin I started getting hungry. I scanned the bar for my nightly meal, but I didn't see anything at all appetizing to me. They all looked pathetic and unworthy of my time and attentions.

I was about to settle for a quick feed and fuck from Ginger when I caught the scent of Fairy in the air. It was absolutely intoxicating, more so than I'd ever experienced before and I was unable to resist it. I quickly stood and followed the scent out behind the bar.

At first glance it seemed deserted, but the scent of fairy was even stronger out here. I looked around carefully and saw a woman standing in the shadows, but I could still see her. She was beautiful. She was shining bright like the sun and I wanted her, she would be mine.

I ran at her to try and grab her, but I was hit by a burst of golden light that knocked me on my ass, but I was not to be denied. I wanted her and I would have her.

I stood up and slowly stalked toward her and she laughed at me. Her laugh was like sweet music to my ears. "You are so persistent Viking, but you need to be patient."

"I don't want to be patient, I want you. I want to fuck you and bite you and rub myself all over you."

"Soon my love." She reached into her pocket, pulled out a small velvet pouch and tossed it at me. "Go home tonight and before you go to rest, drink every drop of liquid in the vial in that pouch. Then tomorrow night I will meet you here and you can do anything that you want to me." She blew me a kiss and I could see she was about to leave, but I needed to know something first.

"Wait, please tell me your name."

"You may call me Marnie."

GODRIC'S POV

Being alive again was a strange sensation, especially being able to be out in the sun again, but I was happier than I had ever been before. I was helping to watch over young Hunter and Eden and it was an absolute joy as well as bonding with my child Alexander.

Everything was going well while Sookie and my child were on their honeymoon. I knew that something was going to happen, but I had hoped that it would be when all of us were together, but I was wrong.

I was putting Hunter to be a few days after they'd left when I felt something strange coming from my bond with Eric. There was a lot of magic around him and I was a hundred percent sure it was from sweet Sookie, it was dark and it was evil.

I probed deeper into the bond to find out where he was and I discovered that the two of them were a hell of a lot farther away then they were suppose to be right now. And I had a pretty good idea where they were, but I would need help to find out for sure and to get them back, especially with magic involved.

When Hunter was sound asleep I went downstairs and called Pam. "Godric, what can I do for you this evening?"

"We have a problem."

That definitely got her attention. "What is it? Is it Eric, Sookie? Oh God, are the babies all right?"

"I don't know Pam. I feel magic around them and they are much farther away than they should be."

"What are we going to do?"

"Call out the troops. We are going to war."

* * *

Okay, I am changing Marnie up a little bit and have lots of characters work together to seperate these two. Just so i don't have people freaking out on me they are not going to be seperated for too long. There will be no sex with other people for both of them and the twins are safe and sound. I think i covered the big points and hopefully you enjoyed my little bit of rambling, Until next time.


	27. Chapter 27

SPOV

That night when I went to sleep I was expecting to dream about the first, and gorgeous, vampire that I met, but that wasn't what my dreams had in mind at all. Instead of a tall, dark vampire, I dreamt about a blonde, blue-eye, Viking vampire sitting on a throne. I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of someone sitting on a throne, but there was something familiar about him even though I was sure that I had never met him before. I felt a pull to him somehow and I didn't know why.

My dream quickly turned into a reel of scenes with this other vampire as the star. He went from having a long mane of hair to having very short hair. He was sitting on his throne, then he was lying on the ground covered in blood and I was sucking something out of his chest. He was standing on a rooftop with another vampire with bloody tears streaming down his face. The reel started speeding up then so that I couldn't keep up with what I was seeing.

The reel came to an end and I thought the dream was over when two of the most handsome blonde haired little boys appeared. I looked closer at them and I could see that they looked like that strange vampire, but they unmistakably had my eyes. There was no way that that could ever happen for me especially with a vampire. At least that's what I thought until one of the boys spoke. "Momma, don't believe what you see. This world isn't real?"

"He's right Momma, it's not real. You need to find Daddy. When he's with you, both of you will remember, then we can help get you out of here."

"Don't trust Victor Momma. Go to Fangtasia."

"Fangtasia Momma, Fangtasia."

I sat up straight in bed with the name Fangtasia on my lips. I'd heard of it, it was the vampire bar in Shreveport. Could I really believe something that I'd heard in a dream? But as I thought about it, something inside of me knew that wasn't really a dream.

I sat up in bed and I looked down at my stomach. I put my hands on it and I felt empty somehow. I hadn't been feeling right since I woke up yesterday and my dream was just proving to me that something around here just wasn't right.

I got up and went about my day as normal, showering and getting dressed. I went downstairs and I found a note from Gran saying that she was visiting Maxine Fortenberry and didn't know when she would be home.

For some reason I didn't feel safe staying here by myself, so I grabbed my keys and purse and headed out to my car. I looked down at it and for the first time I saw it as a piece of shit and wished that I had a better car. I didn't really want to spend all day driving around in this car that could break down on me at any moment. _You can drive any car that you want Momma. Use your powers. You still have them, you just need to focus._

This was absolutely insane. I was standing out here all by myself, yet I was still hearing voices in my head, my son's voice, one of my twin son's voice. I stood there for a moment and I could see them again in my mind and I wanted them more than anything. I didn't care how crazy I sounded or was at this moment, I wanted my boys.

I set my purse down, took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I focused on the kind of car that I wanted to drive, I pictured a cool black mustang convertible. I focused on it as hard as I could when I felt a surge of something inside of me and heard a loud pop. I opened my eyes and I felt like I was going to faint. In front of me was the exact mustang that I had imagined.

I picked up my purse and slowly walked over towards the car. I reached out and ran my hand over the hood. This car was definitely real. I was on the verge of freaking out, when I got this bad feeling that somebody was coming for me and not a nice somebody. I didn't think about the craziness around me, I just got in the car and drove off like a bat out of hell.

I had no idea where I was going, but Shreveport seemed like a good place to start. I felt myself start to relax and I also felt something pulling me here and I knew that I would be safer here.

I stopped at a small diner for brunch, then I just drove around for awhile to kill some time. I definitely was about to head home and I wanted, no needed to be at Fangtasia as soon as I could after dark tonight.

I decided to stop at the mall and do a little window shopping to pass some time. I went inside and I was walking past Dillard's when I saw a dress in the window that I fell in love with. I had something similar to it at home, it was a white dress with red roses all over it. I knew that I needed to wear this dress tonight.

I didn't know if I had enough money on me to buy it, so I checked my wallet. I was shocked when I found a large wad of large bills in there that hadn't been there before. Well, I guess that I was meant to have this dress.

I went inside, picked out the dress and a matching pair of shoes to go with it, I even stopped at the makeup counter and picked out a new pink lipstick, some mascara and a pale pink blush. Then I made a special trip to Victoria's Secret. No matter what happened I wanted to look my best from the skin out and the new red strapless bra and panties I picked out made me feel very sexy.

I went out to a nearby restaurant for dinner, then I used their bathroom to change. I took a bit of extra time to make myself presentable, somehow that seemed important.

When I was presentable, I saw that it was getting dark outside, so I made my way to Fangtasia.

As I was driving it was like I already knew how to get there. When I pulled into the parking lot it felt very familiar to me like I had been there many times before.

I went around and waited in line keeping my shields locked up tight. When I got up to the vampiress at the door and she carded me somehow I knew that her name was Pam. Maybe this really wasn't real after all.

I went inside and let my eyes search for the blond haired vampire, but he was nowhere to be seen yet. I headed over to the bar for a gin and tonic and waited for my vampire to make his presence known.

EPOV

When Marnie disappeared there was a part of me that wanted to go after her, but I was able to resist it. There was something not right about this situation, but I had no idea what it was. I went inside and told Pam that I was leaving for the night and made my way home.

I started for one of my usual resting place, but I suddenly changed direction and headed for one of my safe houses on the outskirts of Shreveport. I hadn't been there in awhile and I didn't know what I was heading there now, I just felt drawn there.

I pulled up into the garage and I had this sense of déjà vu. I'd never had déjà vu since becoming a vampire, so it seemed very strange to me.

I went inside the house and even though nobody had been here in awhile I could smell sex and fairy and other scents inside that shouldn't be here.

As I thought of fairies I thought about Marnie. Now that I was away from her and that intoxicating smell, I didn't feel so crazed with lust. I pulled the pouch she had given me out of my pocket and slid the vial into my hand.

I looked closely at the liquid inside and I could see it moving and changing color before my eyes. There was no way that I was going to drink that now. I took it into the nearest bathroom and flushed the whole thing down the toilet.

There was something happening around here that was screwing with my head. I didn't care for anybody messing with me in any capacity at all, so I was going to find out what was going on.

I went through the whole house and there were several different scents throughout every room. And I didn't recognize any of them, but I wasn't as bothered as I should have been, they were familiar somehow.

I went through the rooms twice to see if anything would come to me, but when I came back into the kitchen I was met with bright rays of sunlight. I was shocked that I hadn't felt the pull to rest at all.

I was going to head to my resting spot, but I couldn't resist stepping into the light.

When I felt it touch my skin I was waiting for the burn to happen, but it never came. How was this even possible? It had been over a thousand years since I'd set foot in the sun, yet somehow out of the blue I was now a day walker. There was definitely something going on.

I went out the back door and stepped out into the full sunlight. It felt warm and pleasant on my skin. I had forgotten what this felt like. I raised my face to the sun with a smile on my face.

As I was standing there enjoying the sun on my face, I started getting flashes in my mind of me and a young blonde woman. We were out here in the backyard during the day making love, then it changed to me playing with a little boy. They both seemed familiar to me, but it just wouldn't come to me.

I was about to go back inside to try and get my thoughts straight, when I felt a pull deep down inside of me. I had no idea what it was or where it was coming from, but it was strong. I had to know what was pulling me and where it was pulling me to.

Once I was in my car I started driving and I drove for about a half an hour and I entered the small town of Bon Temps. I had only ever passed through here before, so I had no idea why I was here now, but this was definitely where I needed to be.

I drove a little ways into town until I came to a dirt driveway next to a cemetery. This was where I needed to be. The driveway was in rough shape and was probably tearing up the undercarriage of my car, but I didn't care. I just needed to get to that house.

I pulled up in back of the house and as I got out of the car I could smell that familiar scent again and I could also smell myself faintly around here even though I've never been here before.

I was checking out the property when I heard a van pull up out front. I could smell that there were Weres inside and I knew that they weren't suppose to be here. I hung back so I could hear what they were doing here. "How did we get roped into getting involved in this fucked-up-ness?"

"Because DeCastro is paying us a lot of money. A little magic won't kill us. Let's just get the girl and get the hell out of here." So there was magic at work around here. This was not good.

I checked the surroundings to see if there was anybody nearby. There was a house across the cemetery that looked abandoned, so I decided to take these wolves over there to keep them out of trouble.

There was four of them, so I waited until the were up on the porch heading inside when I snuck up on them and took them out from behind. They went down fast and I couldn't help the smile that came to my face.

I found some rope and duct tape in the back of their van that I used to tie them up, then tossed them in the back. I drove the van behind the abandoned house so that they wouldn't be found right away and raced back over to the other house.

If I was smart I would have glamoured them to find out more about what they knew, but I got the biggest pieces of information that I needed out of them. DeCastro was involved and working with magic as well. That made for a dangerous combination.

I knew now that I was missing a big chunk of my memory on top of whatever else was going on and that pissed me off. I knew that being in this house would help me somehow.

I went up to the front porch and I felt comfortable and content here. I went up to the door and instead of feeling the magical barrier that was meant to keep me out without an invitation, I felt nothing.

I was about to step through the door when I had another flash. I was sitting here on the porch with that blonde woman again. I was telling her my past where Godric and I found werewolves in Germany. Why would I tell a human anything about my past?

Thinking about Godric made more memories flash through my mind. I was covering that same woman at Godric's nest in Dallas, then I was laying on the ground and she was sucking bullets out of my chest which I enjoyed very much. Then it went to us on the roof of a hotel where I was begging my maker not to meet the sun. That was enough to pull me back to the present. Why would Godric ever want to meet the sun? The more that I was finding out, the more confused I was becoming, but I still wanted to know more.

I stepped inside the house and the second I was surrounded by that sweet, familiar scent I was hit with a string of new memories. I saw the first time I saw that beautiful woman at my club looking like the sun to my darkness, then she was sitting in my club talking to Ginger and looking like an absolute angel. She was laying on a couch in my club with huge scratches down her back, seeing that caused a pain in my chest. Then I saw her slapping me after she was healed, then I was kissing her in my office. I was drinking her sweet blood, hoping that she would forgive me, then she was dragging my inside after killing Russell Edgington and willingly feeding me her blood.

I came back to myself and everything in me was telling me to find this woman, my woman. I needed to see her, to be close to her, and remember who she was and what she meant to me.

I looked outside and could see that it was getting dark outside. I had been remembering for a lot longer than I realized. I needed to get back to Shreveport and Fangtasia. She was going to be there tonight, I could feel it deep down inside of me and I was going to find out who she was.

I got in my car and raced back towards Fangtasia. I was more anxious than I'd ever been to get there. I knew this woman was very important to me and that thought brought another flash to my mind. There was a wedding where I was the groom and she was my bride, my wife. I needed to get to her as fast as I could.

I parked in back of the club and instead of trying to find her in the line of pathetic fangbangers out front, I slipped in through the back door and went into my office.

I could feel that she was close, but as I looked at myself I was covered in dirt and blood from the wolves. I quickly changed my clothes and ran a brush through my hair. When I was more presentable I headed out to my throne to wait for my wife.

Victor's POV

Those stupid Weres! They can't get anything fucking right! This whole plan is absolutely ridiculous. If Felipe wanted the girl he should have just taken her. He's got the power and the title and the resources to have whatever and whoever he wants.

And then he uses Weres to do reconnaissance work. God only knows what happened to that idiot Quinn. He's probably in pieces in a dumpster somewhere. Now those four idiots leftover from the Jackson pack are missing. They were suppose to kidnap the girl so that I could rescue her, get my blood into her and be the hero. Now, even though this world isn't real, I still have to schlep to that hick town to see what has gone wrong.

I got to her house around eight and it was completely dark and deserted, but her car was still there. I got out of my car and I could instantly smell a vampire all around. There weren't any vampires in this area and there was only one vampire who would come near this place. Northman. How did he get passed that spell? The witch was suppose to give him some kind of potion to weaken him so that he wouldn't get in our way. He must not have taken it, damn it.

This was not good. Everything was falling apart. If they met up with each other they could remember and if that happens we are all fucked! I knew that we never should have agreed to go along with that crazy witch. If this fails she is going to be a dead witch.

I jumped back in my car and hauled ass to Fangtasia.

Third Person POV

The air in the club changed for them when they entered the room together. She looked around from her stool at the bar while he looked around from the stage. When their eyes me from across the room both of them were bombarded with feelings and memories. The most important of all crossed each of their lips. "Eric."

"Sookie."

* * *

So they remember each other now Yay! Hopefully I will get these two back on track next chapter, Leave me some love!


	28. Chapter 28

SPOV

Oh God! How could I have forgotten about my Viking? This was the craziest thing that had ever happened to me and that was definitely saying something.

I pushed past about a dozen people before Eric and I met in the middle of the dance floor. "Oh Eric." I threw my arms around him and he lifted me into the air. I'd never been so happy to be in his arms. "I am so sorry." Before I could say anymore he held me tighter and ran at vamp speed back to his office.

He barely had the door closed when he pushed me up against it and kissed me for all I was worth. I clung to him needing to be as close to him as I could possibly get right now. I couldn't believe that I'd let that creepy Victor Madden kiss me. I just hoped that Eric would be able to forgive me.

He pulled away from me when he could tell that I needed to breath, but I didn't let him pull away too far. "Eric, I am so, so, so sorry."

"For what Lover?"

"I kissed Victor Madden."

I could feel him tense against me, but he just pulled me tighter instead of pushing me away. "You weren't yourself Lover. Just like I wasn't myself when I almost jumped a woman who smelled like a fairy."

"It wasn't Claudine was it?" I didn't care what had happened. I knew that he hadn't slept with anybody in the short time we had been separated so everything else didn't matter.

"No. She was a witch and now that I think about it with a clear head she had the distinct scent of Were on her as well."

"A Were-Witch? Why would a Were-Witch pretend to be a fairy and come after us?"

"She was hired by Felipe DeCastro, the king of Nevada. He wants you Sookie and he's willing to do anything to get you."

"Well he can't have me. I'm yours and I always will be." He pulled me closer and my brain finally clicked that my baby bump was gone. "Oh God, Eric the boys! Where are they?"

"Sookie, calm down. This world isn't real. The boys are still safe inside your womb."

"But what if someone tries to take them out or hurt them in some way. They are our babies Eric. We can't lose them." I felt panic start to build inside of me. If anything happened to our boys, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

Eric cupped my face and made me look into his eyes. "Sookie, our boys are going to be just fine. I can feel it in my gut."

I could feel that he was right, but I couldn't feel his emotions. "Eric, what's happened to our bond. I hate that I can't feel you."

"Maybe if we exchange blood it will help break the magic that is interfering with it."

I was about to agree when I tapped into one of the fangbangers minds out front. I watched as Victor Madden walked in. "Oh shit! Eric, we have to get out of here. Victor just walked in."

"Oh shit! Can you pop us out of her Lover?"

"I can try." I held onto Eric as tight as I could and focused on the safe house that we'd been staying at. I'd never felt so good having that pulling, flying feeling all around me.

When I felt us land on solid ground I slowly opened my eyes and was glad to see that we were right where I wanted us to be. It looked like it hadn't been lived in, in awhile, but at least it was clean and I was glad that I still had the use of at least one power.

Eric pulled away and I looked up at him. "What are we going to do Eric? How are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure that Godric and Pam are working on a way to get to us, so we should just sit tight."

I slid down his body so that I was standing on my own two feet. "But shouldn't we at least try to do something? I don't think that I can just sit here and do nothing." I pulled away from him and started to pace, but he stopped me and pulled me back against him.

"I didn't say that we would do nothing Lover." He slid his hand over my hips and cupped my ass. I looked up at him and he had that sexy smirk on his face. "I have a few ideas of ways that we could pass the time."

"Eric!" I could feel his hard cock pressing into my stomach."

"What? Technically we are still on our honeymoon and you were the one who said she was anxious for us to fuck without your belly being in the way. Now's your chance?" He leaned down and started nibbling and kissing my neck.

I really wanted to push him away and try to focus on finding a way home, but he was touching me in just the right way that was making my panties wet. He was irresistible and he knew that I couldn't say no to him. I slid my hands under his shirt and smiled up at him. "You are a silver tongued devil Mr. Northman. You know that I can't say no to you."

"That was my plan Mrs. Northman."

I loved when he called me that. I quickly removed his shirt, tossed it aside and jumped into my husband's arms. "Alright Husband, show me what you've got."

"You've seen what I got Wife."

"Not really. You've been holding back since I've been pregnant. I want you to give me everything that you've got. I want it hard and fast. Please Hubby, will you do this for me?"

He hitched me up higher so that he could get his arms under my knees and pushed me up against the wall. "I'll give you all that you want and more Lover." Before I knew what had happened, my panties were torn from my body and my new husband was buried deep inside of me.

"Oh God, Eric that feels so good." He was thrusting fast and deep inside of me using his vampire speed and was quick to bring us both to a quick and very satisfying orgasm.

He pressed close to me as we were coming back to earth and this was the closeness that I needed, but I wanted to be even closer. I snapped my fingers and we were both completely naked. This was what I really wanted. I locked my legs around his waist as I felt him harden once again inside of me. I pressed my breasts against his chest and could feel my nipples harden instantly. I was more than ready to go again.

Eric moved his hands to my ass and pushed me down so that he got even deeper and the angle changed so that he was hitting my g-spot with every thrust. I felt like I was going out of my mind as he started thrusting with vamp speed again. I came quickly a second time followed by a third and a fourth before Eric finally came again.

We clung tightly to each other as we continued fucking over every inch of this bedroom, but it wasn't just fucking. We needed a connection after everything that had happened and this was the way that we needed to get it.

When we were both satisfied for the moment, we collapsed onto the bed still clinging to each other and with Eric still inside of me. We were face to face and while Eric stroked my sides and back, I ran my fingers through his hair. "Baby, I am so sorry that I kissed Victor. I feel so stupid."

"Lover, it wasn't your fault. We were both manipulated and they were trying to separate us. That just means that we are stronger together than we are apart now."

We stayed quiet for awhile before I spoke again. "I miss them."

"Who Lover?"

"The boys. I feel empty inside without the feel of them moving around inside of me. I know that I said I would be glad when I wasn't pregnant anymore, but right now I just want my babies back inside me." I could feel a tear slide down my cheek and Eric was quick to wipe it away.

"Lover, you will be back with the boys before you know it safe and sound inside of you. They are strong and powerful and nobody will be able to hurt them."

"They were what led me to you. They came to me in a dream and told me that I needed find you. You should have seen them Sweetie, they weren't babies, they were boys and they were so handsome. They looked just like you except they had my eyes."

"Well, then they will definitely be good looking boys."

I smiled as I leaned in to kiss him. "I love you so much Eric."

"I love you too Sookie."

"I miss feeling your emotions inside of me."

"Well, I think that we can try to fix that." He brought his wrist up to his lips and bit down, then held his bleeding wrist out to me. I latched on hard and fast as he did the same to my neck.

With our connection complete I could feel magic all around us. I could feel both of us growing warmer by the second, but I couldn't focus on that as Eric started thrusting inside of me again.

We clung to each other as the magic grew around us and as our pleasure increased. As we reached our peak I felt the magic flowing out and around us. It kept spreading out farther and farther until it suddenly stopped. Eric and I fell down to the bed that we had apparently been floating over and we rolled away from each other, both of us panting and feeling completely exhausted and wiped out. "What the hell was that?"

"I have no idea Lover."

We were lying there trying to catch our breath when I noticed the ceiling was starting to fade in and out. "Eric, do you see that?" I pointed up and he followed with his eyes.

"Holy shit! What the fuck is going on?"

"Do you think that our exchanging blood like that is breaking through the magic keeping us here?"

"That could very well be Lover. Should we try again to see if we can break through some more?"

"No we can't right now. Doing that drained me. I need to eat and sleep before we can try again."

"Alright Lover. Can you conjure something to eat or do you need me to go out and get you something?"

"I can conjure what I need. Even if I couldn't I wouldn't let you out of my sight." I slid closer to him and slid my arms around him. "I'm not letting you out of my sight for a long time after what's happened."

"I feel the same way." He paused for a moment before he continued. "Maybe it would be better if we didn't become the regents of Louisiana and Mississippi. You and our boys mean more to me than anything and I don't want to put any of in danger."

I took his face in my hands and made him look into my eyes. "Eric, the vampires in those states need a good ruler. Someone who won't take advantage of them and who knows how to rule with a firm hand, but not be cruel. That's you. You were meant to be that ruler and whatever comes at us, we can handle together."

He smiled at me and leaned in and kissed me. "You are very good for a man's ego."

"Maybe, but it's true none the less. It's one of the many reasons that I love you." We kissed again, but I couldn't hold back my yawn.

"Sleep now Lover and we'll be back home before you know it." I smiled as I let myself drift off to sleep.

Victor POV

I walked into the club and I could smell that she had been here. Fuck! This was the last fucking thing that I needed right now.

I walked through the crowd, scanning for any sign of them, but they weren't here. I caught her scent and followed it to the back office, but then it just seemed to disappear. That was even worse. From what we knew she had the ability to pop, but the witch who cast this fucked up spell also added a little whammy to make her unable to use her powers, but apparently that didn't work either.

I want out back to see if I could find anything and I did find something. This crazy ass world was starting to fade around me. FUCK! I had to get back and fix this before it got any worse or before we all ended up dead.

Godric POV

I knew that my child was always prepared for anything. I had never been happier about that until now. We needed an army and we had one already at our disposal. With Pam's assistance it didn't take long to gather everyone together. And with Pam's ability to purchase anything, she was able to acquire a plane with very little notice that was able to accommodate everyone that we were taking with us. We also gathered enough weapons for the hundred vampires, Weres, witches and daemons that were with us. When I had arranged for living accommodations for all of us, we all arranged to head for the airport.

As we were driving I kept thinking that this was going to be a blood bath to get them back, but I would do anything to get my child and his pregnant wife back. I had a feeling that we would have to take out DeCastro. I knew that Eric already had two states to tend to, so I would have to step up on this one as they say and be king. I could have been king of Texas long ago, but like my child I was happy just being sheriff.

It didn't take us long to get everyone together on the plane and in less than an hour we were in the air. I sat back watching Pamela and Alexander make a plane of how to rescue them. Alexander was the complete opposite of Eric. He was almost as tall, but he had black hair and brown eyes and more muscular than Eric. He had kept me company for only a short time before he was ready to go out on his own. He had helped with the loneliness, but he had never taken Eric's place in my heart and he never would.

As we were landing in Nevada I was trying to figure out how we were going to find them when I felt a pull in my bond with Eric. It didn't last long, but at least now I had a direction for us to head in. I had a feeling I knew what was happening and I was afraid something was going to happen. We needed to find them and fast.

I let my determination take over then. I vowed to myself that if one hair was hurt on either of their heads or if anything happened to those boys I would make each and every person involved suffer until their last breath.

* * *

So the team is on the way to rescue them. I am hoping to have this concluded in the next chapter, then i'm planning on skipping ahead a bit to get to the good stuff aka the coronation and the birth of the boys! Yay! Leave me some love and let me know what you think. Reviews just make me want to write more. Enjoy!


	29. Chapter 29

SPOV

I don't know how long I was asleep for, but I felt better when I woke up, but I was still starving. I sat up and found that I was alone in bed and I didn't like that one bit. I would have called out for Eric, but my human needs were making themselves known. Apparently magic couldn't take those away.

I went into the bathroom, did my business, then conjured up a gown to wear, but that I wouldn't mind Eric ripping off of me. I wasn't sure that I would ever be comfortable walking around naked like my Viking, but that was the least of my worries at the moment.

As I stepped out of the bedroom to find Eric and get something to eat I got this bad feeling that something was wrong. I opened my mind and found out that Eric was not alone downstairs. I counted half a dozen vampires inside the house and about a dozen Weres surrounding the house. We should have known this was too good to be true.

I tiptoed to the nearest window and opened it. I focused on the Weres and sent out my magic to them. "Slumber." I watched the Weres that I could see slouch and fall to the ground. I checked the rest of them with my mind and they were all sound asleep. These assholes had really underestimated me and my powers.

I closed the window, then snapped my fingers so that I was now wearing a t-shirt, jeans and boots before I started downstairs. I had only taken a few steps when I remembered that I could become invisible. I took a couple of deep breaths, then focused on not being visible. When I felt my magic wash over me signally that I would be unseen, I continued down the stairs.

I snuck into the living room and I had to cover my mouth to keep from giving myself away. Victor Madden was there and he had five of his lackeys surrounding my Viking who was naked and chained in silver. I wanted to run over and unchain him, but I was afraid of what these vamps might be capable of. Apparently the magic had changed since they could find us now and who knows what else they would be able to do now.

I could feel every burn that the silver was causing on my Eric and it was difficult to keep my focus. I needed to help him focus so that I could find a way to get us out of here. _Eric, can you hear me?_

_Yes I can hear you. Sookie you need to get out of here right now._

_I'm not leaving here without you. I'm right behind you. We just need to find out what they are planning, then we can get out of here._

_Sookie, Lover, please just go. I can take care of myself._

_Not anymore. I am your wife Buster and I am not going to leave you to these lunatics. Now get over it and hush. I need to see if I can tap into their minds and find out what they are planning_

I closed my mind off from Eric and focused all of my energy on Victor Madden above everyone else and I was able to slip into his mind. _At least that stupid witch did something right. She should have been in here the whole time controlling this insanity. She's safe in the basement right now and hopefully she doesn't fuck this up again._ Bingo!

_Eric, the witch is in the basement. I'll get you out of there soon. I'll be right back._ I quickly made my way downstairs. I could feel the magic flowing heavily around this crazy bitch who looked like she had been through the ringer a time or two. It was strong, but my powers were stronger.

I focused all of my energy on my magic and let it flow through me making sure that it was surrounding her. When I was sure I had my magic in place I let my invisible veil fall. "You need to back the fuck down Bitch!"

She was startled when she heard my voice and her eyes grew wide when she saw me standing there. "How did you get down here?"

"Because I am stronger than you are. You are going to drop whatever magic that is keeping this little world of yours going or I'm going to kill you and rip it down with my bared hands if I have to. Take it down NOW!"

I could feel her start to pull her magic back, but I could see in her mind that she was going to throw some of her magic at me, the stupid Bitch. I'd had just about enough of this shit! "NOOOO!" I threw all of my power at her and I watched as she disappeared before my eyes.

Just as suddenly as she disappeared, the world surrounding me started to vanish as well and everything went dark.

Godric POV

We were all loaded into cars and vans when we got off the plane in Vegas and were on our way to DeCastro's palace where I was sure that my child and his new bride were being held. I couldn't feel Eric in our bond, but I was sure that's where they were, but suddenly I could feel him clearer than I had in days and they weren't in the palace. I could tell that they were out in the middle of the desert. I radioed everyone in our motorcade that we were changing direction. This was going to work out nicely for the fight that was to ensue, I just hoped that we got there in time.

SPOV

I don't know how long I'd been out for this time, but even though I woke up feeling achy all over I felt a million times better. My boys were in my womb where they belonged and I could feel that Eric was close by.

I tried to sit up, but I could feel that I was strapped down by magic. I could feel that it was weak and it only took a little of my own magic for me to become free.

I sat up slowly and I realized that I was still naked from being abducted on my honeymoon. Now instead of being embarrassed I was pissed off. Would we ever get any peace? I would think about that later. I snapped my fingers so that I was dressed in a baby doll top, Capri pants and steel-toed boots, then I ran over to check on Eric.

He seemed like he was okay. He was still unconscious and strapped down like I was. I removed his restraints and saw that he was also naked. I could feel my body responding to his, so I quickly dressed him in tight black jeans, black t-shirt and black steel toed boots. "Eric, honey can you hear me?"

He shot up from his resting position and looked around with his fangs dropping down. I gently took his hand to get him to focus on me. He looked down at me and instantly pulled me into his arms. "Lover are you all right?"

"Yes, all three of us are fine." I rubbed my baby bump and he did the same.

"Oh thank the gods." He looked around the room we were in. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here."

"Agreed." I held onto him tighter to get ready to pop us out of there when he stopped me. "Lover wait, Godric and Pam are close by."

I opened up my mind and there was well over a hundred minds near by. I found a lot of familiar minds and some that I wouldn't have expected. The one that was the biggest surprise was Jason's thoughts in my head. He was confused and heavily glamoured. Relief washed over me for about a second before fear set in. I couldn't stop the tears that formed in my eyes. Stupid hormones. "Eric, they've got Jason. I have to go after him."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you need to help Godric and Pam. I can get him by myself." I conjured up a sword for him, then pulled him down to kiss me. I poured all of my love and affection into that kiss. "I'll meet you out front when I'm done."

"I love you Sookie."

"I love you too my Viking." I kissed him once more before popping to where Jason was. He was alone in a room, but the outside was heavily guarded with Weres.

As soon as I popped into the room I created a bubble around us so that we could talk and they wouldn't be able to hear me. "Jason, are you okay?"

I stepped around in front of him and he looked at me in total shock. "Holy shit Sookie, what the fuck happened to you?"

I slapped him upside the head. Just because he got himself kidnapped didn't mean that he could say shit like that to me. "Damn it Jason, I'm pregnant with twins. You're going to be an uncle."

"Holy shit! But it ain't been that long since I seen you."

"I know. Long story short, I have a whole shit load of power and that made it possible for Eric to get me pregnant and it's causing the boys to grow really fast. Oh, and Eric and I got married." I quickly untied the ropes binding him, but he still just sat there with his mouth hanging open catching flies like Gran would say. "Jason, are you okay?"

"That's just a lot to take in at once Sook."

"Well you can take it all in later. Right now we need to get out of here." I opened up my mind and saw that there were eight Weres outside. I made a small hole in my bubble to allow my magic to get out to them. "Slumber." I watched as one by one they all dropped to the ground in a deep sleep. "Okay, let's go Jason."

I stepped closer to him and put my arms around him. "Sook, what the fuck are you do…AHHHHHHHH!"

I popped us to the cave where Eric and I had been held and Jason was still screaming. I quickly covered him mouth to shut him up. "Jason, calm the fuck down." I looked him in the eye as he finally stopped. "Are you done screaming now?" He nodded his head. "Okay, I'm going to take my hand away now." I did, but Jason wasn't ready to be completely quiet yet.

"Jesus Sookie, what the fuck was that?"

"Jason, I promise that I will explain everything when we get out of this." I conjured up a special shot gun for him to use. It would fire wooden bullets at vampires and silver bullets at Weres. "Here, use this. Aim for the head and the heart."

"Whoa Sook, where did this come from?"

"I conjured it. Look, we don't have time for this now, we have to get out of here now. Follow me." I followed the minds outside until I could focus on Eric. I could feel his exhilaration at this fight, but I was still worried that people I cared about were going to get hurt.

We exited the cave and were surrounded by desert and fighting. There was carnage everywhere. Jason went running into the fury without even thinking at all. I let him go and looked out at the fight going on. I could see that our side was winning, but we also had some wounded out there. I was not about to let anyone get killed because they came to mine and Eric's rescue.

I built up my magic and focused on all of the people trying to hurt my friends and family. "STOP!" Instantly people froze all around me and everyone on our side looked on in shock. I saw Eric above everyone else and he came running towards me. He lifted me into his arms and held me close. "Eric, what are we going to do about all of these people?"

Godric came up beside us and was the one to answer me. "None of these people are important, they are expandable. We need to go after DeCastro. If we don't go after him and take him down he will keep coming after you."

I laid my head against Eric's shoulder. I was exhausted from the amount of magic that I had used tonight, I was starving and I just wanted to spend some time with my new husband. "Look guys, I need to eat and to sleep. DeCastro isn't going to do anything tonight. Let's go eat and rest and we can take care of him tomorrow." I moved all of the frozen people into the cave and blocked it off so that nobody could get in or out.

I cuddled as close to my Viking as I could get and he walked us over to the car. He got us situated in the backseat and as I got settled into Eric's lap I found myself asleep in minutes.

* * *

So they are back now! I'm thinking that there will be one more chapter to this story, then i'm going to start on it's sequel because this story is nowhere near done yet. Leave me some love and let me know what you think! Enjoy!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N So here is the last chapter of this story, but this tale is far from over. There is a lot going on in this chapter and it's setting up some plots for the next story. So enjoy and leave me some love!

* * *

EPOV

My lover, my wife was absolutely amazing back there, but it was taking a toll on her poor little body. She was going through extreme changes very quickly, then to add to this incident on top of everything was just too much. When we get home I'm not letting her lift a finger until after the twins are born. I would do as much work from home as possible and push the coronation back until we were settled with the boys and my love was fully recovered and well rested.

I held her close to me the entire drive back to the hotel. It was still amazing to me that all of these different supernaturals had gathered together and help rescue us. I would have to make sure that all of them were well compensated for there time and trouble when we got home.

We got back to the hotel less than an hour later and I took Sookie right up to our room. Godric had been good enough to arrange the honeymoon suite for us, but I didn't really think that we would have time to enjoy it, but it was the thought that counts.

I took Sookie into the room, undressed her to make her more comfortable and tucked her into bed, then I went to check on Pam. She and Godric were sharing the room next door. It was almost dawn, so I only a time to see that she was fine and get a hug before she had to die for the day.

I slipped back into our room and headed for the bathroom to get cleaned up. It was no fun without Sookie in there with me, so I was in and out very quickly. I dried off at vampire speed and went back out into the bedroom. I put my hand on Sookie's bump and sent love to the three of them. I got love and warmth right back. I leaned in and kissed her gently on the forehead, then pulled her into my arms. I caressed her belly just enjoying these moments. I had missed them during our latest adventure, but I was glad that it was over. I wanted her home where she and the boys would be safe, but I knew even there she wouldn't be safe. She was a warrior and if trouble didn't find her she would go looking for it just like me, that's why she was my perfect mate.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep in my current position. It had been a long few days and I would be happier after this night was finally over with.

When I woke up, my Sookie was awake running her fingers through my hair. "Hello my husband."

"Hello my wife. How long have you been watching me sleep?"

"Not long. I woke up a little while ago, took care of my human needs and now I am waiting for my brunch to arrive. I literally ordered almost the entire menu. I have never been so hungry in my entire life."

"You and the boys will be fed soon enough." I sat up on my elbow and rested my other hand on her belly. "Lover, maybe it would be better for you to sit out this fight with DeCastro. You need to rest and think about what is best for you and the boys."

"Eric, I am doing that. I know that I have to help you take care of this. I really think that I should just take care of this myself, I don't want to let anybody else get hurt."

I was about to argue that there was no way that I was going to let her go in there alone, when she bolted off the bed towards the door. She came back a moment later with a tray overflowing with food. She sat down on the edge of the bed and started eating. I moved so that I was sitting next to her and it was fascinating watching her eat. It was like she couldn't get the food into her fast enough. I wanted to be angry that she had drained herself so much that she had to eat like this, but I just couldn't. "Lover, nobody is going to take your food away from you."

She chewed the bite in her mouth and swallowed before she spoke. "I know, but this body of mine that is working very hard to grow two big Viking babies right now hasn't eaten in a few days. I'm surprised that I have been able to move at all without anything in my belly." I watched her snap her fingers and a bottle of blood appeared. She drank that down in less than a minute and went right back to eating.

"Sookie, maybe I should call Dr. Ludwig and her come and check you over. You've been using a lot of energy, too much in my opinion. I don't want anything to happen to you or the boys."

"Honey, I would never do anything to hurt our babies, but right now we need to take care of DeCastro."

"Lover, I wish that you would let me take care of him by myself. I would die if anything were to happen to you."

"Ditto." She reached over and ran her thumb over my wedding band. "This right here is the symbol that we are a team. Where you go I go Mr. Northman and there is no use fighting it."

"Whatever you say Mrs. Northman."

She smiled at me. "Let me finish eating and we will plan on how to dispose of our little problem."

"Yes dear."

SPOV

It took me almost an hour of non stop eating before I was finally full. I definitely wouldn't be skipping any meals for a while.

When I was done eating Eric pulled me into his arms and we started planning what to do. We didn't think that it was wise for the whole group to go in with guns blazing. I thought that it would be better for Eric and I to go in alone, but he thought it would be good to bring Godric with us and I couldn't argue with that. "Eric, who will become regent when we end DeCastro? It's going to be busy enough for us with two states. Does Godric want to become king? He would make a good king."

"He has never wanted to be king before and I don't think that has changed. I know that I may sound selfish when I say this, but I just got him back. I don't know if I could handle him living half way across the country right now. I am going to need his guidance now more than ever before."

"My childe, you can do this on your own if you had to. I have taught you well." We both looked over and saw Godric standing in the doorway. "But you won't have to. I have spoken to Alexander and he has agreed to take over Nevada. He is young, but he is wise beyond his years. He will make a good king."

I was more than fine with that since we didn't need a third state and I wanted Godric close by as well. He was grandpa to Hunter and the twins and even though he looked younger than both Eric and I, I knew that he was more than happy to fill that particular role.

The three of us talked about how we were going to pull this off. I was willing to pop us there so that nobody we notice and we could just decapitate him or put a stake through his heart to be done with it, but Godric and Eric both agreed that it would be better to chain him up and bring him back here before letting the Authority handle him. I would have been happier doing this on our own, but I knew that they knew what they were talking about, so I would do it their way.

Later that afternoon after we had cleaned up and changed clothes I popped the three of us straight into Felipe's day chamber. I threw out a little magic to make sure that he stayed down for the day, then I conjured up chains around him and a special coffin that only Eric, Godric and I could open. They got him inside, then we popped back to the hotel.

Godric headed off to his room while we left the coffin in the sitting room while Eric and I went into the bedroom to talk. Eric suggested that we pop home and I had a sneaky suspicion that I knew why, but I decided to ask him anyway. "What for Honey?"

"Well, we need to bring the tiger back her and I also want to bring Hunter back with us. I miss him and after what has happened I would feel much better with him here with us."

"I'm so glad you said that because I miss my little man like crazy, but we'll have to bring Toothless with us as well."

"Lover, what is a Toothless?"

"I know that I should have talked to you about it first, but I conjured a puppy for Hunter. I didn't want him to get too attached to Quinn since he's a person, so I gave him a puppy to compensate."

"But why does he call the puppy Toothless? That doesn't sound like a normal dog's name."

I couldn't help but laugh at my husband. "Sweetie, Toothless is the name of a dragon from and animated movie about Vikings. He thought the dog looked like the dragon, hence the name."

"Well, I guess that's okay. Does he like this movie about Vikings?"

"It's one of his favorites."

He pulled me into his arms and held me tight with a smile on his face. "You know Lover I was thinking that if you want, when we head home, that we could fill our new home up with as many animals as you like. We can get more puppies and kittens or any other kind of animals that can grow with the boys and all of our other children."

A huge smile spread across my face. "Really?"

"Of course. I want you to be happy and have anything and everything you could possibly dream of."

I put one hand on his cheek and the other on my belly. "I already have everything that I ever wanted. Everything else is just icing on the cake, but a house filled with all kinds of cute little animals would make everyone happy." My point was made when happiness came through our bond from the boys. "See what I mean."

"You are right Lover." He set his hand over mine on my belly and be both sent love back to the twins. "Now let's go get our eldest to make our family complete." I leaned in and kissed him as I popped us home.

We landed on the sofa and as I pulled away and listened to the house it seemed too quiet. "Eric, where is everyone?"

He helped me to my feet and took my hand as he led me upstairs. He went straight to our room and as we walked in we found Lulu sitting in a rocking chair knitting and Hunter and Eden were curled up on our bed. I let go of Eric's hand and went over to them. I thought that they were just sleeping, but as I looked closer I could see dried up tears on both of their faces. "Lulu, what happened?"

"Oh Sookie, they have been worried sick about you since Miss Pam and Mr. Godric left to find you. They wouldn't say what was happening, but the children knew that it had to do with the two of you. They've been up here crying since they left. They haven't eaten anything and this is the first time they've fallen asleep. They've only been down for about an hour." She came over and pulled me into her arms. "I am so glad that you are safe. I'll go down and fix the children something to eat."

"It's okay Lulu, that won't be necessary, we aren't staying long and we'll take the kids back with us. Where's Hoyt?"

"Well, he and Miss Jessica got into a terrible fight after you left on your honeymoon and he left and hasn't been back since."

"Thank you Lulu." I went over to the bed and laid down so that I was facing the kids. I gently reached and stroked their cheeks. "Hey my sweeties, can you wake up for me?" Eric sat down behind me and it didn't take long for them to wake up.

Hunter was the first to fully wake up. When he saw me he launched himself into my arms. "Momma, you're okay!"

I held him as tight as I could. "Yes we are baby. Nobody and nothing is ever going to take us away from you." I could see in his mind as I was holding him and he was viewing his mother's murder over and over in his mind like it would never stop. I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my face. This made me want to bring Bill Compton back to life and kill him over and over very slowly as well as torturing that son of a bitch DeCastro for making my boy go through this.

I had a feeling that this would continue to be a problem for a long time until I did something about it. I was not going to let him suffer this for a second longer. I pushed a little magic into Hunter and whispered in his ear. "Forget." He wouldn't forget that his mother was dead, but he would forget how it happened so he wouldn't have to relive that horror again.

I felt him relax against me and he kissed my cheek before scrambling over into Eric's lap. Eden was quick to take his place. "How are you doing sweet girl?"

"I was worried about you too Sookie. After you left the reception the other night there was a strange man who came up to me and Hunter. He wanted us to go with him, but Lulu came to find us and that scared him away."

Panic started to build inside of me. We are just getting rid of one threat and now there seems to be another one on it's heels. "Can you remember what he looks like Eden?" I slipped into her mind and he was not someone that I recognized, but even through her mind I could still tell that he was a fairy. He was attractive like most fairies are, but I could see that he had negative intentions when it came to the children. Even just seeing him in Eden's thoughts I knew that he had planned to take them to get to me. But even if he couldn't get to me like he wanted he would still have two part fairies that would be ready to breed in a few short years. That thought made me want to throw up, but I was able to hold it together. "You don't have to worry about anything. That man is never going to get near you again."

I was definitely going to have to tell Eric about this and see if Niall knew who this fairy was. But I couldn't worry about that now. I wiped away my tears and the dried tears from Eden's face and kissed her cheek. "Okay you two, Eric and I need to take care of a couple of things, then we are heading to Vegas where you guys can pig out on room service." There was a collective Yay from both of them.

I got up and took Eric's hand as I led him out of the room. "Will you go down and tell Lulu about are plans?"

"Sure. Where are you going?"

"To wake Jessica up." Before he could respond I popped down to the light tight room that Jess was in. I looked down at her still form and sat next to her on the bed. I focused my powers on her and gently set my hand on her chest. This was the first time that I was knowingly and own my own made a vampire a day walker. I didn't really know how I had done it, so I just focused my will on what I wanted and within seconds Jess was sitting up in bed, wide awake.

She looked around and was surprised when she saw me sitting there. "Sookie, oh thank God you're okay." She threw her arms around me. "I wanted to go with them and help find you, but Pam wanted me to stay behind and watch out for Hunter and Eden, at least at night."

"Well, now you will be able to watch over them all day all on your own." Before she could ask any questions, I took her hand and popped us out in the backyard.

When she noticed where we were she started to scream. She pulled on my arm to get me to let her go so she could get inside, but I wouldn't let her go anywhere. "Jess, it's okay. Look, you're not burning."

She looked down and her arm and realized that I was right. I watched a smile spread across her face and she pulled me into another hug. "Oh Sookie, thank you so much." She was hugging me tight and I slipped into her mind without thinking about it. I saw Hoyt when he was here the other night. He had purposely picked a fight with Jess. There was something off about him, but Jess had been too angry at him to notice. I wanted to ask her more about what had happened, but the kids were starving and we all needed to get back to Vegas.

I took Jess's hand and headed for the door. We stopped short when we noticed Eric, Hunter, Eden, and Toothless gathered at the door waiting on us with smiles on their faces. Eden and Hunter came running over and threw themselves at her. I let them have their moment while I went over and snuggled up with my husband. I felt so safe and loved in his arms that I could stay there forever. I couldn't ever imagine being anywhere else.

"Lover, we need to be heading back soon. I called Godric and Nan and the head of the Authority, the Ancient Pythoness will be meeting us tonight at the cave where we were being held."

"Okay. Come on guys we've got to go now. Quinn, come here boy." It was very strange watching a 700lb Bengal tiger come running when I called, but he had to come with us, so I let it go.

Hunter picked Toothless up into his arms and I made sure that I was touching everyone around me. "You guys ready to go?" They all nodded and in seconds we were back in the suite in Vegas.

Hunter put Toothless down and he and Eden were dragging Jess around to check out every little thing in the room. I left them too it and headed for the bed with Eric right behind me. He helped me onto the bed and helped me get comfortable. "Thank you Sweetie. I think that I am going to take a nap, but can you order room service for me when you order for the kids please?"

"Of course my love. Are you sure that you should go tonight? You've used a lot of magic in the past couple of days. You are still exhausted and you should rest."

"And I will, but I need to be there tonight to take down my magic. I'll be fine after a nap and some more food."

"I am going to make sure of that. When we are done here the whole family is going back to the island for a couple of weeks. We are all going to relax and recharge before we have to take over our states."

"That sounds wonderful baby. Can Pam come with us?"

"Of course she can."

"Eric, I want her to be like you and Jess. She should be able to enjoy the sun and the beach with Hunter, with all of us." I knew that I was playing dirty mentioning Hunter, but Pam deserved this gift that I could give her.

He gave me the look that he was trying to be unhappy with me, but I knew that he really wasn't. "Alright Lover." He leaned in and kissed me. "You play dirty."

I slid my hands up his chest to his neck. "If the kids weren't in the next room I would show you just how dirty I could be right now." I tried to pull him close to get another kiss, but he stopped me.

"As much as I had to say this, our fun is going to be waiting a few days. You don't need to do anything to overexert yourself. You're lucky that I'm not calling Dr. Ludwig right now to come here and check on you."

"You are mean."

"But you still love me."

"Of course I do."

"Good, now get some sleep. The sooner you do, the sooner this day will be over and we can move on to more relaxing and fun things." I got comfortable on the bed and it didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

I don't know how long I was asleep for, but when I woke up I was surrounded by my family. Eric was spooning behind me while Hunter, Eden and Jessica were curled up by my tummy. I had never been so happy before in my life.

After I got everyone up, took care of my human needs and ordered room service since the kids wanted to stay close and not eat without me, (they had found a fruit basket to snack on so they would be tided over), I realized that I hadn't seen Jason since the night before. "Eric, where is Jason?"

"He's in a room down the hall. I checked on him a little while ago. He slept for awhile, then he went down to the casino. I made sure that he had plenty of money to keep him entertained. Apparently he had been very lucky at the tables."

"Well would you mind going down and getting him. I know that he needs to eat and then he can stay here with the kids while were gone."

"Actually Lover the Ancient Pythoness wants to meet them and you as well."

"Who is this vampire anyway? You said that she was the head of the Authority. How old is she?"

"Very old and very powerful as well. She was a seer in the times of Alexander the great. She was old and blind when she was first turned and still looks that way to this day, but her visions are very accurate, at least when she'd not being cryptic about them."

"Why do you think that she wants to meet all of us?"

"I don't know my love, but we'll find out soon enough." He leaned down and kissed me before disappearing out the door to get my brother.

After Eric came back with Jason time just seemed to fly by until it was actually time for us to go. I wanted to pop everyone there, including Jason since I didn't feel right leaving him behind, but Eric was adamant about me resting, so he arranged for limos for us. Godric and Alexander where taking DeCastro in one limo along with Pam, while the rest of the motley crew was going in the other limo.

As we were on our way downstairs to the limo I changed Quinn from his tiger form into a St. Bernard. He didn't look impressed, but Toothless seemed to enjoy that he could have a friend to play with.

When we were loaded into the stretch limo and on our way Hunter, Eden and Jason were looking over everything they could finding everything fascinating. Jason even helped them stand and look out through the open sun roof which they loved, but that made me too nervous and I made them sit down.

While they were sitting down and playing with all of the dials and buttons I looked around the limo and saw that Quinn was giving me the evil dog eye. I leaned down and rubbed his head. "Don't give me that look. At least I turned you into a St. Bernard. I could have been really mean and turned you into a Chihuahua and put you into a dress and a little pink bag."

Toothless barked and jumped around at that while Quinn growled at me. That was a mistake since Eric growled right back at him. "Watch it tiger or I will find a vet in the area and glamour him into having you neutered." That got Quinn to hush up.

"You wouldn't really do that, would you Eric?" I looked up at him and he had that sexy smirk on his handsome face.

"What do you think Lover?" I didn't need to answer that. I knew that he would, so I just rested my head on his shoulder and enjoyed the rest of the ride in peace.

When we got there everybody got out and I made Quinn happy by turning him back into a tiger. The kids, Jess and Jason went off to play tag while Godric and Alexander unloaded our special guest.

It wasn't long before everyone else around and we all gathered at the entrance to the cave. I released my magic on them and made sure that they were all bound and gagged so they wouldn't get away. I turned back to the other vampires that had arrived and I saw an elderly vampire being led over to us by what seemed to be her handmaidens. I watched as my vampires bowed down to her and I tried to do the same to show my respect, but I couldn't manage it with my bump.

I looked up at the Pythoness and she was smiling at me as she headed my way. I grabbed Eric's hand hoping that I had done something wrong. He sent calm to me as she stepped in front of us and spoke. "Do not trouble yourself young one. You and the Viking have no reason to bow before me. A Fae princess and a demi-god should bow to no one." Wow, she really was good.

She stepped closer and held her hand out over my belly. "My I?"

"Yes of course." I was happy that she had asked and as soon as she touched me I could feel that my mind was open to her and I could feel her power. It was warm and comforting like my Gran's hugs used to be. I wanted to cry at the thought, but I managed to hold myself together.

"You are a very powerful young lady, but you must not let that got to your head. Let your blessings help you in any way that they can." Now I understood Eric's warning that she was cryptic.

She let go of my belly and moved over to Hunter. She wasn't speaking out loud, so I guessed that she was speaking to him telepathically. I wanted to sneak a peek at what they were talking about, but I had a feeling that wouldn't go over well, so I kept to myself.

I watched her moved down the line to talk to Eden and Jess and even Jason, but she never spoke loud enough for me to hear. When she was done she went ever and stood next to Nan. She motioned for me to open Felipe's coffin and I did. Two of Nan's bodyguards came over and hauled him out. I knew what was coming and I didn't need to see it. I'd seen enough death lately, so I buried my head against Eric's chest until it was over.

When it was done and Quinn and the rest of the Weres and vamps were taken into custody and I made it so that Quinn could turn back into his human form we were free to go. "Are you ready to go Lover?"

"Definitely." Everyone gathered around us and we held each other tight as I popped us to the island. It was now time for us to get rested up before I next adventure begins.

* * *

The sequel to this story is going to be called Becoming Regents, Becoming Parents. I want to finish up Meant to Be before I start that, but we'll see what happens. I have been sick for a few weeks and my muse has been a real bitch, but reviews might just help her straighten up.


End file.
